Hantise
by Mrs.Chimel
Summary: Historia post-Guerra, el mundo mágico intenta reconstruirse. Pansy Parkinson requiere un objeto de entretenimiento y Ron Weasley se cruza en su camino.
1. En commençant

Capitulo I: En commençant

Un ruido muy fuerte, de antemano sabe que quien lo está provocando acabará muerto. Se incorpora sin abrir los ojos, sabe que hay luz pues puede sentirla a través de sus parpados finos; si tan solo alguien pudiese mirarla en ese momento, la confundiría con una muñeca de porcelana: Cabello corto, lacio y negro que le llegaba al ras de la barbilla y nunca se despeinaba por más que se moviera. Su piel blanca, sin lunares, manchas, pecas… nada. Sus ojos cerrados poseídos por grandes pestañas que le rozaban las mejillas, labios delgados y rozados… Una muñeca.

Duerme con su varita debajo de la almohada, la busca a tientas y apunta al frente:

— _Evanesco_ —pronuncian apenas sus labios. El reloj que ocasionaba el ruido desaparece.

Ella se acomoda de nuevo, se arropa entre las frazadas y decide volver a dormir. Escucha la puerta abrirse, frunce el seño con desagrado sabe que después será azotada.

— ¡Levántate! —gritan. Ella odia los gritos.

— ¡¿Quieres levantarte ya?! —grita un segundo del cual ella reconoce su voz, aun así hace caso omiso y sonríe, sabe que se molestará.

Encienden las luces de la habitación adornada con verde y plata, su cama es como la de una princesa con cuatro torres a las esquinas y una seda fina cubre el cielo. Siente que ambos tiran de las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo, ella está sonriendo intenta detenerlos pero no lo consigue. Miran su cuerpo pequeño cubierto por el camisón de tirantes amarillo que lleva para dormir esta vez. Se sientan a cada lado de se cama y se miran con complicidad creyéndola dormida.

Uno posa su mano en el hombro de ella, sabe que no soporta las cosquillas, no le gusta que la toquen.

Con un rápido movimiento se incorpora quedando a horcajadas encima del chico que intentó tocarla, le encaja la varita en el cuello amenazadoramente, no logra asustarlo, el sabe que así es ella:

—Te atreves a mover tu mano medio milímetro y te convierto en cenizas —dice amenazadoramente.

El otro se levanta de la cama y la mira:

—Pansy, levántate ya —dice severamente.

— ¡Pero es viernes! —grita con fastidio.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Necesito que te levantes! ¡Tienes una hora para estar lista y bajar a desayunar!

— ¡Draco! —le replica—. ¿Quieres relajarte?

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Es el último año y necesito la copa para mi casa! Bastante se nos ha humillado ya—se acerca a ella quedando a milímetros de su rostro —, y tú, no me vas a arrebatar eso.

La morena baja de las piernas del otro chico, al tiempo, este se recuesta plácidamente en su cama, cosa que a la chica le molestó demasiado.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no le dices nada a Blaise?!

—Se que él estará listo —dice Draco imitando al moreno, recostándose a su lado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza— Igual que yo.

Pansy se queda recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño mirándolos fijamente:

— ¿Cuál es tu obsesión por la copa?... Que quieras ganar en quidditch lo entiendo —ríe fríamente— pero la estúpida copa que ganan los idiotas por no tener vida social y se la pasan acumulando puntos, no lo entiendo Draco…

—Quiere restregárselo a Granger el resto de su vida —la interrumpe Blaise.

Ella estira los brazos al tiempo que bosteza:

—Está bien, no te arruinaré tu patético juego de niños —finaliza y entra al baño.

Sonríe, es su último año en ese castillo viejo que sinceramente desprecia. Siempre se sintió más bonita, más inteligente, más astuta, siempre deseo ser una veela. No lo era y se había resignado hace mucho tiempo a que nunca lo sería. Al salir del baño, colocarse su uniforme y cepillar su cabello; se mira al viejo espejo con molduras de plata, está satisfecha con el resultado, como siempre.

— ¡Al fin! —grita Blaise, que trae puesto su uniforme completamente gris con los clásicos ademanes verdes. Un chico muy alto de cabello al extremo corto, piel negra y ojos marrones, además de una sonrisa encantadora.

—Creí que no saldrías hasta que acabara el curso —dice Draco Malfoy, prefecto junto a ella de la casa de Slytherin.

Ella sonríe— Vamos Draco ¿Crees que me perdería como te humilla Granger?

—Que graciosa Parkinson —se mofa el rubio con tono irónico, le pasa un brazo por lo hombros y se deciden a salir.

Caminan por el pasillo, donde los alumnos de todos los cursos van en distintas direcciones. Pansy sabe que la miran, su reacción es nula, sabe que miran a Draco, no por que sea atractivo, al contrario; se gana las miradas de curiosidad al tener un padre en Askaban y todos saben que esta a punto de perder su fortuna, es humillante para él, pero lo ignora y sigue caminando con la barbilla en alto. La chica se refugia en su brazo acogedoramente, él no reacciona, sin embargo la morena sabe que se siente confortado.

En el gran Comedor no miran ninguna mesa, excepto la que está llena de serpientes; afortunadamente el desayuno todavía no había aparecido. La luz del sol se filtra a través de los congelados cristales en los que el hielo se derrite. Hay una enorme chimenea encendía y huele a dulce, se siente caliente, ella ama el frío. Hace un gesto de desagrado, pero que más da, nadie va a notarlo.

Los chicos se van y toman asiento con otros tantos de su casa, mientras Pansy, como siempre se aísla de ellos con su grupo de tontas seguidoras, que al paso de siete años la tienen más cansada que nunca. Mágicamente en el instante en que la chica toma asiento, el desayuno aparece, como siempre, nada le apetece.

— ¡Buen día! —saluda una chica de largo y esponjado cabello negro, piel trigueña y ojos oscuros, se acerca a besarle la mejilla, la slytherin corresponde.

—Daphne —se limita a decir secamente.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta casi amablemente.

Pansy le sonríe en un aparente gesto de irónica amabilidad— Como si te importara —responde.

Al instante llega otra, se sienta— Nos amargas la vida a todas cuando amaneces insoportable —comenta la misma.

Esto la hace reír— Alden ¿Qué haces despierta a las nueve de la madrugada?

—Lo mismo que tú querida —responde la chica a la que Pansy ha llamado Alden.

Pansy sigue sonriendo, al parecer, Alden es la única persona a la que tiene cierta envidia: Una mujer hermosa, de cabello castaño que le llega a los hombros, labios gruesos, rostro cuadrado, facciones perfectas y ojos verdes, tal vez hasta más hermosa que ella… Solo tal vez.

—Me duele la cabeza —comenta Pansy.

—Usa un hechizo —la taja Alden.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco: — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —pregunta con ironía.

Alden toma una tostada: — Lo siento, solo fue una sugerencia —dice y muerte la tostada.

El desayuno transcurre como siempre, Pansy no se ríe, casi no come, la cabeza le da vueltas por lo caliente del salón, el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas le llega a los oídos. La chica mantiene su vista en un punto fijo lo mas lejano posible… Y lo encuentra a él, parece que lo esta mirando, sin embargo ella no mira nada. El chico le sonríe, solo entonces lo mira y como si nunca hubiera pasado cambia la dirección de su vista para posarla en su compañera.

— ¿Weasley te sonrió? —pregunta Daphne.

Ella se encoje de hombros— No tengo la menor idea.

Alden ríe— El muy estúpido tal vez creyó que lo estabas mirando.

Pansy sonríe falsamente— Que siga soñando.

Pasan los minutos, las tres slytherin se quedan en silencio, una distraída leyendo, la otra con la mente en blanco y el semblante ido, la tercera está pensando y una carcajada involuntaria se le escapa.

— ¿Te estás volviendo loca o que, Alden? — le pregunta Pansy.

—No, sólo… —la risa le impide hablar— ¿Le gustarás a Weasley? —dice la chica de ojos verdes.

Una carcajada de Daphne estalla.

—Si, definitivamente estás loca —responde Pansy dando después un sorbo a la copa de jugo que está casi intacta— ¿A quien le importa?

—Pansy le gusta a todos, sería normal —comenta Daphne con una enorme sonrisa.

Alden estira su cuello— ¿No les parece que este curso está un poco aburrido?

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunta curiosa la chica de ojos oscuros.

—No hay nada que hacer, por la batalla contra Voldemort no hay a donde ir…

— ¿El punto es? —interrumpe Pansy.

Alden se pasa la lengua por el labio superior — ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

— ¿Jugar a que? —pregunta la morena.

— ¡Escondidas!— grita la otra

— ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida? — dicen Pansy y Alden al mismo tiempo mirando a la sobrante con desconcierto.

Alden viene de Francia, donde no pudo ser veela y término siendo hechicera, conoce a los Casanova, les habla entonces de Hantise: El juego de la obsesión, consistía en engatusar a una virgen, quitarle todo y después… Matarla.

— ¡¿Que?! —grita Daphne haciendo ademanes hacia su cabeza

La ojiverde ríe— Obviamente no llegaremos a eso.

Pansy suspira, sólo es un juego después de todo— Me parece un juego estúpido y una perdida de tiempo, Astor —escupe al fin.

— Odio mi apellido, Parkinson —dice Alden.

— No me importa —responde y sonríe—. Hagan lo que quieran, yo no voy a jugar.

La vida no le apasiona, vive el día a día esforzándose, casándose para poder dormir en la noche y empezar otra jornada igual de fatídica que la anterior, eso no cambiaria con nada… Eso piensa, por ahora.


	2. Diferentes

II Diferentemente iguales.

 _El hombre destruye lo que odia y lo que odia, generalmente es igual a él._

Los día transcurren con regularidad, nada pasa como siempre. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado el juego no estaría tan aburrida, pero ¿Por qué está pensando en eso? ¿A quien le importa un estúpido juego?... Agita la cabeza para alejar la idea.

Acaba de salir de su última clase, gracias a Merlín otro día más está terminado. Se pregunta entonces por sus amigos ¿Dónde están Blaise y Draco?

Se dirige al alumbrado corredor de piedra y se encamina a la salida. Hace frío afuera, ella ama el frío, no es que sea masoquista, simplemente se identifica con él. Respirando tranquilamente se acomoda la bufanda dejándola caer a cada lado de su delgado cuello, al instante deshace el nudo de la corbata guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica negra, cierra los ojos un instante, escucha un susurro.

¿Qué podrá ser?... ¿Quién podrá ser? Aquel que susurre tan minuciosamente un gran secreto debe ocultar.

La información nuca está demás, menos en un lugar tan aburrido como Hogwarts, vira a la izquierda en el casi desierto pasillo, se encuentra una cabellera alborotada y desprolija, caminando junto a ella estaba él; alto, con su cabello alborotado; Ambos miraban el suelo mientras se dirigían a una aula vacía, no decían nada, ni si quiera se miraban

— Pero que cosa mas extraña —piensa.

Él dejó a la chica en la entrada de una aula al parecer vacía, otorgándole un intento de beso entre la mejilla y la comisura del labio, la castaña se enciende, cosa que a la slytherin le parece más que ridícula.

La morena distingue que él viene hacia donde se encuentra, pega su cuerpo a la pared mirando la nada, esperanzada en que él no note que ella lo está observando. Él pasa por un lado de ella, revisando hojas de las cuales no es capaz de comprender ni media palabra, un viento extraño derrama sus hojas en el piso, sin hacen ni un sonido de rabieta se agacha a recogerlas. A Pansy le parece patético; En realidad Ronald Weasley, lo es.

— ¿Lo haré? —piensa la chica mordiendo su dedo índice.

Pone en blanco los ojos y decide "ayudar", saca su varita y lo apunta amenazadoramente. Él levanta la vista asustado, parece que lo va a atacar.

¿Por qué? —se pregunta el pelirrojo Weasley internamente.

Al contrario de lo que él piensa, ella hace un movimiento sordo y todos los papeles flotan hasta sus blancas y delgadas manos. El chico la mira, agacha la cabeza ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió hacer eso?

Sin una sonrisa, de hecho sin ninguna expresión que denote algún sentimiento en su rostro, suelta los papeles y estos flotan hasta las manos de Ronald, una media sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Se quedan de pie el uno frente al otro sin decir una sola palabra, el viento se cuela por el pasillo ondeando sus uniformes.

Él se acerca, ella retrocede y aprieta su varita con su mano:

—Comadreja —expresan los labios de la chica muy suavemente. Su rostro sigue inexpresivo.

Él se sigue acercando, esta vez ella no se mueve, sin embargo internamente tiembla ¿Debe atacarlo?

Ronald toma con mucho cuidado el extremo de la bufanda de la slytherin, la pasa por su hombro haciendo que cubra el pequeño cuello de la morena:

—Abrígate —dice el chico—, hace frío afuera —finaliza y le sonríe. Entonces, se marcha.

Pansy ve cuidadosamente el movimiento de él mientras se sigue alejando: Weasley es alto, delgado, no musculoso pero tampoco enclenque; su espalda tiene la forma de un pequeño corazón y su cintura es breve, el cabello lo lleva largo y alborotado, piel pálida, casi tanto como la de ella y pecas que lo hacen ver infantil.

Estúpido —piensa la serpiente, no se ve infantil, más bien parece un imbécil.

Un brazo le rodea el abdomen ¿Ahora que?

— ¿Que miras? —le pregunta.

—Nada —responde ella con voz a penas audible. No intenta mentir, en realidad no mira nada.

— ¿Vamos al jardín? —pregunta una vez más.

— ¿Para que? —Pregunta ella haciéndolo sonreír— ¿Para que Draco se me ignore por pelear con la sangre sucia? —Prosigue— ¿O para que tú me ignores por ver a cualquier zorra que se te cruce enfrente? —finaliza, cierra los ojos.

Blaise ríe— No exageres Pansy, no siempre es así y lo sabes.

— Como digas —responde.

Ella está cansada, cede ante él, como lo hace también ante Draco. Camina de su brazo y de nuevo la miran, a ambos los miran.

Salen del castillo, él día no es particularmente hermoso pero sí especialmente frío, hay algo diferente. Siente el calor en su cuello, sin querer recuerda el chico pelirrojo que la arropó con la bufanda, entierra su rostro perfecto en la bufanda mientras de su nariz exhala un aire frío.

Llegan a una especie de mesa de piedra, tan fría como todo lo que pueda provenir de la casa de Slytherin, está frente a la fuente congelada. Hay tres chicos sentados antes que ella y Blaise se unan, reconoce a Draco y a Theodore Nott, el chico de cabello color miel y ojos celestes que es raro, callado… y más raro; está sentado contemplando un álbum de estampillas con una lupa mágica que flota sobre cada adherido. Entre las chicas, están Daphne y su hermana pequeña de la cual nunca recuerda el nombre, Alden no podía faltar y una más, llamada Erwhen, a la cual no conoce puesto que es de primer curso. Al fin, ellos se unen.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunta Draco sin quitar la vista de un libro.

—Pansy no quería venir, dice que la ignoramos —responde Blaise entre risas.

El rubio levanta la cabeza, con los codos en la mesa y las manos alzadas cerca de la frente; la mira, al parecer está molesto:

— ¿Es cierto? —inquiere.

—Blaise te lo está diciendo, él no te mentiría… —responde ella sentándose a su frente.

—Quiero escucharlo de ti —la taja—, ¿Eso sientes? —Ella guarda silencio—. Te hice una pregunta, Pansy.

La chica levanta el rostro y sonríe, todos saben que su risa es falsa, en sus ojos ven el vacio… Pero también saben que van a ignorarlo y le creerán a la sonrisa fría.

—Claro que no, Draco. Sólo bromeaba —responde. Se ha ganado una sonrisa del príncipe de Slytherin.

Draco se levanta, abotona su túnica, los de su mesa dejan de hacer lo que sea que los mantenga distraído y se toman un segundo para mirarlo, excepto Nott, claro… él nunca mirará a nadie. El rubio rodea la mesa, la chica se voltea ligeramente, sabe que se dirige a ella y no se equivoca. Él toma su rostro con una mano acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Si te sientes así, debes decírmelo —le dice— ¿Entendiste? —No obtiene respuesta audible, ella asiente dos veces—. Mejor —finaliza, le besa la frente y se retira.

La slytherin cierra los ojos, respira profundo, se voltea sentándose correctamente en la mesa: El perfume de Draco aún le quema la nariz.

Levanta la vista, Nott y Alden están sentados frente a ella, ambos ignorándose completamente, él es muy raro y ella muy presumida, serían la pareja perfecta, sin embargo queda un gran hueco entre los dos. Aquel que ocupaba Malfoy: Mira el hueco, atrás hay otra mesa, pero está es de madera de roble, oscura, lisa, cálida… Una mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¡Hermione! —Gritan todos los presentes al unísono.

La castaña se acerca a ellos con muchos libros en la mano. Harry; Un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache, se acerca a ella rápidamente para ayudarla. La leona se pregunta ¿Por qué su novio no lo hace? Más desiste de la cuestión por una sola razón: Así es Ron. No es caballeroso, educado ni mucho menos y ella no espera cambiarlo.

El azabache deja caer los libros pesados en la mesa y toma asiento dando la espalda a los Slytherin. La chica se sienta del otro lado, junto a su ahora novio pelirrojo, de frente a las serpientes.

Él levanta la vista y le sonríe, ella responde a la sonrisa tímidamente ¿Cómo dos amigos de tantos años se vuelven una pareja romántica de un día para otro? Era algo hipócrita, no tenía sentido… Sin embargo aquella farsa los hacía felices.

Ron sigue ocupado, planeando tácticas de ajedrez en un pergamino, Hermione lo observa con algo de tristeza ¿Por qué hace eso si nadie puede ganarle? El pelirrojo se fija que ella lo observa, sus miradas se encuentran en silencio, sonríen torpemente al tiempo que una oleada de aire frío les congela el rostro, el perfume de la chica le llega a la nariz, le encanta su aroma casi nulo, entonces… Se acerca rápidamente y le roba un beso en los labios.

Sus bocas juntas, los ojos de ambos abiertos, no se sabe quien está más sorprendido.

Él cierra los ojos y sonríe sobre los labios de la chica, haciendo que ella se escandalice completamente y se separé del beso ¿Qué no era ella la intrépida? Los demás miran con ternura el acto, verdaderamente son el uno para el otro —piensan—. Ron sabe que hace lo correcto: Su familia espera que este con ella, sus amigos también, es lo que debe hacer, sin embargo… Nunca se ha cuestionado que es lo que en realidad desea.

—Debo, yo, hace frío —dice Hermione y se levanta.

—Te acompaño —dice Ginebra levantándose.

Harry se pone de pie, deposita un beso en la mano de la pelirroja y deja que se marche.

Ambas chicas se alejan, siendo observadas por el azabache y el pelirrojo, este ultimo mira al frente y descubre a una slytherin que parece mirarlo, sin embargo sabe, que como siempre, no es así. Decide mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Nos vamos o que? —propone el azabache.

— Por supuesto —acepta el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Ron? —inquiere su amigo.

Él niega con la cabeza en silencio mientras se alejan.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Insiste Harry.

Sonríe— ¿Que podría pasarme?

Harry se encoje de hombros— No se, Ron, pero te noto raro. Alejado, triste… No lo sé.

El pelirrojo le palmea la espalda— No seas paranoico Harry, estoy bien.

Ron miente, no está bien y lo cierto es que ni si quiera sabe por qué ¿Qué necesita? ¿Qué podría hacerle falta?... No tiene la menor idea. De igual forma no se interesa en averiguarlo, ahora menos que nunca que tiene lo que por siete años deseo: A Hermione.

¿Tal vez el noviazgo no era lo que esperaba? Pero que importa ¿Seguía siendo ella, no?

Caminan por el des iluminado pasillo de piedra, con antorchas a los lados y cuadros que reposan en profundo sueño. Ambos van a en silencio, no tienen alguna conversación en común, que podrían hacer ¿Hablar de chicas? La sola idea era tan irónica. Siguen sin decir nada, sin hacer otra cosa más que caminar y llegan al retrato de la señora gorda, esta les pide la palabra.

—Pay de limón —dice Harry.

Entran, Ron lo sigue en silencio.

El pelirrojo, mira el suelo sin decir nada, su amigo sube las escaleras directo a las habitaciones para hombres, antes de subir mira alrededor de la torre, el fuego está encendido, las llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos inexpresivos, vacios. Mira de nuevo toda su casa, en rojo, odia el rojo a pesar de ser el color de su cabello, cierra los ojos y se deja caer en el sofá.

Él está en un lugar iluminado y caliente.

Ella se encuentra en lugar gris, frío, oscuro. Unas lámparas blancas lo alumbran puesto que no hay chimenea y así le gusta. Mira el techo de piedra fijamente, su piel esta fría y algo húmeda como siempre. No tiene sueño y no sabe por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el beso que vio, aunque no pareciera, en realidad estaba mirando.

¿Ellos se amaran? ¿Qué puede ver alguien en Granger? —se preguntaba afanosamente. Daba lo mismo consideraba que eran el uno para el otro—. Un miserable para una insufrible —pronuncia secamente en un susurro.

— ¿Weasley para Granger? —pronuncia una voz fría a sus espaldas que al parecer viene de las habitaciones.

No la exalta, se sienta cómodamente cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, recargando su mano en el mango del sillón sobre el que estaba su cabeza.

Pansy la mira de reojo y enseguida vuelve su vista al frente:

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquiere ella.

Ríe— Son los únicos que encajan con la descripción —vuelve a reír—. ¿Qué haces despierta Parkinson?

—Pensando… ¿No puedo, Astor? —Entonces mira a Alden.

—Claro que puedes Pansy, eres la princesa de Slytherin —dice la chica de ojos verdes al tiempo que se sienta en una silla plateada con el tapis verde.

Pansy se pone de pie— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunta mirando el suelo.

La otra ríe— Absolutamente nada. De los Slytherin, me acostumbre a no buscar nada.

Levanta la vista y la mira a los ojos—Yo también —finaliza.

Se miran fijamente, en el fondo son iguales… Aunque claro, todos los Slytherin son replicas unos de otros. Todos son "Sangre limpia" como tan elitistamente se hacen llamar, tienen dinero, antecedentes propios o terceros de mortífagos.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo?!

Alden se levanta de un solo salto —He, yo, nosotras… —intenta decir.

—Ya nos íbamos a dormir —interrumpe Pansy.

—Que sea rápido.

—A la orden —pronuncia la morena tan sardónicamente que a él le molesta.

El chico se queda recargado en la pared junto a un espejo viejo. La chica hermosa de ojos verdes para por un lado de él con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse si quiera a mirarlo una sola vez, Draco sonríe al notar esto y posa su vista en la otra.

Ella camina hacia él mirando el suelo, sabe que la estaba esperando en su habitación, por tal motivo no le apetecía subir. El rubio le extiende una mano y ella sin cambiar su rostro ido e inexpresivo la toma.

Suben a la habitación de ella, que tiene las iníciales de su nombre en la puerta de madera, cosa que la identifica como prefecta de la casa de las serpientes, al lado de esa puerta se encuentra la habitación de él, podría marcharse a dormir, sin embargo, no lo hará. Entran. Él se dirige de inmediato al baño, ella no se despoja del uniforme, se acuesta en la cama de costado y cierra los ojos. Siente el olor de él, lo conoce a la perfección.

Draco rodea la cama y sube posicionándose detrás de ella, solo trae puesto el bóxer, al principio se queda mirando el techo dando un hondo y largo suspiro, Pansy suspira también. Él se acomoda rodeándole el abdomen con una mano, tiene el codo en la cama y apoya su cabeza en la mano, le da un beso frío justo debajo de la oreja y susurra una vez mas "No lo hagas" ¿Qué no vuelva a hacer que? Siempre susurra lo mismo y ella nunca lo entiende.

—Esta vez que hice —dice, no es un cuestionamiento.

—No me gusta que sientas que no me importas.

Ríe— ¿Quieres manipular hasta lo que siento Draco? —pregunta al tiempo que abre los ojos.

Él sigue besándole la nuca, acariciándole el cabello y manteniéndola aferrada de la cintura. La mano asciende desde su abdomen hasta unos de sus senos. La chica pone los ojos en blanco, cuando él le desabotona hábilmente la mitad de la blusa.

—No te manipulo nunca —su voz es suave, ronca, tersa… Ya no la soporta.

—Claro, no lo haces —sonríe falsamente, como es costumbre.

La slytherin se voltea de frente mirando al techo, él besa su cuello suavemente, ella cierra los ojos y alza su cabeza. Entonces el chico asciende por su cuello hasta la barbilla y la mira a los ojos; Los ojos de Draco, como un felino brillan en la oscuridad debido a su claridad, su piel blanca y tersa incita a ser explorada en la oscuridad.

—Eres tan perfecta —susurra Draco tocándole por encima de la blusa.

Una de sus manos busca el muslo de la chica por debajo de la falda, cuando está a punto de irrumpir en su intimidad ella lo detiene fuertemente, mirándolo a los ojos una maliciosa sonrisa. Hace un gesto moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro. A él no le queda mas remedio que besarla en los labios y retirar sus manos. Le da un último beso en la frente y se retira a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Pansy se queda ahí, sola, en la oscuridad. Vuelve a virarse de lado, sostiene sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y sonríe sin mostrar sus dientes. Malfoy la quiere como esposa y ella no se le va entregar, hasta no serlo. Se queda dormida pensando en sus planes de grandeza, sintiendo una soledad inmensa en el frío de la noche. Ya dormida, una lágrima recorre su mejilla, pero se secará, antes de que ella misma note que estuvo allí y no quedara rastro de ella.

En otro lado; un chico está solo, tirado frente a una chimenea, sostiene sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y se queda pensando, intentando descifrar que le hace falta a su vida para poder sonreír ampliamente, hasta que el sueño lo vence. Siente una soledad inmensa en el calor de la noche que lo acoge…. Ya dormido, sonríe.


	3. Serpiente

III Carácter de serpiente 

La luz de la mañana le incomoda en los ojos. Huele a tierra húmeda, sabe que llovió la noche anterior. La chimenea amanece humeando, ya que consumió los leños y en algún momento se apagó. Él durmió en el suelo, en cuanto se mueve siente como todos los huesos de su espalda truenan, se endereza, tiene el uniforme arrugado, el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados. El chico suspira profundo estirando sus brazos hacía arriba.

— ¡Buen día! —Escucha el saludo— ¡¿No me digas que dormiste aquí?!

Qué pregunta tan estúpida, ¿A caso no era obvio?... El no responde, no se vira, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira el suelo respirando lentamente. Ella sabe que él esta resentido, sabe que no la odia pues no puede hacerlo, sin embargo no aprueba la situación. Su hermanita menor con su mejor amigo, sonríe irónicamente y alza la cabeza, respira, quien lo hubiera pensado.

— ¿Estás triste de nuevo verdad? —Dice Ginny acercándose con pasos cortos, lentos, sigilosos.

El pelirrojo al fin se vira, en su rostro hay una enorme sonrisa plástica:

—Estoy bien, Ginny —dice naturalmente—. Sólo me quedé dormido frente a la chimenea —finaliza.

Camina rumbo a la habitación de los chicos, pisa el primer escalón y la voz de ella detiene su marcha:

—Yo también lo extraño —dice la pelirroja.

El chico para en seco— ¿A quien? —Inquiere, sin embargo, sabe la respuesta.

—A… Fred —quiere arrepentirse en el mismo instante en que lo dijo.

Los ojos de Ron se humedecen, abre su boca para respirar y sin decir nada, sigue subiendo las escaleras lo más aprisa que sus piernas le permiten, choca en su torpe huida con Harry:

— ¿Qué pasa Ron…? —Exclama el moreno, más su amigo no lo escucha.

Harry termina de abotonarse la camisa al tiempo que baja las escaleras mirando arriba, donde acaba de topar con su amigo. La pequeña Weasley se encuentra sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, esconde su rostro con ambas manos en un gesto que se acerca casi a la desesperación. El moreno se acerca a ella lentamente, le acaricia un hombro.

— ¿Puedo saber que pasa? —Pregunta y se sienta a su lado.

Ella no responde, sin embargo Harry, sabe que su amigo no ha sido el mismo. A pesar de que la maldad fue extinguida del mundo mágico, el dolor se quedó y embriaga el corazón de Ronald.

¿Por qué sufre? Se siente culpable; piensa tal vez que pudo hacer algo al respecto, aunque en el fondo sabe, que está equivocado.

El azabache frota los hombros de la pelirroja, ella levanta la vista y le sonríe, el sol se filtra por la ventana en medio de ellos, los rostros levitan muy cerca atrayéndose con una fuerza como la del hierro y el imán. Ginebra se aproxima más, es más intrépida, a ella le gusta Harry, desea probar el sabor de su boca, él está nervioso, tiene ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y tiembla, intenta que ella no lo note, sin embargo no lo consigue. La chica ha cerrado los ojos, el moreno esta cautivo mirando sus labios, traga saliva y decide acercarse…

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! —La voz mandona los sobresalta.

Escuchan que baja las escaleras rápidamente. Harry se sujeta el cabello con ambas manos, traga saliva, se acomoda los lentes… y espera. Ginny solo se siente decepcionada, una vez más, ese beso que tanto desea debe esperar.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! —grita escandalizada. Mira su reloj de pulsera, sus ojos se desorbitan de manera irritante—. Es tardísimo, si tenemos suerte alcanzaremos a desayunar.

— ¡Entonces apresúrate, Hermione! —Grita esta vez la pelirroja. Está molesta.

La castaña bufa una vez con la boca, hace un gesto insufrible que desde hace tiempo le molesta a la pelirroja, con la boca apretada extendiendo sus fosas nasales, levanta la barbilla orgullosamente y sin decir nada sale de ahí. Escuchan su excesivo taconeo, siempre fue así, pisa demasiado fuerte para que sepan que va pasando, a Ginebra le molesta.

Por alguna razón Hermione siempre lo arruinó todo, inclusivo la hizo sentir celos en cuarto curso con los rumores de su "romance" con Harry, ella nunca acepto nada… Sin embargo, tampoco lo desmintió. Así era Hermione, le encantaba tener la atención.

La leona atraviesa el oscuro pasillo antes de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, al salir deja de bufar, sabe que ya nadie puede escucharla. Aspira profundo el aroma mañanero de Hogwarts, camina dispuesta a bajar la escaleras, los cuadros viejos la saludan sonrientes, algunos aun bostezando y estirando los brazos mientras que otros se tallan los ojos. No piensa en nada mientras camina, la luz del sol se filtra por los imponentes vitrales triangulares del castillo, a ella le gusta.

Pasa por enfrente del baño de hombres, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta. Escucha algo, no sabe que es, mejor dicho; no sabe quién provoca tales ruidos. Se asoma y como lo supone, está desierto, ella saca su varita, el piso está resbaloso como siempre, una puerta tambalea, escucha una respiración agitada y de pronto, desde lo más profundo de alguna garganta un gemido que la hace dar un brinco… Se acerca cautelosamente.

— Aloho…

— ¡Granger! —Abre la puerta bruscamente.

Ella cae de bruces en el suelo mojando su uniforme. El chico la mira, recorre su silueta con desde el cabello enmarañado, el caluroso uniforme de monja, las mallas negras y terminando en los zapatos de anciana.

¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan deplorable? ¿Cómo demonios no le dan ganas de matarse cada vez que se mira al espejo?... Peor, ¡Pobre espejo! Sonríe ante el sarcasmo de sus propios pensamientos.

—Al fin donde perteneces —le dice con desprecio mostrando su dentadura aperlada.

Hermione respira fuertemente— Zabini —logra escupir en medio de la rabia.

El moreno saca su varita y la apunta mientras ella está en el suelo, sigue sonriendo, la chica no le tiene miedo. Levanta su barbilla desafiante, él abre sus labios…

—No te atrevas —pronuncia una voz muy suave desde la puerta del baño.

El slytherin y la Gryffindor voltean a mirarlo, el chico tiene ambas manos en los bolsillos, la camisa desfajada y la corbata floja, un fleco largo le cubre una parte del ojo izquierdo. Se acerca cautelosamente a ellos procurando no resbalar.

—Busca tus asuntos Nott… —dice Blaise.

El chico le ignora— Sea lo que sea, Granger sigue siendo prefecta, Zabini —dice Theo mirando a Hermione como quien mira una roca en medio de la pradera.

La castaña se levanta, siente un dolor agudo en la espalda que le palpita:

— ¡Tiene razón! Soy prefecta y no debes estar aquí, mucho menos haciendo…

En ese instante una chica alta, de piel bronceada y largo cabello negro que tiene puesto el uniforme de Hufflepuff sale de la espalda del moreno. Hermione continúa:

— Haciendo… —mira a la chica— lo que sea que hicieras.

Ella sonríe tontamente encendiendo una furia dentro de la castaña que no se puede explicar.

Y tú no tienes nada que hacer en los baños de hombres, Granger —dice Theo.

Blaise ríe, toma de la mano a su acompañante, guarda su varita dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y ambos salen del baño. Mientras tanto, ella se queda pasmada, por su mente pasan mil fantasías al mismo tiempo, a decir verdad no fue la mejor manera de empezar la mañana; está tan ensimismada que no nota como Nott la sigue observando de la misma manera burda y desinteresada, sin embargo, la observa.

— ¿Puedo entrar al baño? ¿O piensas quedarte aquí? —El tono del chico fue sumamente ligero, sin embargo cargado de un humor sardónico que no negaba la naturaleza de su casa.

Hermione no puede evitarlo y se sonroja. No dice nada y sale de ahí lo mas rápido que sus pies le permiten sin llegar a correr. El chico mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y la observa alejarse.

Theodore entra en un cubículo, baja el cierre de su pantalón y mira el cielo, nota que hay algunas telarañas por las esquinas. Su mente empieza a divagar, cierra los ojos fantaseando en mil cosas a la vez hasta que un sonido le taladra los oídos. De inmediato siente curiosidad y cierto grado de emoción, es como el canto de una sirena, agudo, dulce, melodioso, arrullador.

Se acomoda el pantalón y sale, sabe que el sonido proviene del baño de mujeres, al igual que sabe que no debe entrar ahí… No le importa, quiere ver, quiere seguir escuchando, jamás en su vida algo le pareció tan melodioso… Hasta que llega.

El agua se refleja en su pálida piel como si estuviera frente al lago, el baño de mujeres esta lleno de burbujas que él hipnotizado aparta con las manos. En el medio hay una enorme tina de porcelana blanca llena de espuma y en medio, está ella: Su cabello ondulado le cubre toda la espalda hasta la cadera, se enjabona los brazos delgados y blancos mientras de sus rozados labios sigue saliendo la hermosa melodía.

Como un hechizo de cuento de hadas, esa bella imagen se mete en sus ojos y hace palpitar su cerebro al tiempo que recuerda el año pasado…

 _— ¿Amortentia? —Recuerda entonces su propia voz, la chica que le ofrece el pequeño vaso humeante sonríe ampliamente, está divertida. A él le parece una tontería, sin embargo poniendo los ojos en blanco se dispone a aspirar profundo— ¡Vaya tontería! —Grita ante el aroma._

 _— ¿A que huele, Nott?_

 _—Esto es una completa estupidez —dice tajantemente—. Tiene el olor del agua en una tina de baño y burbujas de jabón…_

 _— ¿Algo mas? —le preguntaba._

 _— Creo que… ¿Menta?_

El recuerdo se esfuma de su mente cuando ve como la rubia sale de la tina. Entonces el jabón se aparta, ella alza los brazos estirándose a su antojo mientras el sol entra por una ventana alta y le baña el cuerpo. Nott, puede ver claramente las gotas de agua recorrer el cuerpo pequeño de ella, de Luna, la mira de espaldas y de perfil hasta que se voltea para tomar una toalla, sigue hipnotizado, intenta seguir respirando cuando siente su corazón desbocarse, la primera mujer que ve desnuda y está seguro, que es la mas hermosa que existe.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se pregunta al darse cuenta… ¿A caso estaba espiando?

Avergonzado de si mismo, sale casi corriendo, resbalando en la puerta sin llegar a caerse. Camina apresurado, aunque no puede sacar la imagen que tiene en su mente, era lo más hermoso que vio nunca y quería seguirlo viendo, quería acercarse, escucharla cantarle al oído, quería…

— ¡Dije que me sueltes! —escucha.

Una carcajada macabra, irónica, sardónica, humillante, le sigue al grito.

El chico de cabello miel se asoma y mira: Tenia que ser la risa de Draco. ¿Qué hace?... Discutir con Granger como siempre. Aquello parece un juego tan macabro como estúpido; un maldito circulo vicioso del que ambos dependen para sentirse mejor con sigo mismos, mira como el rubio la tiene apresada contra la pared deteniendo sus muñecas con amabas manos, pega su cuerpo al de ella y acerca su rostro a la cara, Theodore decide entonces dejar de mirar y camina al lado opuesto. Lleva las manos en ambos bolsillos y mira el suelo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Detienen su paso.

Sonríe, levanta la vista y la mira: — A clases —contesta secamente.

Ella ríe, su carcajada es similar a la de Malfoy— ¿A clases sin libros, Nott? —Dice Pansy que trae una pequeña bolsa negra colgada del brazo.

Él ríe mirándola como si fuera la mujer mas tonta del planeta, hace un movimiento con su mano y colgado en forma diagonal de su pecho aparece un portafolio negro con las iniciales "T. N." grabadas en letras de oro. La chica vuelve a reír tomándolo de la espalda. Ambos caminan rumbo a su primera clase que, como siempre, será compartida por Gryffindors.

Al entrar en el aula se separan, Theodore acude a sentarse con Zabini, Pansy se sienta en una de las mesas de trabajo al lado de Alden, la chica de ojos verdes le sonríe a la morena de manera casi amenazante. En las mesas del centro se encuentra Ronald Weasley, solo, aunque las mesas son para tres personas.

Mirando su cabellera rojiza empieza a divagar, ciertamente Pansy no ha dejado de pensar en el gesto de Weasley, la forma tan desinteresada y simple en la que la arropo fue tan dulce, tierna, inesperada… Estúpida. Recordaba sus ojos claros, aunque no sabía exactamente de que color eran, sus manos grandes, las pecas de su nariz…

— ¿Por qué sonríes Parkinson? —pregunta Alden con ironía.

Pansy la mira— No estoy sonriendo —dice y vuelve a sonreír, casi en secreto.

Después de unos minutos entra Granger al aula, seguido de ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia entra Draco. El rubio, toma asiento junto a Pansy, la castaña como es de esperarse se siente junto a Ronald dándole un beso en la mejilla: Repentinamente, algo se enciende dentro de la morena al mirar ese gesto, Weasley mira a Hermione y le sonríe tiernamente robándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Sin darse cuenta Pansy está apretando los puños fuertemente por debajo de la mesa de trabajo ¡¿Quién demonios puede estar con Granger?!

Malfoy se acerca a besar la mejilla de Pansy pero esta no reacciona, está demasiado ensimismada en sus celos, ¿Por qué está celosa? No tiene la menor idea. Sólo lo está y punto, tal vez es envidia o lo que fuera, es terrible. Siente mariposas revolotearle en el estomago y no podía dejar de observarlos.

Para su fortuna, Snape no se presenta a clases, sintiendo el estomago peor que nunca se retira del aula lo más rápido que puede, ya estando afuera, se recarga en la pared respirando agitadamente por la nariz.

—Pansy, Pansy, Pansy —dice Alden al tiempo que se acerca a ella— ¿Te sientes mal querida? —Pregunta irónicamente— ¿O solo son los celos?

La morena levanta la vista… «Celos», retumba en su mente, mira a su compañera con los ojos casi desorbitados, respira profundamente por la nariz tres veces y al fin, se pone derecha y se acomoda el cabello:

— ¿De qué podría estar celosa yo, Alden?

—La pregunta no es "de que" si no, "de quien" —dice con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Camina por los jardines, a Alden le fascina el sol de la mañana y ahora tiene una hora libre para disfrutarlo. Por un momento Pansy se queda callada pensando en las palabras de la ojiverde, aunque parecen absurdas, suenan tan reales que se auto provoca nauseas. Ella, no tiene por que posar su atención en Weasley.

— ¿Me vas a negar de nuevo que estás sonriendo Parkinson? —Dice Alden sin mirarla.

Ella no quita su sonrisa, al contrario la hace más amplia y la mira. Deciden quedarse debajo de uno de los robles que rodean el lago, Pansy se recuesta poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, al hacer esto la blusa deja al descubierto su ombligo, siente el sol en su cara a través de las ramas del árbol. Alden se sienta de rodillas apoyando el trasero en los talones, se recoge el cabello en una coleta con un listón rosa, dejando que un mechón caiga por su cara.

— ¿Sabes Alden? —Dice Pansy mientras su compañera busca algo en su bolso de piel azul—; Soy hermosa, sangre pura, en cierta manera popular y tengo la amistad de Draco —ríe— algunas sueñan con que al menos las mire…

Alden se interesa: — ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

La morena se encoje de hombros— A ninguna parte.

— Lo supuse —dice Alden con un aire victorioso.

Pansy se sienta— ¿Qué supusiste? —Pregunta amenazadoramente.

La chica de ojos verdes sonríe—: Querida, todo lo que me dices ya lo sé… Pero ni tu belleza, ni tu sangre pura y mucho menos tu "popularidad" te servirían para conquistar a un Gryffindor —dice al tiempo que se coloca detrás de Pansy, la toma de la barbilla haciéndola que mire al frente precisamente donde Ron y Hermione caminan tomados de la mano—. Por ejemplo; Weasley… Está perdidamente enamorado de Granger y tú eres tan insignificante que… —se ríe— Nunca te miraría.

Ella toma la mano de Alden y la avienta, vira su rostro bruscamente a un lado dejando de mirar la escena.

—Afróntalo, no puedes…

— ¡¿Me estás retando Astor?! —Exclama la morena con un tono de voz calmado, sin embargo, con una exaltación aparente en su rostro.

Ríe— ¿Y que si lo hago Parkinson?

Pansy la toma de la camisa violentamente:

—Soy la mejor, soy lo mejor, nadie se resiste a mi Alden y puedo tener a quien quiera… Cuando YO quiera —enfatiza.

Alden hace un gesto duro y se deshace de la mano de Pansy— Entonces… demuéstramelo Parkinson, cuando vea a Weasley babeando por ti, te creeré.

A lo lejos una chica con el cabello oscuro y enmarañado se acerca, ambas se miran desafiantemente mientras esta otra se deja caer a un lado de ellas, Daphne las mira tontamente y guarda silencio pasando sus ojos de un lado a otro, siente que es una situación peligrosa. Aparece una manzana y la muerde mirando atentamente.

— ¿Qué quieres apostar Alden? —Prosigue la morena.

— Te apuesto veinte mil Galeones de oro, a que antes de que termine el curso, Weasley seguirá con Granger y tu, serás un perdedora humillada.

Pansy alza el rostro. No le interesa el dinero, ni si quiera la fama que pueda ganar al deshacer al trío de Hogwarts. Necesita demostrarse a si misma, que una insignificante sangre sucia, no es rival para ella— Acepto —finaliza.

Alden extiende su mano a Pansy, esta la toma, siente como si sus manos al tocarse quemaran, de pronto algo parecido a un listón rojo les rodea las manos subiendo por sus brazos, cuando voltean Daphne está apuntando con su varita a sus manos. Ambas la miran, ella sonríe:

—Para que sea irrompible —dice Daphne con un tono malicioso.

Pansy sonríe también, vira su rostro a la derecha, en ese justo momento, Ron y Hermione están de frente el uno al otro, la castaña se pone de puntas y lo besa en los labios. Ella se fija en ese beso pero sus ojos se clavan en el pelirrojo.


	4. Acercamiento

IV Táctica #1: Acercamiento directo.

 _Quien acepta un reto es por que tiene herido el orgullo._

El juego, quidditch.

Jóvenes apuestos sudando sobre una escoba, al final… El triunfo, pero antes de él, tiene que haber entrenamiento. Como siempre, Harry; Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, entrena arduamente al atardecer después de clases, antes de que el sol se oculte se dirige a su sala común. Tiene un olor impregnado de sudor, sal y desodorante: A cualquiera puede molestarle este aroma, menos a la mas pequeña Weasley.

Ginny lo espera sentada frente a la chimenea apagada de la sala común, sabe que llegará. El moreno entra sonriendo, se acomoda los lentes y la mira, todavía trae puesta falda y blusa del uniforme. La chica lo mira de una manera entre lo inocente rayando en lo sugestivo, no sonríe, mira el suelo y se lame los labios, dejando su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Junta los pies y los sube al sillón, dejando ver un poco mas de sus muslos. Harry entiende eso como una invitación a su cuerpo, deja la escoba de lado, se acerca a ella sin decir una sola palabra arrodillándose, la pelirroja le pasa una mano por el rostro sucio despojándolo de sus lentes.

Sin decir nada, él le da un beso en la mejilla, ella cierra los ojos al contacto y abre sus labios.

Como mariposas, las caricias lentas, se esparcen por su cuerpo suavemente; tocando sus brazos, hombros, rostro cuello… Sabe que él no irá mas allá, sin embargo, ella quiere que lo haga. Quiere que la explore, que con sus manos reconozca cada poro de su cuerpo.

Siente un ansía suprema cuando el moreno toca lentamente su vientre, desabrochando los dos últimos botones de la blusa. Mete su mano debajo y toca su abdomen, rodeando con un dedo su ombligo sin dejar de besarle las mejillas.

Las manos del moreno se mueven de manera casi imperceptible; subiendo con dificultad llega al sostén, toca con las yemas de los dedos los encajes, la chica siente que no puede más. Lo quiere, quiere sentirlo… Lo necesita. Los labios de ella están abiertos, los de él también y se traga su aliento, tiene miedo, pero también la necesita...

— ¡Harry! —Dice— ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Desde el entrenamiento te estoy buscando!

El moreno saca la mano inmediatamente en el momento que lo escucha gritar su nombre, desde donde aquel estaba, solo veía a su mejor amigo arrodillado frente a su hermana pequeña, tal vez besándose o solo charlando, confiaba en ellos. Harry se levanta, su cuerpo tiembla e intenta caminar.

—Voy a darme una ducha… fría ¿Está bien Ron? —Dice el ojiverde.

Ron asiente— ¿Me ayudarás a estudiar? —Pregunta.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no se lo pides a Hermione?! —Interviene exaltada la pelirroja, al tiempo, se sienta en el sillón con las piernas juntas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunta mirándola con desconcierto— ¡Soy tu hermano mayor!

Ella se levanta— ¡¿Qué me pasa…?!

Harry se apresura y la toma por los hombros:

—Ya cálmate —le dice en voz baja pero muy firme.

Ella lo mira casi con odio y bufa con rabia. El chico vuelve a mirar a Ron que parece sorprendido, los ojos de la pelirroja se llenan de lágrimas al instante, la abraza, ella se desmorona llorando sobre su pecho. Harry voltea y moviendo los labios dice: "Discutimos", miente. El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza y sale de la sala común.

— ¡Suéltame! —Grita zafándose de sus brazos.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!

— ¡¿Cómo me atrevo?! ¡Harry! ¡No podemos hacer nada por él! —se sienta de nuevo en el sillón, esta vez, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos.

Él se sienta a su lado— Ginny, esto es difícil para él. Eres su única hermana —le pasa una mano por la espalda— entiende, por favor… Intenta entenderlo…

Ginny levanta su rostro— ¿A caso no me deseas? —Provoca que el chico abra la boca, su rostro denota sorpresa.

— Claro que sí…

— ¿A las otras nunca las tocaste?

Se levanta furioso: — ¡No ha habido tales "otras"!

El llanto en ella se hace presente de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, más dolido.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta con voz gangosa por la nariz congestionada.

— A darme una ducha —responde él secamente.

Ginny se siente impotente, ama a Harry con todo su corazón, desde el primer instante en que lo conoció lo ama. Ahora pueden estar juntos… Pero sus estúpidos prejuicios por Ron, por su valiosa maldita amistad… O eso es lo que dice.

La puerta se cierra detrás del moreno, mira el suelo, cierra sus ojos y respira profundo. Intentar una relación con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, es difícil, nunca imagino que tanto. Ron tiene las manos en los bolsillos, Harry lo mira y sonríe con algo de timidez o no sabe como llamar a ese sentimiento que lo llena, cada vez que acaba de tocar a Ginny y después tiene que mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunta Ron, sin embargo, en el fondo no le interesa.

— Si… —responde en un suspiro—. Voy a darme una ducha ¿De acuerdo? —Dice. El pelirrojo asiente, Harry sonríe—, Hay una tarde preciosa, espérame en el jardín si quieres —su sonrisa se opacó mientras hablaba, sin embargo, sigue intentando sonreír.

— Sí, allá te veo —dice, se da la vuelta.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —Pregunta Harry antes de que su amigo se marche.

Sonríe — En la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué no estudias con ella?

De nuevo sonríe, esta vez, de una forma casi burlona— Cuando Hermione está con sus libros, no presta atención a nada. Ni si quiera a mí.

El moreno asiente y deja que su amigo se marche. Ron no es idiota, aunque muchos lo quieran pensar así, sabe que Ginny se molesta cada vez que él impide algo parecido a lo que acababa de pasar, aun así, él se encarga de impedirlo a propósito; con excusas tontas, no le importa… No puede creer como su mejor amigo, planea acostarse con su hermana pequeña.

La furia lo invade mientras baja las escaleras, recorre los pasillos, ignora las charlas de los cuadros… Una vez fuera, una oleada de paz lo llena, respira profundo; Huele a césped húmedo, esto lo hace sonreír de manera sincera, alza sus ojos y ve el ocaso.

Después de una hora con veintisiete minutos, Pansy está lista. No está nerviosa, más bien se siente…

—Que humillante —dice mirándose al espejo.

Eso, humillada.

Ahora se disponía a seducir a una asquerosa comadreja. Sonríe, pues sabe que no será difícil, respira profundo y cierra los ojos, quiere que acabe, quiere ganar; Demostrarles a todos que por algo, es la reina. Deja salir todo el aire por su boca, se humedece los labios, emprende su marcha: Su caminar es fuerte, pasos como si fuera una modelo, estéticamente un pie delante de otro. Sus caderas se balancean, arranca suspiros de los pobres incautos que tienen la desdicha de mirarla. Sonríe con elegancia, malicia, superioridad… Se siente Dios entre mortales: Tal vez lo es.

Sonríe al llegar al patío, mira el horizonte en colores ocres y eleva su cabeza muy en alto ¿Cómo demonios creen que alguien puede resistirse a ella? «Eres perfecta», recuerda las palabras de Draco y sonríe mucho más, tiene razón; Lo es.

Entonces, lo ve; Ronald está aventando piedras a la forma muggle en el lago negro. Respira profundo una vez más y camina decididamente hacia él. Sin decir nada se coloca a su lado, mirando inexpresivamente el horizonte. Él ni si quiera se inmuta, Pansy nota que el chico no la está mirando, cuando cualquiera a esa altura no podría quitarle la vista de encima. Deja salir el aire por su boca, lo mira.

— ¿No es algo infantil? —Dice la chica.

— ¿Ha? —Es lo único que puede exclamar el pelirrojo.

— Me refiero a lanzar piedras, Weasley —no puede evitar que su tono sea algo irónico.

— Al menos yo me considero un niño, Parkinson —sonríe forzadamente.

Pansy ríe con una carcajada que logra molestarlo

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia al lado mío? —Pregunta. En verdad desea saberlo.

— A nada...

La Slytherin lo mira de arriba abajo, se aproxima a él e intenta llegar a su boca, mientras sonríe.

La mente del pelirrojo se hace un mar de confusiones, por Merlín que no sabe que está pasando. La toma de los hombros antes de que pueda acercarse, una de sus delgadas manos con uñas perfectas y piel de muñeca se posa en el pectoral del pelirrojo.

— Que haces —dice secamente. La acerca a su rostro y se inclina para verla a los ojos.

En ese momento el sol está casi oculto. La chica mira sus ojos, tan claros, tan puros, no logró despertar en él ni un poco de lujuria. Es la mirada mas hermosa que vio en su vida, atónita abre la boca sin saber que decir o que hacer… Así de pronto, sale del trance.

— ¿Vas a soltarme, Weasley? —pregunta con el mismo tono seco e indiferente.

Él no obedece— Que pretendes —el chico la toma más fuerte, logra lastimarla—. En siente años, jamás me hablaste. Desde que sabes que existo, solo has estado detrás de Malfoy para humillarme Parkinson —dice con recelo en su voz— ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa conocerme? ¿Por qué soy el amigo de Harry Potter?

La sujeta mas fuerte— Me estás lastimando comadreja.

— Déjame decirte algo: No sé, que estés planeando con el imbécil de Malfoy, pero no soy el mismo idiota.

Respira profundo— Weasley…

Él no la deja hablar— No me interesa, lo que sea que quieras. Yo te veo como en verdad eres: Una nada. Un punto mas en este colegio…

Pansy no puede creerlo, eso debía ser una pesadilla.

Él la suelta, le da la espalda y se aleja. La slytherin respira por la boca, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; Intenta apretar los dientes pero, solo consigue que tiemblen unos contra otros, como castañuelas. La habían rechazado… Por primera vez en su vida... Lo mira alejarse, se quiere morir, quiere desaparecer, siente el rostro caliente y que le arde.

Ron no está seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, una de las chicas mas hermosas de todo el colegio ¿Intento burlarse de él? Seguramente era algo que Malfoy tramaba o cualquier otra estupidez, tal vez solo deseaban burlarse de Hermione…

Suspira— Que se yo… —susurra con otro suspiro.

Encuentra a Harry, ninguno de los dos está de humor cómo para estudiar, ni si quiera saben si lo conseguirían; se miran, parecen cómplices de un mismo sentimiento de cansancio que no se debe a nada en especial y sin embargo, nadie puede eliminarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra ambos avanzan, Ronald frente a su amigo. La cabeza del pelirrojo es un mar de dudas que no quiere responder, al contrario; intenta olvidar. Harry por el contrarío tiene su mente en limpio, como una hoja de papel en blanco.

Entran en el castillo, las antorchas de los pasillos de piedra han sido prendidas, huele a húmedo, como siempre. Ron se ha perdido ya de la vista del moreno, se acomoda los lentes y suspira; el viento le golpea el rostro, un pergamino llega hasta sus zapatos, se inclina para tomarle y no puede evitar ver el nombre "Slytherin: Astor, Alden Monique".

— ¡Estúpido castillo! —Se escucha la maldición a lo lejos.

Una media sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, camina y va recogiendo los pergaminos que encuentra a su paso; al final, por lo menos son veinte, mira la silueta arrodillada, cubierta por la túnica negra. Al parecer revisa que tengan un orden correcto, sin dejar de maldecir en susurros que no entiende, pero le parecen encantadores, de pronto… Ella se detiene.

La chica levanta su cabeza, mira al frente sin decir una sola palabra, sonríe ampliamente —una sonrisa que raya en la malicia— se levanta, sigue de espaldas. Harry extiende una mano acercándole los papeles, sin voltear la slytherin los toma.

—Gracias —atina a decir suavemente.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del gryffindor, su voz logra helarle toda la piel.

Se fija en su cabello: Largo y en onduladas capas, tan oscuro que lo vuelve loco. Intenta hablar, sin embargo, solo consigue que sus dientes castañeen… Entonces, ella se vira; a Harry todo le da vueltas en cámara lenta, he aquí el primero de todos sus problemas.

De principio; la chica le parece lo mas hermoso que haya visto nunca: sus ojos claros, sus labios carnosos complementado el rostro perfecto ¿Cómo es posible que nunca se fijó en una chica así? ¡Así!

— Po-por, por nada —dice cuando casi le falta el aliento.

Ella se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás del oído— ¿Potter, cierto? —El chico asiente repetidamente—. Soy Alden, un placer… Hablarte, diría "conocerte" pero ¿Quién no conoce a "El niño que vivió"?

Se toman de la mano, una corriente eléctrica les recorre el brazo, ella cierra los ojos, se muerde el labio; Acto que basta para hacer que el moreno se quede con esa imagen prendada a su memoria. Los ojos del Gryffindor brillan a través de los cristales redondos de sus anteojos, que Merlín se apiadara de él: Estaba hundido en la belleza que aquella mujer.

— Entonces —Alden rompe el silencio—, te veré luego… Supongo —dice.

Él se da cuenta que no la ha soltado, así que retira su mano rápidamente. Una ligera tonalidad roja se apodera de sus mejillas:

— Si, claro… digo, por supuesto, después, veremos… Nos —una risita discreta se escapa de la chica. Harry pone una mano en su frente, cerrando sus ojos para intentar aclarar sus ideas. Suspira— Me refiero a que nos veremos luego… —ella arquea una ceja— ¡Me refiero a mañana! No luego de, más tarde… quiero decir…

El índice de ella lo silencia— Entiendo, Potter. Dulces sueños.

Se retira con pasos más suaves de lo que acostumbra. Si existe una persona que podría ser más mala que Pansy Parkinson, esa es Alden. Mientras Harry se queda pensando en la belleza de una mujer inalcanzable, ella piensa en ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué se sentiría? Ser "algo" del mago mas popular en todo el reino mágico.

—Harry Potter —piensa con malicia, con astucia… Con un plan.

Llega a su Sala común, en las mazmorras, todo oscuro, sin quererlo, tropieza… ¿Pero como? ¿Nunca hay nada para tropezar? Un grito la hace exaltarse ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Sube a la habitación de Pansy, la puerta retumba como si hubiese sido golpeada con intensidad, traga saliva dudando si debe entrar… Luego, silencio.

La ojiverde toma la perilla rodándola lentamente, al abrir la puerta de madera se produce un chillido. Está oscuro, la cama deshecha, el espejo roto; se introduce totalmente en la habitación, un llanto más parecido a un lamento se escucha retumbar en el baño: Los azulejos de este están rotos, la plata rayada ¿Cómo diablos pudo rayar la plata? Se cruza de brazos, recargándose en el marco semi redondo de la puerta.

Pansy está tirada frente a la tina de porcelana blanca, en medio del baño, a su alrededor todo esta hecho un desastre, parece que hubiera estado desgarrando las toallas una a una, tiene el maquillaje corrido y laceraciones en los puños; al ver los azulejos estrellados, Alden deduce que debió golpearlos.

— A que se debe ahora este berrinche, Parkinson —pregunta sin cuestionamiento. Su tono es seco.

La morena levanta el rostro— Me… rechazó —dice casi en un susurró.

Alden arquea una ceja, luego una carcajada se hace incontenible escapando de su boca escandalosamente, Pansy le avienta un objeto de cristal, la ojiverde alcanza a cubrirse cerrando la puerta sin dejar de reír, la morena gruñe con odio.

—Bueno Parkinson, personalmente… No es para tanto ¿O si?

Pansy se levanta— ¡Pero quién se ha creído! —Grita con histeria.

Alden le ofrece una mano, ella la toma y se levanta aún haciendo rabieta— Sólo es Weasley.

La hermosa Slytherin se recarga en el lavabo, abre el grifo y llena sus manos de agua para mojarse la cara. Vuelve a cerrar el grifo sin levantar el rostro, siente un dolor fuerte en el estomago.

Levanta su rostro mirando su reflejo en los pedazos que quedan del espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo del baño.

Sonríe— ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Verdad, Alden? —Esta arquea una ceja— No es de quién se trata… Es sólo Weasley, el miserable Weasley —una lágrima recorre su mejilla—, ese imbécil me rechazo ¡A mi!... Un pobretón estúpido que no tiene nada más que la fama de Potter, acaba de rechazarme.

Alden bosteza— Entonces supongo que perdiste —sonríe— abriré una cámara mañana, ahí me dejarás mis Galeones ¿De acuerdo?

La morena no responde y deja que se marche.

En soledad, Pansy se mira en el espejo, se hunde en sus propios ojos… No, eso no va a pasar, simplemente por que no esta dispuesta a que pase. Nadie se da el lujo de rechazarla, mucho menos un Weasley. Deja escapar el aire por sus labios empañando los pedazos estrellados de vidrio que aún quedan.

—No me importa como… Pero vas a caer… —su pecho se mueve al compás de su respiración intranquila— Te arrepentirás de haber nacido, Weasley —dice para sí misma.

No es por dinero, ni si quiera diversión… Se trata de orgullo.

 _Las mujeres juegan con su belleza, como los niños con un cuchillo… Terminan lastimándose._


	5. Casualidades

V Táctica #2: Encuentros Casuales.

 _Se siente inmerso en burbujas de colores psicodélicos, escucha una risa inocente, tiene los ojos cerrados; Al abrirlos, mira su reflejo en las enormes bombas de jabón que flotan a su alrededor, de pronto… Ve una en particular, en ella se refleja un rostro ajeno. Aquel resulta ser angelical, pequeño, de largos cabellos rubios. La mira atentamente, no trae nada puesto y lo sabe, aunque solo pueda ver sus hombros pecosos y el comienzo de sus senos._

 _— Luna… —dice suavemente—, Luna —repite una vez más._

 _La mira, ella está sonriendo, su corazón está desbocándose— ¡Luna! —grita. Su imagen empieza a verse borrosa— ¡Luna! —vuelve a gritar… De pronto, ya no la ve…_

— ¡Luna! —despierta exaltado. Se incorpora rápidamente sobre la cama, traga saliva e intenta calmar a su acelerado corazón.

Mira a su alrededor, aún hay oscuridad. Corre el velo verde que rodea su cama y observa; al parecer no despertó a nadie. Escucha las respiraciones de sus compañeros, sus ronquidos. Aunque parece increíble, recuerda su sueño perfectamente… Y no solo él. Mira en medio de sus piernas una exaltación incomoda, por un momento sus mejillas se llenan de un rubor ligero.

El chico respira profundamente, toma su rostro entre sus manos tallándolo de arriba abajo y se levanta. Siente la madera fría en sus pies húmedos, camina saliendo sigilosamente dirigiéndose al baño.

No puede entenderlo ¿Qué hay de ella que no hubiera en las otras? ¿Cómo una simple imagen logró perturbarlo de esa manera? Conoció mujeres; hermosas, tiernas, cálidas, cortesanas. Aquellas que conocían todas las formas de hacerlo explotar en un orgasmo violento y placentero, sin embargo… Ninguna era real, hacían su trabajo, lo que debían. En cambio esta, tenía lo que nunca percibió: Pureza.

De pronto, se encuentra con un enorme deseo: Quiere ser el poseedor de toda aquella paz; perturbar sus ojos, profanar su cuerpo, corromperla como estaba seguro nunca nadie lo había hecho. El agua se desliza furiosa sobre su espalda; Sus cabellos claros están mojados y pegados a su frente, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y en su mente, solo puede observar su cuerpo delgado y pequeño debajo del suyo. Lo enfurece que sea tan hermosa, tan Santa, tan malditamente inalcanzable...

Cierra el agua de la ducha suavemente recargándose en la pared, abre sus ojos claros, mira el reflejo de su rostro en los azulejos blancos y sonríe. Theo nunca ha deseado nada… Hoy, quiere a Luna Lovegood y aún peor: Está decidido a poseerla.

— ¡Nott! —Gritan.

Theodore sale de la ducha, amarrando una toalla blanca a su cintura.

— ¿En que puedo servirte, Pansy? —Pregunta el chico tranquilamente. Por alguna razón, no le extraña verla ahí.

La morena se para frente a él de manera desafiante, levantando su barbilla. Theo sabe que se trata de Draco.

— Dónde está Draco —acertó.

El chico ríe— ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? —Dice y se cruza de brazos.

La expresión de la Slytherin se hace más dura— Porque eres su amigo, porqué si Draco está en alguna parte; estoy completamente segura que tú lo sabrías.

—Lamento decirlo Pansy, pero esta vez te equivocas. Yo acabo de despertar y no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar.

Pansy ahoga un grito que termina siendo un gruñido— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclama—. Debe estar con alguna zorra —piensa y sale del baño apresuradamente.

El sol ha salido, ella se encuentra perfecta; en su rostro, no se divisa alguna mínima seña de que pudo haber llorado. El pasillo de piedra ya se está completamente alumbrado por el sol que se filtra por los enormes ventanales del castillo. En este momento, siente un malestar increíble en su estomago, como si reclamara comida, pero sin poder tolerarla, además; el continuo dolor de cabeza que la aqueja cada mañana.

— ¿Sabes que odio? —Pregunta.

Pansy Sonríe— ¿Tu miserable vida? —Responde.

— A demás de eso… Me refería a las mañanas —dice Alden alcanzándola. La ojiverde se dispone a caminar junto a ella. Sonríe— Buen día, Parkinson.

— ¿Cómo dormiste querida? —Pregunta Pansy con un tono amablemente hipócrita.

— Excelente, dos mil galeones no le vienen mal a nadie.

La morena para en seco— ¿A que te refieres?

— Es obvio ¿No? —Se pone frente a ella—, Weasley te rechazó, supongo que perdiste.

Se carcajea— ¿Crees que eso es perder? —Le palmea el hombro a Alden— Solo estoy empezando. Weasley no sabe lo que le espera.

Alden sonríe dejando ver su hermosa dentadura— ¿A si que, todavía no termina?

Pansy niega con la cabeza un par de veces. Ambas chicas singuen caminando en silencio, mientras tanto; Alden, ordena libros y pergaminos en su portafolio de cuero negro que tiene un símbolo que tiene la forma de dos "A" mayúsculas en el centro. En realidad se siente nerviosa, sabía que Pansy no se daría por vencida tan rápidamente, sin embargo, lo deseaba.

Entran al Gran comedor, el desayuno ya está servido. Claro, no es costumbre para las chicas de Slytherin llegar temprano; es por eso que tienen fama de bulímicas. Como es costumbre, algunos las miran, otros fingen no hacerlo, los restantes se conforman con intentar ignorarlas… intentar.

Toman asiento en el extremo de la mesa, al instante Daphne se acerca sentándose en un lado de Alden. La morena se tapa el rostro con una mano, el sol le molesta siempre, pero está vez más que nunca.

Daphne empieza a servir un plato grande con Waffles, jalea de diferentes sabores, salchichas y un poco de fruta; no dice nada, solo observa a sus compañeras de vez en cuando, sabe que ellas desaprueban su manera de comer, vestir, peinarse e incluso de hablar… Pero no le importa, nunca le importó nada.

Pasados unos minutos, Theodore Nott entra al gran comedor. Vestido sin corbata, con la camisa de botones impecable, sin una sola arruga, abrochada hasta el último botón del cuello pero por fuera de los pantalones. Trae su túnica en mano y el cabello bien peinado. El sol ilumina el celeste de sus ojos. El chico mira la mesa de su casa, sin querer sus ojos se topan con Daphne, pero pasa de ella resumiéndola a un punto en la nada. Inmediatamente, Theo se dirige a su mesa, pasa por detrás de Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a su lado.

— Buen día —saluda el chico cordialmente al resto.

— Nott… Que placer tan grotesco tenerte con nosotras —dice Alden con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Astor! —Theo sonríe— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Mejor que nunca —responde ella, llevándose una cucharada de cereal integral a la boca.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Una carcajada escapa de la ojiverde— ¿Puedo saber porque?

Theo toma una tostada— Es simple, preciosa: Para pedir que me devuelvan mi dinero —dice, al tiempo que la morena da un sorbo a la copa de jugo de naranja que tiene a su derecha. Sonríe— Porque quiere decir que el veneno que pongo en tu jugo cada mañana, no está funcionando…

— Siempre tan lindo, Nott —se bebe el contenido completo de la copa—, soy demasiado fuerte ¿No es así?

El torna su rostro de una forma angelical— Por supuesto Alden. Creo que la forma mas efectiva de matarte sería pidiéndote que mordieras tu propia lengua.

Una carcajada ruidosa, vulgar y estúpida hasta cierto punto se escapa de Daphne. Los dos chicos que mantenían la discusión voltean a mirarla, la chica se sonroja y se muerde el labio. Alden la mira amenazante, al contrario; Theodore le sonríe sincera y tiernamente.

Daphne levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos celestes de Slytherin, suspira profundo sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro; angelical, perfecto, como esculpido en granito puro. Le gusta, no puede ni quiere dejar de verlo y ciertamente, no sabe si su voluntad se lo permita. De pronto, se da cuenta que la mirada del chico pareciera perderse poco a poco, desenfocarse de ella. Voltea sobre su hombro, encontrando el centro de la atención de Nott. Hace un gesto duro apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué clase toca? —Pregunta Alden.

— Pociones —responde Pansy.

La ojiverde se extraña, estando Theo presente esperaba que él contestara algo sardónico, que la hiciera enfurecer, como; "¿Acaba de morir tu última neurona? ¿Todavía no te puedes aprender el maldito horario?", sin embargo… No lo hizo. Al parecer se encuentra demasiado perdido, como para prestarle atención. Ella sigue su mirada, encontrándose con Lovegood que abandona el comedor. El chico la está mirando ¿A ella? ¿A una Ravenclaw menor? ¿Por qué?

Alden chasquea los dedos frente a él.

— ¡Que! — Exclama el chico. Mira a Alden.

— Lo siento —dice la ojiverde arqueando una ceja.

El chico vuelve a mirar a Luna, solo alcanza a divisar la esquina de su túnica cuando abandona el comedor. Agacha su cabeza mirando la mesa, respira profundamente.

— ¿Lovegood? —Inquiere Alden.

Él la mira— Debo irme —se levanta.

— ¡Theo! —Lo llama Pansy— Estoy molesta con Draco ¿Me cambias el lugar en la clase?

— Como quieras —dice secamente y se apresura a la salida.

— Yo también me voy —Alden se levanta de inmediato—. Las veo en clase —finaliza casi corriendo para alcanzar a Theo.

Daphne se queda en silencio, ahogando un pequeño lamento. Sabe que no es bonita: Fea, insulsa, con el uniforme que le cubre todo el cuerpo; el cabello enmarañado y muy inteligente. ¿Cómo podía aspirar a que un chico como Theodore se fijara en ella? Sus lagrimales se inundan, los presiona con sus pulgares reteniendo las lágrimas y toma sus cosas.

— Voy a la biblioteca —dice. Nadie responde— ¿Pansy?... ¿Pansy?

— ¿eh? … Claro… Ve… —responde completamente distraída.

La chica de cabello enmarañado pone los ojos el blanco, mueve al cabeza de un lado a otro:

— Nos vemos en clase —sabe que no obtendrá respuesta.

La morena está perdida; Sus ojos siempre oscuros, están fijos desde hace minutos en la mesa de Gryffindor. El compañero de Theo en pociones, no es nada menos que Ronald Weasley. En este momento, ella lo está mirando; mientras juega con Granger, le quita los lentes a Potter, fastidia a quien se interpone en su camino.

Se fija en sus manos grandes que toman la comida, en sus labios al masticar, abultando sus mejillas, la manzana de Adán se mueve seductoramente en su garganta cuanto sorbe su jugo de calabaza, un poco de jugo se escapa por la comisura de su labio, aquellas gotas se deslizan por su barbilla, garganta y las que no alcanza a retirar con su mano caen a la mesa… Hasta que el chico se siente observado.

Ron deja la copa de jugo en la mesa, levanta su vista encontrándose con la de ella. Pansy no se inquieta, no baja la mirada, no disminuye el duelo de sus ojos… No lo hace, no le importa: Quiere que él sepa que lo está mirando, desea que él se de cuenta que se está fijando en cada uno de sus rasgos. Establecen una batalla, la de la chica puede ser por odio, venganza, orgullo… A Ronald simplemente lo ha vencido la curiosidad, ella lo sabe.

Algo lo jala, es Hermione quien lo apresura para ir a clase.

Sale del trance, se levanta y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su novia, Harry los sigue de cerca; leyendo algo que no quiere mostrar a nadie. La castaña no sabe que acaba de salvar a su novio de aventarse en un abismo sin fondo, sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en aquel encuentro íntimo entre sus miradas.

Por primera vez en el día; Pansy sonríe, pone sus codos en la mesa y deja ver sus dientes… Al diablo con Draco. Ronald Weasley es un idiota; solo un imbécil se dignaría a mirarla, a rechazarla, a entablar una batalla con sus ojos, cuando ni el mismo Draco Malfoy puede sostenerle la mirada. Si, está dicho y comprobado; Ronald Weasley es un idiota, peor aún… Un idiota suicida.

Se levanta de la mesa, quien no tiene un propósito para el día, no tiene motivo para sonreír; Pansy ahora lo tiene. Camina elegantemente a la salida. Lo verá en clase, al instante diez mil maquiavélicas ideas surcan su mente, cada una parece más perversa que la otra… Y le fascina. Camina por los pasillos, sumida en sus maldades, cuando sin decir nada dos cuerpos se emparejan a ella.

— ¿No es algo temprano para el acoso? —dice. Escucha risas. La slytherin pone los ojos en blanco, esos dos empiezan a cansarla.

— ¿Preguntarás donde estuvimos? —inquiere Blaise.

Ella se detiene, su rostro se torna sumamente feliz— ¡Oh claro! ¡¿Pero donde han estado chicos?! —Bufa— ¡Me tenían preocupadísima amigos!

— Ja, ja, ja —exclama el moreno.

Pansy sigue caminando— ¿Por qué creen que me interesa?

— ¿Tal vez porque Draco es tu novio?

— ¿Desde cuando? —dicen Pansy y Draco al unísono.

La chica toma al rubio de la mano y caminan dispuestos a llegar a clase. Respira profundo y entran; el aula es oscura, todas las ventanas cerradas, por lo que deducen que verán alguna producción. Casi todas las mesas están llenas y asignadas; Como siempre, Granger está con Potter, Blaise con Daphne, a Nott le toca con Weasley y a ella con Draco. Se dirigen a su respectiva mesa, que queda en el rincón más oscuro del aula, sin embargo, Pansy se separa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Indaga Draco.

— Theo me pidió que cambiáramos de lugar, no se siente a gusto con Weasley —su tono denota inocencia.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?

— Vamos Draco, Theo es mi amigo… Solo serán un par de clases —sonríe—, lo prometo.

El rubio acepta a regañadientes, ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla y contoneándose seductoramente, se dirige hasta la mesa correspondiente.

Weasley está sentado, pasando lentamente las páginas de su enorme y viejo libro; Sin decir una sola palabra, Pansy toma asiento a su lado, dejando su pesado libro sobre la mesa. Ron no se inmuta, está acostumbrado a Theo y entre ellos dos no hay problemas.

Las puertas se abren, después de la espera, al fin conocerán al nuevo profesor de pociones.

Lo miran, es un hombre de estatura media y apariencia extraña; resulta ser sumamente joven y atractivo, su cabello es plateado, sus ojos de un azul mucho mas claro que el cielo.

— Buen día jóvenes. Mi nombre es Augustus Dúcan —dice al tiempo que su nombre se escribe solo con la tiza—, soy el nuevo profesor de pociones —sonríe.

El proyector se activa solo, mostrando algunas letras:

— Se que nunca voy a sustituir a ninguno de los profesores que tuvieron durante estos años, mi conocimiento es demasiado llano a comparación —dice—. Sin embargo, pondré todo de mi parte. Empezaremos con un poco de teoría sobre el conocimiento de las pociones.

Neville respira aliviado, al parecer no será un infierno.

— Señorita… Granger —dice el profesor Dúcan mirando una lista que flota frente a sus ojos.

Hermione alza su mano— ¿Sì profesor?

— ¿Puede hacernos el favor de comenzar con la lectura?

La gryffindor se siente extraña, no está acostumbrada a tanta cordialidad de parte de un profesor… mucho menos en clase de pociones. Traga saliva y fija su vista en el texto que se proyecta al frente.

— Poción: Se deriva del latín potĭo, -ōnis; de potāre que significa beber… —comienza con la lectura.

Todos la escuchan atentamente, excepto su propio novio, al que le parece insufrible y aburrido. La voz de Hermione no es hermosa, sin embargo, sabe leer bien. Ciertamente, a Ron le harta escucharla leer, odia cuando lo deja por libros o deberes, odia tener una relación tan vacía, falto de todo contacto fraternal.

No esperó en ningún momento tener una relación con ella como la que tuvo alguna vez con Lavender; besuqueándose por todo el colegio, faltando a clases para escaparse juntos… Sin embargo anhelaba aquello; a aquella chica que se arreglaba solo para él, que se moría por besarlo, era empalagosa… Pero bien dicen: No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo vez perdido.

Suspira mientas Hermione sigue leyendo, por alguna razón, sin que hubiera un solo movimiento, algunos pergaminos vuelan debajo del escritorio. Él se agacha para recogerlos, la punta de un zapato le golpea el brazo, mira detenidamente… Es un zapato de ¿Chica? ¿A caso no es Nott quien se sentó con él? Inspecciona más arriba, encontrándose con hermosas piernas.

A pesar de estar enamorado, no deja de ser hombre —por Merlín que son los muslos más hermosos que ha visto en su vida— No es que hubiese visto muchos. Inspecciona cuidadosamente hasta el borde de la falda gris de uniforme, un flash le atraviesa el cerebro y se le ocurre pensar; ¿Cómo serían las piernas de Hermione?, ciertamente, él ni si quiera las ha tocado.

Sin despegar la vista de aquella hermosa figura, deja los pergaminos sobre la mesa: En su mente ve sus manos acariciando aquellos muslos, abriéndolos suavemente, tal vez, incluso se tomaría el atrevimiento de besarlos. Sus ojos siguen el camino; subiendo por una blusa ceñida y un escote que le parece familiar, su cuello como de garza y después… Su rostro hermoso, perfecto: Pansy Parkinson.

— ¿Pasa algo Weasley? —pregunta ella con un susurro.

El chico hace un esfuerzo por cerrar la boca— Que, que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— El profesor me dijo que no era conveniente que me sentara con Draco, le pido a Nott que me cambiara el lugar —miente fríamente.

El pelirrojo asiente, sin tomar en cuenta que nadie conocía al profesor hasta ahora, por alguna razón le cree. Se siente avergonzado de estarla mirando; En cambio, ella lo disfruta. La chica sonríe internamente intentando mantener su semblante frío y aparentemente atento a la clase.

— Gracias, señorita Granger —indica el profesor—. Señorita… Parkinson ¿Puede decirme las raíces de la palabra "hechizo"?

La slytherin cruza una pierna sobre la otra— Se deriva del latín facticius, significa fingido.

Ronald cierra los ojos al escucharla, su timbre es completamente diferente; ronco, suave… Hermoso.

— Gracias. Señor Longbottom ¿Quiere usted seguir con la lectura?

Neville prosigue. Mientras tanto, Pansy le sonríe a Ronald y vuelve a fingir que presta atención; Se acaricia una pierna, subiendo su mano lentamente, la falda se alza un poco, el pelirrojo está completamente perdido en ella. Su mano sube desde su muslo hasta el escote. Pasa la pluma por el largo de su cuello, luego delinea la curva de la blusa, siguiendo el bulto de los pechos. Ron implora que deje de hacerlo, la respiración del pelirrojo empieza agitarse, una inquietud caliente se apodera de él; transpira, su boca está seca.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Pregunta desinteresadamente.

Ron quita la vista de su cuerpo— No —dice—, estoy bien.

El pelirrojo mira la mesa, cierra los ojos mirando nubes dentro de su cabeza. La imagen sigue fresca, Merlín sabe que en este momento daría la vida, por ser la pluma que acariciaba su piel.

De pronto, el proyector es apagado, al instante siente una mano en su rodilla subiendo hasta su pierna. Sin decir nada cierra los ojos, coloca su mano sobre la de ella, guiándola un poco mas arriba y al centro, se muerde los labios para intentar no gemir. Las ventanas se abren, quedando el aula iluminada.

— ¡Hermione! —Exclama el chico.

La castaña ríe— Parkinson se levantó antes de que apagaran el proyector —explica la castaña—, vine a robarle el lugar un par de minutos.

La boca de Ron está seca— Me… alegra.

— ¡Bien jóvenes! —Exclama el profesor Dúcan— Ha sido un placer conocerlos, nos queda un gran curso para que me conozcan. Me parece que nuestra primera clase fue bastante productiva. Como tarea quiero dos pergaminos con sus expectativas para esta clase… —suspira— Tomen los treinta minutos que faltan para relajarse. Nos vemos mañana.

Todos se levantan, toman sus cosas, hablan en voz alta. Ronald se encuentra demasiado perturbado como para reaccionar, nunca antes fantaseo de manera tan intensa con una mujer. Sin muchas ganas, el chico se pone de pie y decide irse de ahí lo más rápido posible…

— Voy a la biblioteca ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Pregunta Hermione.

— Yo… Voy a caminar un rato, necesito estirar las piernas.

La castaña sonríe— Como quieras, Ron —dice. Inclina su mejilla para recibir el beso de "despedida" que él siempre le da. Sin embargo, esta vez el chico solo se aleja. Cuando abre los ojos, se queda casi boquiabierta. Seguramente sólo se sentía mal, intenta convencerse.

— Se te van a meter las moscas, Granger —dicen a su espalda.

Hermione la mira— Astor. No creí que volverías.

La ojiverde sonríe, sin decir nada, se aleja; Sabe que no debe insultar a nadie del "trío dorado", son como dioses en el mundo mágico, cualquier ofensa contra ellos, es ofender la libertad. Mientras tanto, la castaña no puede evitar mirarla, una mujer tan hermosa y tan cercana, no es algo del diario… En realidad, en Slytherin si.

¿Qué se sentiría ser así?

— Elimina tu cerebro y averígualo, Hermione —piensa. Se burla de ella misma, por sentir un despliego mínimo de envidia hacía… Esa.

— ¡Granger! —grita Alden, virándose un poco— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Potter?

— En el gran roble, le gusta mirar el lago —responde algo inquietada.

Alden sonríe— Gracias.

La Slytherin sabe que ha dejado inquieta a Hermione, que podría sospechar algo. No le importa, prefiere preguntar antes que buscarlo como estúpida toda la tarde. Rápidamente se dirige al Lago: Desabotona un poco su blusa, se quita la túnica y la corbata, deja ver un poco el comienzo de sus pechos y hace un dobladillo a su falda.

— Pareces una zorra —dicen a su espalda— ¡Perdón! No pareces… —sonríe— Lo eres.

— No te metas Malfoy.

Draco ríe con fuerza— ¿Potter? —No puede dejar de reír— entiendo todo, pero… ¡Potter!

— ¿Celoso? —pregunta la chica deteniéndose.

— Asqueado. ¿Dónde está Pansy?

— No tengo la menor idea, debe estar detrás del nuevo profesor o algo así.

El rubio hace un gesto bastante duro— Suerte con la cacería —se aleja de ella.

Como Granger lo dijo; Harry está frente al lago, con las rodillas encogidas mirando la nada, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Alden se humedece los labios, sin hacer el menor ruido, como una leona al acecho se acerca a él, tapándole inmediatamente los ojos, por debajo de las gafas.

Él azabache sonríe, pone sus manos sobre las de ella, cree firmemente que se trata de Ginny; Acaricia sus brazos, aunque parecen mas delicados que de costumbre. Usando su fuerza la jala contra sí, para que quede sentada en sus piernas, aún con los ojos cerrados… La besa en los labios. De inmediato se da cuenta que no se trata de su novia.

Hay algo en ella que lo incita, abre los ojos y mira su rostro… Solo esto basta para cerrar sus ojos y seguir. Deja de pensar un momento, el sol les acaricia el rostro, escuchan el agua mecerse al compás de viento. Sus labios encuentran la armonía perfecta, acariciándose, proporcionado un suave masaje mutuo. La chica se deja llevar, entre sus brazos, se siente mejor de lo que pudo esperar. Termina acariciándole el rostro y separándose suavemente de él.

— También me da gusto verte.

Harry sonríe— Yo… No sé que me pasó —la suelta—. Te pido perdón, no debí…

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por otro tierno beso en la boca. Alden no sabe que él sale con Weasley.

— ¿Te molesto si me quedo?

— Claro que no.

La slytherin cierra los ojos, se recarga en su pecho; Estar con Harry resultó más cómodo de lo que esperaba.

El azabache no sabe como reaccionar exactamente, se siente nervioso; porque tiene novia y aunque no está haciendo nada malo, puede mal interpretarse. Ansioso; pues desea seguirla tocando, anhela besarla más profunda, apasionada y fuertemente. Inquieto; el solo roce de aquella chica logra excitarlo de una forma sobrenatural.

Alden se siente extraña, mira el lago: sus hermosos ojos verdes está cerrándose, el sol le da en la cara, filtrándose a través de las ramas del árbol. La chica se está dejando llevar por un hombre, que en el fondo sabe; No le pertenece. ¿Por qué de pronto le interesa Potter? No tiene la menor idea.

— Eres muy hermosa —le susurra al oído suavemente.

La chica deja expuesto su cuello, dándole libre acceso para que aspire su aroma lentamente:

— Gracias… —responde ella con el mismo susurro perturbador.

— ¡Oh, Por nada! —El grito provoca que ambos se sobresalten.

— Pansy —pronuncia Alden, separándose al instante de Harry.

Una sonrisa malvada se forma en el rostro de Pansy, ese era el momento ideal para una fotografía. No tiene la menor idea de lo que está pasando, sinceramente no le interesa… Como siempre, nada le interesa; a menos que sea para beneficio propio. El moreno está más que nervioso, Alden puede notarlo.

— Ahora qu —exclama la ojiverde, se pone de pie al instante.

Un viento caliente, hace ondear las faldas de las chicas que, frente a frente se miran retadoramente. Harry no dice nada, ni si quiera se atreve a levantar el rostro; lo mas probable es que Pansy sepa perfectamente que él y Ginny…

— Potter, Potter, Potter… —repite Pansy. Sonríe— ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

— ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —dice Alden. Una sonrisa retadora se forma en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿No ves que no te hablo a ti? —responde la morena. La risa de la otra se desvanece.

— Que puedo hacer por ti —dice Harry suavemente, sin atreverse aún a levantar el rostro.

Pansy se acerca a él seductoramente. Se pone de puntas para alcanzar su oído— Quiero saber donde está tu amigo —pregunta suavemente.

La espalda del ojiverde sufre un escalofrío al sentir su aliento tibio en su nuca, escuchar su voz ronca y percibir todas las vibraciones de seducción que discretamente oculta su voz.

— Pa-para que… —dice en medio de un suspiro.

— Creo que se llevo uno de mis pergaminos. Hoy compartimos mesa —se muerde el labio— sólo quiero recuperarlo —finaliza. Contiene las inmensas ganas de carcajearse hondo y a gusto.

— Ron, seguramente no tarda, en llegar. Siempre viene después de la primera clase —dice sin muchos ánimos de responder. Aunque se siente aliviado, no sabe que trama Parkinson.

— Vamos Alden —dice cambiando completamente su actitud.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclama la Alden.

Pansy empieza a marcharse— Tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¡No! ¡No tenemos absolutamente nada que hacer!

La slytherin la mira furiosa— dije: —enfatiza. Se vira un poco, dejando ver su perfil—. Ahora —ordena.

Empieza a perderse de su vista, con el suave contoneo que hipnotiza cualquiera. Al instante Harry deja de temblar, por un momento se siente mejor, sin embargo; sigue nervioso, sabe que está empezando a hacer algo malo.

— Debo irme —se despide Alden suavemente—. ¿Te veré mas tarde?

Una enrome sonrisa tierna, se dibuja en el rostro de Harry— Siempre que quieras, puedes verme.

El moreno se dispone a tomarla de la mano, como acostumbra hacer con Ginny. Ella hace que la tome de la cintura y le deposita un beso en la comisura del labio, haciendo que Harry se sonroje escandalosamente; el chico vuelve a sonreír, aspira el perfume de su cuello blanco y deposita un beso suave sobre el mismo.

Se separan. Empiezan a caminar a lados contrarios, aunque él se siente algo triste; Se mete ambas manos a los bolsillos y camina mirando el césped que está en su máximo verdor, le recuerda los ojos le Alden.

— ¡Potter! —escucha que lo llaman.

Casi se disloca el cuello al virarse, con una sonrisa del tamaño de su rostro entero— ¿Si?

— ¡¿Entonces puedo verte cuando quiera?! —Grita ella. Mientras tanto, camina de espaldas, dando cuidadosos pasos.

— ¡Si!

Alden ríe, de una forma encantadora, seductora: Que lo enloquece— ¡Es bueno saberlo! —Grita una vez mas. Se vira y empieza a correr rumbo al castillo.

Él, el niño que vivió, el mismo que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, pero más que nada: Un Gryffindor, se estaba volviendo loco por una Slytherin, tal vez la más cruel de toda su casa. No le importaba, se sentía feliz de ser quien era, de que una chica como ella estuviese interesada en él y sobre todo… De haber recibido el beso mas delicioso, dulce, suave, que recibió en toda su vida.

En medio de sus pensamientos, Harry llega hasta otro lado del lago, donde sus dos mejores amigos —ahora novios— juegan alegremente el uno con el otro. Por algún motivo, al principio sintió un poco de celos, pues Hermione fue como una hermana para ambos durante muchos años y a lo largo de los mismo, él mostro mucho mas interés por ella del que Ron. Sin embargo no le importaba, ¿Así debía de ser, no? Él con "la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo", aquel amor imposible que tuvo trabas desde el primer día que empezó y claro; su amigo celoso, inseguro y decidido, con la sabelotodo que se volvió bonita.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunta Hermione entre risas, mientras Ron la sostiene por detrás de la cintura.

— Tenía jaqueca —Harry tiene un aire triste.

— ¡¿Y ya te sientes mejor?! —pregunta la pequeña Weasley efusivamente.

Él asiente. Nunca le había mentido, pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Lo lamento, no tenía ganas de estar con ustedes", no. La pelirroja se acerca, poniéndose de puntas le da un beso en la mejilla. Él la toma de la cintura, la besa en la boca; un beso áspero que seguramente Ron está mirando con desagrado… Después de unos segundos, se separa de ella.

Ginny está sorprendida— ¿Y eso? —Inquiere. Se siente feliz.

— Quería hacerlo —dice sonriendo, esta vez no finge; En realidad quiere a Ginny. Ella lo abraza.

Ambos se fijan en el hecho que Ronald Weasley no ha dicho una sola palabra, dejan de mirarse para mirarlo a él. Un gesto de ternura se forma en sus rostros y no pueden evitar que el mismo les inunde por completo; Ron tiene a Hermione, con una mano la sostiene de la cintura, la otra la tiene en su cuello, enredada en su cabello, sus labios en los de ella. Están unidos en un tierno beso, disfrutando mutuamente de la humedad de sus labios, como suaves caricias, sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en sus estómagos, es mágico, es hermoso; es de ellos.

— ¡Pero que asco! —Un tono burlón, molesto, entrometido: Es Draco—. Weasley, deberías ir a la enfermería —dice en medio de una carcajada— ¡Después de besar eso no te pararán las nauseas!

El rubio está acompañado de su pandilla; el moreno seductor y claro, no puede faltar el único gorila que le queda. De inmediato Ron se abalanza a golpearlo, Harry lo detiene cuando está a centímetros de su rostro. Esta vez, Draco no se mueve, siempre huía, se enfadaba, terminaba humillado y como cobarde, después del año pasado, ya no.

— Weasley, a pesar de todo —bufa— sigues siendo el mismo gorila estúpido.

— ¡Lárgate Malfoy! —grita Ron.

— No te estamos molestando, hurón —dice Hermione— no nos molestes.

Draco sonríe— Granger, ¡Llamándome hurón de nuevo! ¿No tienes un apodo nuevo? —hace un gesto duro.

— ¡Que te parece hijo de…!

— ¡Ron basta! ¡Basta ya! —Grita Ginny—. No vale la pena.

— Weasley, sólo pedimos, por el bien de todos que Weasley deje de dar esos espectáculos tan… —hace un gesto de asco— grotescos. En realidad, hay chicas mejores en el colegio… No tienes que conformarte con eso.

— ¡Te he estado buscando! —Alden le grita.

— Estoy ocupado Astor —dice Malfoy.

La ojiverde se contonea hasta llegar a él, le susurra algo al oído que nadie mas entiende. Harry en el momento que la mira, que ve como hace sonreír al que fue conocido como; "El príncipe de Slytherin" se siente triste. Olvidó por un momento lo distantes que eran sus casas, amistades, mundos enteros, más que nada, los celos lo embriagan.

Draco se aleja sin decir una palabra más, le pasa una mano por los hombros a la chica y se retiran.

— ¡Hey Weasley! —Grita Draco sin voltear— Hay mejores chicas —su tono cambia dramáticamente.

Alden vira su rostro por encima del brazo de Draco, sonríe, le guiña un ojo a Harry devolviéndole el aliento, la sonrisa, la vida.

— ¿Por qué demonios querías que hiciera eso? —Pregunta Draco, sin soltar aún a Alden.

— Vamos, ¡Fue divertido! —grita la ojiverde.

El rubio la suelta de manera violenta, la toma de los hombros mientras la mira a los ojos:

— Molesto a Potter, solo cuando quiero —enfatiza—. ¿Lo entiendes, Astor?

Ella borra su sonrisa— Lo entiendo Malfoy —finaliza y se aleja de él.

Se separan. Alden no tiene la menor idea del por que siempre termina haciendo lo que Pansy le pide, muy en el fondo, la morena sabe que Parkinson no podrá conquistar a Ronald. Sonríe ampliamente, ya puede saborear el dinero, sentirlo en sus manos… No, ella no lo logrará.

Más atrás, un ingenuo pelirrojo, ha quedado pensativo. Lo que Ronald Weasley no sabe, es que solo está siendo víctima de un macabro plan, elaborado con alevosía y ventaja.

Llegan a la mente de Ron, las palabras de Malfoy "Hay mejores chicas", evoca la figura malvada de Pansy, su silueta perfecta y rostro de mármol, frío, inexpresivo. Tiene sujeta a Hermione por la cintura, el sol le golpea el rostro suavemente, la castaña lo toma por el cuello y detrás de ella, pasa… Aquella mujer que evocó hace segundos.

Camina tan altiva, tan segura, como si pisara el mundo, capaz de pisotear a quién pasa. Arranca suspiros, se roba miradas… No puede evitar sentir celos, de que la miren, cuando ella lo quiso mirar a él ¿Por qué la rechazó? No lo entiende. No puede evitar compararla con su novia, aquella que tiene entre los brazos. Se decide a besarla, olvidando a la otra, la hechicera, la mujer de ensueño.

Pansy es consiente, pasa en frente de Ron procurando que la vea, sabe que la miró, sabe que en este momento está pensando en ella. Se sienta donde pueda seguirla mirando, por Merlín que quiere que la vea. Cruza su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, enciende un cigarrillo y fuma a su antojo, no deja de verlo… hasta que ve el beso.

Aquel beso, es tan lleno de ternura que le da asco: Es tan mágico, tierno, dulce… de ellos; Tiene que destruirlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Granger, Granger, Granger. La odia, no es posible que pueda tener aquel hombre que la ha rechazado. La odia, la odia… La odia.

La slytherin ha decidido Algo: Va a destruir a Hermione Granger, antes de poseer a Ronald Weasley.

Sonríe, se calma.

Ronald piensa que Pansy Parkinson está compitiendo por él, lo que no sabe; es que es él, quien está compitiendo contra ella. Pansy anhela tanto que Weasley empiece a pensarla, que no se da cuenta, que en este momento; Ronald Bilius Weasley… Ya la tiene en su mente.


	6. Rojo y verde

VI En rojo y verde. 

La tarde continúa, el sol se pone sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, tiñendo el castillo en colores amarillos y ocres. Las clases terminan, para alivio de los alumnos. Las últimas horas, ella solo escucha un eco en las palabras de Minerva McGonagall; la nueva directora. No tiene la menor idea de lo que está diciendo, ni si quiera cuando toda la clase ríe, ante una posible broma de la mujer. De pronto, ella reacciona, se levanta siguiendo a los demás y sale.

La chica mira el horizonte tan inexpresivamente como lo hace con todo, sin sonreír ni hablar con nadie, sin dirigir su vista a nadie, sale. Camina en línea recta por el pasillo todavía bien iluminado del castillo, pareciera que todos los alumnos van a en dirección contraría a ella, le golpean los hombros cuando intenta ir contra la corriente, pero no importa. Se aproxima hasta salir de aquella prisión llena de tristeza. Llega a los jardines, aspira profundamente con su nariz y deja salir el aire por la boca.

— ¿Lovegood? —Inquieren a su espalda.

La rubia se vira. Sonríe suavemente— ¿Si?

¿Ahora que? Se sentía enmudecido ante el sólo recuerdo de su piel desnuda y húmeda— Hola —es lo único que puede atinar a decir.

De pronto se siente el ser mas estúpido en todo el colegio, definitivamente hablar con mujeres no es su fuerte, es mejor besándolas y llevándoselas a la cama. Sabe que esta es la primera que no será fácil.

—Hola —responde la hermosa rubia. Ahora sonríe ampliamente.

Theo no puede hacer nada más que suspirar profundo, es hermosa, su sonrisa le hace pensar en un arcoíris… O algo cursi y tonto por el estilo, no sabe que es, pero le llena. Un ligero viento casi imperceptible ondea el cabello de la rubia, su perfume, le llega a la nariz, nada tiene un olor parecido, le gusta.

El slytherin baja la cabeza, mete las manos en sus bolsillos, traga saliva:

—Tenía, ganas de hablarte desde hace tiempo —dice el chico.

Ella sonríe— ¡Oh!... Gracias —aprieta los labios, su boca se seca al instante— ¿Quién eres?

¡Claro! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió pensar que ella sabría quien era? Un calor insoportable se apodera del cuerpo de Theo, no quiere sonrojarse pero no puede evitarlo.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se dice a si mismo.

Un flash le atraviesa el cerebro, sabe que ella nunca ha pensado en él, si ahora está consciente de que existe; Es por que se le puso en frente.

El chico levanta la mirada— Olvídalo —dice, se humedece los labios—, sólo quería ver algo. Gracias por tu tiempo —sonríe—. Adiós.

— ¡Theo! —Escucha que lo llaman a lo lejos.

El slytherin, voltea sobre su hombro derecho, distingue a lo lejos a Zabini; claro, el único negro de Slytherin. Al instante pone los ojos en blanco, suspira, mira por última vez a la rubia, sonríe de nuevo y se encamina en dirección donde escuchó el grito.

— ¡Espera! la rubia avanza un par de pasos hacia él.

— ¿Dime? —Pregunta el chico sin voltear.

Luna enlaza sus manos poniéndolas en su pecho y agacha la cabeza— ¿Qué es lo que querías ver? —pregunta con un leve susurro.

El perfil del chico lo ilumina el naranja de la tarde… Por Merlín, ella nunca vio un chico así.

—Solo quería ver —sonríe mostrando los dientes— si tus ojos son igual de hermosos de cerca, como de lejos — finaliza.

La Ravenclaw suspira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa amplia y sincera se forma en sus labios. Lo observa alejarse; caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos, su espalda se mueve rítmicamente al compás, las mangas de la larga camisa las trae recogidas hasta los hombros… Valla que es atractivo.

— Theo —dice Luna casi en un imperceptible susurro, ahora sabe su nombre.

El chico sigue caminando, sin si quiera verla, sabe que se ha quedado sonriendo. Su voz es igual de melodiosa que en sus sueños, tal vez mas. Tal y como la imaginó, cada vez que fantaseo con ella. Solo en una cosa no acertó… Era mas hermosa que en cualquiera de sus sueños o fantasías, de eso no dudaba.

— ¡Donde demonios estabas, Nott!

El chico pasa de Blaise, sin prestarle atención.

— ¡Nott! —Empieza a seguirlo— ¡Con un demonio, Theo!

— ¡Que Zabini! ¡¿Qué?! —se vira bruscamente.

— ¡¿Dónde habías estado, imbécil?! —Hace aspavientos con las manos.

Sonríe— No te interesa —dice con un suspiro—. ¿Qué querías?

Blaise sonríe, se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja— ¿Detrás de quién andas, Nott?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Theo se exalta, ¿como lo supo?

— ¿Lovegood? —Estalla en carcajadas— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Crees que te puedes acostar con esa…?

No lo deja terminar, de inmediato con un fugaz movimiento lo aprisiona contra la pared. Tal vez Zabini es más alto y más fuerte, pero Theo es más listo, encaja su varita en el cuello del moreno, este no se mueve, no dice nada y no denota miedo.

— No te atrevas a nombrarla —su tono es tan vacio y seco, que sería casi imposible notar que estás furioso.

Sonríe— Has lo que quieras, Nott.

Blaise se retira, no dice lo que tuvo que decirle. Golpea el muro, se siente lleno de rabia, la piedra se marca en el borde de sus puños. Es ridículo pensar en una mujer así, rara, pura, era tonto… Pero ella es hermosa, no dejará de intentarlo.

Unas tersas palmas recorren los músculos de su espalda, suben lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros y se enredan en su cuello—. Puedo ayudarte a tenerla —susurra con aliento cálido en su oído.

Su espalda se estremece— Bruja —dice.

Ella sonríe y lo suelta, él se vira— Hola Nott.

— Que demonios quieres, Alden.

— ¿Te gusta Lovegood? —Pregunta. No obtiene respuesta— Te puedo ayudar a conseguirla.

El chico de cabellos color miel la toma de la muñeca fuertemente, con la otra mano la aferra de su cintura pequeña, rodeándola completamente, tan fuerte que le roba todo el aliento. Sus labios quedan levitando a centímetros, ella sonríe, mostrando la enorme dentadura que esconde tras los carnosos labios.

— No te necesito —dice Theo—, puedo conseguirla…

— No he dicho que no puedas —le responde la chica sensualmente—, digo que puedo hacerlo más fácil.

El slytherin sonríe— Astor… Voy a tener a Luna, porque la quiero, es un capricho que necesita ser saciado ¿Cuál sería la gracia si resulta fácil? —La suelta sólo para aprisionarla contra el muro—. No preciosa —su tono denota burla, pega su cadera al cuerpo de la ojiverde, levanta uno de sus muslos a la altura de su cintura acariciando debajo de su falda.

Ella lo mira retadoramente, no deja de sonreír ni un solo instante. Como siempre, ellos, la pareja perfecta de no ser por que Theo es demasiado raro y Alden en exceso presumida… A quién le importa. La chica enreda sus manos en el cuello del joven acariciado sus cabellos, lo atrae a sus labios, prueba la sal reseca acumulada en ellos. Se funden en un beso cálido, donde sus lenguas se encuentran.

Ella quiere desmayarse estando entre el muro y el cuerpo sólido de Theo, él retira las manos de ojiverde de su cuello y las levanta aprisionándolas sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que abre completamente la boca para saborear toda su profundidad, un gemido gutural se escapa de la chica.

Alden no lo detiene, no tiene la menor idea de porque está permitiendo que el fenómeno de Slytherin la esté tocando… pero se siente tan bien, lo siente excelente. Una de las manos del chico recorre su silueta para inspeccionar lo que hay debajo de su falda, la hace gemir de nuevo, sonríe sobre los labios de ella y lentamente se va separando de ellos.

Se miran, ella está extrañada, agitada y ahora lo entiende. Es una estúpida.

— ¿Lo vez? —Él se acerca a sus labios—. Si quisiera una chica fácil, lo intentaría contigo—susurra.

El chico se pierde en la oscuridad del pasillo, la furia se apodera de Alden mientras lo observa alejarse, gruñe con rabia. Sabe que se ríe de ella aunque no lo pueda ver, lo sabe.

Respira profundamente, cuando tres aplausos sardónicos la sacan de sus pensamientos. Como si hubiera visto un mortífago su corazón se acelera, la sangre le sube hasta la cara.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?... —Dice la misma figura que se aproxima aplaudiendo— Eres una cualquiera —profiere en medio de una incontenible carcajada. Se acerca a ella, al tiempo que se deshace sensualmente de su túnica—. Bueno Alden, ¿Era de esperarse? —Prosigue— ¿Tan pronto te aburrió Potter?

— Basta —dice Alden, conteniendo la furia. La castaña respira profundamente, sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

— ¿En que estás pensando ahora? ¿Qué clase de…?

— ¡Cállate Pansy! —Le grita—. Acabo de ser una estúpida, lo sé —levanta su rostro, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas contenidas—, yo más que nadie me lo reprocho.

Al cabo se hecha a correr, se siente humillada. La morena levanta su cabeza y no dice absolutamente nada, ni si quiera intenta detenerla, estira sus brazos hacía arriba haciendo que su espalda truene; Le rodean la cintura con ambos brazos, al instante baja los brazos y hace un gesto de malestar ¿No se cansaba de tocarla?

— ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? —Susurra en su oreja.

Pansy ríe— ¿Aceptarías si te digo que no?

Él ríe también. Sin soltarla de la cintura empiezan a caminar por los pasillos, bajando escaleras hasta entrar en los pasillos siempre oscuros, alumbrados por antorchas que los llevan hasta las mazmorras. Ella no se siente bien, sus brazos la sofocan, incluso esa fragancia melosa, con olor a dulce la marea, le parece nauseabunda, quiere vomitar.

Llegan, la fría y oscura sala común de Slytherin, ordenada pues nadie nunca está ahí, no tiene calor humano como deben tenerlo las demás salas adornadas con oro y pieles.

El chico la suelta.

— Llegamos, ¿Feliz? Estoy aquí… ¿Algo más? —Dice Pansy con la misma frialdad que la caracteriza.

— ¿No irás a tu habitación? —Se acerca provocativamente a ella.

De inmediato pone una mano en el pecho del chico—. Si lo hago será sola, Blaise.

El moreno sonríe, su dentadura blanca parece resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad:

— Me he portado muy bien, Pansy, ¿No merezco una recompensa? —su mano se pasa a la cintura de la slytherin. Acaricia su labio inferior con el dedo índice.

La slytherin alza el mentón, esboza con dificultad una sonrisa; Blaise huele a alcohol. Ella pone sus dos manos en el pecho de él y lo retira— Estás borracho, Zabini —afirma.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Lo notaste? —Ríe tontamente, se tambalea cuando Pansy lo hace a un lado.

El moreno golpea la pared, gruñe, alcanza a tomar a la chica de la muñeca antes de que se aleje de él y la avienta al sofá de cuero negro frente a la que debería ser una chimenea encendida. Ella no grita, cae encima de la dureza lastimando su pierna, de sus ojos escapan las lágrimas por el dolor, quiere gemir muy fuerte de dolor, de rabia, odia que la lastimen. Zabini le impide hacer cualquier sonido tapando su boca con una mano.

— Llega un momento, en que la única solución es estúpida —susurra con voz ronca a su oído—, O ¿Tú que crees? —Se burla.

Al tiempo una de sus manos se pasea por la cara interna de su muslo, llegando hasta su intimidad. Entonces ella grita, escucha retumbar en su garganta su propio grito. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, él retira su mano para robarle un beso profundo, robándole el alma con la lengua, las arcadas de ella no le impiden seguir furiosamente; con un movimiento de su rodilla, logra golpearle la entrepierna muy cerca de los testículos, muerde su labio ferozmente para deshacerse de su boca, saca su varita, lo empuja lejos y lo apunta.

El chico cae al pie de un sillón, al parecer quedó inconsciente, Pansy no sabe si se golpeo la cabeza o es por la borrachera… apuesta más por la segunda. Se aproxima a él y da una patada al pie de Zabini.

— Imbécil… —le dice, lo apunta con su varita, respira profundo— Si Draco se entera, te mataría.

Lo contempla unos segundos, se coloca la túnica perfectamente cerrada y guarda la varita. No quiere estar ahí. Se infiltra de nuevo por los pasillos, luciendo orgullosa su insignia de "Prefecta", sabe que nadie le dirá nada por merodear a altas horas de la noche.

Sale hasta la superficie, respirando el frío aire de la noche. Mira la luna, se ve más grande que nunca. De su boca sale un humo blanco que delata el clima, traga saliva con dificultad, se coloca la capucha de la túnica y camina hacia los jardines.

La luna refleja su esplendor pálido, de perfil perfecto y piel de porcelana, el fleco negro sobresale en su frente y sus labios se ven mas rojos que nunca. Mientras camina sin un rumbo, piensa en el encuentro con Blaise, no es la primera vez, no le importaba, así era él y hacía impertinencias cuando se emborrachaba.

Se siente triste. No sabe donde está Draco, pero está segura que debe reposar en la cama de alguna estúpida que cometió la idiotez de entregársele, creyendo en mil promesas… De esas que él sabe hacer perfectamente.

Pansy no siente celos, al menos no de él. Siente un vacío inmenso, al pensar que si el hombre de su vida la ama tanto ¡¿Por qué entonces le hace aquello?! Claro, tenía que justificarlo: "Está con otras mientras no puede estar contigo" —intenta convencerse. La respuesta es más que obvia a decir verdad, es simple; Draco Malfoy no sabe amar.

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de la chica, al pensar en la cruel realidad; Nadie podría amarla nunca, pues su belleza es tanta, que nadie la conocería realmente, sin fijarse en algo más que una cara bonita. No le importa, sigue su camino inexistente y lo encuentra.

Sonríe. ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Tiene que estar ahí cuando desea encontrarlo?

Como lo pensó antes, no siente celos de Draco, pero si de Weasley… Por tener esa capacidad de amar con tanta entrega como lo hace con Granger, por eso lo cela, desde aquellos besos que presenció sin proponérselo. Un deseo que surge más que de la apuesta y del orgullo se apoderó de ella ¿Qué se sentirá sentirse amada con tanta intensidad?

— ¿Eh? —Exclama el pelirrojo, que está sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas. Escucha claramente como alguien se acerca, el sentido mas desarrollado de Ronald es su oído… y su tacto.

La Slytherin intenta tranquilizarse, por algún motivo tiembla, como si se tratara de una persona muy importante. Se detiene frente a él, con los talones juntos y las manos atrás. Al sentirla, Ron abre los ojos y se pone de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta jovialmente.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí?

El chico vuelve a sentarse— Me gusta venir a pensar.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior y decide sentarse a su lado, el rocío nocturno hace que el césped este frío y a lo lejos no ven más que un horizonte sin fin de césped verde azulado a la luz de la luna.

— ¿En que piensas? —Pregunta la chica, adoptando la misma posición de rodillas al pecho que tiene él.

Sonríe— Más bien… Recuerdo —dice sin mirarla—. Como eran las cosas, mi infancia antes de venir a Hogwarts y mi vida a partir de aquí —no sabía por qué, pero quería hablar y ella era la única que parecía querer escucharlo—. Recuerdo a mi familia, cuando vivíamos todos juntos en un espacio apretujado y pequeño. Luego conocí a Harry, la amistad, la lealtad, le envidia, el amor, el rencor, el odio… La maldad… La muerte —ríe y la mira—. Todo eso por conocer a Harry.

Ella lo mira, es la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca, completo para ella sola, sin que nadie se lo quite, sin que nadie interrumpa. Entonces no sabe que decir. Pero aún en su mudez, puede apreciar el azul de los ojos de Ronald Weasley, son el cielo abierto mas hermoso que vio nunca.

— Supongo que Potter arruinó tu vida —intenta adivinar.

— No, tal vez sí… Pero no.

Pansy se carcajea, arquea una ceja, su expresión hace que Ron ría también:

— ¿Casi no eres inseguro verdad, Weasley?

El pelirrojo deja de reír, pero mantiene en su rostro una sonrisa serena:

— ¿No te gusta la gente insegura? —Le pregunta.

La Slytherin vuelve a mirar el horizonte vacío de nuevo—. Weasley —suspira—. Lo que veo es inseguridad por todos lados…

— Yo en la mañana no estoy seguro ni de encontrarme a mi mismo en el espejo —interrumpe Ron, no deja de reír… Ni de mirarla.

— Tal vez, en realidad nunca te has encontrado… Cada uno se considera distinto de lo que es en realidad, nos vemos como querríamos ser. No como somos —lo mira.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Borra su sonrisa.

Los ojos de ella se humedecen— Es lo único que nos queda, si no fuera así… —mira el suelo— ninguno de nosotros tendría la paciencia suficiente para soportarse tal y como es.

Tiene razón, él no era Ronald Weasley, él era… El amigo de Harry Potter, una figura opaca de relleno que hacía lucir más al asombroso "niño que vivió". Pansy se quita la capucha, mira el reloj de su muñeca y se levanta.

— Es tarde, Weasley —dice.

De inmediato él se levanta tras ella— Lo sé ¿Me acusarás?

La chica sonríe— No.

Ron se acerca, la cubre de nuevo con la capucha abrigándola, como aquel primer día que la tapó sin permiso con la bufanda; lo hizo por amabilidad después que lo ayudó, ahora lo hace por qué tiene un ansia suprema de tocarla, a pesar del frío su cuerpo emanaba un calor extraño. La serpiente siente su corazón bombear mas sangre de lo usual al tenerlo tan íntimamente cerca.

— No me respondiste —dice Ronald.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Sonríe extrañada.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Sonríe, pone sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y luego las sube por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, se pone de puntas y al instante, atrae sus labios a los de ella, no se resiste como la primera vez. El chico toma las manos de sus mejillas y las aprisiona en las suyas, no las retira, al contrario, las lleva hasta su pecho apretándolas contra sí.

Es un tacto solo de sus labios, sin una gota de saliva, una caricia mutua, lenta, acogedora, tierna, cargada de algo más que deseo o capricho. En un último intento por alargar mas la vida extinguible de ese beso, el chico aprisiona el labio inferior de la slytherin entre sus dientes y lo saborea tan dulce como ninguna azúcar lo llenó nunca.

Con una mueca de travesura realizada, ella lo suelta:

— Buscaba un beso de buenas noches —finaliza.

La pequeña silueta negra, que hasta parece graciosa se aleja de él. Al instante Ronald siente el frío de la brisa, sin embargo ahora no lo congela. La morena acaba de encender en él una llama y por algún motivo, sabe que esa llama, ambos la comparten.


	7. Indiferencia

_La mejor manera de atraer la atención de un hombre, es ignorándolo._

VII: Indiferencia 1/2

Camina, sigue, está huyendo.

Acaba de besarlo, de sentir su boca con todo el esplendor y la gloria que esta le sugiere. Por Merlín, él no deseaba que se separara nunca de sus labios. La mira alejarse, tranquilamente, como si aquel contacto tan íntimo no le hubiese afectado; mientras que él, se está volviendo loco. Quiere gritarle que se detenga, vuelva y lo bese una vez mas, y otra ¡Y otra más! Así hasta que amanezca… Pero sabe que no lo hará.

Pansy logra perderse de la vista del chico, al entrar al castillo, menos tranquila de lo que antes aparentó, intenta respirar normalmente; su pecho se levanta bruscamente, debido a las enormes bocanadas de aire que toma y no logran llegar a sus pulmones. Siente que el corazón le palpita en la garganta. Lleva las manos a su pecho, cierra suavemente los ojos y de pronto… Los labios le arden, le palpitan; reclaman más.

Ella sigue su camino, entre la penumbra desierta del castillo, se pone la capucha tapando su cabeza y respira profundo. Llega hasta su sala común, sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha sigue su camino.

— ¿A dónde tan tarde? —Pregunta.

La morena se detiene en seco— A dormir ¿No es obvio? —Responde con ironía. Se vira lentamente— O, la pregunta sería; ¿Qué haces tú tan tarde? —contraataca y mira su reloj en la muñeca.

— Algo me inquietaba, no podía dormir…

—Te he dicho que ser tan zorra, algún día te quitaría el sueño, Alden.

La ojiverde sonríe— Gracias por los consejos, Parkinson —se levanta—. Puedo arreglármelas.

Pansy vuelve a darle la espalda y continúa hasta su habitación.

Al llegar, entra silenciosamente, como si fuera una delincuente que irrumpe en un lugar prohibido; Claro, si Draco se encontrara ahí, seguramente le iría bastante mal. Gracias a Merlín, el príncipe de Slytherin no está y por primera vez, a ella no le apetece preguntarse donde se encuentra esta vez.

Destapa su cabeza con una mano, profiere un hondo suspiro y se tira en la cama. Recarga las manos sobre su abdomen, al cerrar los ojos, esperando dormir, la imagen de un pelirrojo se hace presente; divisa la forma de su rostro, las pecas que invaden su nariz y, sobre todo… Los ojos mas hermosos que nunca ha visto: como de cielo abierto, pero además, con una calidez extraña.

Entonces, imagina.

De pronto, la chica ve como el pelirrojo entra a su habitación, al instante el frío desaparece. Deshace el nudo que sujeta la capucha negra y la deja regada en la cama, sin moverse más de lo necesario, saca los zapatos de sus pies, escucha como caen en el suelo. Sube los pies, todavía con calcetas blancas en la cama, sin abrir los ojos; imagina el cuerpo de Ron sobre ella, como se acerca suavemente.

Un sentimiento desconocido se apodera de ella: Deseo.

Lentamente, desabotona la blusa y recorre con las yemas de sus dedos desde el ombligo hasta el borde de los pechos que están cubiertos por un sostén de encaje verde. Piensa en las manos del pelirrojo acariciándole el abdomen, desabotonando el sostén, cubriendo sus pechos, otorgándoles el calor de su cuerpo. Aire frío escapa de su boca, cuando suspira en un intento de gemido.

Nunca hizo algo parecido ¿Qué se sentirá?, abre sus piernas apoyando los pies en la cama. Lentamente, su mano va trazando un caminillo recto desde un pecho hasta rodear el ombligo y traviesa, vacilante, juguetona… Se mete debajo de la falda, de las bragas, husmeando aquella intimidad hermosa y virgen.

Su piel fría se estremece, al tocar un lugar tan cálido. Tímidamente, juega con el bello púbico; grueso, duro, pero que da una sensación majestuosa a su tacto. El índice se dirige a la pequeña protuberancia, húmeda, abandonada y ansiosa por recibir las caricias. Todo en medio de sus piernas palpita y se humedece, su mano sigue explorando, tocando, palpando, acariciando, masajeando.

Imagina una mano ajena, más grande y fuerte que no le pertenece, entonces, solo entonces; el deseo de sentir aquella mano prohibida la hace arder. Toca más abajo, introduce la punta del dedo medio en su cavidad: Arquea la espalda, con deseo, con furia. Los pechos se levantan y se hinchan, la sensación; es gloriosa, divina, más allá de todo. Queriendo más, introduce el anular lentamente y entonces empieza el vaivén.

Sigue un ritmo lento, suave, armonioso.

Abre su boca para exhalar e intentar respirar. El corazón le late más fuerte que nunca. Siente la boca de él en la suya de nuevo, su mano, su cuerpo desnudo que no ha visto y sin embargo puede imaginar con todos los relieves posibles. Así, buscando, hurgando, encontrando, el vaivén se hace frenético, exquisito, rápido, desesperado… Después de un intenso espasmo que le recorre todo el cuerpo, termina.

El cansancio se apodera de su cuerpo, por primera vez su mente se queda en blanco y siente una relajación intensa en cada uno de sus músculos. Inmóvil, se queda dormida.

Por la mañana los golpes en la puerta de madera la despiertan; Abre los ojos repentinamente, como si hubiese recibido un susto o un gran impacto, se sienta en la cama, no puede creer lo que hizo anoche. Toma los extremos de su blusa y los cruza como si fueran una bata, se levanta, revisa el reloj que está en su muñeca que marca las ocho de la mañana y camina hasta la puerta.

Abre lentamente, asoma la cabeza por la pequeña abertura— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Pansy todavía adormilada.

— Hay reunión de Prefectos antes del desayuno —dice Theo, quién está con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

— Cierto, yo… Lo olvidé.

El chico se asoma para verla— ¿Estás bien? — Dice con un gesto de preocupación e intriga.

— No dormí bien.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza, ante tan evidente mentira, pero no se detiene a indagar, ciertamente no es algo que le importe.

— Te espero abajo entonces —finaliza.

Pansy cierra la puerta, se recarga en ella y sostiene su cabeza. Deja salir de su boca un hondo suspiro, al levantar la vista encuentra su reflejo en el espejo plateado del otro lado de la cama, sonríe al notar algo diferente; sus ojos brillan.

Toma un baño caliente, se pone un uniforme limpio, fresco, sin arrugas y toma una bufanda del armario que está frente a su cama.

Theo la espera sentado en el suelo de la sala común, juega con una pequeña pelota amarilla, aventándola una y otra vez.

— Buen día —saluda el chico.

— Hola —responde ella fríamente.

Él le cede el paso, siguiéndola por los pasillos. Llegan hasta el despacho, Theo hace desaparecer la pelota de sus manos, Pansy abre la puerta lentamente, allí los esperaban Hermione Granger y Parvati Patil, las prefectas de Gryffindor. Sin sonreír, ni si ocultar un poco su desagrado, se colocaron a un lado de ellas.

El chico le indica el asiento a Pansy con un ademán de su mano, ella se sienta frente al escritorio cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Theo se coloca detrás, recargando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Las otras dos permanecen de pie.

Por las escaleras en forma de media luna que rodeaban la cálida oficina, bajaron la directora McGonagall; quien viste de terciopelo verde, el profesor Dúcan; que está ataviado por completo de blanco y la profesora Trelawney; con sus ropas extravagantes, coloridas, vistosas.

McGonagall, toma posesión de la silla de directora. Los profesores que le siguen se colocan a cada lado del escritorio.

— Jóvenes —habla Minerva—, habrán notado la ausencia de los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw— dice mirando distraídamente papeles sobre el escritorio. Levanta la vista, por encima de los lentes cuadrados— Verán, sus casas se han quedado sin jefes, debido a los incidentes que no necesito mencionar…

— Pero, profesora McGonagall, Usted es nuestra jefa de casa… —interrumpe Hermione.

La profesora se acomoda los lentes— Le ruego no interrumpa, señorita Granger. Con mi nuevo cargo de directora, me temo, no me queda tiempo para cumplir con mis obligaciones como jefa de casa —dice. Dirige su vista a los Slytherin—, La profesora Trelawney me suplirá.

— ¡¿Qué?!¡Pero..!

— ¡Señorita Granger!... —se levanta exasperada— Me interrumpe una vez más y tendré que pedirle que abandone esta sala ¿Me hice entender?

— Si profesora —susurra Hermione por lo bajo. No puede creerlo.

Minerva continúa— Estoy Segura que Trelawney, hará un excelente trabajo —mira a la profesora mencionada y sonríe—. Por su parte, el profesor Dúcan, a quien seguramente ya conocen; será el jefe de la casa Slytherin, además de su nuevo profesor de Pociones.

Hermione hizo una rabieta interna ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dúcan de Slytherin? ¡¿Por qué a ellos la estúpida e insufrible Trelawney?!

— Por mi parte Jóvenes —dice Dúcan, irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña—, como se los dije, daré lo mejor de mí para corresponder la confianza que ha depositado la directora en mí.

— Estamos seguros que su desempeño será excelente profesor —dice Theo sonriéndole.

— De parte de las serpientes —se pone de pie—, le damos la bienvenida a nuestra casa, profesor August— dice Pansy.

El apuesto profesor, avanza a ella y la estrecha por los hombros, Hermione no puede evitar un deje de celos, el profesor la mira fijamente haciéndola que sonría. No tiene más que discutir, como siempre; lo mejor es para los slytherin, ni si quiera parece que el salvador del mundo mágico se encuentra en Gryffindor.

— Bien —prosigue McGonagall—, supongo, que no debo recordarles lo que se pactó antes de iniciar el ciclo; Las serpientes y los leones deben llevarse mejor que nunca, ahora que ha terminado la guerra, no tenemos por que seguir con tonterías como en años anteriores ¿Verdad?

— ¡Completamente de acuerdo Directora! —dice Pansy animadamente.

Minerva sonríe, se pone de pie y alza su cabeza— Bien, entonces, pueden retirarse a desayunar —hace un ademán con la mano, indicando la puerta.

— Fue un placer profesor —dice la Slytherin.

El profesor se inclina a besar su mano y la deja marcharse. Theo se despide con un apretón de mano de su nuevo jefe de casa, mientras que Hermione, abandona el despacho casi corriendo.

Minerva se retira, subiendo las escaleras, ondeando su largo vestido. El perchero le entrega su sombrero puntiagudo, con una banda plateada en el borde, les sonríe a los profesores haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

— ¿Nos acompaña al banquete, profesor? —Inquiere la profesora Trelawney.

— Claro que si profesora, será un placer —contesta el profesor Dúcan, amablemente y le extiende el brazo— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Sybill?

— ¡Por supuesto! —contesta la profesora de adivinación.

August abre la puerta de la dirección con una mano y ambos siguen caminando:

— ¿A que se refiere la profesora con "Tonterías de los años anteriores"?

Un gesto siniestro se dibuja en la cara de la profesora, el andar se hace más lento:

— Bueno profesor, Se pregona que el racismo impuesto por Mortífagos y… Usted ya sabe quién, no alcanzó Hogwarts. Sin embargo, muchos de los hijos de ex mortífagos estudian en el castillo, por lo tanto esa forma de pensar en un "orden social" predominaba, mas aquí que en otro lugar. Durante años, esta batalla, predominó entre Gryffindor y Slytherin; hubo acontecimientos catastróficos, peleas crueles entre los mismos alumnos…

— Entiendo —interrumpió el profesor—. Supongo que ahora sin ese "orden social", sin las distinciones de la sangre, debería haber más compañerismo entre las susodichas casas.

Sybill sonríe— Efectivamente, lo primero que intentamos promover, antes de iniciar este ciclo es el compañerismo entre nuestras casas, de las cuales ya somos Jefes.

— ¡Entonces! ¡Haremos que nuestros alumnos se traten como hermanos! —exclamó jovialmente.

Caminan por los iluminados pasillos, entre risas, historias que resultan unas más trágicas que las otras; Desde un niño que abre la cámara secreta y derrota a un basilisco, hasta una impura asesinada condenada a ser un fantasma llorón. Pasan frente a un enorme vitral que ilumina con toda la luz del sol y está casi al llegar a la puerta del Gran comedor, entran: El calor los acoge al instante, caminan por el pasillo central dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores.

Del otro lado del comedor, la mirada de Hermione se pierde detrás del apuesto profesor. El Cabello plateado del profesor Dúcan se hondea a su paso, su sonrisa fresca, espontanea, sincera; Como de quien demuestra estar pasando un buen rato. La castaña sigue indignada ¿Por qué siempre son las malditas serpientes los que tienen lo mejor?

— Yo creo que será una buena Jefa —dice Harry. El moreno trata de animar a su amiga.

La castaña desvía su vista del profesor, cuando este llega hasta la mesa de profesores:

— ¡Claro que no! ¿A caso no lo recuerdas, Harry? —Dice irritada— "Veeeeaaaan en su interiooor" —hace un gesto "sobrenatural".

Ginny ríe tontamente— Hermione, desde que llegaste solo has estado hablando de ese… Profesor Dúcan y te has quejado de la pobre profesora Trelawney —comenta Ginebra.

— ¡Es que no me entienden! —Se exalta la castaña.

La pelirroja se acerca más a Hermione, lleva sus labios hasta la altura del oído de su amiga— Solo relájate, todo estará bien —susurra suavemente.

Hermione puede sentir el aliento cálido confortándola, huele el brillo labial de cereza que la pelirroja lleva el los labios; al instante, toda la molestia que siente, se desvanece. Hace un gesto de placer, tal cual hubiese comido la fruta más deliciosa del planeta.

Harry suspira, da un trago a su jugo y sonríe— En fin, no vale la pena seguir —dice, abraza a Hermione contra su pecho—, el tiempo nos dirá que tal funciona la profesora Sibyll…

— Sino, piensa que solo les queda un año —interrumpe Ginny.

Los tres sonríen. En definitiva, no hay nadie como la alegre Ginebra Weasley cuando de hacer reír se trata. Hermione ríe hasta provocar que su estomago duela, siente como la sangre le sube a la cara y la sola idea de estar sonrojada le apena.

Harry se apoya en la mesa, levantándose un poco— ¡Ron! —Le grita a su amigo, este no le responde— ¿Ron?

— Ah, eh… ¿si? ¿Qué pasa? —Contesta distraído el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta el moreno.

— No has dicho nada durante toda la conversación —dice Hermione, su tono es mas molesto que interesado en lo que pueda ocurrirle a su novio— ¡Ni si quiera has reclamado que Trelawney sea nuestra…!

La castaña hace un gesto de molestia, la mirada del pelirrojo está pérdida de nuevo. Ginny la convence que lo olvide, lo ignore, ella le hace caso como siempre; a Hermione no le interesa en lo más mínimo que mira Ron, su preocupación viene del hecho que no le preste atención, necesita sentir que la escuchan, la comprenden, pero sabe que el pelirrojo, no lo hará.

Ronald permanece presentemente ausente, su mirada no está pérdida, sabe a donde la dirige y quién la posee. Al otro lado del comedor; la luz del sol le ilumina la cara, ríe, él alcanza a ver su dentadura perfecta y tal vez una parte de su lengua… Cae en la cuenta que no ha visto mujer más hermosa en su vida.

Algo está mal; ella no ha virado su rostro para verlo ni una sola vez. Por alguna extraña razón, quería verla a los ojos. Entonces, ocurre en cámara lenta: Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de las Slytherin, voltea con una lentitud casi torturante, su cabello ondea, parpadea dos veces y clava sus ojos en él. Al gryffindor se le escapa la respiración, la ve sonreír y sin embargo… Su sonrisa no es para él.

Así como empieza… Termina, no quería verlo, ¡Ni si quiera lo vio! La furia se apodera de todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo ¿A que demonios está jugando?, ¿anoche lo besa y hoy lo ignora? Cierra los ojos, intenta tranquilizarse, piensa que debe haber una explicación, porque si no la hay, va a enloquecer.

Sin decir una palabra más, toma la túnica que está a su lado y se levanta. Camina sin hablar con nadie ni despedirse, se dirige a la salida. Antes de dar el paso final para abandonar el Gran comedor, se detiene, mira el suelo, respira profundo y levanta su cabeza; En un último intento la mira, sin embargo, para ella no existe.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? —Se pregunta Harry, al ver salir a su amigo.

Ginny se le acerca sinuosamente al moreno— A veces se pone así —responde la pelirroja— No hay nada de que preocuparse —finaliza.

Al instante el moreno se dedica a besar a su novia en los labios, de una manera dulce y algo boba. Hermione se siente extraña, incomoda tal vez, no le agrada nada presenciar aquel acto de cariño. Ve a todas partes, intentando ignorar a la pareja.

Harry, abre los ojos por impulso. Mueve con su mano los cabellos pelirrojos que hay sobre el hombro de su novia y se asoma; ve fijamente como dos Slytherin se levantan de su mesa, se fija en una: Alden. La chica de ojos verdes. Se levanta, su falda ondea suavemente, el moreno no puede hacer nada, más que seguir el contoneo de su cadera y apreciar las pequeñas partes de abdomen que revela su blusa.

El beso termina, Ginebra entiende que su novio no le está correspondiendo. No quiere indagar en el por qué. Al instante el ojiverde vuelve a mirarla, le sonríe, su mirada le transmite calidez. Ella le pellizca las mejillas y suspira hondamente haciendo que los lentes del moreno se empañen, eso siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia.

Se acerca de nuevo a sus labios— Debo irme —dice Ginny suavemente, casi como un lamento.

Él suspira— Entonces ¿Te veo más tarde? —pregunta con un deje de inseguridad.

— ¡Claro que si! —De inmediato se acerca a su oído—, llega temprano a la torre, te estaré esperando —susurra.

A continuación la chica se levanta, alejándose, al tiempo que contonea sus caderas, tal vez de manera exagerada. No llama la atención de Harry, el estilo del uniforme de la pelirroja no se ve tan justo, redondeado y perfecto como el de Alden ¿Cómo una chica de diecisiete años puede tener el cuerpo de una de veinticinco? No lo sabe, no lo entiende… Pero piensa averiguarlo.

La invitación de su novia, no lo ha dejado tan inquieto, como lo hizo el simple contoneo del cuerpo de una Slytherin.

La primera clase del día es "Discernimiento". el nombre de la clase flota escrito en enormes letras doradas sobre el salón de clases. Como si vieran una película en tercera dimensión a los alumnos les parece una extraña presentación, que sin embargo, pronostica una fantástica materia sobre la cual aprender.

Las ventanas de la clase son enormes vitrales transparentes, que van desde el techo hasta el suelo en forma de gota. La luz del sol se filtra iluminando por completo la estancia que pare ser más grande que todas las otras que han tenido. Entran en grupos grandes, miran en el techo las letras, como la primera vez que pisaron el gran comedor. Los nombres de cada uno están tallados en las mesas de trabajo, indicadas para dos personas.

Las mesas están acomodadas, formando tres columnas frente a un gran baúl que parece ser de acero. La mesa de Ron está en la primera columna, al fondo de la estancia; El pelirrojo no se interesa en fijarse quién podría ser su desdichado compañero, de antemano sabe que si hacen un trabajo en equipo él lo arruinará. Siempre es igual.

De pronto, la siente: Es ella y eso es algo que nadie puede ser capaz de refutarle, la forma en la que tambalea el escritorio cuando ella toma asiento, el perfume que logra quemar sus fosas nasales y ahora, escucharla reír… Por Merlín, no es posible. Distraídamente, para que no se vea su intención recuesta su frente contra la mesa y alcanza a divisar su nombre "Pansy Parkinson".

El corazón de Ron empieza a latir rápidamente, y, aunque no lo nota, el de ella está igual o tal vez mas acelerado; Sin embargo, Pansy sabe controlar su entusiasmo tras una mascara de indiferencia casi real… No sabe que muy pronto, esa mascara no engañará al pelirrojo.

Entonces, el pelirrojo se levanta y la descubre observándolo, la chica no se inmuta, como si mirara una ardilla que corre por el jardín. Se miran a los ojos, ella no revela un solo gesto de expresividad, nada. Ron intenta visualizar algo en su mirada, sin embargo solo ve indiferencia. Hasta que termina; Su combate desprovisto de intensidad, pasión y lujuria, termina.

Al final todos están sentados con sus respectivas; Alden Astor con Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass con Harry Potter, Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger. A ninguno parece importarle su pareja, a Pansy tampoco le importaría, pero tiene un plan. Lo que trama no incluye hacerse amiga de Weasley y ganarse su confianza. Ella no desea su cariño de amigo, quiere algo más y está dispuesta a conseguirlo directamente sin necesidad de cortejos hipócritas.

Las ventanas se cierran estrepitosamente, todos los alumnos se exaltan al quedar en total oscuridad. Se escucha un ruido como un rugido feroz; sale del enorme baúl, el cual se empieza mover tal si encerrara a un Bogart. La enorme puerta doble de entrada al salón se abre de par en par, y con una ráfaga de viento entra un candelabro flotante de color dorado, de siete brazos.

Detrás de la pieza que semi ilumina el salón, entra una figura; Al instante se intuye que es el nuevo profesor. Está cubierto completamente por un sobre todo de oscuro terciopelo, del cual no se distingue el color, podría ser marrón, verde o rojo oscuro.

El candelabro se instala sobre algo parecido a un perchero, destella y las llamas saltan a cada esquina del aula iluminándola por completo. Unas manos huesudas, de uñas extremadamente largas y de color vino salen del sobre todo, se dirigen hasta la capucha bajando la misma.

— Buen día Jóvenes —habla con voz espectral, hermosa, siniestra—. Sean Bienvenidos a su clase de discernimiento. Mi nombre es Angél Collingwood y tendrán el honor —hace énfasis en la última palabra—, de ser mis alumnos.

La profesora Angél, es una mujer de una belleza innata que aparenta tener veintiséis años, cuando no es ni la cuarta parte de su verdadera edad. Su cabello es negro, con un peinado alto extravagante, sus ojos grandes y oscuros, de una mirada profunda sumamente inquietante, nadie le ganaría un duelo de miradas.

Lleva los ojos maquillados de negro con una línea que va hasta sus sienes, pero, probablemente lo más atractivo de aquel emblemático personaje, sean sus labios, de una proporción perfecta, rasgos sensuales dos tonos mas oscuros que su color de piel morena y una especie de círculos metálicos que se asemejan a verrugas a lo largo de la yugular.

Collingwood sonríe medianamente— Vengo del colegio de Durmstrang, era profesora de Artes oscuras —dice mientras camina de un lado a otro examinando a los alumnos—, bien —sonríe y suspira— prosigamos con nuestra tarea.

De inmediato se despoja de la túnica, el aula empieza a estar sofocada. Trae puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que llega más debajo de sus rodillas. Sobre el hombro izquierdo tiene el sello de lo que parece una X. Todos permanecen en silencio.

— ¿Qué es discernimiento? —Ríe de manera maquiavélica, al tiempo, acaricia el borde del extraño baúl. Nota que al fondo alguien levanta la mano, le da la palabra.

— Por medio de él, percibimos y declaramos la diferencia que existe entre varias cosas.

La profesora sonríe mostrando sus dientes— Perfecto ¿nombre?

La chica traga saliva— Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin.

— Diez puntos Para Slytherin. Pues bien —camina hacía el frente—, discernir no implica habilidad mágica, no requiere suerte y tal vez sea la materia más difícil que hayan tenido en estos siete años —la profesora llega hasta la puerta, sostiene su barbilla con el índice y el pulgar, se vira—. Quién es… ¿Harry Potter?

— ¡Soy Yo! —Exclama el chico, ya acostumbrado a la pregunta.

Angél se aproxima a su mesa, quedando de pie frente a él— ¡Señor Potter! —Aplaude tres veces con sarcasmo— ¡La celebridad de Hogwarts! —Sus fosas nasales se expanden, apoya sus manos sobre el escritorio de azabache— Sepa usted que su "habilidad mágica" es simple suerte, todos podemos tener las habilidades correctas y conocer a las personas adecuadas en el momento preciso, eso nos hará héroes, nos dará títulos de gloria… Pero no nos prepara para el mundo real ¿Cree que lo pero que hay allá afuera era Voldemort? —Sonríe tiernamente— Está muy equivocado.

Todos se quedan expectantes, exceptuando a los slytherin, que por supuesto no dejaría de disfrutar como humillan a Potter públicamente.

— ¡El valor es importante! —exclaman de pronto, con un aire soberbio

Tal como un animal al asecho la profesora se vira hábilmente con una rapidez impresionante.

— Granger… Escuche mucho de usted, señorita —avanza a ella toma un libro que está sobre la mesa de la castaña lo ojea con curiosidad durante unos segundos y después, lo hace desaparecer, haciendo que la chica se sobresalte—, ¡Entiendan algo! ¡El discernimiento, no se aprende de libros! —Fija sus ojos en la castaña—. De antemano advierto: Quien quiera venir a mi clase, a leer, escribir, hacerse el héroe —se fija en Ron—, o tenga miedo —sigue caminando al frente de la clase—, le recomiendo que se retire.

Pansy escucha sus palabras atentamente, cada una es como una enseñanza que le puede servir, ¡Le está describiendo al trío! Potter siempre con su complejo de mártir dando la vida por el mundo, no puede ser feliz si no sabe que hace feliz a alguien más, nunca cometería una acción "cobarde" puesto que sería arruinar su reputación. Granger no puede vivir fuera de los libros, sería interesante verla fuera de control… Y Weasley, el más difícil, aquel que nunca haría nada por miedo.

La Slytherin aprieta los dientes conteniendo una mueca de rabia, ¿Por qué Weasley no podía ser el maldito héroe? Las cosas serían más fáciles.

Aquella mujer prosigue hablando, la morena está demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención, después de minutos en los que la temperatura del salón parece querer cocinarlos, pasando por la explicación de la materia… Llega la pregunta clave.

— La pareja que está a su lado será la que los acompañará todo el curso ¿Todos de acuerdo?

¿Cómo es posible que una mujer, que parece estar terriblemente molesta, pueda sonreír de manera tan hipócritamente dulce? Cada frase que termina, la enmarca con una sonrisa forzada que parece real, su voz se hace dulce y melodiosa pero no deja de ser agresiva. Es incomprensible.

Pansy alza su mano— Quiero cambiar de compañero… Si no es molestia, señorita Collingwood.

Angél se acerca a la chica, sus manos huesudas con uñas largas toma el delicado rostro de la Slytherin:

— Pequeña —dice con un tono verdaderamente fraternal— ¿Parkinson?

— S… Si

Los dedos presionan su barbilla, su expresión pasa de dulce a furiosa— ¡Astor! —Sonríe—, cambia con Parkinson. ¡Pero antes!... Tienes que darme una buena razón para el cambio, pequeña.

La morena mira despectivamente a Ron, clava sus ojos fríos en los del pelirrojo— La compañía no es muy agradable.

El pelirrojo baja la cabeza, un nudo se atora en su garganta y siente los pasos de ella, como se aleja cada vez más hasta que su compañía es reemplazada por la de una desconocida, o de esa chica que se había vuelto la obsesión secreta del qué llevó el titulo de ser su mejor amigo.

Pansy se sitúa dos mesas al frente del pelirrojo, Draco la recibe con un abrazo, la sangre de Ronald empieza a calentarse. Lo mas evidente son sus orejas que toman una tonalidad roja. El resto de la clase, él solo los mira; como la pareja perfecta, se complementan en el más mínimo detalle, la forma en que sus cuerpos se sincronizan en cada movimiento.

A cada segundo que pasa, el calor se hace más intenso, Ronald siente que necesita salir de ahí. Simplemente, ver a la chica que le empieza a robar el sueño besando la mejilla de otro, mordisqueando su oreja, él depositándole besos en el cuello de garza que debería pertenecerle, lo está volviendo loco.

Al final… La tortura, Termina.

El primero es salir, sin mas miramientos ni cordialidades, obviamente es el menor de los varones Weasley. Intenta controlarse, después de todo… Ella no tiene porque querer estar con él, aquel beso, Merlín, se siente tan estúpido. Así como lo besó a él, seguramente Pansy Parkinson ha besado a muchos, tendría curiosidad de besarlo, después de todo; desde que inicio su relación con Hermione, parece ser mas "atractivo" a los ojos de las chicas.

En fin. Piensa en que no tiene importancia y en su mente se repite una y otra vez la misma frase, en el fondo intenta convencerse a si mismo, que su mente engañe a sus nervios para intentar ignorarla.

Cuanto desearía que ella se le pusiera en frente y le gritara, lo humillara. El extraño antojo de que sea mala con él, como en el pasado, se cruza por su cabeza. ¿Eso serviría para apartarla de su pensamiento? Si, es lo más probable. Comprobaría de una vez por todas que No le interesa y seguiría con su vida.

La siguiente clase, resulta ser Pociones, con el "flamante Profesor Dúcan".

De pronto recuerda los suspiros de Hermione y su fascinación por el tipo ese. Es simplemente exasperante como delira, sueña, habla, respira por medio de un hombre tan viejo y que a su vista parece lo más simple del mundo. De nuevo, intenta convencerse de que se siente celoso, sin embargo, ¿celar a Hermione? Eso es algo que nadie puede creer.

Después de sus monólogos interiores, decide ir a su sala común. No ve a sus amigos por ninguna parte, piensa que tal vez estarían en el Gran comedor, resguardándose del aire fresco que a él le fascina y le pone melancólico a la vez.

Atraviesa los pasillos, llega hasta las escaleras, justo cuando una está cambiando, con un gran salto alcanza muy a penas a llegar al primer escalón. Pierde el equilibrio y se detiene en la barandilla para no caer. Finalmente la escalera se detiene, baja. Su cabeza da un par de vueltas debido al movimiento pero se recupera al instante.

— Cola de Dragón —pronuncia con desgano.

La puerta se abre, cediéndole el paso. La sala común está vacía, como es normal en horas de clases, sin embargo, él no se siente bien. Piensa que tal vez le afectó la elevada temperatura que alcanzó el aula de clases hace rato; eso combinado con la ráfaga de frío al mismo tiempo, no debió sentarle bien.

Entra, raramente, la torre está tibia, cuando por lo regular suele ser muy cálida.

"Solo estamos en otoño", piensa.

Se sienta un momento frente a la chimenea humeante que permanece apagada. Recarga su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón más grande y sube los pies sobre la mesa de roble claro, que hay frente a este. Intenta dejar su cabeza en blanco, no pensar en nada… Sin embargo no puede olvidar.

Poco a poco la somnolencia se apodera de él, recuerda sin quererlo, la noche.

De pronto, está de nuevo sentado mirando la nada, pero está vez siente que la está esperando, ella aparece casi en cuanto la piensa, se arrodilla delante de él, separa con sus manos las piernas juntas del pelirrojo colocándose en medio de ellas.

Él la toma de las mejillas, aún sin poder ver su rostro, y la besa. Siente de nuevo el contacto con sus labios. La calidez de invade todo el cuerpo, una sensación tan acogedora que le da escalofríos, la capucha se corre y aunque tiene los ojos cerrados, puede verla, sentirla, saborearla. Ajenamente visualiza la escena, sus manos en su rostro perfecto, ambos labios unidos en un apasionado beso.

Las manos de la slytherin se posan en las piernas del joven, suben desde la mitad del muslo hasta la rodilla y luego descienden hasta sus ingles. Ahí mismo, se detienen para presionar y masajear. Ronald puede sentir como al mover sus ingles, sus testículos empiezan a tambalearse golpeando ligeramente su miembro.

Luego, las palmas de Ron, bajan desde las mejillas de Pansy hasta su cuello y empieza dibujar su figura. Redondea los pechos ceñidos por una blusa de botones, termina atrayéndola por la cintura para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo. Al instante, escucha como la bragueta del pantalón se baja y la mano de ella toma su miembro…

Despierta.

Abre los ojos repentinamente, se incorpora de manera brusca, bajando los pies de la mesa y apoyándose con los codos sobre las rodillas. Respira como si acabase de correr más de dos mil metros, a pesar de todo, tiene el recuerdo fresco de aquel… ¿Sueño? ¿Delirio? ¡¿Fantasía Macabra?!

Se golpea con la mano en frente y vuelve a echar su cabeza para atrás sobre el sillón, está vez, tiene la cautela de no cerrar los ojos. No puede evitar preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera seguido en el sueño?, aunque al instante aparta la idea de su cabeza, quiere olvidar ese instante… O al menos de eso intenta convencerse.

Sin mas, se da cuenta que él no fue el único sorprendido por aquella fantasía; En medio de sus piernas, cautivo por los pantalones, hay un bulto puntiagudo que le hace sonrojarse. De inmediato, como reflejo natural, se cubre con ambas manos. Aunque no hay nadie presente, no le enorgullece fantasear inconscientemente con una Slytherin.

—Tranquilízate —repite una y otra vez en voz baja, casi como un murmullo.

Se levanta con dificultad y decide ir a tomar una ducha. A pesar de tener que caminar un poco, y dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con su sueño, la erección no cede en lo más mínimo.

Llega hasta las duchas de los hombres, casi al fondo del castillo, donde los chicos acostumbran tomar un baño después de los entrenamientos.

Procede a desnudarse, deshaciéndose de la corbata que cuelga a los lados de la camisa, al tiempo que desabotona esta rápidamente, se saca los zapatos opacos y viejos que tienen un agujero en la suela, ni si quiera se percata de aquel detalle.

Ahora, lentamente desabrocha el cinturón negro, baja el cierre y por el hueco del bóxer, ansioso de libertad, sale su miembro rígido. Se baja los pantalones y el bóxer blanco. Ya desnudo, se para en uno de los cubículos de mármol blanco.

Al instante, aparece una pequeña nube, relampaguea y agua caliente empieza a caer de esta, como si se tratara de una regadera cualquiera.

Cierra los ojos, se recarga con una mano sobre la pared, dejando que el agua caiga sobre su atlética espalda. El cabello empieza a volverse más oscuro debido al agua… Y los recuerdos vuelven a su mente. El vapor lo hace sentirse asfixiado, no puede dejar de pensar en ella y como la mayor estupidez, su mente reconstruye su sueño inconcluso, agregándole la mitad que le falta.

Aquella mitad, en la que ella toma su miembro, con su pequeña mano se encarga de acariciarlo de arriba abajo, desde la base hasta la punta sin dejar de besarlo. Aquella mitad en la que ella le quita la camisa. La imagina desnuda, el color completo de su piel, hasta el rosado pálido de sus pezones, su ombligo perfecto y de la cintura para abajo solo divisaba sus piernas, pues ciertamente no conoce a ciencia cierta la anatomía de una mujer.

Entonces, sin pensar en más —ya que no tiene la menor idea de que más puede pensar—, llega el momento, aquel en el que se funde dentro de su cuerpo. Una calidez extraña le rodea el miembro hinchado, es su propia mano en la que se está hundiendo y lo sabe, sin embargo, prefiere seguir pensando que está dentro de su cuerpo. Tomándola, poseyéndola.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, se acaricia lentamente, con fuerza, balanceando su cadera de vez en cuando. Siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan, nunca en su vida se sintió tan excitado como en este momento. Empieza a hacerlo cada vez mas rápido, con más fuerza, sintiendo el relieve de su pene, cubriendo la cabeza, de forma frenética, violenta. Siente que va a estallar y no sabe como liberarse.

Abre la boca, sonidos extraños empiezan a salir de su garganta. Esto lo desahoga, con voz ronca pronuncia una a una las vocales, así veinte minutos en los que se siente morir luego… Todo desaparece: El malestar, el humo, la misma fantasía… Se esfuman. Un chorro caliente y blanquecino es expulsado, al fin, su erección cede.

Cae de rodillas bajo el agua, escucha como esta se va por la coladera. No hay más ruido y sabe que es un idiota.


	8. Táctica

Y ahora ¿Qué? Cómo demonios pretende ocultar ese sentimiento que se va apoderando cada vez más y más de su ser. Era un maldito deseo inextinguible, ya, acabó. Fantaseó con ella, llegó al que era tal vez el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y sin embargo, la desea aún más que antes.

Ronald termina su ducha sintiéndose aún mas desanimado, mira por las delgadas ventanas que están en el borde del baño, alcanza a apreciar como el sol comienza a ocultarse, el cielo se tiñe de naranja. Empieza a vestirse, dejando su cabeza en blanco, no quiere pensar más, no le ayudará, lo sabe.

Ha cambiado, no parece ser el mismo torpe, miedoso, descuidado e inseguro de antes; viste un pantalón negro sin una sola arruga, y una camisa de manga larga color blanco. Deja la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, con los primeros botones desabrochados, se puede apreciar el caminillo entre sus pectorales y la piel pálida.

Camina con paso lento y desganado dirigiéndose al Gran comedor, aunque ahora que lo nota, sucede algo raro: No tiene apetito. Sonríe ante la nefasta ironía; él Ronald Weasley ¡Sin apetito! Ahora si que está grave. Una brisa de aire fresco llega hasta su pecho, mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y prosigue con su camino.

— ¡Ron! —lo llaman.

El chico no voltea, aunque escucha su nombre, no es capaz de reaccionar.

— ¡Ron! —Le alcanza—. ¿Dónde te metiste? —dice Harry sosteniéndose en su hombro, al tiempo que respira agitado.

El pelirrojo sonríe— Me sentía mal…

— ¡Claro! —Grita— La temperatura en la clase subió demasiado.

Ambos empiezan a caminar. Harry rodea con su brazo el hombro de su amigo, este no saca las manos de los bolsillos:

— ¿No sentiste algo extraño? — Inquiere el pelirrojo.

Harry lo mira— ¿Algo como que?

Ronald menea la cabeza— No lo sé, Harry —dice—, hay algo en esa tal profesora que no me agrada. Igual que Dúcan, tienen algo extraño.

— ¡Vamos Ron! El paranoico que ve mal en todas partes soy yo —dice Harry animadamente, al tiempo que le muestra su cicatriz.

El pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente, es irónico como después de todo, su amigo aún conserva la capacidad de bromear. El moreno parece mas relajado que nunca, como si toda la maldad del mundo de pronto se hubiera extinguido. A él le pone contento verlo así, después de todo… Harry merece un descanso. Él también lo merece, aunque no se de cuenta.

— ¿No tienes frío? —Pregunta el moreno. Su amigo niega con la cabeza, él prosigue— ¿Quieres ir a…?

Para en seco— Harry —interrumpe—, Sé que intentas animarme, te lo agradezco mucho…

— Ron, espera, yo…

— Si, si, Harry, fue idea de Ginny —le palmea el hombro—, lo sé —traga saliva—. Necesito aire fresco, voy a caminar un rato ¿si?

El moreno sonríe— Como quieras, Ron —acepta, no le queda mas.

Sus caminos se dividen, Ron está arto de los intentos de su hermana por "animarlo"

¿A caso nadie entiende? Esa sensación de ahogo de la que es presa desde que vio a su hermano muerto. La misma que lo hace querer gritar pero sin permitir que el grito salga de su garganta; las ganas permanentes de escapar, las lágrimas siempre contenidas en sus ojos ¡Quiere huir!

Sin darse cuenta está caminando más rápido de lo que nunca lo hizo.

No sabe a donde va, ni que busca, lo único que quiere es que aquellas sensaciones, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos desaparezcan. Por Merlín, basta de la tortura.

Llega hasta el jardín. Donde el cielo sigue teñido de colores ocres, rosas, naranjas y tal vez, una pizca de azul, como sus ojos. Traga saliva una vez mas, fija su vista al frente y ahí está.

Una sonrisa estúpida se apodera de su rostro, ¿Por qué esta sonriendo? Ella no significa nada en su vida, ella no es nadie, en realidad no se conocen. No tiene porque importarle tanto, Merlín ¡Que demonios está pasando! Y ahí sigue, observándola, el mundo transcurre a su alrededor pero el tiempo se detiene de manera mágica para que la observe.

Está sentada debajo de un frondoso árbol, tiene las piernas extendidas, un libro en las manos, pero lo que seguramente mas atrae su atención; El rostro, tan calmado, pareciera que nada en este planeta es capaz de perturbarle.

Se decide. Lentamente va acercándose a ella, las hojas regadas de los arboles crujen bajo sus zapatos, la tarde es fresca y la piel se le eriza a pesar de que no siente frío. Traga saliva una vez mas, entonces, sin darse cuenta, está frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, alcanza a escuchar como lee, mas bien, percibe el balbuceo de las letras. No es como Hermione, quién lee siempre completamente en silencio.

Pansy levanta la cabeza, lo mira, se miran:

— Ho-o —respira profundo—. Hola —saluda Ronald.

La slytherin sonríe— Hola Weasley ¿Quieres sentarte?

Sin decir una palabra, tal como si le persiguiera, toma asiento a su lado; lo más cerca que puede de ella, de su piel, su aroma… "¡Basta idiota!"—grita una vocecilla extraña dentro de su mente, sin embargo, no logra escucharla.

La mira sin decir palabra, graba en su memoria cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta el más imperceptible como el ritmo de su respiración o la forma en la que sus labios tiemblan con la lectura.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunta de pronto. Espera una contra respuesta como "¿Hacer que?"

Pansy fija su mirada en él— No quería estar contigo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

— No… —profiere sorprendido ¿Por qué demonios nunca hace lo que él piensa que hará?

Ella se acomoda, virándose de semi lado:

— Eso de acomodarnos con las casa combinadas, es parte de la táctica par que nos llevemos bien —sonríe— supongo que tu y yo no necesitamos fraternizar más ¿Verdad? Nos entendemos bastante bien —enfatiza sensualmente.

¡Demonios! ¡¿A caso no se da cuenta que lo esta matando?! El índice de la slytherin se pasea por el cuello del pelirrojo, el corazón de la chica empieza a latir de forma furiosa, aún así, lo oculta bastante bien. Toma a Ron de la barbilla con su índice y su pulgar, acercándose a su rostro.

— ¿Te molestó que cambiara? —Profiere a escasos milímetros de sus labios—. No quise molestarte… Ron.

"Ron" Algo extraño se enciende en el interior del pelirrojo, cierra los ojos, respira profundo, hace la cabeza hacia atrás. Todos sus músculos se tensan al instante. De pronto, siente como ella, de la misma manera inocente, se sienta de frente a él sobre sus piernas, sus pechos sobre sus pectorales. La respiración de la chica en su cuello y mantiene la cabeza en recargada en su hombro.

— Lo lamento —le dice una vez mas.

De inmediato, él la toma de la cintura y se refugia en su cuello.

— Me haces cosquillas —profiere Pansy sin poder ocultar la risa.

Se miran fijamente, comparten un momento intenso, que únicamente les pertenece a ellos. La calidez entre sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones fundiéndose. El chico quiere acariciarla, sin embargo no se atreve, por algún motivo siente que no le corresponde; Tocarla, besarla… desearla.

— Tienes unos ojos hermosos —dice Pansy suavemente, pegando su frente a la de él.

Ron se ruboriza ligeramente— Tus ojos también son hermosos.

— ¿Ah si? —se separa de su rostro.

Él sonríe— ¿Por qué lo dudas?

— Mis ojos… son demasiado oscuros…

— Son azul malva —dice Ronald, la toma de las mejillas y la acerca a su rostro—. Si se ven de cerca, son preciosos, azules… Como los míos, pero oscuros. Te hacen especial.

Silencio…

Nadie notó nunca el color de sus ojos, que a pesar de ser oscuros son azules. Un azul extraño. Tampoco a Ron nadie le dijo que tenía ojos hermosos, claro, todos sus hermanos tienen los ojos azules excepto Ginny. La oscuridad de una mirada es tan diferente, de los comunes chocolates, los verdes… Estos… Son perfectos, podía ver la silueta de su cabello rojizo reflejado en ellos. Suspira.

Está tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no puede darse cuenta que hay una chica castaña, con la falda tableada debajo de las rodillas y un sweater que deforma su cuerpo.

— ¿Ron?... ¿Pero, que demonios…?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Yo! ¡No es…!

La castaña respira profundo— No importa lo que es Ron. Lo discutiremos… —levanta el rostro— luego.

Sin decir otra palabra se retira, Hermione siente un nudo en la garganta, ganas de llorar; Pero no, ella no llorará. ¿Ahora que? ¡Su novio la estaba engañando con una Slytherin! Camina lo más aprisa que pude, siente ese mismo nudo en la garganta. No es nada parecido a los celos, que sintió alguna vez al verlo con Lavender, es algo más, y no lo entiende. Quizá es solo la sorpresa, de creer que Ron era diferente.

El pelirrojo no reacciona, no dice nada, ni si quiera le pide a la Slytherin que se quite de encima. La chica ríe escandalosamente, esperando que la odie, que corra tras su novia… Pero no lo hace. Contrariamente, se abraza a ella, encajando su cabeza en el cuello de Pansy respirando tan agitado como si acabase de correr.

El corazón de la Slytherin palpita, aún más fuerte que antes, mantiene sus ojos abiertos ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— Creo que… —dice Pansy casi aguantando la respiración— Deberías ir tras tu… —no quiere pronunciar la palabra. Es grotesca, es abominable— tu…

El índice del chico le sella los labios. En la misma posición se miran a los ojos, el viento fresco les ondea las ropas y el cabello, la piel de Pansy se eriza, Ronald intenta confortarla atrayéndola contra sí. Siente la necesidad de besarla, de continuar lo que dejaron pendiente, ella se muerde el labio inferior, dirige su mirada hacia la boca del pelirrojo y quiere besarlo. Acaba de rechazar a su propia novia por ella: Que no es ni su amiga, ni si quiera su amante…

— ¡Pansy! —Se acerca corriendo— ¿Dónde has estado? —Pregunta riendo— Te he buscado toda la tarde.

La morena se sobresalta, pero ríe— ¡Theo! —al instante se incorpora lanzándose a los brazos del slytherin.

El chico la recibe con gusto, levantándola ligeramente del suelo— ¿Qué estabas… haciendo? —pregunta mirando a Ron de reojo.

— Nada importante —lo toma de la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

Theo asiente levemente y se abraza de la chica— Alden también está buscándote…

— Vaya, me desaparezco treinta minutos y todos entran en histeria —suspira—. En fin —empiezan a caminar, no se aleja mucho cuando mira sobre su hombro—, adiós Weasley —finaliza, con un tono seco, indiferente.

La soledad vuelve al pelirrojo, comienza a darle frío. Un sentimiento de vacio se apodera de él, como si de nuevo estuviera solo, ¿A caso no había motivo para quedarse con él? Él, rechazó a su novia por ella, simplemente porque Hermione le da lo mismo… Era un idiota, ¿Qué demonios le hizo pensar que ella también rechazaría a sus "amigos"? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por él? No.

Sin decir una palabra, se pone de pie, respira profundo. No tiene más remedio que ir en busca de su novia,

Mientras tanto, en un aula vacía, Hermione llora desconsoladamente, ni si quiera sabe porque, no es que se sienta traicionada ni mucho menos. Ni si quiera ella lo entiende. A lo lejos, por el pasillo, sus lamentos son escuchados.

Él se acerca con paso decidido, balanceando su cuerpo de manera elegante y hermosa, su cabello plateado ondea suavemente con la brisa que se infiltra desde el exterior. Pone la palma de su mano sobre la puerta, la empuja suavemente, la chica que solloza no escucha el rechinido que produce la vieja madera. Con cuidado, él camina intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Cuando está a unos pasos de ella, la castaña que está sentada sobre un escritorio, se percata de su presencia. Levanta los ojos chocolate, lo mira de los pies a la cabeza. Está de pie frente a ella, con el semblante tranquilo más tierno del mundo; No dice, se limita a mirarla.

Hermione no puede evitar hundirse en el mar grisáceo de sus pupilas, de nuevo, los ojos de la chica se humedecen, se sostiene el rostro con las palmas de las manos, las espesas gotas saladas se deslizan entre sus dedos. El profesor Dúcan, la toma de la espalda, haciendo que se recargue sobre su pecho.

— Ya pequeña —susurra con voz tranquilizante—. Tranquila, tranquila —repite una y otra vez, acariciando la melena enmarañada de la chica— ¿Pero qué fue lo que te ha pasado, criatura?

La leona intenta tranquilizarla y de apoco, lo consigue. No se separa del profesor:

— Estupideces de adolescentes —susurra Hermione con un tono a penas audible. Se lleva el pulgar a la boca y mordisquea la uña—. En realidad —se separa del profesor—, no fue nada importante.

Él ríe— Ah —suspira—, los problemas de amor…

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— Hermione, cuando una chica tan joven, lista y hermosa llora; Solo se debe a su corazón —dice.

El silencio vuelve, él toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas, ella logra estremecerse ya que su tacto es frío. Dirige sus palmas a tocar su corazón, Hermione lo mira extrañado y sin embargo, siente algo que nunca antes. El corazón de la gryffindor se sacude con fuerza, su piel se eriza y August ocupa todos sus sentidos; desde el aroma que despide, hasta el tacto que siente su pecho.

— Aquí dentro, están todas las respuestas, Hermione —se miran a los ojos—, no necesitas más, que escuchar lo que él te pide —la castaña agacha el rostro, él la toma de la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo—. Duele, pero pasará.

Asiente, ella sabe que no le está hablando de nada en particular y que ni si quiera conoce su situación, sin embargo, no puede evitar creerle y confiar en él. Hay algo en su voz que le hace confiar, no sabe que es, pero le gusta. El profesor deposita un beso sobre su frente, al instante Hermione cierra los ojos para saborear el tacto maravilloso de sus labios, que son cálidos, húmedos, suaves… En contraste con su sepulcral tacto, áspero y duro.

Para terminar, deposita otro beso en las manos de la castaña, y la deja.

Así sentada, ella lo observa alejarse, su sobretodo blanco ondea, la enorme cruz plateada en el costado tambalea. Es un hombre increíble. Sin proponérselo, se queda anonadada en la nada, mirando la puerta por la que el profesor desaparece.

— No puede ser… —susurra la castaña con fastidio.

De pronto, por el otro extremo del pasillo, la silueta del profesor Dúcan, es reemplazada por la de un chico pelirrojo, menos alto y más joven, carente de ese aire místico que rodea al otro. Al instante, Hermione vira su cabeza, haciendo un gesto soberbio, rencoroso, sumamente indiferente.

Ron se acerca lentamente:

— ¿No quieres saber nada de mi, verdad? —no obtiene respuesta. El chico está de pie a un metro de ella, a su espalda, mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira el suelo:— Aunque no lo creas, lo entiendo —sonríe—. Soy un idiota, siempre lo he sido… Pero no hice nada malo… ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi, creo que lo primero que despertaste en mi fue una antipatía terrible, simplemente no entendía ¿Cómo una chica tan fea podía sentirse el centro del mundo y ser tan insoportable?

Ella se vira, sus ojos destilan fuego, endurece mas aquel gesto en su cara tan soberbio y molesto, le mira directo a los ojos, vuelve a darle la espalda de manera grosera. El pelirrojo ríe, ya ha logrado captar su atención de la forma que buscaba.

— Te lo dije, Hermione —prosigue—, siempre he sido un idiota. Un imbécil que te tuvo en frente seis años antes de poder aceptar lo que sentía.

— ¡¿De que demonios hablas tanto con ella?! —grita sin voltear a verlo.

— De mis sueños —responde él tranquilamente.

Hermione se vira por completo, sentándose, quedando de frente al pelirrojo:

— ¡Como puedes hablarle de tus sueños a una extraña, Ron! —Toma a pelirrojo del rostro con ambas manos— ¿Quieres hablar con alguien? —Sus ojos se humedecen— Entonces… Habla conmigo. Aquí estoy —acerca su rostro más a él— habla conmigo… —el llanto reprimido le impide seguir hablando.

Él la abraza, la chica no reacciona, impávida no es capaz de moverse. Ron no siente su corazón desbocado y a punto de salir de su pecho, como le ha sucedido mucho en los últimos días. Compara la suavidad de la otra, con la de su novia, la sensación de los pechos redondos de la chica contra sus pectorales, con la sensación casi inexistente de los senos pequeños de Hermione. Aspira en su cuello, intentando encontrar el aroma delicioso y femenino que Pansy despide, mas no hay nada.

La gryffindor cierra los ojos, abre su boca para respirar. Ron prosigue:

—No puedo hablar contigo de mis sueños, Hermione —la mira a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos—, mi sueño eres tú.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la castaña. El chico entonces, retira las gotas saladas de su rostro y atrayéndola contra él, la besa. Toma su boca, es un beso torpe, pero cargado de emociones que no sabía expresar. De verdad la aprecia, quiere, valora… Solo que… Pansy. De nuevo el recuerdo de la slytherin vuelve a su memoria.

Recuerda su boca, la sensación extraña que despide su aliento cítrico, el cuerpo, los labios, esa manera de besar tan intensa que le hace entrar en una taquicardia crítica. El beso con su novia se vuelve mas intenso, no piensa en ella, aunque quiere convencerse de que besa a Hermione, en realidad besa a Pansy.

— ¡Ron! —se separa bruscamente.

El chico respira agitado— Pe-perdón… no sé que… ¿Te hice daño?

Ella se acaricia los labios con las yemas del índice y el dedo mayor— Nunca me besaste así.

El chico abre su boca, sus labios son cubiertos por el índice de Hermione. La castaña menea la cabeza, indicándole que no debe decir nada más. No le queda otra, así que accede. Ella lo besa de nuevo, esta vez de forma seca y efusiva, de una manera que le molesta e incomoda, pero es así como besa su novia, no puede ni le apetece hacer nada al respecto.

Al final, se sonríen, Ronald le ofrece la mano, ella la toma, baja de la mesa. El pelirrojo le rodea los hombros con su brazo y deposita un beso en su frente, sin decir una palabra más, caminan a la puerta.

Se dirigen en silencio a la sala común, el chico besa de vez en cuando la frente de Hermione, Ambos sonríen y le sonríen a quien lo mira en su andar. Llaman la atención, por supuesto, ¿Quién hubiera esperado que la comadreja se quedara con la sabelotodo? Ronald Weasley es un chico divertido, intrépido, atrevido: En cambio Granger, es aburrida, reprimida, insegura… Es de todo, menos pareja para Ron, así como él mismo no es pareja para ella.

Llegan a la sala común, sobre el sofá rojo, frente a la chimenea encendida, se encuentra sentado Harry Potter; Sobre Harry, Ginny Weasley…

La pelirroja está sentada a horcajadas sobre el moreno, se besan lentamente, ella hace movimientos circulares con su cadera, donde él tiene sus manos. No escuchan nada, a cierta castaña se le sube el rubor a las mejillas y algo caliente se extiende por todo su cuerpo, al instante siente su piel arder. Se sostiene los pómulos con ambas manos.

Los enamorados, se separan. Lo hacen al sentir una presencia ajena, no al saciar el deseo.

Ginny ríe— Lo sentimos —dice—, no los escuchamos entrar.

Su tono es ronco, a Hermione le gusta la voz de la pequeña Weasley; Femenina, dulce, aguda, sensual… A diferencia de la de ella; chillona y molesta. Respira profundo, ve como su amiga "desmonta" a Harry, y se sienta a su lado. Siguen propiciándose arrumacos, susurros. La castaña solo mantiene fija su mirada en la pelirroja; La forma en que ríe, como se mueven sus labios para articular palabras que no comprende, sus dientes, su lengua. Que hermosa es.

El ojiverde se pone de pie:

— Ron, tengo que enviar una carta, ¿Me acompañas a la torre de las lechuzas?

— Claro —acepta el pelirrojo.

— ¡Pues en Marcha! Chicas, las dejamos un momento ¿Sobrevivirán sin nosotros? —dice Harry.

—Lo intentaremos —le responde su novia lanzándole un beso.

Tal vez Ron quisiera un gesto así de parte de la suya, sin embargo, sabe que no pasará. Salen de la Sala común de los leones. Hermione aprovecha para sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba Harry.

— ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano? —Pregunta Ginny.

— Pésimo, cuando fui a buscarlo estaba con Parkinson, me moleste mucho —bufa Hermione—. No quise dar un espectáculo así que me retiré.

— Todo estará bien, empezar una relación no es fácil —sonríe—. Dímelo a mí, que estoy intentando empezar esta relación desde hace cinco años.

La castaña sonríe con algo de desagrado en su gesto, al parecer el comentario de su amiga no le parece. No importa. Se deja caer en el respaldo del sillón, la pelirroja empieza a jugar con el cabello castaño, formando los rizos, estirándolos y enrollándolos de nuevo, le divierte, y a Hermione le relaja. Lentamente va cayendo en las piernas de Ginebra, hasta dejar su cuerpo extendido en el sillón.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en una clase vacía, después de ver a Ron con esa… Llegó el profesor Dúcan. —profiere con voz adormilada.

Ginny detiene el jugueteo— ¿Dúcan? —Inquiere— ¿Ese profesor que tanto te "fascina"? —arquea una ceja.

Hermione se voltea, para mirarla a la cara— Si… Ese que tanto me FASCINA —enfatiza—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No —contesta secamente. Vuelve con el masaje.

La castaña retoma la posición original, de lado, dando la espalda a la pelirroja:

—Pareciera que cada vez que hablo de August te molesta, Ginny…

— ¡¿August?! Hermione… A penas lo conoces, como para llamarle "August"… Nunca te he escuchado decirle "Minerva" a McGonagall, o Severus a Snape, o…

— ¡Ya entendí! —Se incorpora— Pero… él me da, confianza…

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco— Claro, pero quisieras que te diera otra cosa…

— ¡Ginny! —se escandaliza Hermione— Por Merlín, no me atrae de es forma.

La pelirroja se pone en pie— Seguro que no —Cruza los brazos, quedándose delante de la chimenea, el naranja del fuego enfatiza el tono de su cabello y sus ojos, a la tenue luz, sus labios parecen más rojos, carnosos, húmedos…

Hermione se levanta, aprovechando que es más alta que su amiga, la rodea por la espalda con ambos brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

— No es para tanto… No te preocupes ¿Si? —dice la castaña.

La otra se vira, se miran a los ojos un instante, impulsivamente la pelirroja le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su amiga y sonríe…

Mientras tanto, la noche fresca ha caído, anunciando la próxima llegada del invierno. A las afueras del castillo no se ven muchos alumnos, excepto los que se trasladan casi corriendo de un lugar a otro. En cualquier dirección que vengan, se dirigen al Grand Comedor, la cena está a punto de empezar.

— ¿No podías elegir otro momento para enviar la carta, Harry?

El azabache ríe— ¡No exageres Ron! —se detiene frente a las escaleras de la torre.

— No exagero, me estoy congelando, tengo hambre y… y…

— ¿Y?

— ¡Apresúrate!

Ambos ríen, el pelirrojo empieza a subir, con ambas manos dentro de su sweater, gracias a Merlín que su madre no se olvidó de ponerle bolsillos esta vez. Le arde la cara, la siente partida y reseca.

'Los Weasley somos de clima cálido' —piensa.

Se detiene a mitad de la escalinata para mirar la nada, a lo lejos se ve el lago, y el gran roble debajo del que Percy, George… Fred, y él, acostumbraban jugar cuando el otoño entraba. El fantasma de su hermano vuelve a su recuerdo, humedeciendo sus ojos.

— ¡Ron! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —se escucha el llamado a lo lejos.

— ¡Ya voy! —responde y se apresura a subir el tramo de escaleras que le queda.

Harry… Harry y sus misteriosas cartas o al menos así las habían bautizado él y Hermione, ya que el moreno nunca comenta con nadie de que tratan. Saben que van dirigidas a su primo, más no tienen idea que asuntos podrían tratar; después de la batalla, establecieron una conexión única, como si de los mejores amigos se tratara.

En fin. El pelirrojo sigue subiendo, no puede ocultar la tristeza que le ha causado el recuerdo de su hermano. Dentro de sí, se siente mal, molesto, no debe permitir que aquella sombra le atormente más, sin embargo…

Un grito de dolor.

Acaba de golpear su torso.

Nota como la chica pierde el equilibrio así que la sostiene de los hombros fuertemente, ella se aferra de su camisa y deja escapar otro grito de mínimo susto. Él levanta la vista, ya que ella está dos escalones mas alta, aunque no lo necesita pues es su voz y la ha reconocido.

Se miran fijamente, de nuevo, ese trance maravilloso que ocurre en raras ocasiones, aparece. ¿Raras ocasiones? Si, solo cuando está con ella, cuando la encuentra, la abraza y su corazón se desboca… Si, raras ocasiones.

— Weasley —profesa Pansy. Los ojos de la chica tienen un deje de ternura extraño, algo involuntario.

El chico no la suelta— ¡Lo lamento mucho!

— ¿Weasley?

— ¡Si! ¡Que pasa!

— Estoy a tres pulgadas de ti —sonríe—, no grites.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encienden levemente, la Slytherin le regala un beso en la mejilla y al fin lo suelta.

Sin decir más, él le cede el paso, admirando su contoneo natural. Suspira profundamente, en verdad, le gusta como amiga; su manera de pesar es distinta a todo lo que se pudo haber imaginado, es hermosa… Cualquiera tiene suerte de poder poseerla.

Una mano se posa en el hombro del pelirrojo, mas este no reacciona, suspira profundamente una vez mas, tiene los ojos entre cerrados; a Harry le provoca cierto grado de gracia, por supuesto, no sabe lo que ocurre.

— ¿Nos podemos ir ya? —pregunta el moreno, siguiendo la vista de su amigo, para encontrarse con la nada.

Ron suspira de nuevo—. Vámonos —profiere algo desganado.

— ¡Digo! Si quieres nos quedamos, Ron. Yo solo decía que porque tenías hambre y como la última vez que…

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Dime, pequeño Ron?

— Cállate —sonríe, Harry ríe también—. ¿Te has preguntado, que sería de mí si no hubiera conocido a Hermione?

Le palmea el hombro de nuevo— Supongo que… Tendrías un vacio en tu corazón—. Ambos chicos empiezan a caminar—. Es obvio que en Herms encontraste ese algo que te llena, te hace latir fuertemente el corazón cuando estás con ella, piensas en su persona, la deseas… Pero es algo más que físico, es como, una explosión de sensaciones raras que te recorren todo el cuerpo…

— ¿Harry? —interrumpe.

— Ya, lo lamento, lo hice de nuevo.

— No… Eso… ¿Eso sientes por Ginny cierto?

Las mejillas del chico toman un ligero tono rosado— Si —reconoce—. Es igual que tu con Hermione.

El pelirrojo mira al suelo— Si… Lo mismo.

El frío los congela, caminan a toda prisa al Gran comedor, donde el dulce aroma que se percibe desde el pasillo les hace saber que están retrasados. Ron va casi corriendo, rodea al Varón Sanguinario, ese fantasma siempre le ha atemorizado un poco. Al entrar, efectivamente la cena está servida; el estomago del pelirrojo ruge al instante, ahora que lo piensa, no ha probado ni un bocado desde el desayuno.

Al comer, se olvida de todo; lo bueno, lo malo, lo extraño, lo nuevo. Se deja vagar en un universo de sensaciones diferentes, deliciosas, que llenan su estomago. El pollo, el asado, las ensaladas, los pasteles de trufa, los dulces, todo es perfecto: Ron Weasley venera la comida.

Sus amigos charlan, en especial la que es su novia y su hermana; quienes a la vez juegan, ríen, es bueno que al menos uno de los dos este contento.

De pronto, un chico se levanta de la mesa de las serpientes dejando un espacio vacío y allí, sentada del otro lado, como si el mundo estuviera en su contra e hiciera complot… La ve de nuevo, fijamente, clava sus ojos con toda la intensidad que puede, que tiene, que quiere. Sin embargo, ella parece no notarlo. Debería sentirlo, así como él es capaz de percibirla al instante, a distancia.

A la mente del pelirrojo vuelve el suceso ocurrido en la torre, su cuerpo de nuevo contra él, como el rostro de la chica se enternecía flotando solo a milímetros del propio. Casi puede sentir su aliento tibio de nuevo, ver sus ojos hermoso ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se voltea para regalarle una fugaz mirada?! ¿Qué podría costarle?

Aleja aquellos pensamientos de su mente, recarga su frente sobre la mesa de madera de pino y aspira profundo, su maravilloso apetito ha desaparecido; Es el efecto que tiene todo lo que le preocupa, hace huir —literalmente— toda su hambre y tosa su sed. Ahora sabe que Pansy Parkinson ha empezado a preocuparle.

Vuelve a levantar su cabeza una vez más, suspira, mira al frente y no puede creerlo. Tal vez se está volviendo loco, pero percibió como un destello fugaz que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa maléfica y al descubrirla, se ha virado lo más rápido que pudo. Pero no, todavía no está loco, el rubor en las mejillas de la chica demuestran que tiene razón, ella lo estaba mirando ¡Así es! ¡La princesa de slytherin lo miraba! Sonríe ampliamente, su respiración se agita.

Se queda inmóvil, esperando cualquier otra señal, sin embargo, para la chica pasa desapercibido. En segundos, toda ilusión acumulada en el pelirrojo fue desvanecida por la indiferencia. Suspira una vez más con pesar, la observa susurrarle algo a la chica de cabello enmarañado de la cual no recuerda su nombre y se levanta. Pansy corre como una pequeña niña a la salida, tararea una cancioncilla infantil.

Ron no pude dejar de observarla, se levanta, como un zombi sin voluntad está decidido a seguirla.

— 'Detente Weasley' —le advierte algo dentro de su cabeza—. 'Ron, ya basta' —es una vocecilla molesta, que no tiene tono de voz, pero ahí está, diciéndole que no avance, que se detenga, que le hace sentir miedo.

El cosquilleo se apodera de su estomago, cada vez se hace más intenso, vira a la derecha, las antorchas se encienden a su paso. Alcanza a escuchar de nuevo el tarareo de la Slytherin y allá a lo lejos, ve la corta falda contoneándose, mientras la chica camina lentamente, parece que su paso se ha hecho mas lento ¿A caso sabe que él pretende alcanzarla?

Cuando menos se lo espera, la rodea de la cintura con un brazo. Pansy cierra los ojos y hace su cabeza hacía atrás y a un lado, el chico aspira profundamente sobre su cuello. La vira para que quede frente a él, ambos miran fijamente. La chica camina dando pasos hacía atrás hasta que su espalda topa en el muro, él la tiene sujeta de la cintura, sus ojos están fijos en los de ella, hambrientos, sus labios sedientos. Quiere probarla, una vez más, solo una más.

Una de las piernas de la chica va alzándose lentamente, acariciando desde su rodilla y el largo de su pierna, con la cara interna de sus muslos. Ron siente el contacto y se estremece, ella mueve su cadera suavemente, haciendo que sus sexos se peguen. No puede aguantarlo más, el pelirrojo va a estallar, inclina su cabeza… Y atrapa sus labios.

La besa de manera feroz, ella corresponde sujetando sus labios entre los dientes. La aprisiona completamente entre su cuerpo y el muro, sostiene su muslo mientras con la otra mano la sujeta de la cintura, casi la asfixia. ¡Por Merlín! Es tan rápido como frenético, quiere seguir, quiere cumplir su fantasía sin embargo está sumido en una neblina espesa, calurosa, deliciosa. Desea que no termine nunca.

Puede sentir las manos de la slytherin, enredándose en su cabello, atrayéndola contra ella. La erección del chico se hace presente, ella se asusta, se siente extraño, pero delicioso. Puede sentir su miembro golpear su intimidad, la punta del pene del chico sobre su ropa interior, un gemido se escapa y recae en la garganta de Ronald.

Escuchan una risa:

— ¿Cof, cof? —dicen.

De inmediato ambos se separan.

Alden aplaude un par de veces, lentamente; Daphne se dedica solo a sonreír. El chico no la ha soltado, hasta que Pansy se carcajea y lo empuja suavemente. Sin decir nada, sin un beso más, se retira, camina tranquilamente contoneándose con el mismo descaro que lo vuelve loco. Ron es incapaz de detenerla o decirle algo. Hace un rabieta, se sostiene el cabello con ambas manos y golpea la pared.


	9. Falso

Todo se torna nebuloso, en su mente solo retumba el sonido de las risas, la sangre hace que sus sienes palpiten con fuerza. Abre los ojos, un nudo se atora en su garganta al verlas partir tranquilamente, sin una palabra que valla dirigida a él, sin apartarlo suavemente diciéndole 'debo irme' sin nada, dejándolo solo como si fuera un objeto que estaba sobre ella y la mantuvo aprisionada.

De pronto, cuando el chico ya no espera nada… La morena vira sobre su hombro izquierdo y le sonríe, le guiña un ojo y sigue caminando. El nudo en la garganta se va, al igual que las ganas de llorar que tal vez estuvo a punto de sentir. No le queda más, decide caminar tranquilamente, haciendo respiraciones profundas, directo a su habitación.

No notó lo tarde que era, casi las once de la noche, tuvo suerte de no haberse encontrado con ningún prefecto… Un momento, sonríe, pensando lo irónico de que Pansy sea una prefecta, al igual que su novia.

 _Hermione_ —piensa.

Llega a su sala común, la chimenea está encendida, al parecer todos están en sus camas. Se hace el cabello largo hacía atrás con ambas manos, despejando su frente, se siente realmente desesperado y caluroso. Sube rápidamente las escaleras, todas las cortinas aterciopeladas de color rojo que rodean las camas de sus compañeros están cerradas… Excepto una.

— ¿Harry? —inquiere el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué haces despierto? —al tiempo, se asoma por el borde de la cama, corriendo más la cortina casi completamente abierta.

El moreno está acostado, atravesando en la cama con los pies colgando del borde. No trae puestos los lentes, sus brazos están detrás de su cabeza y suspira sonoramente. Ron se sienta a su lado, no lo mira; Ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo, acción que les provoca mirarse y reíste por algunos segundos, después, el silencio vuelve.

— ¿Harry? —dice Ronald.

— ¿Ron? —dice el moreno al mismo tiempo que su amigo. Se sienta—. Tu primero.

El pelirrojo suspira, mira el suelo, recarga sus codos sobre sus rodillas; al tiempo, Harry se recarga en uno de los barrotes de la cama y se empieza a desabotonar la camisa:

— Desde… La muerte de Fred —comienza Ron—, mejor dicho, desde hace un año, no me he sentido bien. Charlie se fue, tiene su propia familia, su propia vida y parece haberse olvidado de todos. George, depresivo, solo, muy triste… Estuve con él mientras superaba eso, Percy —sonríe—, trabajando en el ministerio se convirtió en alguien sin vida, sin sentimientos… Ahora, Ginny contigo…

— Sobre eso, yo quería decirte…

— Harry —no le permite continuar—, no me importa; Si ustedes dos son felices, no me interesa, es mi hermana, sé que la quieres y no la lastimas, entonces no me importa. Sean felices —el moreno guarda silencio, Ron continúa—. Después de que mi familia se desintegró casi por completo, al principio me sentí bien, pues tenía a Hermione. Pero luego… Empecé a sentirme vacío de nuevo. Hermione no me llenaba, no me llena. Cada día siento que somos más diferentes, a cada paso veo que no deberíamos estar juntos, ¡Parece que solo nos interesamos, porque debemos interesarnos! Es como si de alguna manera irracional, alguien se hubiera aferrado a que teníamos que terminar juntos, cuando siento que ninguno de los dos lo queremos. Lo que intento decir es que… No soy feliz…

El silencio es abrumador.

Ronald voltea, y ve a Harry tirado de nuevo en la cama, los ronquidos son casi imperceptibles, pero sus ojos cerrados y su rostro apacible, denotan que se ha desconectado del mundo. Sonríe con tristeza, suspira hondo, al parecer no lo escucho; nadie escucha el lamento triste de un Weasley, al menos no de él.

Se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama, procura no despertar al moreno, su cama está frente a la de él. Desabotona su camisa, se saca el cinturón

'herencia de Fred' —piensa.

Mira aquel cinto de arrugado cuero negro, lo dobla con cuidado y lo coloca sobre la mesita de noche que está al lado de su cama. Acomoda la cama y se recuesta; durante un largo rato solo mira el techo, hasta que logra quedarse profundamente dormido.

En los sueños del pelirrojo aparece una chica de belleza descomunal, como la que nunca vio en su vida. De cuerpo perfecto y rostro como el de un ángel, esta lo besa, acaricia, excita… Dentro de su sueño, ríe, juega, se siente libre; Hasta que ella se aleja, él la persigue, sin embargo se pierde y no logra alcanzarla. Entonces se ve en un bosque lleno de neblina, vestido solo con un pantalón negro, con los pies descalzos.

Siente el frío, le cuesta respirar.

Escucha un risa perversa, sabe que es de mujer; una carcajada macabra, que le hiela la sangre. Corre, se apresura, tropieza con algo y un dolor agudo le recorre toda la pantorrilla por dentro hasta la rodilla; se fija y tiene una especie de daga plateada, está encajada en su talón en forma vertical. La sangre sale a chorros tiñendo la plata, la tierra, sus pies.

Decide sacar la daga de su talón, siente como le quema, grita desgarradoramente con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo por mas que saca, esta nunca termina de salir, sigue gritando, la sangre corriendo, siente miedo, sus ojos se desorbitan en la nada y entonces… Despierta.

La mañana del sábado llega rápido, entre el ansía de tener un día libre combinado con el cansancio que supone toda una semana de trabajo. Amanece fresco, con rocío, la humedad se percibe a través de las paredes. A Ronald le arde la nariz, como siempre ocurre cuando la habitación de los chicos amanece muy fresca, seguramente Peeves estuvo jugando con la calefacción —de nuevo—.

Se siente agitado, sin saber porque. Al instante olvida su sueño, se frota los hombros y se sienta en la cama; Vapor frío escapa de su boca al bostezar, sonríe, ese acto tan simple siempre le hace sonreír.

— ¡Buen día! —saluda Harry, se ve bastante animado.

— Hace frío ¿Qué tiene de bueno? —responde el pelirrojo.

Al instante el moreno salta sobre la cama de su amigo:— Vamos Ron ¡Es día de entrenamiento! ¡En nuestro último año nos llevaremos la copa de quidditch!

El pelirrojo sonríe—. Lo había olvidado —bosteza—, ¿Me obligarás a pasar todo mi sábado entrenando?

— ¿A caso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

'No' Es la única y verdadera respuesta:

—Yo… Pensaba pasar el día con Hermione —dice dubitativamente—, desde que empezamos nuestra relación no hemos tenido muchas citas que digamos.

—Oh claro, entiendo —dice el moreno con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Escucharte hablar anoche, me hizo muy bien Ron, saber que Hermione te hizo sentirte bien después de todo lo que paso… Me alegra muchísimo —le palmea el lomo.

Ron baja la mirada— Claro —sonríe—, me alegra Harry, de verdad que sí.

— ¡Bueno! Entonces, voy a desayunar, ¿Te veré en el campo al menos un rato, no?

Asiente. Obviamente Harry escuchó menos de la mitad de lo que le dijo, no era su culpa y Ron no piensa culparlo, solo estaba cansado y escogió un mal momento para hablar… Ya tendría tiempo.

Sin pensar en nada más, se dirige al Gran comedor, sonríe. Al entrar por las inmensas puertas completamente abiertas, de inmediato se dirige a su mesa, la luz que se filtra por las ventanas, junto con las chimeneas prendidas, le hacen sentir cierta calidez que siempre le ha gustado.

El chico se percata del hecho de que su hermana está rodeada de un grupo de cuatro o cinco chicas entre las que raramente no se encuentra Hermione. Se acerca a Harry; El moreno lee la última edición del profeta y bebe su zumo de naranja.

— Hola —saluda Ron—. ¿Puedo saber que está pasando?

El moreno deja el ejemplar sobre la mesa, se acomoda los lentes y sorbe su zumo una vez más y sonríe: — ¿Qué pasa de que?

Ron hace una seña entre él y su hermana, notando que están a más de tres lugares de distancia:

—Por lo general, casi se sientan uno encima de otro —comenta el pelirrojo—, no entiendo ¿Y donde está Hermione?

—Ginny tiene cosas que hacer, soy su… novio, Ron. No su dueño —dice el moreno con un tono de recelo en su voz—. Hermione tenía una reunión de prefectos.

El pecoso puede notar algo extraño, no está muy seguro de que es, sin embargo lo nota; En fin, no tiene porque interesarle. Toma asiento a un lado de su amigo, quien sigue leyendo; Hay una columna dedicada a Rita Skeeter, mandando deseos de salud, es sabido que la bruja está enferma desde la batalla.

'Ojalá se muera' —piensa Harry.

Ron sonríe al imaginar el pensamiento de su amigo, sorbe un poco de jugo de naranja en una copa de bronce, sin querer su mirada se dirige hasta la mesa de profesores; Ahí, el profesor Dúcan conversa con Sybill, es extraño, pero pareciera que entre ellos hay una amistad bastante fuerte. Se fija; están todos… Excepto la profesora Collingwood, ahora que se percata, solo tienen una clase a la semana, generalmente a puerta cerrada y nuca la ha visto por el colegio, ni si quiera sentada en la mesa de profesores.

Presta especial atención en Dúcan; siempre vestido de blanco, con extraño crucifijos de gran tamaño sobre su pecho, su enigmático cabello color plata, sus ojos gris claro…

—Es tan extraño… —susurra el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? —dice Harry.

— ¿He? ¿Yo? Nada —sonríe—. Creo que iré a buscar a Hermione.

—Claro, debe estar en los jardines. Después de esas "reuniones" se estresa mucho. Ya sabes; No está de acuerdo con la profesora Trelawney como nuestra prefecta.

Asiente, se levanta. Harry en el fondo, se queda triste; La noche anterior, a pesar de haberse quedado dormido, sintió envidia. Él quisiera una relación como la de Ron y Hermione, al parecer Ginny no está tan hecha para él como pensó cuando no podía tenerla. Espera que las cosas mejoren con el tiempo. La mira con sus amigas, reír; como nunca ha reído con él, habla con interés; ese interés que nunca demostró por él.

El pelirrojo Weasley se aventura en el castillo, verifica no verse tan mal, con su uniforme desordenado. Aunque hace fresco, nunca usa la túnica, solo baja las mangas de su camisa que por lo general están acomodadas hasta sus codos, para dejar sus brazos libres. Se siente bien, algo relajado, si Harry percibe que su relación con Hermione es agradable… Algo de razón debe tener ¿No? ¿Quién mejor que su amigo para decirle la verdad?

Como él se lo dijo, ahí está su novia, sentada debajo de un árbol, con un libro entre manos; Murmura cosas incomprensibles, moviendo sus labios a una velocidad impresionante, de manera casi tan rápida como cuando habla. Aspira profundamente con la nariz y suelta el aire con la boca suavemente. Se acerca.

De pie frente a ella, sonríe tiernamente: — Hola —saluda.

La chica sonríe sin apartar su vista por un minuto del libro, sigue con el mismo susurro, que a Ron le molesta tanto —ahora que lo recuerda— sin decir nada más se sienta a su lado, mirando la nada. Es su novia, se eligieron, la deseo durante años; Intenta convencerse de que es lo que quiere, así debía ser, así fue, ¡Así es!

— ¿Hermione?

—Estoy leyendo, Ron.

Suspira— Lo entiendo, no quiero interrumpirte pero… —traga saliva— Tal vez no soy el chico más inteligente del castillo o que hayas conocido, pero… Creo que nunca te agradecí elegirme.

Al fin ella cierra su libro y lo mira. El chico baja el rostro, la castaña lo toma de la barbilla y deposita sobre sus labios el mismo beso áspero y frío de siempre, solo que esta vez, está cargado de distintas emociones.

—Tenias muchas opciones —prosigue—, sin embargo te quedaste conmigo, no sé porque, pero te lo agradezco. Agradezco que cada día me des la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.

La leona parece estar al borde de las lágrimas, sonríe con infinita dulzura: —Gracias Ron.

Asiente— Vamos a entrenar en un rato, como casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, quería saber si quisieras acompañarme al entrenamiento. Después podríamos ir a caminar o a donde quieras.

— ¿Por qué? —se extraña la chica.

El pelirrojo toma sus manos— Quiero estar contigo.

Ella sonríe algo dudosa— Me encantaría acompañarte —acepta.

No vuelven a hablar, ambos se quedan debajo del árbol, este se mueve con el viento mas no sienten el frío de la tarde que acecha. Ron la observa, sin decir una sola palabra, sin pensar en nada; deja su mente en blanco, últimamente cuando piensa solo una imagen se posesiona de su mente, justo ahora no quiere eso.

Después de horas, Ron está aburrido, desearía que Hermione dejara el libro y se le tirara encima, lo hiciera reír, hablara con él o lo que sea. No le gusta el silencio, no le agrada sentirse solo estando a milímetros de su novia; Es vacío, es triste, lo hace sentir miserable.

— ¡Hermione! —gritan a lo lejos.

De inmediato la castaña cierra el libro, se incorpora perfectamente. Sonríe ampliamente, con vivacidad. El pelirrojo nota como a lo lejos una silueta pequeña y pálida, tan pálida y pelirroja como él se acerca con su corretear parecido al de una niña combinado con el contoneo de toda una seductora mujer.

Ginny llega agitada, sonriente, rebosante de vida como siempre lo ha hecho:

— ¡Te busque por todas partes! —Le extiende su mano — ¡Vamos las chicas y yo tenemos una idea grandiosa!

Sin dudarlo por un segundo la castaña acepta su mano: — ¡Pero que traman! —pregunta sonriendo de manera verdaderamente boba.

— ¡Oh! ¡Te lo digo en el camino! ¡¿Vendrás verdad?!

—Claro que…

— ¡No! —la interrumpe Ron. Se levanta—. Hermione y yo teníamos planes para pasar la tarde juntos, Ginny.

—Vamos, Ron —dice la pelirroja—, tu la tienes todo el día, préstamela un rato…

—Si, ¿No te molestaría, verdad Ron? —pregunta.

El chico se acerca— Prometiste acompañarme… —suplica.

Ella lo toma del brazo y caminan dos metros alejándose de Ginny lo suficiente para que no pueda escucharlos:

—Ron, justo quería decirte… Que siento que pasamos demasiado tiempo, juntos…

— ¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando?

— Mira, para mi una relación es difícil, sacrificar mi libertad, estar siempre tomada de la mano contigo no es lo que quiero. Deberíamos respetar nuestro espacio ¿No lo crees?

—Quieres ir con Ginny ¿Verdad? —Ron no tiene una sola señal de expresividad en su rostro— En verdad quisiera que me acompañaras al entrenamiento, es importante para mi, mucho… Pero si lo que quieres es ir con mi hermana…

— ¡Ron! —lo abraza— ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! —besa su mejilla—. Eres el mejor.

De inmediato corre hasta donde se encuentra su amiga, se toman de la mano y vuelven a correr con dirección al castillo. El viento golpea salvajemente la cara del chico, siente el frío tan intensamente que eriza la piel haciendo que tiemble. No entiende su actitud ¿Qué necesita para preferirlo? Pone ambas manos en su cintura y se estira hacia atrás, tanto tiempo sentado para nada, le entumió la columna.

Mira su reloj de mano, marca las cuatro de la tarde; es hora del entrenamiento. Mira el cielo, pareciera como si una tormenta se avecinara. Decide caminar lo más aprisa que sus piernas le permiten; Durante el camino no puede dejar de recordar el desplante de su novia ¿Por qué seguía intentando sin exigirle nada a ella?

—No es justo —profiere casi en un murmullo. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos.

—La vida no es justa Weasley. ¿Todavía no te queda claro? —lo mira, sonríe.

—¿Pe, pero de donde saliste? —inquiere completamente extrañado.

—ah… ¿Del castillo?

—Me refiero a…

—Voy al entrenamiento, igual que tú.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la encuentra cuando más la necesita? Pansy.

Se adelanta, dejando que perciba su figura y su contoneo, como la falda baila suavemente, moviéndose con ella. La imagen de Hermione se desvanece al instante, aunque quisiera darle más importancia y tiene el masoquismo de desear sentirse peor por los desplantes de su novia, justo en el momento en que Pansy aparece, cualquier sentimiento de tristeza o soledad parece imposible.

Antes de lo pensado la alcanza, ella no dice nada al sentir el abrazo cercano, cierra los ojos, empieza a disfrutarlo; se mueve suavemente entre los brazos del pelirrojo, hasta virarse para quedar frente a frente con él. El chico la toma por los hombros acercándola suavemente, empieza a encorvarse hasta que sus narices quedan juntas, ella se estremece.

El pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente sobre los labios de la chica, se inclina, tiembla una vez más y de nuevo… La besa. Sus labios le resultan familiares y a la vez extraños, algo pasa en este beso que no ocurrió en los anteriores. Siente como algo le impide a la morena entregarse por completo, la siente distante y aún así sin resistencia; Le encanta besarla, empieza a descubrir el gusto por lo prohibido.

De pronto, ella se separa. Sin decir una sola palabra, él abre los ojos, la mira; Pansy no denota ninguna expresión en su rostro. Aunque Ronald intuye que algo anda mal, quiere seguir, algo dentro de si le está gritando que no lo haga, pero no escucha aquella vocecita interna.

Al tomarla una vez más, ella lo abofetea. No es cualquier golpe, es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que se supone debería golpear una chica, logra voltearle el rostro y dejar su mano marcada.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —grita furiosa.

Ella camina, casi corre lejos de él. Enormes ganas de llorar se apoderan del pelirrojo, no por el dolor, por la desesperación de no comprenderla, de no saber lo que quiere, lo que busca. Gruñe con todas sus fuerzas. Está harto de Hermione, de su hermana y ahora… Cansado de Pansy, de ese maldita manzana de Adán inalcanzable…

Pansy entra en la cancha de Quidditch; Lo primero que mira es a Potter y a Malfoy en el centro, los chicos se miran de un modo desafiante, sosteniendo sus escobas con firmeza. Sonríe, los hombres son tan patéticos. Alden se acerca suavemente detrás de ella, bosteza un momento y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Ahora que? —inquiere Alden.

—Lo de siempre.

Ninguna de las dos chicas presta atención a las discusiones: Conociendo a Draco, lo más seguro estará afirmando sus derechos como Slytherin, que lo colocan por encima de Potter e, intuyendo a Potter, estará atacando con mil razones morales por las que su equipo tiene más derecho que el otro. Año tras año, juego tras juego… Siete años de lo mismo.

— ¿Alden? —Profiere Pansy mirando maliciosamente a la Slytherin.

La ojiverde se acerca a la morena, esta le susurra algo al oído. Alden responde con un movimiento de su cabeza, Pansy estira los brazos hacia arriba, profiere un quejido y se acerca a los capitanes.

— Draco —dice la morena suavemente colocándose a espaldas del Slytherin.

— No te metas —responde el rubio secamente.

— Esto es una tontería, vamos, se supone que este año nos olvidaríamos de todo esto —prosigue la morena—, el campo es muy grande, pueden practicar los dos…

Harry interrumpe— Se supone que no debemos conocer los movimientos de nuestros enemigos…

—Adversarios, Potter —interrumpe Alden, se acerca al moreno—. Aquí no hay enemigos ¿O sí?

—Sabes perfectamente la rivalidad entre nuestras casas —intenta decirle Harry lo más firme posible, aunque no puede evitar que su voz tiemble.

La ojiverde se pone de pie frente a él, se acerca a su oído: —Si eres rival de los slytherin también eres mi rival, Harry —susurra suavemente. El chico cierra los ojos—. Soy una slytherin también ¿Quieres ser mi rival? —finaliza. Deposita un beso entre la mitad del labio y la mejilla del chico.

—Además —infiere Pansy—, solo se pondrán en forma… las tácticas "Secretas" las pueden practicar en otro momento ¿O no… Amor?

Draco la mira al instante 'amor', Pansy lo vuelve loco cuando hace eso. Las ganas de besarla se le apoderan, de tomarla, de escucharla gemir su nombre aferrada a su espalda.

— ¿Entonces chicos? —Dice Alden— ¿Compartimos el pastel por hoy?

—Solo por hoy —susurra Pansy.

—De acuerdo —el primero en aceptar es Harry.

—Está bien —dice Draco, se acerca al otro chico—, Pero aléjate de mi camino Potter, no cruces la línea.

Alden se interpone entre ello:— El que estás cruzando la línea eres tú, Draco —lo empuja—. ¡Bien! ¡Venimos a ver chicos entrenando! ¿Entrenan para nosotras muchachos? —La ojiverde se retira, guiñando un ojo al moreno—. Estaré observándote.

Pansy se despide con un fugaz beso en la boca del rubio. Ambas chicas corren hasta las gradas más altas; Alden mira fijamente la expresión de Pansy, es evidente que algo trama, solo le encantaría saber que es ese "algo". Los capitanes empiezan a dar órdenes a su equipo, los alientan, explican los ejercicios y de vez en cuando los hacen reír, el cielo está nublado. Ron llega, la morena lo nota, de inmediato se incorpora a las filas de su equipo.

Los slytherin emprenden vuelo, un relámpago retumba a lo lejos, apenas es audible. Las chicas sonríen con agrado al ver muestras deliciosas de potencial slytherin masculino. Los más atrevidos hacen malabares con la escoba, en cambio Draco; vuela como un halcón conquistando las alturas, es veloz, grácil, hermoso y parece que el día estuviese de acuerdo con él pues el grisáceo de las nubes hace apreciar de forma mas exquisita sus penetrantes ojos.

Un instante antes de que los chicos de Gryffindor emprendan el vuelo, una pequeña pelirroja se acerca corriendo, Harry abandona todo por ella, la abraza. A lo lejos Pansy observa atentamente, aunque no distingue, al principio la pelirroja intenta hablarle suavemente, quiere acariciarle el rostro, sin embargo él la detiene de los brazos, ella grita, él grita. Cuando parece que el moreno está a punto de golpearla, la suelta; La enana corre con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

Hermione espera a la chica casi en la entrada, cuando esta llega a castaña, la abraza con fuerza, al final se toman de la mano y se alejan. Pansy sonríe.

— ¿Algo interesante? —dice Alden.

— No te imaginas —responde.

Los chicos de Gryffindor emprenden el vuelo, en cuanto están en el aire, Harry y Draco se encuentran, como era de esperarse. Un relámpago retumba en medio del cielo, Alden se muerde el labio inferior, Pansy arquea una ceja. Ambos capitanes guían a sus equipos, cada vez hacen el entrenamiento más duro.

Cuando Draco ordena un ejercicio difícil, Harry ordena uno aún más, justo así se pasa el tiempo, hasta que los otros chicos, inocentes de la rivalidad entre capitanes, soportan en silencio, aunque casi muertos. Alden mantiene su vista en Harry, él se concentra en ella, luciéndose en todo su esplendor. Draco hace lo mismo para Pansy, luce su gallarda figura ante ella, sin embargo, aunque parece prestarle atención, ella no lo está mirando.

Los ojos azul malva de la serpiente están fijos en el pecoso pelirrojo que defiende los aros de Gryffindor, que ahora vuela en círculos y es plenamente consciente de que ella lo mira. Por un minuto, los ojos de Ron chocan con los de Pansy y luego con los de Draco cuando descubre que ambos se están mirando, aunque la chica de slytherin sabe disimular; enseguida hace que parezca que su mirada pertenecía al Slytherin.

Transcurren un par de horas, todo termina cuando un chico de Gryffindor se desmaya, al instante las chicas se levantan y corren hacia el campo. Harry se queda quieto, impávido, asustado. Draco da la orden y uno de los cazadores de Slytherin vuela a toda velocidad, atrapa con su escoba al chico de gryffindor que se ha desmayado, por el peso la escoba se desploma en caída libre, pero el cazador logra frenar un instante antes de tocar el suelo.

Todos descienden.

— ¡Potter! —grita Draco— Si tus nenas no pueden aguantar el entrenamiento, sería mejor que no estorbaras.

— Retira tus palabras Malfoy… —dice Harry apretando los dientes.

— Oblígame Potter —avanza tres pasos al moreno, levanta su barbilla.

Harry saca su varita y la empuña, los slytherin se acercan con bestias acechando acompañado de un sonido de burla, los de gryffindor hacen lo mismo.

— ¡Chicos Basta! —grita Alden. Llega agitada, odia el ejercicio y bajar corriendo no fue muy agradable—. Vamos, no de nuevo.

—Draco —dice Pansy.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! —le grita el rubio, la hace a un lado suavemente.

El rubio no cederá, la única solución es calmar a Potter, Pansy mira a su amiga, sabe que es la única capaz de tal cosa. De inmediato la ojiverde capta la señal y se abalanza sobre Harry, lo abraza y le susurra cosas de manera rápida al oído, al tiempo le da cortos besos en el cuello. Draco entiendo que no habrás mas pelea, al menos no de parte de Potter. Sin decir una palabra se retira y los demás lo siguen.

El moreno hace una seña con la mano, los chicos del equipo rojo empiezan a marcharse, la oscuridad toma posesión del cielo. Antes de retirarse, Ron mira a Pansy, esta finge una sonrisa tímida que lo deja tranquilo. Cuando el pelirrojo ya no está, la morena entorna los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, sin decir nada, guarda su distancia de Alden y Potter. Aún así distingue como la chica lo besa en los labios y él se sostiene de su espalda, poco a poco el beso se va extinguiendo y la chica de ojos verdes, lo suelta.

— Listo —dice Alden ya estando frente a Pansy.

— Si, listo, lo noté —hace que su amiga ría—. Adelántate, ya te alcanzo.

La otra se encoje de hombros y sin decir una palabra se retira. Harry está solo, embelesado con el ámbar que acaba de envenenar sus labios. Sale de su ensueño al darse cuenta que una hermosa slytherin lo mira. El chico agacha la cabeza, la rodea y pretende marcharse.

— ¡Es obvio que algo que conozco te pertenece! —grita Pansy. Él para en seco y traga saliva. Ella empieza a acercarse—. Tú quieres a Alden, te gusta, la deseas… Yo quiero algo que tú conoces.

Harry se vira: — No sé que pienses pero yo tengo novia…

— Una estúpida niña que no es capaz —se cruza de brazos—. No me engañes Potter, no hay necesidad. Sé que nunca hablamos, pero no quiero ser tu amiga, solo quiero a Ron…

— ¿A Ron?

La Slytherin chasquea la lengua— Veo que no eres sordo.

Harry se acomoda las gafas— ¿Por qué?

— Mis intereses, no te importan ni a mi los tuyos.

Harry se cruza de brazos también— ¿No eres algo de Malfoy?

Ella sonríe, avanza a él— Solo amigos, cercanos, casi de la infancia. Verás; Me interesa Ron, siento que tenemos mucho en común…

— Él está con Hermione…

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Vamos Potter, ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!... No lo quiero "Románticamente", me interesa como amigo, como persona, él perdió un hermano y yo perdí a mi primo —mentira—, creo que —sus ojos se humedecen—, solo él es capaz de comprender mi dolor —las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Instintivamente el moreno se aproxima, la abraza, deja que llore sobre su hombro:

—Sé que no merezco tener un amigo —prosigue la chica—, pero en verdad me gustaría que…

— Lo entiendo —la mira a los ojos— hablare con Ron, le explicaré, te aseguró que querrá hablar contigo —le sonríe.

Ella se limpia las lágrimas:— Haré que tengas tiempo para conocer a Alden.

—Pero yo no… — ella pone un índice sobre la boca del chico.

—Tranquilo, Potter. No importa, solo lo haré. —dice—. El chico se dispone a marcharse— ¡Harry! —le grita. Él se vira— Gracias— finaliza.

Cuando el moreno desaparece, vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco una vez más, se limpia las lágrimas falsas y una carcajada sale de su boca. Respira el aire frío de la noche, levanta la vista mirando la bóveda celeste impregnada de luz, sin luna y sin nubes, que engañoso, no hubo tormenta.

—Que buena actriz soy —profiere en medio de la risa con un hondo suspiro.

En el Gran comedor, Harry y Ron se sientan juntos, Ginny se encuentra apartada de su hermano y su novio; Lágrimas se apoderan de sus ojos, no les permite salir. Odia estar mal con Harry, pero odia más que no la comprenda: Su expresión triste cambia para volverse de furia. Sin quererlo una lágrima rebelde se escapa.

—¿Por qué no puedes acompañarme? —Preguntaba Harry casi exasperado.

Aunque Ginny por la tarde le prometió que estaría con él en el entrenamiento, no podía.

— Ya te lo dije Harry, las chicas y yo…

— ¿Las chicas Ginny? ¿Desde cuando ellas son más importantes que yo? —la toma de los hombros— ¿A caso no te importo?

— ¡Solo quiero pasar tiempo con ellas Harry!

— ¡Vamos Gin, tomas clases con ellas! ¡Estás todo el día con ellas!

Forcejean, ella logra soltarse, nuca vio a Harry tan alterado. Era obvio, ya eran más de cinco citas incumplidas con pretextos como "las chicas", "Estudio", "Reuniones", "Las chicas de nuevo". Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecen, quiere hablar pero algo se lo impide, Harry solo le grita '¡Vete ya si tanta prisa te da estar con tus amigas Ginny!' entonces ella corre hasta refugiarse en los brazos de Hermione.

— Hermione —susurra Ginny. Ahora que piensa en ella, no la vio desde que las abandonó a todas en medio de las confesiones atrevidas para ir a estudiar.

La pelirroja siente que la miran, al otro lado de la mesa, es Harry quién mantiene su atención en ella. El chico vira su rostro, no quiere que ella se de cuenta de que le duele su desprecio. No es que quiera aprisionarla, solo que… a Veces Harry quisiera no sentirse tan solo.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquiere Ron.

El moreno niega. Respira profundamente, su rodilla se mueve nerviosamente debajo de la mesa; En ese instante, su mejor amiga entra en el comedor. Hermione pasa de largo, va directo a sentarse a un lado de Ginny.

La castaña tiene una sonrisa enrome, las mejillas sonrosadas, la tez le brilla y trae el cabello más desordenado de lo común. No dice una sola palabra, solo mantiene esa sonrisa extrañamente viva y… ¿Feliz? No dice nada, a pesar de que Ginny la interroga, solo sonríe y mira la mesa fijamente.

 _La biblioteca, alumbrada por antorchas, en ocasiones le parece mas calurosa de lo que en verdad es, hace que su temperatura se descomponga totalmente haciéndola entrar en un estado de ansiedad un tanto extraño e incomodo; las largas —e inusuales— sesiones de besos con Ron fueron causadas por aquel estado._

 _Acaba de huir de la ronda de preguntas estúpidas de Ginny y las chicas de sexto. Simplemente, no podía entender la fascinación de todas por contar sus intimidades, sus tipos de orgasmos siendo que Ginny era virgen y solo mentía. Igual, a ella no le interesaba nada, ni explicarle como su primera vez fue con Ron._

 _Se concentra en el libro, está a unas cuantas líneas de terminarlo, al llegar al final, lo cierra, no está satisfecha, necesita más sobre esa tal clase de "discernimiento" aunque no encuentra nada. Deja el libro sobre un carrito, sabe que después será acomodado correctamente, se dirige hacía la sección que contiene todos los libros de pociones, quiere impresionar al profesor Dúcan._

 _Sonríe, con la cabeza en alto se dirige al estante, ve el libro de titulo "Historia, desarrollo y evolución de las pociones mágicas" Toma el libro, está a punto de retirarlo del estante, cuando del otro lado… también jalan el libro. La otra persona tiene mas fuerza que ella, así que logra casi arrancárselo de las manos._

 _— ¡Hey! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —grita la castaña._

 _De inmediato se dirige a donde el extraño, da vuelta al estante furiosa… Él la mira de manera vacía, sin una sola expresión, parecería que todos los slytherin son capaces de eliminar toda la parte humana en ellos, como los sentimientos._

 _—Malfoy. Necesito ese libro —dice la chica acercándose a él._

 _Draco avienta el libro un par de veces al aire sobre su mano— Granger ¿Crees que solo lo quiero para fastidiarte? —sonríe—, aunque es una increíble y arrebatadora idea, en realidad lo necesito._

 _—¡ No! —grita Hermione, se abalanza sobre él con intenciones de arrebatarle el libro._

 _Draco la toma de un brazo inmediatamente, deja caer el libro, este hace un sonido vacio al retumbar en el suelo de la desierta biblioteca. La estampa contra el estante, al intentar patearlo, el chico pega su cuerpo al de ella, roza su nariz, sus respiraciones se funden en una sola._

 _—No estoy de humor Granger —dice el chico más suave de lo esperado—. Tuve un entrenamiento muy difícil y tengo muchísimas ganas de golpear alguna cosa._

 _'cosa' retumba en la mente de la castaña, así la ve él. No como una mujer, no como una compañera, ni si quiera con el rango de humana, simplemente una… Cosa._

 _— ¿Me golpearías, Malfoy? ¿Lo harías? —pregunta ella. En realidad no lo sabe, levanta su cabeza de modo tal que casi llega a sus labios._

 _Por inercia el chico retrocede, sin embargo, al instante se acerca de nuevo:_

 _—No lo dudes —miente. Nunca lastimaría a una mujer. Se pega más a ella, le sostiene ambas muñecas con más fuerza._

 _Hermione empieza a sentir el dolor de las pastas de los libros encajándose en su espalda, no siente miedo. La sangre fluye a una velocidad increíble debajo de su cuerpo, la respiración se vuelve agitada, Draco lo nota; El rubio le suelta una muñeca a la chica, ella ya no se mueve, ni hace fuerza._

 _El slytherin extiende la mano libre, la marca de mortífago sobre el brazo brilla, el libro flota directo a su mano. La chica nota el color azul sobre la marca que antes era verde 'un mortífago salvo'—pasa por su mente; recuerda la orden del ministerio, ya que las marcas no se pueden quitar, solo fueron "teñidas" de un color que demuestra la redención de la maldad. Sin embargo, nunca dejarían de portar aquella calavera._

 _Draco sonríe— Digamos que… Algunos poderes no se van —le dice, se acerca a su cuello—. ¿Entonces Granger? ¿Puedo llevarme el libro? —su tono es de mofa, casi sarcástico— Prometo que estará mañana aquí mismo —hace un gesto angelical, como de un niño que finge ser inocente y disfruta ser malo._

 _—Haz lo que quieras, hurón._

 _Vuelve a sonreír, está vez acompañado de una semi risa de triunfo:_

 _—Gracias… Hermione._

— ¡Hermione Despierta! —grita Ginny.

La castaña ríe— ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada Herms, parece que tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu mente no.

Tiene razón, su mente sigue en aquella biblioteca, prendada de aquel "gracias", cubierta con la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo, sobre todo… Con la mención de su nombre en sus labios. Sin decirle Sangre sucia, tratándola solo como un ser humano, más que algo inferior o desagradable, tocándola, hablándole, pidiendo… Merlín, fue lo más increíble que pasó en siete años. Aquel milagro que creyó no ocurriría.

La vista de la chica, se pierde hasta la puerta, donde el mismo rubio entra, con el uniforme perfecto, sin el libro como es obvio, sin mirarla, es más; Para Draco es como si la mesa de Gryffindor no existiera. Ella no puede apartar la vista, hasta que él se sienta y la mira.


	10. Desacuerdo

Después de la Gran cena, tan ansiada como siempre; Harry se entera de la mejoría del chico desmayado, en realidad no fue por el entrenamiento, hacía noches que padecía insomnio, por lo que cualquier esfuerzo físico lo debilitaría de manera tal, que terminara en una colisión. Esto sirve para acallar la conciencia del moreno, quién se hasta antes de la noticia, se culpó tal vez por el exceso de ejercicio, solo provocado por las ansias de competir con Malfoy.

Aguarda unos minutos en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey, le explica a detalle. Se asegura de que el chico de su equipo esté bien y decide ir a dormir. Los pasillos ya se encuentran desiertos, al parecer le tomó más tiempo del que supuso, solo espera que los prefectos no lo atrapen, no necesita más problemas.

Se sostiene las sienes con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha, siente las palpitaciones, por Merlín que es un dolor espantoso. Decide calmarse, respira profundo y sigue caminando lo más aprisa que sus piernas y las ganas de desvanecerse le permiten. Llega a las escaleras, ve borroso y estas moviéndose no le ayuda. Con un salto logra alcanzar las que lo dejaran justo frente a la puerta.

Mientras la escalera se mueve, el chico se sostiene con fuerza, mira el vacio, dándose cuenta que no es una buena idea. Cuando el movimiento termina, ve cada vez más borroso; Con dificultad llega hasta arriba, al instante como en cámara lenta empieza a caer de rodillas frente al retrato de la señora gorda. Antes de tocar el suelo, un brazo lo sujeta.

— ¡Harry! —grita. Le sostiene—. ¡¿Harry, Harry?! —dice una y otra vez.

El moreno levanta la vista, ve la cabellera pelirroja de su amigo, sonríe apenas, siente sueño. Ron coloca el brazo de su amigo detrás de su cuello y lo arrastra hasta adentro de su casa. Pasan por un pequeño pasillo oscuro y llegan a la sala común donde la chimenea, como siempre, está encendida. Lo recuesta en el sofá; El azabache deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta el pelirrojo con un tono inquieto y preocupado—. ¿Te llevo a la enfermería? ¿Llamo a alguien? ¿Qué hago?

Harry sonríe—. Estoy bien Ron, solo… El entrenamiento, el susto y…

—Mi hermana —completa.

El azabache asiente—. No sé que le está pasando a Ginny, simplemente —suspira—, es como si no la conociera.

Ron sonríe— Parece que quiere más a Hermione que a ti ¿verdad? —su amigo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente—, a Hermione le pasa lo mismo, pareciera que todos en el colegio le interesan menos… yo.

El chico de ojos verdes, le da una palmada en la espalda. Ambos se mira y sonríen, de alguna manera, estar juntos siempre los conforta, sentirse el uno cerca del otro les da valor: Harry no sería nada sin Ron, y él obviamente sería menos de lo que es ahora.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —inquiere el pelirrojo.

Asiente— Ron… últimamente he visto que… has pasado mucho tiempo con Pansy Parkinson—. El pelirrojo se sonroja, Harry prosigue—. No tiene nada de malo, ahora que lo pienso, tienen mucho en común —se gana una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su amigo—, no me mires así —le dice riendo.

— Sea por lo que sea, Harry. Ella y yo no tenemos nada en común ¡Es más! ¡Me está volviendo loco!

El moreno se apresura a chitarlo— Despertarás a todos, Ron.

— Lo lamento —se pone en pie—, solo que… Me gusta estar con ella, pienso que le atraigo, que tenemos cosas en común y después, me rechaza, me cambia, me trata con indiferencia, me abofetea…

— ¿Te abofeteó? —su amigo asiente— ¿Por qué? Una chica solo abofetea cuando siente que se están propasando con ella ¿Tu no pudiste hacer nada?...

Un 'click' suena dentro de la mente del pelirrojo, claro… Ella nunca le dio indicios de que le atrajera "románticamente", entonces no tenía porque tomarse el derecho de besarla cada vez que lo apeteciera; Ahora que lo piensa, en el muro él la tenía aprisionada sin poder moverse, tal vez solo por eso correspondió.

— ¿Ron?

Reacciona: —Si, he, yo, yo… No importa en realidad, tuvimos problemas y creo que de alguna manera la ofendí —habla rápidamente, se sonroja.

— Pues, ella perdió un primo —dice Harry, Ron le mira con extrañeza—, supongo que tú y ella podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, la mayoría de nosotros no podemos entender tu…

— Harry —interrumpe el pelirrojo, mira el suelo y suspira—… No necesito "Compartir mi dolor" —levanta la vista, sus ojos están vidriosos—. Nadie nunca, va a entender lo mucho que me dolió todo esto, ver a mi familia… así, no necesito esto, ni que busquen personas que puedan compadecerse de mi o yo de ellas —se levanta.

— Solo tratamos de ayudar, Ron. —Profiere el moreno.

— ¿Ayudar? ¡¿Ayudar, Harry?!

El azabache se pone de pie— ¡¿A caso crees que nos gusta verte deprimido todo el tiempo?! ¡No! —intenta acercarse— Yo extraño a mi amigo, aquel que hacía bromas, que siempre reía, que nada le interesaba, que me apoyaba en todo, que estaba siempre conmigo. Ese que encontraba las palabras correctas sin tener que buscarlas ¡No eras filosofo o tenias la solución! ¡Pero al menos me hacías reír!

— ¿De que diablos estás hablando? —Bufa— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que no sea más el payaso?

— Ron, no, lo que quise decir es que…

— Basta Harry, ese Ron se murió desde el día que mi mundo empezó a ser destruido. Tu "amigo" el gracioso, se murió desde que empecé a sufrir ¿Y sabes porque sufrí?... Porque el tipo malo de la serie… Quería matar a Harry Potter y tuve la maldita desgracia de encontrarme con "El maravilloso HARRY POTTER" en un vagón vacío —le da la espalda a Harry—. Tal vez en realidad… Nunca me conociste.

El moreno escucha a su amigo subir las escaleras, permanece de pie mirando la nada; sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, tenía razón. Estuvo tan ensimismado en su autocompasión por no tener padres, por que todos querían matarlo, porque pensaba que se le exigía más solo por ser él… Que no pensó nunca, en su amigo.

Por primera vez, el dolor de Ron, le cala hasta los huesos. Se muerde los labios contendiendo las inmensas ganas de llorar, un nudo se atora en su garganta haciendo que su nariz se congestione, no le queda más que abrir la boca para respirar, cuando una lágrima rebelde se desliza por su mejilla; No quiere herir a nadie, justo ahora, siente que todo el dolor, todas las perdidas, son por su culpa. Nunca le importó, hasta ahora, que se ha dado cuenta, del dolor de su amigo.

La noche resulta ser eterna, ni el pelirrojo, ni el moreno logran dormir y por alguna razón ambos saben que el otro está despierto. Por la noche llueve, de manera discreta, ligera y tupida, nadie parece inquietarse por el ruido excepto ellos. Al fin el sueño termina venciéndolos a ambos.

Amanece frío, nublado… Ya no se escuchan los cantos de las aves, los arboles están casi desnudos. Ron está de pie recargado en una de las columnas, de los pasillos que da al jardín. Mira el cielo completamente cerrado, lleno de nubes grises; Trae su túnica puesta, y la bufanda colgando a lado de su cuello. En realidad, no se siente casado, mas sí arto.

Estira el cuello, cierra los ojos, aspira profundo y deja salir el aire con un suspiro que parece un lamento. Vira medio cuerpo, observando como los alumnos de la casa verde y roja empiezan a entrar a la clase; Ya es hora. A él no le gusta el profesor Dúcan. Sin embargo, no tiene más. Debe entrar sí o sí.

— ¿Ron? ¿No vas a entrar? —pregunta Hermione detrás del pelirrojo. Apoya su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Él mira la mano, la mira a los ojos: —*¿Cuándo empecé a importarte, Hermione?* —piensa. Sonríe falsamente mas no dice nada.

La chica se pone de puntas para besarle la mejilla y hacer un ruido de risa boba. Ronald aspira profundamente, con desgano se despega del pilar en el que se encuentra recargado. Camina, como un condenado hacía la horca; En su mesa, Alden se cepilla el cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostiene un espejo de un color como si de sangre seca se tratara, al sentarse, él ni si quiera la mira, en cambio, la chica le sonríe.

Por no resultar antipático, el chico devuelve la sonrisa, deja caer pesadamente los libros sobre la mesa y se recarga sobre ellos, el insomnio de la noche anterior hace efecto sobre su cabeza, un enorme bostezo sale de su boca completamente abierta.

— ¿Con que no dormimos, eh? —Dice Alden—. Vaya, que estuviste haciendo anoche Weasley…

— Nada de lo que te imagines —responde secamente. Ni si quiera se toma el tiempo de mirarla, no le hace sentir mal.

Parece que el frío del día, se filtra a través de las ventanas altas, el aula está tristemente iluminada por el grisáceo. Él mira la espalda de Pansy, como le hace mimos en la nuca a un rubio prepotente; no puede hacer nada, aguanta los mimos, aunque lo enfurezcan, más por celos que por deseo.

De pronto, el silencio sepulcral se apodera del aula, por las puertas abiertas en su totalidad, entra el profesor Dúcan; sonriente y lleno de vida como siempre. Guiña el ojo a cualquiera de las chicas que lo salude. Hermione, como hizo alguna vez con otro tonto, suspira; haciendo que su compañero ponga los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Buen día jóvenes! —Comienza el profesor frotándose las manos— Es un bello día para hacer pociones ¿No creen?

— ¡Claro que si! —la voz de Hermione sobresale de las demás.

El profesor sonríe con encanto—. Gracias… Hermione —profiere con un tono que ocupa entre la diversión y la extrañeza—. En fin, prepararemos una poción con fines puramente curativos.

Camina, se acerca hasta el escritorio, donde tiene un grueso libro forrado en piel negra; Lo toma y empieza a ojearlo:

— Empezaremos con los ingredientes, ¿Os parece? Empezaremos con un poco de Agrimonia —dice, una planta parecida a bayas rojas, con todo y el racimo verde aparece en el escritorio—, Aliso —prosigue. Al instante aparece algo parecido a la corteza de un árbol, de olor acido—, Angélica…

Al pronunciar el nombre del tercer ingrediente, las velas en la habitación se enciende, las ventanas se cierran al igual que las puertas, y de nuevo… La figura con el sobretodo de monje aparece. Esta vez, se distingue por su barbilla una sonrisa maquiavélica y algo espeluznante; El profesor Dúcan, cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

— Augusto… —profiere ella; Su voz resulta carraspienta, mística, como si padeciera un terrible dolor de garganta.

—Profesora… Collingwood —profiere él de una forma seca y apática—. ¿A que debo el "honor" de su presencia?

Angél ríe, mostrando sus dientes, al tiempo que se deshace de la capucha:

—Quién mejor para controlar una angélica —dice, se sostiene su barbilla con el pulgar y el índice—, que un Ángel.

El profesor ríe— Me temo que usted dista mucha de ser un ángel… profesora —se vira, finge acomodar los ingredientes aparecidos.

De inmediato, ella lo abraza por detrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos largos y huesudos; él mira las uñas largas y negras sobre su pecho cubierto por prendas blancas, acerca sus labios oscuros al oído del profesor, sonríe.

—Te ruego, no intervengas con mi clase —susurra, él.

—Augusto… McGonagall me ha dejado —saca la lengua para lamer su oreja—, te ruego, no te impongas sobre el destino.

Dúcan se vira violentamente, tomándola con fuerza por la muñeca, ella sonríe con una especie de cinismo malvado que ni si quiera logra intimidarlo. Entonces, el profesor siente como el brazo de aquella mujer empieza a arder, ve el humo ya que su carne se quema, contiene el gesto de dolor y al final, para no llamar la atención de los alumnos… La suelta.

—¡Jóvenes! —anuncia el profesor— Esta… La señorita Collingwood, nos acompañará en esta sesión.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver el discernimiento con las pociones?! —exclama Hermione.

Collingwood se aproxima hasta su lugar, se apoya con ambas manos en el escritorio: — Más de lo que se imagina… Señorita Granger —dice. Se dispone a pasear entre las mesas, deshaciéndose del sobretodo. Trae puesto un vestido largo, que deja sus hombros descubiertos, cosa extraña para un día helado; Es del color de la sangre seca, con bordes extraños, cualquier diseñador cobraría una fortuna por crear algo así—. Agrimonia, para eliminar el veneno de la sangre; Aliso, para mantener la fortaleza humana —enfatiza especialmente la última palabra—, en el cuerpo y… la Angélica… ¿Para que, Augusto?

Sonríe— Contra la brujería, obviamente… —responde él. Hermione mantiene su mano en el aire—. ¿Si, Hermione?

—Disculpe profesor, pero… —no puede evitar reír— ¿No es algo… tonto, "protegernos con la brujería"? Somos brujos…

—Granger, —interviene la profesora— ¿Crees que los "magos" como se hacen llamar aquí, son los único capaz de usar magia? La diferencia entre ustedes y…

—¡Angél! —grita Dúcan.

Ella sonríe— y… otros —prosigue—, es que usted por ejemplo, sin conocer hechizos y sin una varita… No es nada. No es rival para alguien más fuerte, rápido, inteligente, con la capacidad de pensar de forma más ágil a trescientas veces más que tú.

Hermione ríe con incredulidad— Eso imposible —dice con aire soberbio—, además, ningún animal o criatura tiene un veneno tan poderoso como para necesitar…

— ¡Granger! —grita la profesora con un tono exasperado— Hasta hace siete años, usted no tenía la menor idea de que la magia existía, su sangre contaminada influye en sus creencias ¡Y para colmo! Su maldita cabeza, moldeada por libros ya no tiene espacio para magia real, pura, antigua. Así que… O te callas, o...

— Basta —urge Dúcan—. Aunque la profesora tiene razón, no cuestiones y no interrumpas, Hermione.

La gryffindor abre la boca, respira por la nariz, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Una bofa se escucha, el profesor Dúcan parece tener fuego en los ojos:

— ¡Malfoy! —lo mira— ¡Si Snape soportaba todas sus actitudes infantiles, yo no!

— ¡Bravo, Dúcan! —Aplaude tres veces— Reprende al joven Malfoy por un sonido, pero Granger prémiala por impertinente e irrespetuosa.

—Profesora yo no…

—Vuelves a hablar —se dirige a Hermione— y te juro que no respondo…

— De nuevo y por favor, basta—bufa el profesor—. Esto no tiene sentido, hagan equipos de dos personas, tienen más de un mes para conseguir los ingredientes que están en el libro y preparar la poción, deben entregarla antes de las vacaciones de navidad, elijan a su compañero —finaliza. Se sujeta las sienes.

— ¡Un momento! —Interviene la profesora—, Malfoy y Granger —sonríe—: Están juntos en esto.

— ¡Que! —gritan ambos chicos al unísono.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo Augusto? —pregunta ella. Él se encoje de hombros—. Bien, que así sea. Pueden salir.

Sin abrir mucho la puerta, el salón se vacía poco a poco. Ambos instructores permanecen en silencio; Angél está sentada sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, balancea sus pies como una niña pequeña mientras tarare una cancioncilla, su voz, es hermosa, hechizante nadie se resistiría a tal encanto.

— ¡Cállate! —exclama Dúcan.

Ella ríe, baja de la mesa y camina hacia él. Antes de que pueda acercarse, él profesor saca una especie de látigo negro de aspecto baboso. Este se enreda en la mano de la profesora, atrayéndola al otro cuerpo, humo blanco sale del objeto enredado, como si estuviera quemando la carne de ella, sin embargo; No refleja dolor, pena, ni si quiera angustia contenida.

—Aléjate, de mí —dice él— Y deja de llamarme Augusto… Solo… aléjate —finaliza. Se dispone a marcharse.

Fuera de las aulas, los alumnos se encuentran en euforia, por alguna razón, las pociones en equipos eran prácticamente irreales con Snape, por lo que el permiso para andar por los terrenos, una clase libre y buena compañía, parecía ser una excelente idea. Por doquier pueden apreciarse las parejas charlando, haciendo tratos y acuerdos, o en el caso de Malfoy y Granger, delimitando la parte que ambos tienen que hacer.

—Consigue los ingredientes, Malfoy. Yo me encargo de la preparación. —propuso Hermione con tono seco.

—Como quieras —dijo Draco—, pero te advierto una cosa, lo haces mal…

—¡ Y que Malfoy! ¿Me matarás por ser una impura? —ríe— No, vas a usar tus poderes de Peter Pan para asesinarme.

— ¿De quién? — la toma de la muñeca con fuerza atrayéndola contra él—. No te pases de lista, Granger; A ambos nos conviene llevar esto lo mejor posible, porque si no…

—De nuevo tus amenazas. ¿A caso no te queda claro, Malfoy? —le dice con el mismo tono seco, ahora con una chispa de burla— Ya no eres nadie, Voldemort no existe, tu familia está en quiebra y claro… Tu asqueroso padre en Askaban —hace que la suelte, en su muñeca quedan las marcas de los dedos— y si me sigues tocando, acabarás haciéndole compañía.

La castaña se retira lo más aprisa que puede hacerlo, sin que parezca que huye. Nunca le habló así, por algún motivo, está vez no se siente menos, ni si quiera por ser una sangre sucia. Draco la mira, respira por la nariz como un toro enfurecido; La hará tragarse cada una de sus palabras. Siente como una figura pequeña se cuelga de su espalda. Él la toma de las manos entre las suyas y las besa.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —inquiere.

—No importa —confiesa con odio.

Ella sonríe—. Seguro que sí —le da la razón.

Empiezan a caminar, la chica tiembla ligeramente, Draco aprovecha la ocasión para rodearla con sus brazos:

— ¿Con quien te emparejaste, Pansy?

— Pues como a ti te tocó con Granger, Theo quedó solo, así que nos juntamos. Será excelente, los dos conseguimos las cosas y él prepara.

El rubio sonríe— ¿Y los demás?

— Potter pensaba acudir con Ron, pero él hizo equipo con Alden…

— ¿Astor y Weasley? —Draco ríe— ¡Lindo circo el que van a hacer!

— Weasley es un idiota en cuanto a trabajos, siempre los hizo Granger por él. Así que aceptó a Alden… Potter quedó con Daphne.

Draco se siente extraño, son las pajeras más raras que nunca se imagino, slytherin revuelto con gryffindor. Nada bueno puede salir de eso. Respira profundo, caminan de vuelta al castillo, el día gris por alguna razón lo deprime; Frente a ellos, pasa Nott, muy deprisa.

— ¡Hey! —grita Pansy— ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

El chico de cabellos claros sonríe irresistible y arrebatadoramente;

—Tengo una pequeña cita…

— ¿Se puede saber con quien? —pregunta Draco.

—Con Luna Lovegood.

Draco y Pansy ríen al unísono, ella de manera más escandalosa: — Como hiciste que esa rara aceptara salir contigo, Nott —inquiere la morena.

Él vuelve a reír— Lo que pasa, Pansy; Es que ella no lo sabe.

Dejando a los dos slytherin con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente. La fascinación de Theo, ha aumentado con los días; No deja de observarla, volviéndose casi en un acosador privado, el solo imaginar sus ojos glaciares que miran con infinita ternura, el color de su piel… Tal vez ese es detalle que lo vuelve más loco; Imaginar su piel completa, sin prenda alguna debajo del uniforme. Ni si quiera le importa el volumen, solo le interesa que es ella, completa, pura, virgen y puede ser suya.

Llega, ahí, como siempre, como cada mañana, en el bosque prohibido, está ella. Alimenta esos extraños animales negros, que pocas personas pueden ver. No tiene puesta ninguna prenda abrigadora más que el sencillo uniforme, con la corbata floja y la blusa fuera de la falda; Sin mayas, sweater, túnica o bufanda. Lleva el cabello suelto, en largas hondas. Su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Se acerca, no quiere hacer ruido; la asimila como una pequeña gacela que en cualquier momento puede correr, solo que él no está dispuesto a perseguirla, no… Quiere que se entregue por su propia voluntad.

— Hola —saluda ella. Sin voltear, sin exaltarse, tan simple como si hablara con cualquiera de sus amigos imaginarios.

— No quise espiarte —dice el chico.

¿Ahora que? Se siente algo estúpido, ella no debía descubrirlo, al menos no así; Bien, ahora el plan de Romeo acaba de ser echado abajo, ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hola, te vi desnuda y me obsesioné contigo".

—Soy un idiota —susurra.

— No creo que lo seas, Theo —responde Luna, tal cual contestará un pregunta.

El chico levanta su vista, no debía escuchar eso, ni si quiera debió pronunciarlo. Sin embargo, ahora no le importa nada, le acaba de decir por su nombre:

— ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? —pregunta acercándose cada vez más.

—La otra vez que me hablaste, cuando te llamaron… Escuché tu nombre y me gustó. Me parece que es muy bonito, no ha salido de mi cabeza —dice. Levanta completamente su pálido rostro, clavando sus peculiares ojos celestes, en los orbes color miel del chico; humedece sus labios— ¿No debí llamarte así?

Cuando menos lo imagina, él está a menos de medio metro de ella, entonces la chica deja caer la manzana verde que carga en la mano. Theo se arrodilla de inmediato a recogerla, permaneciendo con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. La chica se acerca suavemente, extiende la mano y el slytherin toma su mano con la propia devolviendo la manzana; No la suelta, aprisiona su mano con las dos suyas, lentamente se levanta, es mucho más alto que ella.

—Eres muy bonita —pasa su mano por la mejilla de la chica.

El tacto resulta ser más suave que el de un neonato, se estremece de los pies a la cabeza. Ella cierra los ojos disfrutando la tibieza de la caricia, desenlazan sus manos, la manzana cae de nuevo al suelo; se miran a los ojos compartiendo un momento intimo, como si su miradas estuviesen hablando por ellos. Ambos comprenden lo que quiere decir el otro, lo interpretan, lo saben…Theo jamás imagino que podría ser tan perfecto.

— ¡Luna! —un grito, que parece de horror. Corre, se apresura, lo más rápido que puede… hasta llegar—. ¡Pero que demonios estás haciendo tú con ella!

—Tranquilízate Weasley —responde el slytherin peinándose el cabello hacía atrás con una mano—. Parece que acabaras de ver un degollado.

— Si me tardo dos segundos más, seguro que llego a ver uno —responde la pelirroja de manera desafiante—. Luna, McGonagall te está buscando.

La rubia solo asiente, mira a Theo, él entiende que no quiere marcharse, que quisiera quedarse con él. Sin embargo, oponerse a los deseos de la pelirroja sería entablar una batalla con todos sus amigos, si va a ganársela, no debe haber tantos estorbos. La mira, intenta transmitirle seguridad, que valla, que él estará bien y no le molesta, para sorpresa lo logra; No dice una palabra más y se marcha.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacías aquí con Luna?!

El slytherin empieza a caminar rumbo al castillo— Nada que te importe, Weasley —responde desganadamente.

Ginny corre, hasta ponerse frente a él— Escúchame bien… No te atrevas a meterte con ella, porque si le haces daño, nos las pagarás a todos. —le apunta con su dedo índice, como reprendiéndolo.

Él la toma del dedo, luego de la muñeca y la atrae contra su cuerpo, rodea con una mano su cintura casi asfixiándola:

—Escúchame bien; No te atrevas a entrometerte, porque me las pagarás muy caro —dice apretando los dientes—. No soy el imbécil de Potter, mucho menos tú adorado hermanito. Ve Weasley, llora con ellos, diles lo cruel que soy por amenazarte.

—Puedo cuidarme yo sola —atina a decir en medio del dolor.

Sujeta con más fuerza, está vez, Ginny no puede reprimir un gemido de dolor— Entonces, si tan bien sabes cuidarte —se acerca su oreja—, no te metas en mi camino.

Al fin, suelta a la chica, esta cae al suelo haciendo un raspón sobre su pierna; La mira con desprecio, mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, camina al castillo dejando atrás a la pelirroja. No le interesa si está bien o mal, ni si quiera que tanto daño le hizo, su mente está demasiado ocupada haciendo nudos entre las posibilidades: Que ella le cuente a Potter o a alguien más, pero lo peor, que pueda alejar a Luna de él.

El día sigue transcurriendo con una lentitud casi torturante. Ron aborrece los días fríos, solo las cuatro de la tarde y empieza a oscurecer; lleva casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, sentado sobre un escritorio acompañando a Alden. Ya no hay nadie, las antorchas han sido encendidas, al menos aquel agujero de ratones era cálido, el colmo sería si además de ser deprimente y aburrido, estuviese helado.

— ¿Estás cansado? —pregunta la Slytherin.

— ¿Yo cansado? —responde el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa— Pero si no hice nada, tú has estado leyendo.

—Tú tomas nota, Weasley

—he… Yo en realidad…

—Weasley —cierra el libro y lo mira—. Sé que estás tomando nota en tu cerebro, no me engañas —finaliza guiñándole un ojo.

Deja el libro sobre la mesa, retira el cabello de su cara llevándolo detrás de su oreja, bosteza, al instante se cubre la boca con ambas manos. Ron solo la observa; en realidad es muy hermosa y… No es lo que él esperaba como "prototipo de slytherin", al fin hizo una buena elección como compañera de trabajo.

— Creo que estoy algo cansada —dice Alden—.

—Ya lo creo, has leído toda la tarde. ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

Sonríe—. Me ayudarás Ron, necesitaremos tu altura para recolectar algunas cosas.

Ambos ríen, en realidad no era del todo desagradable; estar juntos, compartir un poco de ambos sin llegar a ambicionar una "amistad". Tal vez su compañerismo funcione, al chico no le molestaba nada de su compañera, era agradable tanto a la vista como al oído; para él resulta raro encontrar algo así. En cambio, a Alden, la compañía de Ron le resultaba grata; No habla mucho, nunca interrumpe, no hace preguntas impertinentes y si ella le pide un favor, cortésmente accede.

El chico baja de la mesa y se estira, la ojiverde alcanza a apreciar los abdominales semi marcados del pelirrojo y su vientre carente de todo bello:

—Weasley… Nunca imagine que estuvieras tan… —lo mira a los ojos— bien.

El pecoso baja los brazos, su rostro se enciende— Gracias —atina a responder—. Lo siento, yo no lo hice por…

—Está bien Weasley —se muerde el labio inferior— Está… Perfecto.

Alden se levanta apoyándose en el filo de la mesa, reclina su cuerpo hacía atrás y comienza a acariciar su escote. No puede dejar de ver la camisa semi abotonada de su compañero, intentando descifrar que es lo que esconde debajo, además de un cuerpo bastante bien desarrollado. Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo nervioso se aproxima a ella, lo suficiente para que lo tome por el cuello, haciendo arquear su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta Alden.

—No.

— ¿Ni un poquito? —el chico no responde— ¿Despierto en ti… algo? —lo mira a los ojos— cualquier cosa.

—Me temo, que no despiertas lo que pretendes —la sujeta de las manos— Yo no te intereso, puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo —se lleva las manos de la chica a la boca y besa los nudillos de cada una, acto que logra sorprenderla.

Justo, al instante Harry, está mirándolos, no dice nada pues no ha visto lo suficiente. El chico con pecas deposita un beso sobre la mejilla de su compañera y sonríe a su amigo. Alden queda anonada; tan dulce, tan sincero, tan sencillo… era impresionante, al parecer Ronald no era un pez tan fácil como Parkinson pensó.

— ¿Interrumpo? —pregunta el moreno. Ambos niegan.

—Voy a comer… ¡Muero de hambre! —Exclama Ron—. Gracias, Alden.

—Un placer… Ron —se siente extraña. Nunca le llamó por su nombre a ninguno que no sea de su casa.

Sin decir palabra, ni si quiera esperar a su amigo; Ron se despide con una tierna sonrisa y un nuevo beso en la mejilla para su compañera. Al retirarse, Harry sonríe abiertamente pues la chica conserva la misma pose seductora de un momento antes. Esta vez, Alden sube sobre la mesa, imantado, Harry se acerca.

Potter deja de tener el control sobre sus emociones, no debe besarla lo sabe; Sin embargo el fuego que lleva dentro lo está calcinando ¿Qué es peor, morir por tomar el veneno que calienta?... O vivir entumecido por su rechazo. Ella abre las piernas, lo toma de la corbata atrayéndole, su mano libre la coloca en la mejilla del chico, sosteniendo su barbilla más que nada, encaja sus yemas en el rostro masculino de Harry, lo atrae y le besa la boca.

Segundo beso, esta vez, en un lugar cálido, con los cuerpos de ambos ardiendo. A la serpiente la incitó la imagen del pelirrojo, sin embargo no piensa en él, se concentra en la esencia del moreno, quien la besa de manera torpe. Adquiere adiestramiento poco a poco. No puede olvidar el abrazo de la chica durante el entrenamiento, su mirada, como lentamente lo enreda en esa nebulosa telaraña de seducción en la que tanto le gusta caer.

Siente las piernas de la chica contra sus costillas, las toma con ambas manos acercándola contra su cuerpo ¿Ron podría sospechar? A quien le importa. Estar con esa hechicera era un delirio; Mas que Cho, diferente a Ginny, ni en comparación con Parvati… Las únicas tres chicas que llenaron su vida. Abre su boca completamente, entregándose a aquel beso prohibido, intercambiando sus flujos salivales por los de ella, masajeando sus labios, combatiendo entre lenguas… Tocando con las manos el paraíso.

La mano de la slytherin se enlaza con la del león, la va guiando para que toque su muslo interno, se recuesta hacía atrás teniendo de sostén brazo del buscador enlazado a su cintura. La nariz del moreno topa con su cuello, al instante aspira, huele extraño, como a agua dulce o algo parecido. Le besa la garganta y lame, mientras su mano se pierde en el muslo interno debajo de su falda, en la entrepierna, en el pubis.

El calor que existe abajo, es casi insoportable, no entiende como la chica no hecha vapor, ya que su cuerpo hierve. La ropa interior de la ojiverde se encuentra bañadal, cosa que incita al moreno a morder el cuello de aquella chica. Toca, teniendo como único impedimento para llegar al sexo de la slytherin, la braga que lo cubre y cada vez se moja más. Entre suplicas y más gemidos, ella implora que la toque cada vez más. No puede resistirse.

Apartando la prenda delicadamente a un lado, comienza a empapar sus dedos de una sustancia pegajosa que despide un aroma nunca antes percibido por sus fosas nasales. Le recorre en medio de los labios con rapidez, subiendo y bajando, rodeando la protuberancia de la cual no sabe el nombre y le parece un botón demasiado suave. Lo presiona, liberando un espasmo acompañado de un sonido… Así que eso es un gemido.

Al instante, la chica se incorpora lo mejor que puede, él la besa con la misma ferocidad de antes, solo que esta vez cargado de una dulzura extraña. Alden Se abraza a él, sin pensarlo; el chico encuentra un hueco un poco más debajo de donde sus dedos recorrían e introduce su índice, la temperatura resulta ser más elevada que por fuera.

Los gemidos de la chica se hacen incontenibles, siendo que él solo tiene el dedo dentro, se le ocurre moverlo un poco, hace que vea luces de colores. Todo le da vueltas y estalla, por Merlín ¡Que placer! Solo quiere que siga, siga y siga, para no detenerse nunca. El chico sigue moviendo su dedo, de arriba abajo, nunca sacándolo, haciendo círculos, notando como se expande, se humedece…

Después de diez minutos que parecen horas, al fin, recibe la lluvia de la chica con su mano; Temblando, sonriendo, transpirando, se besan.

— Creo que es un buen momento —dice Harry—, para decirte que me gustas.

Ella sonríe, el chico atrapa su carnoso labio inferior en su diente y lo besa profundamente. La sostiene con ambas manos de la cintura, mientras que Alden se sostiene rodeándolo con las piernas.

— ¿Vamos a la cena? —propone el chico.

—Adelántate Potter… Creo que podrían sospechar.

— Pero…

— hazlo —casi ordena. Lo suelta.

De mala gana accede, despidiéndose con un profundo beso. La slytherin se deja caer en la mesa, recostándose completamente, respira agitada, más que nunca. Dos segundos después de la salida de Potter, Theo entra a la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a ella; tal cual supiese el lugar en el que se encuentra.

— Nott… No preguntes como lo sé —se sienta—. Huelo tu presencia a veinte metros.

Aplaude dos veces— Gran espectáculo —comenta el chico.

Alden se pone en pie— ¿Me viste? Al menos espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

— ¡¿Verte?! Vamos Alden, es más entretenida la reproducción de los unicornios —dice en medio de una amplia risa, logrando que la chica se moleste—. ¿Sabes? —se acerca— Hasta hace diez minutos no me interesaría lo que haces… Solo que, al ver salir a Potter, una epifanía llegó a mi mente.

— Felicidades, discernimiento te sirve de algo —dispone a marcharse.

El chico se apresura, le rodea el vientre con el brazo, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Suspira sobre su cuello, aparta los cabellos, da un suave beso hipócrita:

—Ayúdame.

Alden ríe— ¿Yo? ¡Ayudarte! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?!

Theo hace que se vire, para quedar de frente— Weasley… Me incomoda bastante. Tú, tienes loco a su novio...

— ¿Entonces?

— Aléjala de mí, y de Luna.

—De acuerdo —al chico le parece demasiado simple para ser cierto—. Solo dame tres buenas razones, y acepto con gusto, sin pedir nada a cambio…

—Te gusta Potter; Es rico, su sangre no es del todo sucia y tendrías un perfecto estúpido a tus pies. Siempre odiaste a la enana desde que… Dean la prefirió sobre de ti, ¿Qué mejor venganza? Y; tres… Eres mala ¿Perderás la oportunidad de esparcir tu maldad… Así como Pansy, esparce la suya?

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de Pansy?

— Si me ayudas, absolutamente nada —se acerca más a su rostro—; Si te niegas, lo sé todo.

— Ya que pareces tenerlo todo bajo control: Acepto, Nott —la suelta, estrechan sus manos.

—Un placer hacer tratos contigo, preciosa —finaliza. El chico se dispone a marcharlo, cuando una duda lo inquieta— ¿No preguntas por qué quiero que lo hagas?

Alden se cruza de brazos y ríe— Nott… Tu vida, no me interesa.

Perfecto.

El manto oscuro, cubre los terrenos de Hogwarts. El cielo sigue completamente cerrado y hace aún más frío que por la tarde. Es deprimente no ver la luna ni las estrellas. A la hora de la cena, Ron no se encuentra en la calidez del Gran comedor… De nuevo, se aísla, solitario. Ese nudo en la garganta parece ser un estado permanente del que su cuerpo se niega a salir. Frente al lago, lo único que ahora puede hacer, es escuchar su voz.

 _— No quiero pelear más._

 _— ¡Yo tampoco lo quiero, Ron! ¡Pero simplemente siento que no me entiendes!_

 _— ¡Lo único que te pido es que me trates mejor que a tus estúpidos libros!_

 _— ¡No te atrevas a quitarlo de mi mano!_

 _— ¡Como puede ser tan insufrible!_

 _Ella se pone de pie, sus ojos se humedecen;— entonces tal vez, Ron… Si me consideras una insufrible. Deberías dejarme en paz._

Se tapa los oídos con ambas manos, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, solo es su voz, no recuerda los actos o movimientos, solo aquellos gritos que tanto lo hieren. 'Quiéreme Hermione' repite una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, abraza sus rodillas, mira el agua quieta. Está… tan cansado.

Las nubes despejan la mitad de la luna menguante, permitiendo que unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminen el lugar. Ahí está él, implorando por que una chica, nada especial, completamente simple lo quiera ¿Tan poca cosa es que no logra llenarla? Quisiera un acto de cariño, una caricia, aquella mirada tierna o ese acto lleno de preocupación. Solo eso quiere, no necesita más.

— Los hombres no lloran —susurran.

Al instante, de manera desesperada se seca las lágrimas.

— No lo intentes, ya te vi —prosigue.

—Vete —dice el pelirrojo virándose para darle la espalda.

La chica se las ingenia para verlo de frente, lo toma de la barbilla, levantando su rostro; Queda sorprendida, efectivamente esta llorando. Sus ojos azules se ven más claros y melancólicos que nunca. Suspira involuntariamente, con un poco de fastidio; el chico sin saber porque, se abraza a su cuerpo, ella solo le frota la espalda.

— ¿Granger de nuevo? —no obtiene respuesta. Va acercando su boca cada vez más al cuello del pecoso—. Deja de sufrir Weasley ¿No has pensado que simplemente no vale la pena? —le sostiene el rostro y lo mira a los ojos— Deja de hacerlo todo tú. La relación es de los dos, ambos deben luchar por ella si es lo que quieren.

— ¿Cómo puedo luchar por esta "relación" si parece más importante un libro que yo? —tiene la voz algo gangosa.

La slytherin lo suelta, dejándose caer a su lado; cambia su expresión a sería, ida, totalmente diferente a la que tenía hace segundos— ¿Sabes que odio? —sonríe sin mirarlo— Que Draco siempre me haya tratado como una cosa, algo más en su estantería. Para él nunca he sido una amiga o un apoyo, solo… esa cosa que le sirve de vez en cuando —lo mira—. Perdí a mi primo Ron, al igual que tú… Solo desearía, haber muerto en su lugar; Así que no te voy a decir "te entiendo" o "todo va a estar bien", porque no ¡Nada va estar bien!

—Pansy…

—A veces quisiera que dejaran de decirme que me entienden, apoyan, comprenden —se acerca más a él—, cuando sé que no lo hacen —toma su mano—. Lo que quiero decir es que, si la amas y te ama, debería valorarte ¡No cambiarte por sus libros!

Eso. Las palabras precisas ¡Era lo que tanto tiempo ansió escuchar! Al fin, siente que alguien lo entiende, incluso siente su propio dolor; era doloroso y tal vez sus palabras sonaban como golpes a su pecho, pero eran ciertas, sinceras. Esa sinceridad que tanto anhelo desde que empezó a morirse por dentro, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

—Gracias —profiere el chico.

Ella sonríe de nuevo— Si fueras mi novio, yo sería la mujer más dichosa del mundo —mira el cielo, logra que sus ojos se humedezcan—. No lo sé, tener a alguien que me quiera y soporte tanto —ambos ríen—. Pero sobre todo, que me amé como tú la amas a ella. Nunca vi una pasión tan fuerte como la de ustedes Ron —por dentro se está carcajeando.

—Yo si… ' _la que siento por ti'_ —no se atrevería decir lo que ha pensando—, La, la… esa que Hermione, si, Hermione tiene por los libros.

—Es… —queda a milímetros de su rostro— Estúpido —susurra usando todo su poder de seducción.

Están tan cerca, los ojos de ambos se encuentran, recorren sus rostros y paran donde mismo; En sus labios, esos que ya es casi una costumbre probar y reprobar. Palpitan de deseo… Con un movimiento extraño, Ron hace que la chica se siente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, la besa.

Completamente nuevo para ambos, este beso resulta lento, placentero; tanto que la chica es capaz de olvidar aquel, juego, aquella venganza y lo deja, deja que él busque su sueño en su boca, deja que se apodere del olvido con su lengua, deja que las manos del chico tomen su cadera y la masajeen suavemente. Simplemente, se dejan llevar; Sin pensar, sin planear, por impulso. Es tan… Perfecto.

Las manos de la chica, sostienen el rostro del pelirrojo y suben por su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos, con su boca completamente abierta, acaricia su lengua; no besa nada mal, es más… Es mejor de lo que pensaba. Esta vez, es la chica la que a pesar de la baja temperatura de la noche, desabotona la camisa dejando su pecho expuesto, pero emana tanto calor, que ni si quiera siente el frío.

Desliza sus palmas, acaricia el torso bien formado, los pectorales marcados, los ocho cuadros que van desde los pectorales hasta la línea del pantalón, nunca sintió un cuerpo mas hermoso en una piel tan pálida. Es verdaderamente perfecto, al menos para ella. Le gusta, le incita. Tocarlo desde el abdomen hasta la nuca y luego bajar; mover su cadera de arriba abajo sintiendo entre sus piernas la erección temprana del chico.

Le recorre el cuello con suaves besos, baja por sus pectorales lampiños simplemente besándolos, el chico hace la cabeza hacía atrás y siente los besos suaves. Vuelven a sus labios y quieren quedarse así para siempre…

No saben que a lo lejos, Draco está mirando.

 _El amor es hermoso, sólo mientras duran el contraste y el deseo; después, todo es debilidad y costumbre._ Søren Kierkegaard 


	11. Quidditch

Su risa en los últimos tiempos, es como la de una niña pequeña, caminando siempre por los pasillos tal cual buscara a alguien. En realidad, si busca, es más que obvio.

Se cubre, enredando la bufanda de gryffindor a su cuello; Por alguna razón, el sol aún no sale, a pesar que pasan de las ocho de la mañana. No le gustan los días sin sol, se dirige hacía el aula vacía, las puertas están abiertas, lo mira; Sentado en el escritorio, sostiene una humeante taza de café negro con una mano, mientras que con la otra lee, la última edición de "El profeta". Suspira hondamente, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Buen día Señorita Granger — la saluda cordialmente, soltando la taza y esta flota, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Ella sonríe, sonrojándose levemente:

— No sabía que le interesaban las noticias de El profeta, profesor —comenta la chica.

Dúcan cierra la edición, toma de nuevo la taza y da un sorbo. Mira a Hermione, en su rostro se dibuja una dulce sonrisa:

— En realidad no me interesa, sin embargo, nunca es malo saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor —dice suavemente—. ¿Crees que el conocimiento llega a se suficiente, Hermione?

— Definitivamente no… Profesor.

Se levanta— ¡Pues bien! ¡Ahí lo tienes! —camina hacía ella, enrolla el periódico y lo coloca bajo su brazo.

El profesor dispone a marcharse, Hermione no sabe como retenerlo, tiene algo importante que decirle, sin embargo no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera.

— A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí a la hora del desayuno? —pregunta cordialmente, al tiempo, se posiciona frente a ella.

La castaña no puede evitar el sonrojo leve de sus mejillas— En realidad, yo… Quería pedirle algo —respira profundamente—: me he enterado que hará una especie de excursión y, yo… bueno, me preguntaba…

— ¿Quisieras acompañarnos? —ella asiente—. Me temo, Hermione, que la excursión es para alumnos de primero y segundo. Además, no creo que te interese, veremos plantas…

— ¡Me interesan las plantas! —se muerde los labios, ahora esta mintiendo—. En realidad profesor, creo que nunca puse tanto empeño en pociones, por ser mi último año, me gustaría intentar hacer un…

— De acuerdo —la interrumpe—. Si tanto te interesa, puedes venir. Mi único inconveniente, era que te aburriera —pone una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña—, tienes mi apoyo. Nos vemos a las seis de la tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Sonríe ampliamente, el rostro se le ilumina— En verdad, muchas gracias profesor.

Dúcan la abraza, haciendo que se sonroje de nuevo—: Por nada. Siempre es refrescante que a alguien le interese más pociones que "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" o esas cosas.

La gryffindor mira caminar a Dúcan, como se aleja, su espalda contoneándose, el cabello moviéndose de un lado a otro; Le parece fascinante, hermoso, de los pies a la cabeza, de frente y de espaldas. El corazón de la chica está palpitando ferozmente, el rubor aun no se desvanece de sus mejillas. Siente el frío del día en su nariz, de inmediato se tapa; Cuando hace frío la punta de la nariz de Hermione suele enrojecerse, Ron solía decirle "Payaso de hielo".

— ¡Ron! —exclama cubriendo su boca.

Ha olvidado por completo el partido, su novio ha estado demasiado raro, con eso de la relación y pasar tiempo juntos como pareja. Ahora no tiene la menor idea de cómo actuar. Entierra su rostro en la bufanda, esperando que su nariz recobre su color natural; Se apresura, los zapatos retumban escandalosa y molestamente sobre los pasillos de mármol.

¿Cómo va a decirle a Ron que no irá? ¿Qué no puede estar para apoyarlo como tanto le rogó? Podría cancelar la excursión no obligatoria… No, ¡Ni loca! Necesita este tiempo con el profesor Dúcan.

Dice la palabra clave ante la señora gorda, entra al oscuro pasillo al final del cual llega la luz tenue de la sala común; Escucha los silbidos y aplausos, percibe el olor de madera quemada de la chimenea. Se recarga en la pared y cierra los ojos respirando profundamente en repetidas ocasiones. Tiene que decidir ahora lo que hará y ya lo ha hecho.

Entra en la sala común con una sonrisa fingida, pero amplia y que parece espontanea, natural. Observa a los chicos ya listos con el uniforme, Ginny está incluida como buscadora y Ron como bateador.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —pregunta Hermione.

— ¡Que te pasa! —grita Ginny entusiasmadamente—. ¡Hoy es el primer juego contra Slytherin! ¡Vamos a Ganar!

Al instante se escuchan los silbidos de apoyo, la castaña ríe con cierto desconcierto:

—Ah, eh… Si ¡Genial! —Enarca las cejas.

—Herms… ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? —dice la pelirroja.

Hermione respira por la boca—. Verán chicos… Lo lamento, sí; Admito que lo olvide, pero esa no es razón para…

— ¿No vendrás? —de entre los estudiantes, sale Ron ya vestido con el uniforme de quidditch.

La cara del pelirrojo denota que está sumamente molesto, y al mismo tiempo decepcionado;

—Ron, ya sé que te prometí que está vez iría.

El chico la toma de la mano— ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte? —pregunta.

A Hermione no le queda más que asentir y guiarlo hasta su habitación de prefecta. Ella entra primero, su novio la sigue y cierra la puerta tras de sí; El remordimiento lo carcome, el nudo en la garganta vuelve…

Ella empieza a hablar, pero èl ya no la escucha.

 _Tiene a Pansy sujeta por la cadera, la acaricia; Su camisa blanca está abierta y el pecho gotea transpiración. Los labios de la chica le resultan húmedos, deliciosos. Siente su respiración y como toma aire profundamente para volver a comer de su boca con la misma furia. Él la toma lo más fuerte que puede, quiere fundir sus cuerpos en uno._

 _La serpiente comienza a balancearse de adelante hacía atrás, lo toma fuertemente de las mejillas. El pelirrojo no desea soltarla, lo único que espera, es que ella lo siga acariciando; Por primera vez, siente que todo el vacío de su pecho está siendo llenado. De pronto… La imagen de su novia, de aquella castaña de grandes ojos color chocolate se revelan en su mente._

 _—Ron… —suspira la morena._

 _Entonces todo se desvanece su nombre en aquellos labios se escucha celestial; decide dejar de pensar, se limita a sentir. El placer extraño de la calurosa compañía le recorre el cuerpo suavemente, desde los labios hasta las yemas de sus dedos es completamente plácido y perfecto…_

— ¡Ron! —su voz, lo devuelve a la realidad—. ¿Entonces que opinas?

— No sé como pedirte que estés conmigo —sonríe de manera vacía, su mirada la mantiene fija en el suelo—. Tal vez, simplemente ya no debería pedírtelo —levanta la vista—, esta vez decidí dejar… De suplicar…

— ¡¿Suplicar?! —grita Hermione de manera escandalizada, su rostro refleja un mueca de suma molestia—. ¿Suplicarme Ron? ¡No te hagas la victima por Merlin!

La ira del pelirrojo se enciende, se aproxima a ella y la toma por los brazos sin llegar a lastimarla. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, tal vez de furia o de impotencia:

— ¿Sabes qué, Hermione? ¡Tienes toda la razón! —grita estando a milímetros de su rostro—: Lo que hago contigo no es suplicar, como tan gentilmente le llamé; No —sonríe—, a ti no te suplico, ¡Contigo mendigo! —las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro—, mendigo cariño, ternura, comprensión… Tiempo, compañía.

—Ron…

— ¡no! ¡Basta ya! Ahora te toca callarte, como lo hago siempre para que puedas leer, para que puedas irte, para que puedas estudiar. ¿Dime, Herms: Cual es la excusa ahora? ¿Está vez porque cosa me has cambiado?

La chica mira al suelo: —hay una excursión…

— ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Un deber más al que no se porque maldita sea te tienes que anotar! ¡¿Por qué Hermione?! ¡¿Cuál es el maldito afán de meterte en lo que no te corresponde?! —la suelta—. Estoy harto de sentirme solo y vacío —se encamina a la puerta—, sabes que… Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras. Se acabó.

Abre la puerta lentamente, quedándose de pie unos segundos al filo de esta. El corazón de la castaña late a una velocidad impresionante, en cuanto él cierra la puerta, estalla… Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, se sienta en el suelo y patalea, haciendo rabietas de furia, su rostro se pone rojo y se muerde los labios al punto que logra reventarse la comisura del inferior. No entiende porque le duele tanto, tal vez fue su orgullo herido, la impotencia de esta vez no tener la razón… O que en verdad quería a su novio.

Hermione respira profundo—: No —se dice—, no puedes permitir que esto te afecte. Ron está mal, es un obstinado. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que aceptaría razones? No, por supuesto que no. Ronald Weasley siempre antepone sus intereses a todos los demás.

Respira tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón; decide levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana donde se apoya con ambas manos en el marco, mira detenidamente el jardín, los alumnos paseándose; Se ven relucientes, felices, algunos incluso pareciera que se aman. Ella no busca amor.

Limpia sus lágrimas, se mira una vez en el pequeño espejo redondo que hay junto a la puerta, acomoda su cabello y sonríe; Si tiene suerte el equipo ya no estará. Toma el morral que está colgado en el perchero y se dirige a la salida, una vez más, respira profundo; Nada puede arruinar lo que queda del día.

La castaña recorre el castillo, con una mueca de tranquilidad fingida, las palabras de Ron, en realidad aún retumban dentro de su cabeza. Hay un tumulto en la salida; Son niños de primero que comentan distintas tonterías que la hacen poner los ojos en blanco. Está en el lugar correcto, el profesor no debe tardar.

— ¡Hermione! —grita a lo lejos.

Como en una secuencia en cámara lenta, la castaña se vira, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro; Aquel hombre que logra hacerla delirar entre suspiros y fantasías, como siempre está vestido de blanco hasta la última prenda; desde el sobretodo hasta los zapatos. Tiene recogido su largo cabello plateado en una cola de caballo, se acerca a la chica y le sonríe. Ella deja escapar un suspiro bastante evidente y sonoro; El profesor al darse cuenta ríe con picardía.

— Me alegra mucho que nos acompañes, Hermione —dice él—. En verdad, creo que necesitaré ayuda con los niños de primero —le guiña un ojo.

—E, en… Realidad, para mi es un placer acompañarlo… ¡Acompañarlos!

El profesor le toma una mano y deposita un beso en los nudillos, sonríe ampliamente y se aleja de ella. La castaña observa todo el proceso, desde que el profesor tal como si estuviera con pequeños de preescolar los ordena en dos filas, acomodados por estatura; Les hace promesas de premios a quienes encuentren ciertas plantas, da una explicación introductoria sobre las pociones que se harán y termina indicándoles el camino a seguir.

La castaña lo miró durante todo el recorrido, caminando sin perder su enorme y hermosa sonrisa, en un instante casi tropieza lo que provocó en él incontenibles carcajadas que contagiaron al resto. Al recoger las distintas hojas y raíces, ella hace lo posible por que sus manos rocen las de él, cuando el profesor logra darse cuenta sonríe y toca a la castaña suavemente, haciéndola sonrojar; al momento Hermione, está en su propio paraíso.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, una batalla entre titanes estaba a punto de ser presenciada, el primer partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. El cielo está completamente cerrado, nubes de color gris acechan las alturas. En los vestidores, ambos equipos hacían ruidos, los capitanes alentaban a sus compañeros. Para Harry, era el deseo de ganar la copa de quidditch, como cualquier deporte. Para Draco… No le importaba la copa, ni si quiera Potter.

El capitán de las serpientes, mira hacia afuera, alcanza a ver a todos los alumnos en las gradas; Riendo, gritando, aplaudiendo. Todos los colores de Hogwarts reunidos en un mismo lugar, esperando ver el espectáculo que los equipos están a punto de dar. La voz de la directora McGonagall llega a lo lejos, de inmediato, Draco cierra la cortina y entra de nuevo.

Toma asiento en una banca de madera y ajusta bien su equipo. Mira con desprecio a sus compañeros, en realidad nada le importa, juega… Porque debe hacerlo. Es la única forma de seguir en Hogwarts y pretender ser alguien. Deja su cabeza en blanco, la rabia se apodera de él.

 _Va caminando sin rumbo, en realidad, su destino es la nada. La noche fría le congela y parte las mejillas, pero no le importa; Aquella sensación glaciar es como anestesia para su alma herida. Como cada noche, las pesadillas lo acechan: En algunas, ve a su padre colgado, con los ojos llorosos y los labios cenizos; La ropa hecha harapos, un hombre encapuchado retira el banquillo que hay en los pies y este cae, una soga lo al cuello sostiene._

Luego, despierta. Agitado, sudoroso, con miedo; Se coloca en posición fetal sobre la cama y desea estar en los brazos de su madre. Queda en él la sensación de estar solo, se representa en un vacío dentro de su estomago que se asemeja a hambre. Entonces, huyendo de sus pesadillas, sale de la cama. Sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo, se coloca el uniforme que ha dejado regado en el suelo de su habitación y sale.

En un momento, tal vez prefería sus pesadillas a aquella decepción. A lo lejos, con la luna de testigo, ellos están bajo un gran árbol. Ve a la mujer de su vida, sobre una cabellera pelirroja. La oscuridad en complicidad con la lejanía, no le permite ver de manera clara que acontecimientos se llevan a cabo en la escena; Sin embargo, no quiere saberlo. No desea enterarse, de que lo está besando, recorriendo, acariciando.

Al final, solo decide retirarse, aunque aquel odio… Se ha quedado en sus venas.

Las palabras terminan, escucha "Que gane el mejor" y mucho ruido alegre, de gritos y distintos instrumentos. Gryffindor ha salido. Él solo se limita a mirar hacía afuera; su equipo grita "¡Que es lo que vamos a hacer!" se responden a si mismos "¡Ganar!" y así una vez más, cuando hacen la pregunta ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.

— Acabar con Weasley —susurra Draco.

Salen, con escobas en mano, con sonrisas fingidas. De inmediato los capitanes se colocan al centro: Harry se encarga de mirar de manera desafiante a Draco, él solo piensa en Weasley. La snitch dorada se libera y ellos emprenden vuelo, el rojo comienza a mezclarse con el verde en las alturas de color gris.

— ¡Listo para perder, Malfoy! —grita Harry a lo lejos, posicionándose con su escoba detrás del rubio.

Draco vira su rostro, alcanza a ver como una Bludger se dirige al moreno:

—¡Antes de proclamar victoria, Potter —sonríe—, deberías mirar atrás!

Los ojos del capitán de Gryffindor se saltan y alcanza a esquivar la bola, que logra rozar su brazo sin hacerle más daño que un leve dolor. Su corazón se salta al instante, será un partido difícil; respira profundo, en repetidas ocasiones y así… El juego empieza. De inmediato, la vocecilla de Dean, llega hasta los oídos del rubio como siempre, narra el partido, cada estúpida acción.

Atentamente, escucha:— ¡Blaise Zabini lleva la Quaffle! ¡Se encuentra peligrosamente cerca!... ¡Y la lanza!... ¡Ron Weasley no deja entrar nada por eso aros!

El rubio dirige su vista al pelirrojo, un rayo retumba detrás de él, Jack Spencer un chico de ojos azul electico y cabello negro tiene la Quaffle en sus manos, se miran fijamente, Jack sonríe al capitán. Draco se impulsa directo a Weasley y envistiéndolo por un lado logra moverlo de los aros haciendo que valla a dar a una de las torres y cayendo por esta, mientras que el otro hace pasar la bola por el aro central. Las serpientes aplauden.

El silbato de Madame Hooch, suena, el bullicio se escucha desde las gradas, Harry desciende para asegurarse de que Ron se encentre bien; El pelirrojo está en posición de jugar, el mango de la escoba logro encajarse en sus costillas, del lado que el armazón deja descubierto.

Draco sonríe ampliamente, mientras la árbitro lo amonesta, diciéndole que si vuelve a ocurrir Slytherin perderá por default, desde abajo; El moreno lo mira, en sus ojos se impregna la rabia. Pero aquella serpiente todavía no termina.

El juego continúa, cuando Ron emprende vuelo con más dificultad que en un principio, pasa muy cerca de la grada de las serpientes. Pansy se fija en él y le lanza un beso haciendo que sonría; Este gesto no pasa desapercibido para el rubio. Aquel ingenuo pelirrojo se queda quieto leyendo los labios de la morena que dicen "Tú puedes hacerlo". Los globos oculares de Draco se desorbitan, expande su nariz y recordando lo aprendido del que alguna vez fue capitán, se acerca a un bateador y le ordena.

— ¡Derriba a Weasley! —grita enfadado.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso Malfoy! —responde aquel chico

El capitán lo toma de la camisa y lo alza un poco sobre la escoba— Si no lo haces, me las pagarás —dice desafiante. Entonces vuelve a volar, rondando.

— ¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor, de parte del capitán; Harry Potter! —Anuncia la voz del narrador.

La serpiente mayor se encuentra con el león que acaba de apuntar, el odio recorre la sangre del Slytherin, quiere que Weasley sea derribado, desea que lo hagan añicos. Entonces mientras el pelirrojo mira a aquella serpiente que lo alienta de manera tan sensual, el rostro de la chica revela espanto, tanto que no logra descifrar entre el ruido lo que dicen sus labios, alcanza a entender " O" pero ¿Cuándo que?

— ¡Ron! —grita Harry a lo lejos haciendo aspavientos. El pelirrojo voltea a ver a su amigo, sin embargo, ya es muy tarde—. ¡Ron, Cuidado!

De inmediato se vira y detrás de él una pesada Bludger llega a toda velocidad, no atina a reaccionar y siente el golpe. Lo impacta atravesando el uniforme de su espalda, rebota en su columna, al instante la oscuridad se apodera. Con horror todos contemplan la escena de aquella bola pesada impactándolo, lo último que el pelirrojo alcanza a escuchar, es el silbato una vez más.

Empieza a soñar, entre sueños y alucinaciones recuerda los besos lanzados y las palabras de Pansy, con una mezcla de su rompimiento con Hermione y el dolor de un impacto en su espalda. Escucha ecos de voces lejanas, huele a frío, medicamento y vacío.

— ¿Estará bien? —pregunta la voz reconocible de Harry.

— Por supuesto, el traje lo protegió mucho, solo tendrá dolor pero mañana estará perfecto —responde madame Pomfrey.

A lo lejos, fuera de la enfermería escuchan lo que parecen ser gritos:

— ¿Ahora que demonios…? —dice Harry.

— Voy a ver —interviene la enfermera.

—No, no —insiste el moreno—. Yo me encargo.

A las afueras de la enfermería, Draco y Pansy discuten. Esta se dirige hacía la entrada cuando el rubio la toma de un brazo y logra lastimarla un poco. Los ojos de la Slytherin están inundados en lágrimas y se desorbitan de rabia. Trae puesta la bufanda de su casa tal como aquel pelirrojo la acomodó una vez, diciéndole "Hace frío". Entonces por primera vez, mira a Draco con desprecio:

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —grita el rubio.

— La trampa y el deshonor, no son dignos de un Malfoy —responde la chica con un tono altivo.

Draco la toma con una mano de la cintura apresándola contra su cuerpo— ¿Me vas a hablar de deshonor, Pansy? —grita y la estampa contra la pared.

—Me haces daño —dice ella apretando los dientes, intenta no gritar.

—Eso quiero ¡Matarte! —se pega a ella— ¡Ahora que! ¡¿Tus gustos cambiaron de mí, a una comadreja?! —se acerca a su oreja, con voz tétrica y aliento frío susurra— Te vi.

—Draco no es lo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Anoche no te revolcaste con Weasley? —logra ofenderla—.

La chica utiliza su mano libre para darle una bofetada provocando que la rabia del chico se haga incontenible, la estampa una vez más contra la pared.

— ¡Eres un enfermo! —grita Pansy—. Si, Weasley es mi amigo ¿No entiendes todavía que debes dejar tus repudios estúpidos? ¡Tu maldito carácter es el que te ha dejado solo, Draco! Anoche, si, estaba con él ¿Y que? Conversábamos, no se tu mente llena de aire caliente lo que haya imaginado… —sus ojos se humedecen— Como puedes hablarme así, cuando… sabes que… —lo mira directo a la cara— yo te amo —dice, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y es seguida de muchas más.

Toda la barrera celosa, llena de odio que el rubio construyó en unas pocas horas, se derrumba. Deja de sostenerla de manera violenta y la abraza, al instante la chica pone los ojos en blanco y finge seguir llorando. A Draco le cuesta trabajo respirar, aspira profundamente y traga saliva, aunque un gran nudo se encuentra en su garganta. El viento feroz azota las ventanas altas de la enfermería, hasta afuera alcanzan a escuchar el sonido y logra sobresaltarlos.

Harry sale de la enfermería, las antorchas del pasillo de piedra se encienden indicando que la noche se avecina. En cuanto sale, el moreno empuja al Slytherin.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —grita Harry.

—¡ Potter, Calma! —Interviene Pansy colándose en medio de ellos—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡A mi me consta!

La mira con odio— Por que debería confiar en otra serpiente.

La morena respira profundo— Porque Ron es mi amigo.

—Además Potter… No sacrificaría el triunfo de Slytherin por la estúpida comadreja y mucho menos, me interesaría en venir hasta aquí para ver si tengo la desgracia de que siga vivo.

El león se vuelve a abalanzar contra él

— ¡Basta! —grita Pansy una vez más—. Draco, Ha… Harry —pronuncia su nombre con algo de duda—, por favor.

— Yo me largo —finaliza Draco.

No deja de verlo mientras se aleja, Pansy nota la mirada fija de Harry, a pesar de que parezcan muchas cosas, está furioso. Al moreno también le costará trabajo dejar atrás todo el dolor que le causó Draco:

—Déjalo, Potter —suspira la slytherin.

Este la mira— Entiendo que quieras llevarte bien con todo el mundo, pero somos muchos que no te creemos Parkinson.

—Harry, no busco problemas —agacha la cabeza— ¿Podría ver a Ron? —Sonríe—. Entiendo —dispone a marcharse.

— Espera. Más tarde alguien tiene que vigilarlo… Si tú quieres…

— Por supuesto, me encantaría —sonríe dulcemente.

— ¡Pansy! —gritan a lo lejos.

La morena reconoce aquella voz que pertenece a su serpiente cómplice, Harry sonríe ampliamente, le brillan los ojos al mirarla aproximarse corriendo, como una niña pequeña, con toda la gracia del planeta; no pude evitar proferir un hondo y alargado suspiro, Pansy siente las incontenibles ganas de carcajearse en su cara, mas se abstiene. Alden llega "corriendo" en realidad la manera que tiene de moverse, es tan infantil y hace que su falda baile tanto, que vuelve locos a los chicos.

— ¿Cómo, está, Weasley? —Pregunta pausadamente recobrando el aire.

— Potter dice que está bien, ahora duerme —responde Pansy—, de todas maneras voy a descansar, mas tarde vendré a cuidar a Weasley —sonríe y mira a Harry —. ¿Vamos a la habitación, Alden?

— ¡Vamos Pansy! ¡De allá vengo! —lleva su dedo índice a la boca y lo mordisquea— ¿Podría quedarme un rato? —pregunta, su tono de voz es infantil, más su mirada recorre el cuerpo del moreno con lujuria. Pansy articula la palabra "Zorra" con la boca sin proferir un sonido— ¿Por favor? —alarga la suplica.

— Como quieras, si es que a Harry… No le molesta tu compañía…

— Claro que no —responde el moreno.

— Entonces —junta sus manos— yo sobro aquí. Nos vemos más tarde o mañana.

—Que descanses —finaliza Alden.

Pansy sonríe—. Buenas noches Potter —vira medio cuerpo para mirar a Harry—, no se duerman muy tarde.

Aquel comentario retumba dentro de la cabeza del ojiverde tal un golpe, ella sabe muy bien los sentimientos de él hacia su amiga, no tendría nada de malo, excepto que tiene novia. Respira profundamente, de pronto siente como los brazos de la chica lo envuelven, los labios de ella flotan sobre su oreja para luego deslizarse a su nuca y depositar un beso, provocando que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda.

El ojiverde se vira, está ella mirándolo con una rostro inocente cargado de sensualidad; no sabe que decirle, se limita a sonreír, sus ojos brillan. Alden le quita los lentes y los guarda en el bolsillo de su blusa blanca, le acaricia el cabello azabache enredándolo en sus dedos.

— ¿En verdad, solo querías saber como está Ron? —pregunta Harry, al tiempo, la toma suavemente de la cintura.

—No quería saberlo… Pero sé que es tu amigo —responde la chica acercándose a su rostro—, necesitaba saber como estabas tú. Me hiciste mucha falta Harry… —susurra sobre los labios del moreno.

El aliento de ella lo siente en su lengua, esta ansiosa por probar aquel veneno se tensa; Aún no puede concebir que exista una mujer tan perfecta, él puede reflejarse en sus ojos claros y está dispuesto a hundirse en su cabello. Le cuesta trabajo respirar correctamente. De pronto de algún lugar extraño una brisa de aire desconocido los envuelve, entonces… Harry une sus labios a los de ella.

Sin miramiento alguno, en aquel pasillo, la besa atrayéndola por la cintura: Saborea el jugo de su boca y siente como todo su cuerpo arde, quiere tocarle toda la piel, sentir su cuerpo calentarse al compás de sus manos. El deseo del moreno es más grande de lo que nunca ha sentido, tal vez, en esta ocasión sobrepasa aquella no tan lejana en la que la profanó con una mano, quiere repetir aquello.

— Te necesito —suspira el chico entre jadeos, intercalando besos y lengüetazos a sus labios.

Alden no dice nada, solo sonríe. Sin dejar aquel beso, entran en la enfermería, el día sigue gris, solo que cada vez más oscuro; el lugar carente de luz y personas, es perfecto. Caen en una camilla a un lado del inconsciente pelirrojo, esta rechina y ambos ríen; la morena queda encima. Ambos miran un momento al pelirrojo, esperan no despertarlo, al comprobar que sigue durmiendo, unen sus labios una vez más.

El gryffindor la acaricia suavemente, con tacto delicado, rodea su cadera y se pierde en la cintura mientras sus labios son presos de aquella serpiente. Ella toca el sweater rayado que compone el traje de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, lo levanta y acaricia el abdomen desnudo del ojiverde; Baja besando desde su cuello, luego saltea la prenda arremangada en su pecho y besa su abdomen. Harry cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo aquella boca besando por sus costillas, trazando un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta el ombligo y haciendo un circulo.

No puede evitar proferir un ligero gemido, que termina por ser reprimido; ambos miran a la cama del pelirrojo, este se mueve y les da la espalda. Suspiran aliviados, sería un caos que Ron se enterara. Después de tanto impedir la relación de su mejor amigo con su hermana pequeña, seguramente no volvería a hablarle.

—Casi —dice Alden al tiempo que vuelve a besar en la boca—, deberías relajarte Potter, si Ronnie despierta… Podría regañarnos.

Su tono es tan amenazante, irónico, sarcástico, burlesco; Adora a esta chica:

—No puedo evitarlo —alcanza a decir entre jadeos.

— ¿No? Vamos Potter —se mueve sobre él, simulando una cabalgata, con una posición a horcajadas—, ¿Eliminas a Lord Voldemort, pero te pone nervioso una chica? —baja hasta su oreja— Algo extraño ¿No te parece? —termina en un susurro.

El chico se voltea con un brusco movimiento, dejando que la slytherin quede debajo de su cuerpo:

—Mas extraño como una serpiente puede inquietarme tanto —responde mirándola a los ojos—, cuando estás conmigo algo me recorre y siento que no lo podré controlar… —le besa debajo de la oreja, traza un camino de besos por su cuello, aspira profundamente.

Esta vez, ella deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás y arquea su cuerpo; toma la mano derecha del chico y la guía hasta su pecho colocándola encima:

—No te contengas —dice entrecortadamente.

Ron se queja, es como si estuviera a punto de despertar, remueve su cuerpo sobre la cama y balbucea algo que ninguno de los dos chicos presentes logra entender. El moreno traga saliva muy nervioso, observa cuidadosamente, contiene la respiración y al fin… El pelirrojo cede sus acciones, incluyendo aquel balbuceo.

—Vamos a otro lugar —propone Alden.

—Pero…

—Vamos Harry… Quiero estar contigo.

No necesita nada más, se levanta y le ofrece una mano para que ella se ponga en pie; la abraza durante un momento, aspira el aroma perfumado de su cabello, una vez mas la besa en la boca, poniendo especial atención en su labio inferior. La chica lo detiene haciéndose hacía atrás con mucha suavidad.

— ¿Nos vamos, entonces? —propone Alden.

Él asiente, se toman de la mano y salen de la enfermería sin hacer ruido, la chica empareja la puerta de modo que no haga ningún sonido al cerrarla. El ruido cede, aquel lugar queda desértico nuevamente; Ron se acomoda boca arriba y abre los ojos. Siente un enorme nudo atorado en su garganta, una lágrima se desliza por la comisura de sus ojos… Escuchó todo, solo no dejo de aparentar inconsciencia por no querer presenciar aquello.

¿Dónde están pues, aquellas palabras? "Yo no la lastimaría" "No quiero hacerle daño" "¡Debes entender que nos amamos!" ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Se acabó el amor?... Tal vez Ginny no era la persona más ejemplar como pareja, pero de igual manera, nadie se merece un trato así. No debía lastimarla…

— ¿Ron? —inquieren.

Él se incorpora—. ¿Ron, estás despierto? —insisten.

—Si… Ya desperté —responde con voz ronca y cansada.

Ella corre hacía él— ¡Ron! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés despierto! —dice abrazándolo.

Un gesto de ternura se dibuja en el rostro del pelirrojo, es ella; Su pequeña pelirroja, la que alguna vez se refugió en su cama por miedo a las tormentas que azotaban la madriguera. Se le figura indefensa, y la rabia lo invade al pensar en dónde pueda estar su "amigo", siéndole infiel a su hermana. Ahora dentro de sí, debe librar la batalla que oscila entre decir la verdad y esperar a hablar con Harry…

— ¿Ron? ¿Estás escuchándome? —pregunta arrastrando una silla hasta un lado de la camilla de su hermano y toma asiento.

El pelirrojo reacciona—. Lo, lo siento muchísimo, pensaba en… estoy preocupado…

—Te decía que ganó Gryffindor el juego, por algún motivo pareciera que a Malfoy no le interesaba ganar —comenta la chica—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres almohadas? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo ir a conseguirte…

— Ginny… No —responde con aire triste, deteniéndola antes de que pueda levantarse—. No necesito nada, pero gracias —intenta sonreír.

— ¿Ron, te pasa algo?

La mira a los ojos— ¿Recuerdas que una vez, te dije que Harry no era adecuado para ti? —su tono demuestra dolor, dificultad, no quisiera decirle lo que está apunto, sin embargo… Debe hacerlo.

Golpea sus rodillas con las palmas de las manos, bufa una vez y pone los ojos en blanco:

—No empieces con eso ¿Quieres?— La pelirroja se levanta de la silla, le da la espalda a su hermano al tiempo que cruza los brazos—. Amo a Harry, él me ama y aunque a veces…

— ¿Y si él no te amara?

Se vira y descruza sus brazos— ¿A que te refieres?

—Al principio… Estoy seguro que Harry sentía algo por ti, sino jamás lo hubiera dejado que se te acercara —agacha la cabeza—, supongo que… —traga saliva— como todo, el amor también acaba.

Ginny contiene las lágrimas, sus labios tiemblan; Tal vez es porque lo sabe, o al menos llegó a sospecharlo… Su Harry ya no le pertenece, cada vez está mas alejado, distante, seco y lo ha notado. Las palabras de su hermano mayor, son la sentencia ansiada de la que estuvo temerosa. No dice una sola palabra, alza su barbilla y lo mira.

Ron sonríe— Supongo, que ya lo sabes. No tiene nada de malo Ginn… A veces, nos aferramos a lo que tenemos, cuando pensamos que no habrá nada mejor, —toma la mano de su hermana—: Lo verdaderamente importante, es tener la capacidad de dejarlo.

Con un movimiento brusco, se suelta de él, ahora su rostro denota furia:

— ¿Tú que demonios sabes, Ron? —las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas— ¡¿Qué puedes saber de una relación?! ¡¿A caso tu relación con Hermione va mejor?! ¡Adivina! ¡Claro que no! ¿Y porque? —sonríe—, en tu estúpida depresión sin sentido descuidas a todos los que te rodeamos… ¿Ahora te sientes con el derecho de decirme que mi relación debe terminar? No lo creo.

La chica se encamina a la salida, solloza, algo dentro de su pecho acaba de estallar. El pelirrojo no puede hacer más que mirarla, profundamente triste, no piensa impedirle que se marche; la acaba de herir y lo sabe. Cierra los ojos y escucha el portazo.

— Sufre Ginn, algún día pasará —susurra—, todo pasa. La vida cambia, todos cambiamos y no podemos evitarlo.

Se recuesta, toma la sábana azul claro que le tapa hasta la cintura y se cubre hasta el hombro volteándose de lado; Solloza un momento sin que lleguen a salir lágrimas, un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo, no sabe si en verdad hace frío o es que esa soledad se manifiesta de forma congelante en su cuerpo. Lentamente, empieza a rendirse ante el sueño, la cabeza le da vueltas, aún no está completamente bien, mas pareciera que a nadie le interesa.

Fuera de la oscura enfermería, Ginny corre por los pasillos ya iluminados por el candor de las antorchas; las lágrimas caen de manera furiosa por sus mejillas, no las detiene y no le interesa hacerlo, se detiene recargándose en un muro con un brazo y llorando a grito abierto. Quiere buscar a Harry, encontrarlo con la otra, gritarle cuanto lo desprecia… El dolor que su traición le provoca va más allá del amor que le profesa: Se trata de orgullo, de dignidad, de sacrificio.

No encontrará a su novio, lo sabe, siempre fue bueno para esconderse y ahora ella no tiene ánimo de buscarlo… O de encontrarlo. Decide ir a dormir, calma su llanto sin impedir que de vez en cuando, una rebelde escape. Llega hasta la entrada de su sala común, como siempre, la señora gorda pregunta por la palabra.

— Pay de limón —responde con voz gangosa.

El cuadro se abre cediéndole el paso, atraviesa el corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, la chimenea arde, el viento golpea el ventanal de la torre. Toma asiento en el suelo frente al fuego, se deshace de los zapatos para poder cruzar sus pies de forma más libre… Recoge sus rodillas apoyándolas contra su pecho, derrumba su cabeza sobre estas y el llanto sale de nuevo. De pronto, piensa que todos deben estar dormidos, mira hacia arriba y piensa en Hermione.

Retira con la manga de su antebrazo las lágrimas y se pone en pie, toma los zapatos de las orillas con una mano y caminando de puntas sube las escaleras. Llega hasta la puerta de madera que tiene inscrito "Hermione Granger. Prefecta de Gryffindor" en letras doradas. Piensa en tocar, aproxima sus nudillos a la puerta, sin embargo se detiene. Piensa un momento, a su amiga podría molestarle. Decide cerciorarse por sí misma, si está dormida no la molestará.

Toma la perilla con una mano y la gira, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se asoma… Las velas están encendidas, y la cama tiene las sabanas preparadas para dormir, sin embargo no hay nadie en ella. Entra y cierra la puerta, con el mismo silencio que antes. Observa; todo en completo orden, la habitación casi vacía, le recuerda a la mente de Hermione. Siempre con un orden, sin cosas inútiles.

La luz que alumbra el baño, se ve por debajo de la puerta de este que está al lado izquierdo de la cama. De pronto aquella amarillenta véngala se extingue, y sale la castaña. Envuelta en un camisón largo de poliéster rosa que le llega a los tobillos, la prenda es casi transparente, deja apreciar la braga blanca que se amolda a las caderas de la prefecta y la carencia del sostén.

— ¡Ginny! —exclama la castaña cubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

— ¡Herms! —grita la pelirroja.

Al instante, la pequeña Weasley corre hasta su amiga, la abraza por la cintura; en verdad no le interesa su vestimenta, solo necesita alguien en quién refugiarse. Se acomoda sobre su pecho y la llora, solloza, libera toda su amargura. Hermione le acaricia el cabello, no dice nada, solo se limita a escuchar su lamento durante un momento.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta tomándola de los hombros, la mira a los ojos.

— Es Harry…

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Lo han lastimado también!

— No… No es eso. Somos él y yo ¡oh Herms! —las lágrimas se deslizan de nuevo—, él ya no me ama.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si te adora!

Ginny camina y se sienta al borde de la cama:

— No me ama, desde hace tiempo lo sabía, pero… Creo que finalmente, lo he comprobado.

Hermione toma asiento a un lado de ella, bufa— Entonces estamos igual, tu hermano terminó conmigo esta mañana —la mira a la cara—. Aunque sea raro, no me siento triste, sentía como si… No funcionáramos…— La pelirroja ríe interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga — ¿Ahora qué? —pregunta la prefecta contagiándose poco a poco con la risa de la chica.

—Somos unas fracasadas en esto del amor.

—Tienes razón —Hermione ríe también.

Se acomoda en el centro de su cama mirando el techo, apoya ambas manos en su vientre y cierra los ojos chocolate; las pestañas risadas le topan en las mejillas. Así con el camisón rosa y los ojos cerrados, a Ginny le parece una muñeca de porcelana, sonríe admirando la belleza casi oculta de Hermione. Decide recostarse a un lado de ella, la castaña siente esa calidez que despide el cuerpo de Ginny, cruza un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de la pelirroja y la atrae contra ella depositando un beso en su frente.

—Es extraño —susurra Ginebra.

— ¿Qué de todo? —pregunta Hermione algo adormilada sin abrir los ojos.

— Como al final, mi hermano y tu mejor amigo nos hieren… Pero tú no me odias y yo no puedo odiarte —conserva los ojos abiertos, mirando el rostro de su amiga.

Sonríe— Supongo que nos queremos demasiado, nuestra amistad es independiente de ellos.

— ¿Tu me quieres?

— Si… —balbucea.

Ginny se acerca más a ella, dejando que sus narices se rocen:

—Yo te quiero Herms.

La castaña ya no responde, respira acompasadamente. Ginny retira algunos risos de su cara y le acaricia el rostro suavemente, deslizando sus nudillos por la mejilla rosada. Hermione empieza a moverse, se remueve algo inquieta haciendo que el camisón se suba un poco encima de sus rodillas.

— Nox —susurra Hermione.

Al instante todas las velas se apagan, dejando en total oscuridad su habitación; Ginebra posa una de sus manos sobre la pierna de su amiga y se acerca a su rostro, las respiraciones entre ambas chicas se confunden y aprovechando la penumbra, une sus labios a los de la otra.

—Te quiero mucho —susurra con calidez al separar su boca y depositar otro beso en la nariz.

Más abajo, en la profundidad de las mazmorras, se lleva acabo otro encuentro. La puerta no está cerrada y sobre ella, brillan las iniciales "P.P. Prefecta de Slytherin", algunos gemidos retumban. Sobre la cama de la prefecta, un León y otra serpiente que no es la dueña de la habitación, se besan apasionadamente. La desnudes del chico es interrumpida por un bóxer azul, holgado pero devela una exaltación vertical en medio de sus piernas. Ella carece de ropa en el torso, adornando su figura solo una falda y las calcetas del uniforme.

— Harry… —profesa ella en medio de otro gemido.

El chico besa con devoción los pechos de su acompañante, los chupa en introduce lo que puede de uno a su boca, succionando dulcemente. Mientras tanto, la chica revuelve sus cabellos, le acaricia la espalda y no se detiene en contener los gemidos de placer que escapan guturalmente. Las manos del ojiverde la recorren entera, puede sentirlo en su vientre, la cintura, cadera, los pechos, hombros, espalda.

—Vaya, deberían tener algo de consideración —voz irónica—, hay personas que intentamos dormir.

Ambos amantes paran en seco, miran a la puerta y como esta se encuentra abierta, en el marco, con los pies y brazos cruzados, está Theodore. El chico sonríe tan cínicamente como siempre, contempla con indiferencia la escena.

—¡Nott, sal de aquí! —grita Alden de manera histérica.

El chico de ojos celestes, ríe y sin descruzar los brazos se adentra en la habitación, quedándose al pie de la cama:

—Hermosa escena. Verás adorada Alden, en vista de que no es tu habitación, no tienes derecho a echarme —se toca la barbilla—. Creo que traeré a Draco, tal vez él me diga que me vaya —sonríe de una forma cruel y al mismo tiempo adorable.

— Me las pagarás, Nott —gruñe la serpiente. Harry guarda silencio y mantiene su cabeza agachada.

Theodore se arrodilla y mira al moreno— En realidad, necesito un favor y, sé que no necesito del chantaje, sin embargo lo encuentro deliciosamente irresistible.

— ¡Que demonios quieres!

— De ti nada, Astor —se pone en pie—. Necesito de tu amante.

El moreno levanta la cabeza— ¿Qué podrías querer de mí?...

Theo sonríe.

Escuchan el reloj que se encuentra en el Gran comedor y es audible en todo el colegio; con tres campanadas marca las diez de la noche, en el cielo se divisan los relámpagos y el viento arrecia golpeando los ventanales del castillo. Una silueta pequeña merodea los pasillos, envuelta en un sobretodo negro, con la insignia de prefecta en su pecho. Sus pasos infantiles se escuchan, sin embargo no logran inquietar ni si quiera a los fantasmas.

Llega delante de la puerta doble, con insignias doradas de la enfermería, toma la manija y la abre. Como todos, procura no hacer ruido, retira la capucha del sobretodo; sonríe inspeccionando las camillas vacías y perfectamente ordenadas. En la primera de la fila que está en el lado izquierdo, reposa en inconsciencia un chico pelirrojo tapado hasta la cintura. No hay nadie, seguramente no importaría que decida quedarse ahí.

Acerca un poco la pequeña silla metálica que se encuentra en un lado de la camilla, retira los cabellos de la frente del chico; Un rayo sin sonido le ilumina por un momento. Así, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo… Por primera vez le parece atractivo, sin nada que le cubra el torso más que el vendaje que rodea sus costillas. Se apoya con las manos sobre la camilla inclinándose suavemente, esta vez, un relámpago acompañado de su trueno le ilumina el rostro que flota a milímetros de la cara de aquel pelirrojo.

Sin saber porque, o si quiera tener una razón, lo besa en los labios suavemente, disfrutando la nula respuesta. El chico siente calor en su boca, y abre los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que la Slytherin se separa de él.

—Hola —saluda Pansy acariciando la frente del chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere él—, Podrían verte…

Sonríe— Potter me ha dejado cuidarte, es mi turno —se aleja—. ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

Él la toma de la mano, haciendo que se acerque de nuevo— No… Por favor, quédate conmigo.

—No pensaba irme.

Pansy vuelve a acercarse, Ron se encuentra solo con un pantalón holgado de elástico que por lo general usa para dormir; descubre las sabanas e invita a la chica a recostarse a su lado. Ella se deshace de los zapatos, se siente en el borde de la cama y se quita las calcetas. Desabrocha el botón que está al costado de su falda y mira al pelirrojo, este traga saliva, al tiempo que la chica se deshace de aquella prenda.

Weasley suspira al contemplar las piernas blancas y delgadas de aquella chica; su sexo queda cubierto con una braga de color negro que se amolda perfecto en sus caderas. Toma la sabana y se mete debajo procurando no lastimar más al pelirrojo. Quedan frente a frente, como un acto mutuo, unen sus labios en un dulce, cálido y húmedo beso.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó.

Ron sonríe y le acaricia la nariz con los labios— Así es el quidditch —la besa en la boca—, no importa.

Enlazan sus piernas, todo el frío desaparece; llevándose con él aquel dolor, la decepción, los pensamientos insanos de deseo de muerte que tal vez, algún día sintió. Con ella todo el perfecto, poder tenerla así, para él ¿Qué eran? No sabía y no le importaba, está prohibido que estén juntos, pero no importa ya. Algo dentro de Ron, está creciendo, más que el deseo que le recorría el cuerpo estando cerca de ella.

La chica le da la espalda, él la rodea con su mano acariciándole el vientre y deposita un beso sobre su cuello:

— No te puedes quejar, Weasley —dice Pansy—. Mejor enfermera que yo, no encontrarás.

— Sé que no —le besa el hueco del cuello

Antes ser vencido por el sueño, Ronald alcanza a preguntarse ¿Dónde podría estar Harry? Después de la escena de Alden y él que contempló, seguramente no quisiera imaginarse a su amigo, haciendo… cosas, que herirán a su hermana. Se aferra al cuerpo de la Slytherin sin llegar hacerle daño y aspirando el perfume de su piel, cae rendido, está vez, dispuesto a no despertar hasta que salga el sol.

A las afueras del castillo, un par de chicos se internan en el bosque, Harry alumbra el camino con su varita, puesto que ni si quiera hay luna que sirva de lumbrera aquella noche. En un claro, a las alturas, pareciera haber un poco más de luz; Es un circulo rodeado de arboles con el césped que les llega hasta las rodillas.

— No es una buena idea Nott —dice Harry mirando el cielo— Parece que va a llover.

— ¿Y la gallina deforme no vuela con lluvia?

El moreno para en seco— Se llama Buckbeak y no es una "gallina deforme", como lo llamó tu amigo Malfoy; Es un Hipogrifo y si quieres montarlo, necesitas respetarlo.

— Lo lamento —dice Theo.

El Gryffindor levanta su varita y hace un movimiento sordo, dice algo solo moviendo los labios, así que la serpiente no alcanza a comprenderlo, Harry se aparta del lugar, y en cuestión de segundos, se escucha el trompeteo de un águila, entonces, en las alturas, buckbeak hace su entrada triunfal. Tal un aeroplano, despliega sus enormes alas al momento de descender a tierra.

Harry corre hacía él, le acaricia el pico y sonríe. Theo nunca vio al animal tan cerca y en verdad, se siente intimidado, es más grande de lo que se pudo imaginar, de pronto piensa que aquel plan, no era tan buena idea.

— Si quieres montarlo, debes pedírselo —dice Harry, alejándose de buckbeak.

Theo hace una reverencia, sin recibir una sola orden del moreno y extiende su mano, como lo haría con una chica al momento de invitarla a bailar. Harry está a punto de decirle que no es correcto, sin embargo el hipogrifo se inclina, el slytherin sonríe, se endereza y repite la reverencia solo que de manera más rápida.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunta el gryffindor que no cabe del asombro.

Theo sonríe—, Entre caballeros nos entendemos.

—Entonces, ¿Es seguro que lo deje contigo? ¿Procurarás que nadie lo vea?

La serpiente asiente, el otro dispone a irse—. ¡Potter! —le llama Theodore haciendo que el chico se detenga, sin voltear—, Por si te queda alguna duda, nunca le diría a nadie lo que pasa.

—¿En verdad?

El chico de cabellos miel, lleva una mano a su corazón— En mi familia valoramos el honor, y los indiscretos no son dignos de ello. Así que, no te pido que confíes en mí, sólo te digo que yo no miento.

Harry dispone a irse, no volverá con Alden, puesto que ha sido suficiente susto durante un día. Para sorpresa del moreno, nunca creyó que una serpiente llegará a tener honor y a estimarlo tanto; no entiende —ya que Theo no se lo dijo—, para que alguien podría querer a buckbeak, pero sabe que estará seguro, después de todo… Aquel slytherin no encajaba con la descripción del resto.

El slytherin, conduce al hipogrifo por el bosque hasta llegar al otro lado del lago; mira al cielo, espera que no llueva ya que por primera vez quiere tener un detalle con alguien. A lo lejos, distingue en la orilla… ahí está, aquella musa que inspira todas sus locuras, ella escucha los pasos y voltea. La rubia trae puesto un camisón blanco de seda pura, le cubre el cuello y hasta las muñecas, como siempre, a pesar del fresco de la noche está descalza.

—Viniste… —dice Theo, al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—Acudo a donde me llaman —responde Luna—. ¡Un hipogrifo! —se acerca curiosa al animal, para sorpresa de Theo, este no la rechaza.

—Te presento a buckbeak, la mascota de…

—Harry Potter —completa—. Nunca vi uno, tan de cerca.

— ¿No tienes frío? —recibe de respuesta una negación con la cabeza.

Algo en ella lo tiene fascinado, anonadado, total y completamente loco, como nunca lo estuvo y esperaba no volverlo a estar, se acerca a buckbeak y susurra a su oído; "Esta es la chica, hay que impresionarla". Es casi gracioso, ya que Luna logra escucharlo, entonces, el chico sube, ella abre sus grandes ojos azules y lo mira con toda la inocencia de la que es capaz. Él le extiende una mano, sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia acepta y sube a la bestia, sentándose frente a Theo. Al instante el chico la abraza, rodeando su cuerpo y sosteniéndose de las plumas.

Buckbeak retrocede tranquilo alejándose del lago, cuando está a unos cinco metros, arremete a todo galope, justo antes de llegar a tocar el agua, bate sus alas y se eleva, llega tan alto como ninguna ave es capaz, sobrepasa las nubes negras, debajo de él, los jóvenes pueden ver como los relámpagos iluminando, admiran la luna, sintiendo que la pueden tocar con las manos. Theo sujeta fuerte a la rubia, quien abre sus brazos y siente la brisa.

— Luna —profiere el chico sobre la oreja de ella. Al instante, aquella cierra los ojos—. Me estoy volviendo loco, loco por una lunática. Eres, más increíble de lo que nunca imagine; el sentimiento que despiertas en mí, va más allá de este mundo —ella se vira para mirarlo a los ojos— así como tú, fuera del planeta…

Por primera vez, alguien logra sonrojar a Luna, el chico le besa la sien, ella pone sus manos sobre las de Theo, se miran fijamente, así en las alturas, olvidándose de las casas, la sangre, el castillo, sus amistades, mutuamente unen sus labios. El chico de ojos celestes, siente la virginidad de aquellos labios que nunca fueron profanados. Es como el sello de un pacto no escrito pero que ambas partes lo conocen, así son ellos; extraños, no necesitan hablar para entenderse, una sola alma que por algún motivo, se aloja en dos cuerpos.

Acaba el mes de septiembre.


	12. Es así

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el día parece perfecto, al menos eso es lo que indica el clima; Hay sol, a pesar de que este no consigue erradicar el frío, las ventanas amanecen empañadas y se siente humedad en los muros.

Para Ron, entre voces desconocidas que retumban en su cabeza, imágenes decepcionantes compuestas de recuerdos casuales, la noche al fin acaba. La ausencia de calor le hace reaccionar, abre los ojos lentamente al tiempo que busca con su mano el cuerpo que hasta hace un par de minutos, tenía bajo sus brazos.

Ella estaba de pie frente a la camilla acomodándose el uniforme. El chico se incorporó lentamente, apoyándose con cuidado en la cama; Sonrío notando que la chica no lo miraba, ponía todo su esfuerzo en que su blusa luciera impecable. Entonces lo miró, los ojos de ambos se encontraron de una forma intensa, como lo haría dos amantes después de una calurosa noche de amor.

Pansy se muerde el labio inferior y pasa la lengua por su labio superior, Ron no puede evitar sonrojarse, al instante baja la cabeza—Buen día —saluda el pelirrojo casi sin voz.

—Que bueno que despiertas —dice la morena acercándose a la camilla. Se recarga con ambas manos de la barandilla a los pies de esta, de modo que el Gryffindor pueda ver el generoso escote—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Weasley?

Él asiente: —Gracias por quedarte… conmigo… anoche —levanta la vista—. No quería estar solo.

La morena se acerca, suavemente le pasa una mano por el rostro, levanta los cabellos que cubren la frente del pelirrojo y deposita un beso: —Yo tampoco quería estar sola —dice de una manera tan dulce, que ella misma logra sorprenderse.

Al instante se separa, sacude su cabeza un par de veces, no logra comprender su propia actitud. Se siente nerviosa, es solo la comadreja. *Solo es Weasley* —repite una y otra vez dentro de sí.

Ron traga saliva: — ¿Qué hora es?

—Muy temprano —sonríe—. ¿Quieres ir al Gran comedor?

El chico sonríe— ¿Tú? ¿Caminando conmigo...?

—Si Weasley, —se acerca a él peligrosamente— voy a exponerme contigo —roza sus labios con los de ella—. No me importa lo que piensen ¿Somos amigos, no?

—*amigos* —repite el pelirrojo dentro de sí—. Claro, eso somos.

Entonces el chico une sus bocas, le toca suavemente el labio inferior con la lengua y la toma del rostro para profundizar aquel beso… ¿amistoso? No importa. Sus lenguas se reconocen, un calor extraño les recorre a ambos desde la cabeza hasta los pies: El chico hala de la slytherin, esta sin resistirse cae contra su cuerpo, provoca cierto dolor, sin embargo la cercanía es placentera.

Aunque todo dentro de ella le ruega quedarse así; tirada encima del pelirrojo, con sus brazos envolviéndola, saboreando su aliento sintiendo sus labios… Se separa:

—Weasley —susurra.

—Lo, lamento —articula el pelirrojo.

Ambos se sonríen, como si de simples travesuras se tratara, tal cual niños fuesen. La chica lo ayuda a vestirse y él aprovecha cada instante para robarle besos en los labios o deleitarse tocando sus hombros y brazos con las yemas de sus dedos, ella sin poder disimular; tiembla.

Cuando Pansy termina de abotonarle la camisa, se miran a los ojos. Debajo de la mano de la Slytherin el corazón del pelirrojo palpita frenéticamente, nunca pasó algo semejante con ninguna amiga… ni con aquellas que se volvieron sus novias. Esa forma de latir de su corazón, es solo un grito que pide amor.

Se toman de la mano, como un acto mutuo, tal vez un gesto impulsivo pero coordinado. Es extraño, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se inmuta, tampoco tratan de disimular la sensación que provoca; es algo similar a un cosquilleo que les recorre todo el brazo.

Salen de la enfermería, la bufanda de la chica cuelga a los lados de su cuello. Con el brazo libre, Ron toma con mucho cuidado el extremo de la prenda, la pasa por su hombro abrigándola dulcemente. Se cruzan con chicos de varias casas que los miran extrañados, aunque desde la batalla todos intentan llevar la fiesta en paz, pensar en Parkinson con Weasley no es precisamente lo más esperado y normal.

Antes de entrar, ella se separa y camina por en frente de él, es ahí cuando el pelirrojo entiende la gran diferencia… Ella no se expondrá de forma tan obvia a su lado, algo dentro de sí le dice que no se pertenecen y tiene razón; nunca experimentó algo tan cierto. A pesar de todo, intenta disimular lo mucho que le lastima y con la cabeza en alto, conteniendo las ganas de devorarla con la mirada, se dirige a su mesa. Realmente debía ser temprano para que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera presente.

No puede contenerse un segundo más y su mirada se queda fija en la morena que está del otro lado del comedor, quien justo ahora hojea lo que seguramente es el diario del día, recorre con sus ojos hambrientos aquellos labios que destilan miel y su perfecto cuello el cual siente increíble tentación de morderlo. Para su sorpresa ella levanta la mirada de la lectura y le guiña un ojo; aquel simple acto provoca taquicardia, algo caliente se extiende por todo su cuerpo… Necesita más, la quiere a ella, completa y la quiere ahora. Al instante vuelve a ignorarlo.

A las afueras del gran comedor, Harry y Alden llegan tomados de la mano, ella se detiene antes de entrar.

El moreno sonríe— Cierto, las apariencias —dice con un tono verdaderamente atontado.

— Claro, las apariencias —le da la razón con un tono sarcástico.

La chica se abalanza sobre su cuello y le besa la boca, de forma escandalosa y profunda. Es demasiado temprano como para que cualquier persona pudiera verlos y aunque alguien pudiera, no le importa, el chico la sujeta de la cintura entregándose completamente.

Una falsa tos, logra distraerlo, más no es suficiente para que él vuelva a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

— La discreción no es algo que se les de mucho, ¿cierto? —Harry puede reconocer el tono de sarcasmo de Pansy. La morena está recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. No, por mí no se detengan —dice sonriendo.

Alden deposita un último beso sobre los labios del Gryffindor y se separa, cuando Harry se dispone entrar al gran comedor, sin si quiera mirar a Pansy, esta o detiene poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho, así, él la mira, más no dice nada ¿Qué le va a decir?

Antes de que si quiera pueda articular palabra, ella ríe— Tienes una expresión muy… Particular en el rostro, Potter… —Chasquea la lengua y camina hacia él.

La otra Slytherin se apresura a colgarse de la espalda del chico— ¿Estás insinuando que anoche estuvimos haciendo el amor en tu habitación? —Abre la boca fingiendo sorpresa— ¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo así de mí?! —Finaliza, de inmediato ambas serpientes sonríen.

La chica de ojos verdes entra en el gran comedor, Harry lucha por seguir respirando, el color empieza a invadir sus mejillas ¿Por qué tenía que ser Slytherin y amiga de Pansy?

— Creo que tu nueva táctica es interesante, Harry —comenta Pansy, el chico le dirige una mirada de extrañeza—. Todas las mujeres necesitamos algo de espacio y que ese "espacio" nos cause celos para saber que algo no interesa —sonríe—, quizás, al fin Weasley se interese realmente en ti ¿No crees? —No le da tiempo de contestar y entra al comedor.

Pansy sonríe con agrado, ha esparcido su veneno matutino y eso la relaja… — ¿"hacer el amor"? —le dice a Alden.

La chica que come con gran apetito por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ríe bobamente— Fue un lindo detalle ¿No crees?

— ¿A sí que lo planeaste? —Pansy se sienta con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra—. ¿No será que te estás enamorando, Alden? —ríe—, espero que al menos le hayas dicho que fue tu primera vez…

Alden se atraganta— ¡Pansy! ¿Por qué no te callas?

— Vamos Astor, has manoseado a medio mundo pero jamás…

— Basta, Parkinson —sorbe jugo—. No es tu asunto, lo que hayamos hecho o no —mientras vuelve a beber, mira al chico del otro lado del comedor. Sus ojos se fijan en los de él y no puede evitar pasarse la lengua por su labio inferior…

Para el león provoca que se muerda los labios… Puede recordar su respiración agitada, la ansiedad que le provocaba ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Sus manos acariciándola con ansias, ella dirigiéndolo encima, rodeándolo con sus piernas, jamás había visto o si quiera imagino a una mujer totalmente desnuda. Quizás alguna vez vio la espalda pequeña de Ginny, sin embargo su cuerpo nunca le provocó la tentación de descubrir más allá.

Aún podía sentir su miembro duro y la humedad de ella que lo atraía como un imán, entrar, fue la sensación más gloriosa… No quería dejar de verla y aún así tuvo que cerrar los ojos para saborear aquel momento de gloria, los músculos que lo envolvía cálidamente se habían tensado a su alrededor, algo parecido a un quejido de dolor salió de la garganta de la chica, haciéndolo pensar si hizo algo mal… Luego entre besos y caricias se habían dedicado a un baile frenético. "Alden", no pudo dejar por un instante de repetir su nombre, de susurrarlo, de volverlo gemidos de placer…

— ¿Harry? —Le dicen. El moreno presta atención a su amigo pelirrojo, justo antes de que pueda preguntarle como se siente, este le hace una seña para que vea hacia la puerta. Lo hace de inmediato.

Una pequeña pelirroja y su mejor amiga, entran por la puerta tomadas de la mano, ni si quiera los miran, pasan de largo tomando asiento casi al extremo de la mesa de los leones, ambos chicos se sonríen, Ron se encoje de hombros. En Harry retumban las palabras de Pansy ¿Será cierto que Ginny sólo necesita sentir un poco de celos? Aunque sería algo estúpido empezar a pensar que lo que quiere es darle celos y no que está terriblemente enamorado…

Mientras un ojiverde lucha con su doble moral, la mirada de Ron se dirige sobre los chicos de cabellos rubios que entran, Theo y Draco parecen reír.

Theodore al contrario de lo que debería, se dirige a la mesa Ravenclaw, donde se sienta junto a Luna, esta no le presta atención y a él parece no importarle, se recarga sobre uno de sus codos y la observa; sin decir una sola palabra, ella habla, él sólo admira como quien ve una puesta de sol, observando el esplendor de toda su belleza.

En la mesa Slytherin, Daphne es una víctima de sus propios suspiros mientras lo ve, el sol se refleja en sus enmarañados cabellos. Algo tiene ella en común con Ronald Weasley, que este también es víctima de sus suspiros y más que eso, de sus deseos más profundos.

Como es de esperarse, Draco se dirige a un lado de Pansy, se interpone bruscamente entre la morena y Alden— Tan desagradable como siempre, Malfoy —dice.

Pansy levanta la mirada, de inmediato su boca se encuentra con la del rubio… Es algo tan superficial y fugaz, a pesar ello Ron aprieta fuertemente los puños por debajo de la mesa, espera que ella diga algo, sin embargo ella simplemente sonríe y deposita un beso sobre la mejilla del chico… De pronto, la palabra "Amigos" Cobra sentido en para él, Pansy no bromea, no lo ve como nada más que… Amigos.

Gracias al cielo, es hora de ir a clases. Harry al menos aún conserva esa sonrisa idiota y la mirada caída ¿Pero él? ¿Él que va a hacer? ¿Tratar de ignorarla? ¡Como si fuera posible!

El día transcurre… De nuevo se vuelve gris y frío, pareciera que el sol ha decidido no volver a salir, quizás también él esté de luto. Ronald Weasley siente un escalofrío que le recorre toda la espalda, pareciera que la única persona que es capaz de devolverle la calidez al cuerpo es ella, lo peor es que desde la mañana no le ha visto, piensa que la extraña; justo cuando su imagen invade algo que va más allá de todos sus pensamientos, ella aparece.

A lo lejos le saluda con la mano extendida, él contiene las ganas de ir, tomarla de cintura y hundirse en su boca lo más profundamente que su cuerpo, energía, respiración se lo permitan; el pensamiento se desvanece cuando el que llega a tomarla de por la cintura es otro. Otro de cabellos platinados y con el uniforme igual de verde que el de ella. Por primera vez presencia como se besan de forma profunda: Pansy no lo toca, ni lo sujeta, sin embargo su boca se mueve al compás de la de él y el chico sostiene su espalda, acaricia sus caderas, para terminar en un abrazo con una amplia sonrisa.

— Jamás vi reír a Malfoy —escucha Ron a su espalda.

De inmediato piensa ¿Quién no podría sonreír teniendo la libertad de besarla? — Yo tampoco, Harry —responde con voz apagada.

El moreno le palmea el hombro, las antorchas del pasillo de piedra se encienden, de inmediato se siente el calor. Está sonriente, hace un día se entregó a la mujer más bella que haya conocido, ahora mira como Draco Malfoy sonríe al tener a su novia junto a él y lo entiende, entiende lo fascinante que es tener a la persona que se desea, necesita, quiere… Ama, a su lado. Aunque esa persona, para él esté prohibida. En el momento exacto en el que piensa en ella, ella casualmente aparece, pero no sola, sino de la mano de Nott.

Ahí están, las serpientes deshonestas, desleales, aquellas que no saben de valentía y amistad como un Gryffindor; frente a ellos juegan y ríen, Pansy, Theo, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Alden. Juntos, felices ¿En cambio ellos? Solos, con el resto lejos. La expresión de Harry se vuelve amarga, quiere llorar o correr para besar a aquella chica que marcó como suya: Total y completamente suya.

Draco susurra al oído de… Sí, su novia. Pansy, mira al pelirrojo y le sonríe. Camina tomada de la mano con el rubio, ambos se pierden en el horizonte. Ella va con la cabeza en alto, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pues sabe perfectamente que pasará. Como si fuera directo a la horca, respira profundo. Él desea ir a su habitación de prefecta, sin embargo el deseo de ella es otro.

Se dirigen hacia el área de chicos, los pocos que ya están ahí se encuentran sumidos en profundo sueño. El Slytherin la guía hasta su cama, con un movimiento de su varita hace que las cortinas que la rodean se cierren.

— ¿Por qué? —Dice la chica antes de que la serpiente pueda besarla.

El clava sus gélidos ojos grises en ella— Nunca supe cuanto miedo tenía a perderte, hasta que te vi con Weasley.

¿Eso era todo? Sus malditos celos, que alguien más tenga lo que el rechazó… Cuanto odia aquello, muy en el fondo le gustaría que él realmente la quisiera o tal vez lo hace, pero a la manera Malfoy. Siente los besos, son cálidos y de cierta manera los disfruta. Se convence de que es lo correcto, está bien así, en el fondo ella pertenece más a su lado que al de cualquier otro, sobre todo un Weasley.

Sin embargo él no la besa en la boca, las manos del joven le recorren el cuerpo, desabotonan con torpeza la blusa, arrancan la falda; en menos de lo que se espera, ella se encuentra con el cuerpo expuesto a su vista ansiosa y hambrienta. De rodillas en medio de sus piernas, se quita la camisa, Pansy suspira con su piel perlada, tiene algunos lunares pequeños extendidos en distintas partes del pecho, sus pezones son rosados y no hay un solo músculo marcado. Tiene el cuerpo más simple que pudo haber imagino, aún así es hermoso.

Draco sostiene los muslos de ella con ambas manos a la altura de su cintura y apoyándose, se introduce. No es como en los cuentos eróticos que hay preliminares y cientos de besos, técnicas y caricias. Todo el cuerpo de la chica se siente tenso, no hay dolor, sin embargo tampoco placer. A medida que el vaivén empieza su sangre arde debajo del pálido cuerpo. Le gusta. Todo se humedece, algo quiere salir de su garganta, más ella no se lo permite, le aterra cualquier cosa que podría decir.

Sus manos están aferradas a la masculina espalda, lo siente dentro, golpeando una y otra vez. Él le besa el cuello, entonces ella cierra los ojos e imagina como aquel cabello platinado se tiñe de rojizo, desea tanto sentir aquel cuerpo que realmente nunca vio.

— Mía —susurra en su oído entre un gemido.

El vaivén aumenta en rapidez, tensa los muslos, lo aprieta con fuerza y algo llega… No sabe precisamente que es, sin embargo siente un derrame caliente invadiendo todo su interior. Entonces la serpiente se desmorona sobre ella, su respiración está agitada.

Sabe que ha terminado todo, no existe una forma de reavivar aquella pasión con la que empezó a poseerla, así que para no llorar, simplemente se obliga a dormir.


	13. Inesperado

Sin darse cuenta estuvo recostada más de dos horas, inerte. Malfoy reposa en profundo sueño dándole la espalda. Ella boca arriba, aspira profundo y se sienta al borde de la cama. Vira su cabeza para mirar al rubio, cuanto envidia su profundo sueño, aunque desea que las pesadillas lo consuman… Como lo hacen siempre. Sonríe.

Se levanta, camina a la ventana, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira afuera. Seguro es de madrugada. Al expirar por la boca sale un humo blanquecino, nota entonces lo fría que está su nariz. Le agrada el frío. Recoge el uniforme del suelo y decide colocárselo, no se pone zapatos, los toma en una mano para no hacer ruido y abre la pesada puerta de la habitación.

Baja, no hay nadie.

No entiende por qué diablos planea hacer esto, sólo sabe que lo necesita, aunque ni siquiera sepa para qué…

Camina entre pasillos desiertos, alumbrando con su varita, sube las escaleras y los cuadros protestan por la pequeña ráfaga de luz. Apaga aquella y se sienta frente a la vieja gorda del retrato que prohíbe la entrada a la casa de los leones, se muerde el labio inferior… Cuanto odia no tener idea de como entrar.

Siente el frío recorrer sus costillas, así que se tapa con la túnica.

Piensa —se repite constantemente.

Entonces saca una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos y pronuncia algo inentendible mientras mueve la varita. Dobla aquella hoja hasta hacer una figura con forma de pájaro aplastado y lo pasa por debajo del cuadro.

Del otro lado del cuadro, aquel animalejo de papel se desdobla como si se estuviera inflando y emprende el vuelo, por la sala común, subiendo las escaleras y con toda velocidad estrellándose en la cara de un pelirrojo que duerme babeando la almohada.

Ron despierta removiendo entre las sábanas, observa la ventana, odia despertar antes del amanecer.

Soñaba con su hermano llorando, mientras una alba dorada los envolvía,

¿Fred? —preguntaba, con cara aun de incredulidad.

El pelirrojo mayor estaba triste, tenia lágrimas contenidas, al mirar arriba se percataba que ambos estaban en un agujero en la tierra, podía ver ramas saliendo de cada pared de aquel agujero, estaba su familia en el borde de este llorando desconsoladamente, despidiéndose. Su hermano le extendía la mano, aún triste, invitándolo a acompañarlo, él gritaba que no podía ser y cerraba los ojos, una lágrima corría por su mejilla y tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Se estremece con el recuerdo de los pedazos de su sueño.

Apoyado con ambas manos en el colchón nota que que hay algo que pica debajo de su palma derecha. La levanta y encuentra al pequeño pajarito de papel mirándolo… Sonríe, Decide desarmarlo y cuando llega al último doblez de la hoja, ve la silueta de una chica de cabello negro sentada en lo que parece ser la entrada al área de los Gryffindor.

Siente como el aire abandona su cuerpo. La imagen desaparece siendo absorbida por el papel. ¿A quién le importa dónde esté ella? ¡¿Por qué le importa?!

No seas idiota —Se repite sin embargo aquella imagen sentada no lo abandona aunque ya no está en el papel— Basta, Ron, basta…

Respira profundo y se coloca las pantuflas azules de tejido que llegaron en el último paquete por parte de su madre. Hace un ruido de arrastre que pasa desapercibido y baja abrochando la bata afelpada que le impedirá morir de frío.

Atraviesa el pasillo oscuro antes de la pintura y sale. Ahí esta. Sabe que es ella aunque ahora ya está cubierta con la capucha de la túnica, no puede evitar la sonrisa. Entonces ella se levanta y se baja la capucha.

No dicen nada, se quedan ahí de pie uno frente al otro, ambos abren los labios pero no emanan palabra. Ella baja la cabeza, él la toma de la barbilla con dos dedos y la hace levantarla; la besa. Ella lo permite. Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de por qué.

—¿Quieres ver el amanecer conmigo? —susurra ella a penas separándose de sus labios.

El pelirrojo no habla, solo asiente y se toman de la mano sin más que decir.

Es una relación tan enfermiza que ninguno de los dos entiende para qué continuar en ella. No deberían estar juntos, no deberían anhelarse tanto y sin embargo, ahí están… Caminando con el pretexto de ver un amanecer.

Para Pansy el amanecer simbolizaba la promesa de que todo podría ser mejor, para Ron, era la vida misma.

Se sientan frente al lago y se abrazan, el león abre su bata para acunarla con su brazo dentro de la misma, la chica se abraza de su cintura.

— Estos días han sido extraños —dice Ron. La mandíbula le tiembla por el frío.

Pansy se mueve contra su pecho— Lo sé —contesta con un susurro—, pero si no fuera por estos días extraños —levanta la cabeza para mirarlo—, no te tendría aquí.

Sin hacer màs preguntas, lo besa. Lo hace suave y profundo, entonces se da cuenta de lo enojada que está, lo frustrada que se siente. Se coloca a horcajadas sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y lo toma del rostro sin soltar su boca. Cuanto desearía tener ese control sobre Draco Malfoy.

Como siempre, la mente del chico queda en blanco. Ese es el embriagador efecto que aquella serpiente tiene sobre su vida: Lo hace olvidar, hasta el punto ridículo en el que ella representa una total amnesia hasta ante su propio instinto de conservación.

— Basta —atina a susurrar él y le sujeta las manos para que no pueda seguirlo tocando—, no está bien, no estamos bien —sigue con susurros agitados.

Ella se acerca hasta su oreja y lame el lóbulo, lo aprisiona entre sus dientes— Dilo de nuevo.

—Basta —intenta susurrar, con un gemido contenido.

—Dilo otra vez, Weasley —su voz se agitaba cada vez más— dime que me quite, que me detenga, déjame sentada en un lado tuyo, vamos Weasley, dilo, dilo —empieza a levantar la voz haciendo que su tono se haga más firme— ¡Dilo! —lo miró a los ojos— dime que prefieres a Granger, dime que no has pensado en mi, que no sueñas conmigo, que no vas por los pasillos esperando encontrarme… —se acerca a su boca— virare ahora. Te doy la oportunidad de retirarte de mi vida, comadreja… Y te doy mi palabra: No volveré a pensar en ti.

Las manos del chico dejaron de hacer fuerza en las muñecas de las de ella y le recorrió con las palmas desde los brazos hasta los hombros, la atrajo a su espalda y a su boca. Se hundió en aquella maraña de estupideces suicidas. Pansy lo sujetó del rostro, cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto aborrecía desear su aceptación, que no la rechazara, que la tomara, que la deseara… Tal como ahora.

El chico intenta separarse, sin embargo ella no se lo permite y se conforma con gemir en su boca, siente que lo toma y lo acaricia, es como un sueño, como una fantasía, como una ducha caliente en la que el agua le cae en la sangre, así es que Pansy Parkinson lo toque.

Tiemblan.

Ese era el infierno y estaban dispuestos a quemarse, juntos, atrapados, moribundos y quizás si se calcinaban, renacerían de las cenizas.

El sol saludaba al castillo cuando una pelirroja con cara de aburrimiento estaba sentada frente a una fuente no muy lejos del gran roble. Un chico Hufflepuff hablaba animadamente y reía con sus propios comentarios, los pensamientos de la pelirroja fluctuaban entre la nada… Y Hermione.

EL perfume de Hermione.

Ella en los brazos de Hermione.

La voz de Hermione.

Los comentarios de Hermione que nunca podía entender completamente.

A lo lejos divisa a un pelirrojo extrañamente en pijama, apresurándose al castillo. ¿Por qué? Se disculpa con aquel chico al que ni se molesta en pedirle que le recuerde su nombre, aquel nombre al que no le prestó atención para luego no prestarle atención a ninguna de sus palabras. Se levanta y promete verlo entre alguna clase.

— ¿Ron? —inquiere, él la mira y entonces baja la cabeza y apresura el paso— ¡Ron, vuelve! ¡Espera! — Lo persigue.

Su hermano se pierde de su vista. El enojo recorre su cuerpo, va hasta la sala común y se asegura de ser sigilosa. Aunque no es necesario…

— Sé que estás aquí —dice, mira a la ventana de la torre, le da la espalda.

Se acerca— No me mientas…

—No pensaba hacerlo —se vira— porque no pienso responder nada que me preguntes.

Ginebra sonríe— ¿Vas a darme el sermón de que no me importa tu vida? ¿Me repetirás de nuevo lo solo y triste que te sientes? —se coloca frente a él—. Hoy no, Ron. Todos estamos suficientemente jodidos aquí, por si no lo has notado. Has lo que gustes con tu vida.

Cuando ella se vira, los ojos de él se humedecen— En serio no te importa ¿Verdad, Ginny? —sonríe— No te importa en absoluto.

Ella llora— ¿De qué me sirve decirte que me importas? —Ella también sonríe— Como si estuvieras dispuesto a aceptar que le importas a alguien. —Sube las escaleras.

El pelirrojo camina a un lado y luego al otro dos veces, finalmente se derrumba frente al sofá, llora. Siente que el infierno se apoderó de su vida. Para colmo las nubes se apoderaron de nuevo de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hace una rabieta y golpea con ambos puños la mesita de frente al sillón. Gruñe. Cuanto odia caer ante Parkinson, no poder contradecirla, no poder detenerla.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Grita, luego solloza y las lágrimas se derraman en el cristal de la mesita.

Está desesperado.

Lo ha tocado y ahora quiere más, necesita más, ansia todo de ella, ansia recorrerle el cuerpo con la lengua si fuera posible. No sabe exactamente por qué está llorando, toda la culpa que ha sentido toma una sola forma de serpiente con los ojos azules...

A lo lejos, rumbo al bosque prohibido, un chico de cabellos claros con un color parecido al de la miel, lleva de la mano a una pequeña rubia cuyo cabello le pasa la cadera. Él está serio, si no lo conociera, cualquiera pensaría que se encuentra molesto, sin embargo, simplemente es que todos sus sentidos están presos de ella…

— ¿Qué pasa si nos encuentran? —Pregunta con ese tono dulce, angelical, agudo, hermoso. Quizás los ángeles canten así, entonces no sería tan malo estar muerto, o quizás sólo sea ella la muerte, su muerte.

No sería extraño para Theo que la dueña de su vida también pudiera ser la dueña de su muerte.

—Nos castigan —dice como si no se tratara de nada— y nos obligan a limpiar algo repugnante que los de primero hayan hecho —empuña su varita.

Ella detiene el paso y lo mira, él se vira para mirarla— ¿Qué tan repugnante? —pregunta Luna.

Theo sonríe en medio de un suspiro y se acerca, la toma por la cintura y se encorva— Lo más repugnante que te puedas imaginar, algo pútrido de color verde que huela a estiércol de trol —se acerca a su oreja—, pero yo limpiaría también tu parte —le susurra.

La vuelve a tomar de la mano y se introducen en el bosque, el chico Nott usa su varita como brújula, busca algo, algo que sabe que existe y quiere mostrarle a luna.

Recordaba en sus años de infante como su madre lo llevó a un bosque idéntico al bosque prohibido, golpeo un árbol y ocurrió lo más hermoso que vio en su vida, hasta que conoció a Luna… Entonces él quería que ella viera algo igual, algo para demostrarle…

— Deberíamos estar en clase —pronuncio la rubia mirando la nada, aunque en su tono no había urgencia.

él sonríe mostrando su dentadura— Y yo no debería amarte —voltea el rostro sin dejar de caminar—, pero siempre he sido testarudo.

De nuevo, logra sonrojarla.

Atraviesan un claro— Igualmente ya llegamos…

Luna se muerde el índice— ¿Tardaremos mucho? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

Él la toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo, recarga su espalda en un tronco— Depende de que tanto…—se acerca a su boca— desees quedarte —susurra.

Libera una de sus manos y golpea el tronco.

Al instante salen hadas, son tan pequeñas que ni si quiera puede ver si tienen forma de humano o de duendes, solo ven pequeñas luces de colores que revolotean por todas partes sin llegar a tocarlos. Son como gotas de oro rodeándolos. La pequeña rubia deja de pensar en cualquier posible consecuencia y mira aquellas pequeñas estrellas de oro que se posan en su piel y luego se elevan de nuevo.

Se separa de la rubia, ella se vira y permite que él la abrace por la cintura, rodeándola. Aspira el aroma de su cabello, que huele a hierbas que no logra distinguir… Pero es tan agradable como el césped húmedo en una mañana llena de rocío.

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué una serpiente querría comerse a una luciérnaga? —Pregunta Nott.

Ella sigue con su dedo una de aquellas gotas de oro y tararea— No —dice con un suspiro.

De forma violenta, él la hace virarse para que lo vea frente a frente— Por qué no soporta su brillo, su perfecto brillo que lo enferma.

Le acaricia el rostro— ¿Yo te enfermo?

cierra los ojos al contacto con su palma y luego toma su mano con la de él— Necesito tenerte, Luna —dice sin más. Abre los ojos—. No puedo vivir sabiendo que alguien como tú existe y no me pertenece. Te quiero completa, toda mi vida.

El chico apunta una de las diminutas hadas con su varita— Reducto —pronuncia con voz fría y al instante esta hace una graciosa explosión que se convierte en polvo dorado.

Pone su mano para que parte de ese polvo caiga en sus dedos, toma la mano izquierda de la rubia y dibuja un circulo dorado rodeando su anular, al instante este circulo se convierte en una hermosa pieza dorada. No refleja ninguna expresión en su rostro, deja de mirarle la mano y la mira a los ojos.

— Nunca vas a tener idea de cuanto deseo tenerte… —recarga su frente contra la de ella, intenta controlar su respiración.

Luna retrocede dos pasos, lo mira. El infierno se desata para Theodore, ¿correrá? ¿Irá directo al castillo y lo acusará de acosarla? Levanta la cabeza de manera altiva, si lo acusa de algo también deberá decir que es un enfermo por la devoción que ella le provoca, que la quiere como más que un reto. La desea como se puede desear una estrella. Se prepara para que ella desaparezca de su horizonte, y ser ese condenado al vacío, pues sabe que no volverá a desear nada, como a ella.

— Luna, si pudieras estar dentro de mi cabeza… Y ver como el espacio desaparece alrededor de todo lo que tu eres… —su tono suena a súplica.

Ella, aquella, esa… Deja caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con las palmas hacia el frente.

— ¿Y por qué no me tomas?

Como animal hambriento elimina la distancia que los separa… Cuanto la odia, cuanto se odia… Cuanto la quiere.

La besa y esta vez le toca la cadera con suaves caricias, contiene las ganas de enterrarle los dedos en la piel y dejarle sus huellas marcadas para que nada pueda volver a tocarla. Las manos de ella flotan al aire un momento antes de encontrar lugar en sus hombros. Se acarician y se absorben.

Empieza a morir mientras le besa el cuello, desabotona la blusa para lamer sus hombros, vuelve a su boca. Cuanto ha anhelado aquello y ahora sin más, ella se le ha entregado. Todos sus sueños se hacen realidad en cuanto la tiene debajo de su cuerpo y observa como aquel rostro impávido lleno de ternura se enrojece y se distorsiona con una mueca de placer que ninguna mujer podría tener. Los ojos se le oscurecen y con la boca abierta nota que la Ravenclaw también lo necesita.

Se vuelven uno y se asegura de fundirla en su piel. Quiere gritar la palabra "mía" quiere decirle que le pertenece y que no volverá a ser tocada por ningún hombre que cruce su camino… Pero no lo hace, sabe que mentiría.

Detiene su vaivén un momento y se miran, sudando, semi desnudos, abrazados, con el bosque de testigo y gotas de oro aún revoloteando muy por encima de ellos— Jura que te casarás conmigo algún día —le susurra al tiempo que recarga su frente en el pecho de la rubia.

Le acaricia la cabeza con ambas manos y le levanta la cabeza para besarle la frente— Lo juro.

La besa de nuevo. Nota entonces que si se hace llamar su dueño, mentiría. La única verdad es que, es él, Theodore Nott, es quien le pertenece a Luna Lovegood. Y piensa aferrarse a ella con la vida entera.


	14. Entre amigas

A pesar que poco puede verse por el cielo gris que se filtra por las amplias ventanas del Gran comedor, ella está mirando la ventana. A nadie le extraña que mire fijamente, su mente regularmente divaga durante el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena o cuando le da la gana. Como de costumbre nadie habla con ella. Como de costumbre, a ella no le importa.

Siente frío en el cuello y recuerda que olvidó una bufanda, se toca con una mano y cierra los ojos. Recuerda su boca. Su hermosa boca absorbiendo su piel. Muerde su labio inferior aún sin abrir los ojos, entonces siente vívidamente aquella boca que desea aprender de memoria.

Al abrir los ojos ríe, ahora la miran… Por primera vez.

Aspira profundo, es obvio que no es a ella a quien observan.

— ¿Buscando de nuevo un castigo? —Le pregunta.

Él sonríe aunque ella no puede verlo, pasa una mano por encima de la cabeza de la chica, es su puño cerrado; de este cae una delgada cadena de oro con un pendiente en forma de corazón. Se escuchan suspiros alrededor. Nadie pudo haber imaginado a un Slytherin en la mesa Ravenclaw, con la mujer más rara de toda la casa.

Ella hace su cabello hacia un lado, dejando que este se junte en su hombro derecho y permite que le coloque aquella pieza de oro. Se sienta a su lado, recarga el codo en la mesa y pone la mejilla sobre su mano mientras la mira.

Sorbe de una copa con jugo de naranja— A veces parece que no me miras a mi

Theodore no puede evitar suspirar, la rubia lo mira— ¿Tú me vez a mi? —Pregunta acercándose a ella, mientras se fijaba en sus ojos.

Estaba boquiabierta— Siempre ¿Quién no lo hace? —señala con la cabeza a todas las chicas que se encuentran a su espalda— ¿Lo notas? —Por primera vez frunce los labios y al instante los relaja, en un muy sutil intento de esconder lo que nunca ha sentido: Celos.

Sonríe de nuevo, toma una de sus manos y se acerca más a su rostro— Quién podría notar cualquier cosa distinta a ti teniéndote en frente —le besa la frente—, me gusta verme en tus ojos —logra sonrojarla—. Tus ojos grandes, transparentes, como un cielo abierto en una mañana de primavera—recarga su frente en la de ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos—, mi rostro tan oscuro reflejado en tus ojos parece diferente, como si no tuviera pasado...

Ante el escándalo de todas, expresado en pequeños gritos, ella lo besa y él le corresponde rodeándola, tomándola, reafirmando su pertenencia.

Una de las Ravenclaw, de largos cabellos castaños se levanta de la mesa golpeando con sus manos la mesa y haciendo una pequeña rabieta dice entre dientes 'no puedo creer que alguien se haya fijado en la rara', algunas se ríen otras comparten su indignación. Camina hasta la salida.

En el momento que aquella castaña sale, una pelirroja entra en el gran comedor con paso rápido y firme. Trae la túnica abierta, el suéter en la mano y mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas secas.

— ¡Que quieres que haga! —grita tomándose del cabello con ambas manos.

Ella aun llorando se acerca— Que sigas siendo mi dulce Harry —le acaricia el rostro—, mi dulce, Harry Potter.

El moreno le quita sujeta la mano, sus ojos brillan y se humedecen, la deja caer con un deje de desprecio— Ese Harry ya no existe.

Ginebra llora— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —intenta acercarse, èl la rechaza—. Estoy aquí, mirame, por favor, Harry ¡Miráme!

obedece, la mira— Tú también te fuiste hace mucho, Ginny.

Camina hasta la puerta de la torre y desaparece, ella se sienta en el sillón frente a la chimenea y solloza con ambas manos en la cara.

Llega directo a sentarse a un lado de Hermione, pasa por un lado de su ex novio y su hermano que desayunan tranquilamente, casi ignorando su presencia. La castaña puede notar que algo anda mal, sin embargo se limita a suspirar y seguir leyendo el profeta del día.

Al terminar el desayuno, Theodore camina con su extraña chica a la puerta, donde deja un beso en su frente y con un maletín que tiene el escudo de los Nott en el centro al hombro, se dirige a su clase. Pierde de vista a la rubia y una Slytherin empareja su camino, sin decir nada, sólo lo observa.

— ¿No vas a revolcarte hoy con tu rara, Nott?

Sonríe— ¿Tan pronto te cansó Potter que tienes que volver a cazarme, Astor? —la mira— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —saca su varita, la aprisiona con un rápido movimiento contra la pared, la coloca a la altura de su pecho— ¿Matarte? Con gusto —termina en un susurro.

Ella sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes y acerca su pecho a la varita, parecía no provocarle dolor— ¿Tensión sexual, Nott?

— Que existas me provoca tensión, Astor —resopla—. ¿Qué? —pregunta cuando ella lo mira.

—Necesito...

—Sí, siempre necesitas algo —chasquea la lengua—, sólo que esta vez, no me importa que sea, no pienso dártelo —adelanta el paso.

Alden no lo sigue, no planeaba pedir algo para ella, sino para la pequeña Daphne, esa chica fea y despeinada que nadie mira nunca, a la que acaba de ver llorar en un pasillo.

— Por Merlin, Theo, que asco —dice Pansy. Se queda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándolos.

El chico de cabellos miel se separa de la Slytherin. Alden y Theo miran a Pansy, ella suspira. — ¿Puedo ir a clase sabiendo que no se matarán?

Theo se pasa una mano por la cabeza, gesto que alcanzan a divisar 3 chicas de Ravenclaw y logra arrancarles suspiros y risas tontas. Pansy puede notar que su compañera las observa, como si quisiera meter su veneno de serpiente en sus cuerpos y verlas morir retorciéndose de dolor. La prefecta avanza a las chicas Ravanclaw, probablemente son de primero o segundo.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí? —exclama con fuerza. Ellas la miran asustadas— Vayan a clase —no se mueven— ¡Ahora!

Las hace correr. Mira por última vez a su compañera de ojos verdes y luego a Theodore, sin decir una palabra decide marcharse. Alden vuelve su atención al chico, suspira.

—¿Ese es tu problema, Astor? —ríe— Celos.

Ella entorna los ojos— No tienes idea ¿de verdad, Nott? Mete el pene donde quieras, pero deberías hablar con… —su vista se va desviando del rostro del chico a la pequeña rubia que salta hasta llegar a él— Buen día.

Luna sonríe, la mira. Alden vuelve a mirar a Nott, ve a la rubia de los pies a la cabeza— Habla con Daphne.

Alden se aleja de ambos.

—¿Quién es Daphne? —Inquiera Luna.

Theo le pasa un brazo por los hombros— Alguien que lleva mucho tiempo amando a una persona que no le corresponde.

Luna lo mira directamente a los ojos— Tal vez él sólo tiene miedo de dejarse amar —sonríe.

— También es cierto —Theodore devuelve la sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro—. Aunque no le puede corresponder porque él está enamorado —toma la cara de Luna en sus manos—. No tienes idea de cuanto…

La besa suavemente, los alumnos de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso con quien deberían compartir clase llegan y entran en el aula intentando ignorarlos, sin embargo no lo logran. Todo el mundo sabe que después de la guerra la división entre las casas, la sangre, el estatus, el pasado… Ha terminado. Aún así es exhibicionista y a Theo no le importa, quiere que todo el mundo se de cuenta de que ella es completamente suya. Al terminar el beso está agitado, ella no. Nunca la agita, no la asusta, no la perturba.

— Vamos —le pide casi como una orden.

Ella lo toma de la mano y caminan. Sabe que la hará suya. Ella también lo extraña.

Mientras caminan y ven la luz del día extinguirse tras las nubes grises que rodean el castillo desde la guerra, observan a Hermione Granger quitando lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tiene el uniforme roto y raspones en las manos. Ron se acerca a ella corriendo, la ayuda a sostener los frascos que carga en las manos antes de que la castaña se desmorone sobre el suelo.

— ¿Pero que te ha pasado? ¡Te has vuelto loca! —exclama el pelirrojo.

Hermione sonríe, respira agitada— En el borde del acantilado crecen esas raíces —señala el frasco con raíces de color rojo y algunas espinas— No calculé bien mi...

Ron deja el frasco en el suelo— Hermione, ¿para qué necesitas esas… cosas? —inquiere con el cejo fruncido.

Ella parece molestarse, empieza a dejar salir el aire por su nariz como si fuera un toro enardecido— ¿Vas a sermonearme ahora? —dice y se levanta, toma sus frascos del suelo— No estoy de humor, Ron.

Él le impide el paso— ¿El profesor Ducan te lo pidió?

Hermione cierra los ojos— No y no es de tu incumbecia.

Intenta alejarse, él le sigue bloqueando el paso— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Los ojos de la castaña se humedecen— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mi? ¡¿Y así fuera qué, Ronald Weasley?! —lo mira de arriba abajo— ¡No eres más que un trol y nunca lo entenderías!

— ¡Qué se supone que no entiendo! ¡Que mi novia prefiere pasar más tiempo con cualquier cosa!

— ¡No te voy a permitir que conviertas esto en un problema conmigo! —respira profundo, él la toma del brazo—. Desde la batalla has cargado con tu depresión, yo sé que ver a morir… Que…. Lo que pasó… Debió afectarte Ron, pero todos intentamos...

Él la suelta— Todos intentan llevar una vida normal, otra vez… ¿Ver morir? Querrás decir ver a mi familia partida en pedazos...

— Mis padres están en un Sanatorio y no me recuerdan, Ron...

Ron sonríe, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mira al cielo con ambas manos en la cintura, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, voltea al suelo. No quería experimentar la compasión de Hermione, ni de nadie, nuevamente. La mira a los ojos— Tus padres están vivos, Hermione. Fred no.

Hermione resopló y se apresuró a ir a su sala común

'Claro, siempre tengo yo la culpa ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Perdona Ron pero no comprendo porque terminamos juntos. La verdad es que he estado pensando que todo fue muy rápido, creo que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar en lo que pasó… Digo, era una situación normal, íbamos a morir'

— No creo que algo de lo que digas sea la contraseña —Ginny está detrás de ella—. Pay de limón.

El cuadro les cedió el paso, ambas se desmoronan sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, la torre seguía vacía, seguramente en un momento todos se prepararían para la cena, sin embargo para Hermione la vida empezaba a pesar sobre sus hombros. ¿Por qué correspondió a Ron, en primer lugar? Ha pasado noches enteras analizando el primer beso, la situación, ese momento de angustia profunda y llega a la misma conclusión: Hubiera besado a Harry, a Neville o a Malfoy, tuvo miedo.

— ¿Mi hermano otra vez? —Ginebra sonríe a un lado de Hermione.

La castaña se levanta, mira a la pelirroja con severidad— No quiero hablar de eso.

Cuando Hermione se dirige a su habitación, su amiga la sigue, sabe que la está siguiendo y no se detendrá hasta obtener una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado, sin embargo no está de humor para dar explicaciones, para decirle "Creo que no amo a tu hermano", para enfrentar las decisiones que ha tomado. Abre la puerta, Ginny se apresura detrás de ella, notó que Hermione cerraría y la conversación acabaría al menos durante una semana.

Mete el pie justo antes de que pueda cerrar— Ginny, no quiero lastimarte.

Ella empuja y Hermione abre la puerta— Entonces no me lastimes —se acerca a la perfecta de Gryffindor y la abraza.

Al instante Hermione llora— Ya no aguanto esto —dice entre sollozos—. Ha sido un infierno Ginny, parece que todos nos odiamos, que mentimos, estoy cansada de estar aquí y de fingir. Todo me recuerda que hace menos de seis meses casi muero y… a nadie… parece… importarle —logra decir con un hipo ahogado por las lágrimas.

Ginebra le acaricia el cabello y la guía hasta la cama donde se sientan— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Hermione sonríe— Todos parecen sentirse igual. Ron no supera todo lo que pasó, Harry parece estar en otro mundo tú...

— Yo ¿qué? —conserva el mismo tono lleno de calma y dulzura.

— A veces pienso que también te fuiste —susurra.

Ella niega con la cabeza, empieza a acariciarle la cara— yo siempre he estado aquí —la toma del rostro con una mano mientras se acerca a ella—, siempre he estado cerca de ti… —Hermione vira su cara, sin embargo Ginny la toma con la otra mano y la mantiene firme sin hacerle daño. La castaña pone una mano encima de la de ella, su piel es tan tersa. Alcanza a ver su cabello rojo brillando con la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, sus labios abiertos… Estaba tan cansada de ser perfecta, de tener la relación perfecta… Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir nada...

Entonces la besa. Sin saber exactamente por qué. Se recuesta, frente a frente, el calor les recorre la piel como si fuera lava. Ambas buscaban volver a sentir, pertenecer a algo, a alguien; dejar de ser señaladas, sentir algo que les apasionara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se acarician con ternura, quizás quieren curar en la otra lo que está herido en sí mismas. La pelirroja mete la mano debajo de la falda de su amiga y la recorre con las yemas de los dedos, Hermione siente electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, sus manos van automáticamente a los senos de la pequeña Weasley. Se desnudan y recorren el cuerpo de la otra con ansia desesperada, lo hacen con las manos, con la boca, con los muslos…

Se buscan con el tacto persiguiendo el éxtasis propio, olvidan el mundo, la vida y en algunos segundos… Respirar. Cuando el mundo se disuelve en luces de colores y se mezcla con el ardor del pecho, duermen.

Durante la noche Hermione tiene sueños confusos, sueña besos confusos con Harry y con Ron, luego Ron se convierte en Ginny y siente dolor en el estómago. Se remueve en la cama, está sudando frío, hay destellos verdes, un cadáver, la risa de Voldemort… Se incorpora. Se da cuenta de su desnudez debajo de las sábanas y se cubre el pecho. Ginny no está.

Son aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y el poco sol que es capaz de salir, aún no aparece. Siente el cuero completamente adormecido, como si alguien lo hubiera arrullado cálidamente. Las escenas de su amiga pelirroja tocando su cuerpo, conociendo sus cavidades es delicioso y perturbador. Todavía puede sentir sus manos, su boca; aspira la sábana y se da cuenta que huele a ella, como flores mezcladas con limón, es hermoso y único.

Hace frío, se frota los hombros, ¿qué hará ahora? Decide levantarse, ducharse y vestirse. Exactamente a las seis de la mañana, cuando los rayos intentan romper la barrera de nubes grises antes de que empiece a llover, baja a la sala común que aún está vacía, exceptuando por una cabeza tupida de cabello como de zanahoria. Se acomoda la corbata y respira profundo mientras baja los últimos escalones.

Se para frente a él.

Él levanta la mirada, inexpresiva— No has dormido ¿verdad? —pregunta con genuina preocupación. Él no contesta, ella se arrodilla— Lo siento. —dice casi en un susurro.

él la mira— Está bien.

—No, Ron, no está bien — Se sienta en la mesita de café frente a él—. No sé lo que estás pasando y no me he dignado a escucharte. Lo cierto es que yo también tengo miedo. A veces no puedo dormir —toca su mano— y me duele que mis padres no me recuerden —mira el suelo— a-aveces… Yo —levanta la mirada inundada—, he deseado no haberte besado, Ron.

Por primera vez desde que puede recordar, sonríe— Yo también lo he deseado —hace que Hermione sonría—, pero no puedo evitarlo… Así que —se levanta— ¿Ahora qué?

— No quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo… —Ella se levanta— No sé como tener un novio… Ni como estar cerca de una persona tanto tiempo. Quiero decir… En el último año te odié, odié a Harry, me odie a mi misma, ya ni si quiera me reconozco a veces...

Ron la toma de la cintura y la besa. Hermione se sonroja.

— Tampoco quiero que deje de pasar eso —dice la castaña y sonríe.


	15. Truco sin trato

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto… Está perfectamente contado. Sonríe, Ronald Weasley se siente tranquilo. Se encuentra caminando al Gran comedor para el desayuno, con el uniforme desalineado, la camisa mal abotonada y fuera del pantalón, sin corbata, despeinado.

Desde la charla con su prospecto de novia, la vida parece mejorar. Existe un única condición que Hermione deseó en pro de que su relación pudiera llegar a mejorar fue: No más Pansy Parkinson.

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_ _se extraña el pelirrojo._

 _—_ _No confío en ella..._

 _—_ _Hermione, la guerra terminó… Debemos..._

 _—_ _¿Olvidar?_ _—_ _lo interrumpe_ _—_ _Ella delató a Harry, solapó a Malfoy ¿No lo recuerdas?_

Él lo sabe, no es algo irracional o desquiciado incitado por los celos, Hermione nunca siente celos… Excepto cuando cualquiera podía tenerlo menos ella. Acepta.

Desde entonces, en cada paso que da, cuenta un minuto que se marca con sangre en su memoria. Un mínuto que no ve a Pansy Parkinson, un minuto en el que recuerda su boca, su aroma, su piel, su perfume. Un minuto en el que evita mirarla, sentarse con ella en clase o encontrársela en cada pasillo. No la mira cuando come, intenta no escucharla reír. A pesar de todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo, se resiste.

Mientras tanto, Pansy está impávida. Sabe que Weasley y Granger empezaron a llevarse mejor, se presionan menos, crean acuerdos. necesita hacer algo para que él vuelva, la vida es demasiado tranquila sin tenerlo entre las manos. Curiosamente Weasley despertó en ella cosas que no sabía que era capaz de sentir, desea seguir sintiendo y no era la sabelotodo quien se lo impediría.

Ginny entra al Gran comedor, por primera vez Harry, Ron y Hermione hablan animadamente del baile que se llevará a cabo por la noche, el olor a fruta fresca le llena los sentidos y se sirve generosas porciones de fresas, duraznos y moras. La lluvia azota las ventanas del castillo.

— No es un buen día para un baile —comenta Ronald.

La pelirroja sonríe— Si tu eres la pareja, nunca es un buen día para un baile.

Hermione se limpia la boca con una servilleta— Disculpen — se levanta de su asiento y va a la salida.

Ginny la sigue, ella sabe que la sigue. Camina apretando los dientes y finge revisar sus notas en pergaminos, cuando su amiga la alcanza y la toma por el hombro. La castaña se exalta, retira el contacto, revisa el perímetro, su rostro se ha vuelto severo— No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenan de lágrimas— Por favor.

Siempre ha sido débil con ella, la toma del brazo y la lleva a una aula vacía en la que hay sillas apiladas por montones. Entra muy poca luz por las ventanas, casi están en penumbra— Quiero hablar de lo que pasó.

Hermione aprieta los párpados y respira profundo dejando salir el aire con violencia, abre la boca unos segundos antes de hablar— No hay nada de que hablar, fue un error. Te dejaste llevar, me dejé llevar, pasó. No tiene por qué haber consecuencias.

— ¿Amas a Ron? — Se acerca a ella.

Detiene el paso de la pelirroja con ambas manos— Pero, qué, demonios, pasa, contigo —le falta el aire— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Sigue acercándose— Una que se contesta con sí o no: ¿Amas-a-Ron? —su tono se vuelve suave, ya le ha dado la respuesta.

Guarda silencio, mantiene el mismo gesto para que ella sepa que la ha ofendido— No se puede evaluar un sentimiento de esa manera, lo que yo siento por Ron —Ginny empieza a acercarse—, bueno, es… Complicado por la situación —pega su cuerpo al de la castaña y la aprisiona contra la pared— Es… complicado…. porque...

A Hermione le empieza a faltar el aire, siente todo el cuerpo de Ginebra sobre el suyo, los recuerdos de la noche hacen pedazos su cerebro, la explosión, la necesidad, su cuerpo goteando y caliente, siente sus senos y quiere morir, mira el techo. No quiere verla, no puede, odia que se sienta tan bien. Baja la vista y se encuentra con su boca.

Se besan.

Ambas gimen con placer en la boca de la otra, la pelirroja hace que el beso sea más profundo, cuanto desea sentirla nuevamente, poder comerse su cuerpo, la mantiene sujeta por la nuca y la otra mano en su cadera, en ese momento desea ser más alta y más fuerte para poder dominarla. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas de las que es capaz, Ginny termina el beso, sin soltarla. Nota que Hermione parece querer llorar, le acaricia el rostro.

— El que no ame a Ron, no quiere decir que pueda sentir algo por ti —dice con la voz quebrada. Ante la declaración, la pelirroja la suelta y Hermione huye. La deja recargada sobre la puerta, con la frustración palpitándole en toda la piel.

No puede detenerse a preguntar Para qué hace aquello, sabe que es estúpido y que no obtendrá nada, sin embargo, el deseo por la piel de Hermione la está consumiendo.

Consumirse por mujeres prohibidas parece una mala costumbre de los Weasley, ya que Ronald sin desearlo sufría por aquella que hace unas semanas le era indiferente. Se queda sentado en el gran comedor observado al otro lado la mesa de slytherin. Ya ha memorizado el contorno de sus ojos -le encanta verla a los ojos-, nota cuando ha dormido bien, cuando no lo ha hecho y cuando se ha excedido. Sabe que prefiere el jugo de arándano sobre cualquier otro, casi no come frutas, siempre desayuna cereales, le gusta leer las noticias sobre los _mortífagos,_ los acuerdos de la paz, las nuevas materias en Hogwarts, los libros de Historia de la magia que deben ser actualizados… A ella le gusta todo lo que se relaciona con el cambio.

Suele esperar a Malfoy, come cualquier cosa frente a él y luego dos minutos después de que se levante, ella se levanta también. Tiene dos amigas, Alden y Daphne, no habla con ninguna otra mujer. Realmente ¿por qué la extraña?

 _Basta_ —exclama dentro de su cabeza—. _No pasó nada antes, no va a pasar nada ahora, Ron. Estás bien, tu vida está bien._

Siente una punzada en el pecho en cuanto se obliga a decirse que su vida está bien ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? sonríe, es tan irónica su decisión de que la vida gire ahora entorno a su relación con Hermione, George no ha salido de casa desde el funeral de Fred, Neville está en un centro especializado con sus padres, esperando que ellos puedan recuperarse, su madre aún mira el reloj esperando que todos vuelvan a casa, pero nunca volverán… Contiene las ganas de llorar, se pone de pie, respira profundo, toma sus cosas y decide irse a clase.

— ¿Te adelantas? —pregunta Harry.

El pelirrojo voltea— He… Sí… Yo tengo que… Terminar cosas —finaliza casi en un susurro. Sabe que Harry Pregunta por obligación, no porque realmente le importe.

Sigue su camino, llega hasta uno de los pasillos abiertos ¿A donde iba? La lluvia caía en torrentes cada vez más violentos, estaba frente al patio, la última vez que vio ese lugar de forma tan clara fue en medio de cenizas, donde las personas morían, quizás ahí fue donde Ronald Weasley decidió crecer.

Cierra los ojos, su vida no volvería atrás… Por mucho que lo deseara.

— Ese no es el camino a clase, Weasley —dice con voz ronca, casi un susurro.

Sonríe, sólo ella podría sacarlo de ese ensimismamiento— Y aunque lo sabes —se vira— aquí estás —termina susurrando.

Ella está de pie frente a él, con la túnica desabrochada, el uniforme en perfecto estado excepto por la corbata que cuelga a cada lado de su cuello. Se acerca a ella, sin quererlo Pansy da un paso atrás, entonces él se detiene, obviamente no quiere tenerlo cerca. Ronald mira el suelo y traga saliva. Ahí va de nuevo ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo extraña tanto como él a ella?

De pronto, la slytherin da un paso al frente, dos, tres, cuatro… la distancia que los separa es casi inexistente. Pansy levanta la barbilla del pelirrojo con su mano, lo suficiente para que pueda mirarla. Los ojos de él son tan diferentes, le recuerdan al cielo en primavera, es probable que a eso huela Ron Weasley, al rocío matinal en primavera. Toma un extremo de la bufanda dorado y rojo del pelirrojo y la cruza por su cuello.

—Podrías enfermarte —dice.

Antes de que ella pueda retirar su mano, él la toma y la lleva a su cara, su piel es tan suave— Sobreviviré —ella se dispone a marcharse, sin embargo él no la suelta.

Pansy lo abraza, él tiene que encorvarse para acurrucarse en su hombro. Ella siente la boca seca— Mi madre murió en la guerra de Hogwarts —dice la morena, Ron se separa para mirarla al tiempo que un rayo ilumina su rostro y hace que las antorchas del pasillo se apaguen por un instante—, era mortifaga.

El chico no dice nada, sólo vuelve a abrazarla, esta vez con más fuerza, como si quisiera unir las partes rotas que había en Pansy. La toma del rostro como si fuera a besarla, sin embargo se contiene, no tiene idea de como han llegado hasta aquí y en que momento su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte, sus orejas son del mismo color que su cabello justo ahora. Pansy pone sus manos sobre las de él y lo aleja.

— Te veré en el baile, Weasley.

Se aleja.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? Siente ira contra sí misma, quiere gruñir ¡¿Qué coño pasó?! se dice "Idiota" de todas las manera que puede mientras camina a su sala común. Nunca le dijo a nadie la verdad, pocas personas saben que su madre fue mortifaga

hasta el día de su muerte y ahora, precisamente él lo sabe.

 _Solo fue otra técnica, no pasa nada_ — se repite—. Hielo seco, susurra la contraseña de Slytherin que le da paso a la sala de piedra gris adornada con muebles de cuero negro y molduras de plata— ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre hace tanto frío aquí?! —exclama la morena.

Se detiene en la sala al ver a Daphne y Alden sentadas— Veo que no soy la única que no fue a la estúpida clase —ninguna le contesta, la castaña acaricia el cabello revuelto de Daphne hasta su espalda y parece consolarla— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —inquiere Pansy antes de sentarse junto a Daphne.

El cabello de la slytherin de ojos negros está más esponjado y revuelto de lo común, su pálida piel está roja e hinchada, como si llevara mucho tiempo llorando, mira a Pansy— Fue… Hoy yo… En la mañana...

— Nott — en cuanto Alden pronuncia aquel apellido Daphne rompe en llanto—. Otra vez, Nott… El muy imbécil habló con Daphne y le dijo...

—Qué sabe lo que siento por él —interrumpe y habla con voz ahogada—, pero que lo nuestro no puede ser, porque somos algo así como amigos, yo le dije que ni si quiera hablamos, me dijo "Bueno, ni si quiera llegamos a ser eso" —intentó imitar el tono políticamente correcto de Theodore—. Me dijo que soy muy especial y que encontraría a alguien a mi medida y… —lloró de nuevo.

Pansy dirige su mirada a Alden— Y llego la rara, saludó y se llevo a Nott —completa la castaña.

El sonido seco de la entrada abriendo las obliga a voltear al pasillo que hay después de la entrada, una figura esbelta de cabello color miel se asoma, se estira ruidosamente y les sonríe— Veo que han invocado mi presencia.

Daphne se levanta y corre al dormitorio de las chicas, Pansy la sigue. Alden se endereza, cruza los brazos y lo mira de arriba abajo.

— Eres despreciable, Nott — dice la castaña.

El chico se deja caer sobre el sillón, tiene un pañuelo en la mano y empieza a pasearlo por su rostro— Viniendo de ti ese podría ser un halago Astor, ya sé todo lo que vas a decir...

Ella se para justo a un lado del sillón y lo mira— Sin importar lo que yo sea, jamás le hice daño a nadie de mi casa, Therodore —la mirada de Alden es severa, casi tanto como su tono de voz.

El chico se sienta, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y su pañuelo en la mano—Créeme, lo superará. No soy un buen partido para nadie…

Alden sonríe, saca su varita sigilosamente mientras su compañero ve el suelo— ¡Accio! —conjura, el pañuelo va hacia ella, el chico se levanta mientras ella lo apunta— En realidad tienes razón, Theo. Te superará… Pero me pregunto —examina la prenda, nota que tiene un bordado azul y dorado— ¿Quién será la rara que quedará destrozada cuando te vayas después de navidad? —Theodore piensa moverse contra la ojiverde— Ni si quiera lo pienses —sonríe.

— No me harías daño —gruñe Nott y sonríe también—, quizás sólo tuviste un mal día porque Potter te está evitando.

Al instante ella, le avienta el pañuelo, lo recibe con habilidad y su mueca se distorsiona a una burla que para Alden es humillante— Debo felicitarte, en realidad, Alden —vuelve a sentarse— te has convertido en un susurro de Hogwarts, pero en uno de los que entretienen.

En ese instante Pansy vuelve a la sala común, Alden se marcha en la misma dirección que tomó Daphne hace un momento. Theodore suspira sonoramente— ¿También me dirás que soy despreciable? —pregunta.

Ella hace a un lado las piernas de él y se sienta— Tus asuntos no me incumben, Nott.

—Supongo que estás demasiado ocupada con tu propia escora, Pansy —se sienta y la mira— sólo quisiera, saber ¿por qué Weasley? —ella clava sus ojos azules en los de él— No me interesa particularmente...

—Al principio —lo interrumpe—, era un juego, simplemente estábamos tan aburridas —sonríe. No sabe por qué habla—, creía que sería divertido, que se enamoraría y vendría a mi rogando atención, entonces podría terminar con todo… —respira profundamente— Ahora, es como un reto. Siento algo, cada vez que me toca… Y se vuelve más intenso cuando me rechaza. Estallo de deseo cuando lo veo, ¡y no lo entiendo! —se pone de pie— No es atractivo, sigue siendo la insulsa comadreja...

Theodore está sonriendo de una manera casi maquiavélica, pasa la lengua por su labio superior y chasquea una vez— Y tu eres una cazadora —se a acerca a ella—, yo sé que sólo sigues a Malfoy por conveniencia, como Zabini y el gorila que queda… Justo ahora que sacas la cabeza del agujero, lo primero que vez es a Weasley… Y tienen tanto en común...

La chica suspira— Puedo sentir su miseria, Theo —se cubre la cara con ambas manos—. A veces su dolor me hiela la sangre —sonríe, levanta su cabeza y se toca el cuello con una mano— y me gusta. Me gusta como me duele el estómago cuando lo tengo cerca, me encanta sentir su torpe boca, a veces imagino sus manos y...

—Deberías calmarte, o terminarás violándome.

— No le dirás a nadie.

— Tienes razón en eso —se dispone a irse— sin embargo, no entiendo porque lo asumes.

Ella se dispone a marcharse también— Porque te acuestas con Lovegood, o algo así. Eres tan vulnerable como yo en este momento —el asiente, mete sus manos en los bolsillos y sonríe— ¿Qué sientes?

La boca del slytherin se seca— Podría jurar que estoy enamorado —responde con un resoplido parecido a la desesperación.

— ¿Y qué se siente?

Levanta la mirada— Como estar en el infierno… ¿Tú que sientes, Parkinson?

Ella quita cualquier expresión de su rostro— Que todo lo que hay adentro de mí está muriendo… Para mi eso es el infierno— camina al pasillo que la lleva a su habitación.

— Si aprendes algo, Pansy, no es el infierno: Es el purgatorio.

No logra comprender lo que él dice y sigue su camino, sabe que cualquier cosa que diga está segura con Nott, pues él está tan hundido como ella. También sabe que Alden y Potter no se han visto, ni han hablado puesto que el gryffindor la ignora, justo ahora hay demasiadas personas dispuestas a meterse en la cama con Potter, ya que es un gran salvador. Él debe ser ese hombre sólido, estable, con "valores" que represente a la comunidad mágica, tal como todos los otros que aparecen en los cromos de la ranas de chocolate.

 _Ella sólo fue un buen rato…_ — Pensó.

La morena entró a su fría habitación, pro primera vez encendió el fuego de la chimenea con su varita, se quitó la túnica y se dispuso a sentarse en la cama. Casi no había clases y pocos asisten, el clima siempre es malo y parecía que ni si quiera se puede ver feo a nadie, ya que todos están demasiado sensibles… _Demasiado rotos._ Con todo y eso intentan seguir viviendo.

Duerme.

Entre sueños escucha la voz de Ron, siente sus brazos, tiene ansia de tocarlo, frotarlo, restregarse hasta dejarle al rojo vivo la piel. El placer de algo que no sabe exactamente que es le recorre el cuerpo. Las sensaciones se mezclan con los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy moviéndose sobre ella con un vaivén cómodo que le hace cosquillas, luego su cabello se tiñe de rojo, observa al Weasley sobre su cuerpo, lo toma del rostro y lo besa con ferocidad, lo odia tanto… Odia tanto no poder tenerlo

 _'Aquí estás'_ susurra él en su oído, su voz es suficiente para querer encajarle los dedos en la espalda hasta que estos duelen.

Dolor...

Con un ligero temblor abre los ojos, se da cuenta que está en medio de la cama, con el uniforme mal acomodado y arrugado, babea la almohada que tiene debajo y sus dedos se sienten entumecidos, parece que apretó con mucha fuerza la almohada que ha abrazado. El sol casi se oculta, debe arreglarse para el baile.

No hay telas finas, ni muchas personas que quieran hacer vestidos hermosos, por lo que todos irán con uniforme y sus túnicas de gala. El "baile" de noche de brujas de este año es algo más parecido a una cena con bonita música que un baile. Arregla sus ropas y sale de la mazmorra.

En el camino no encuentra a nadie relevante, más que a Draco quien parece furioso y lo observa entrar en el Gran comedor, seguido de Theodore y Lovegood. La rubia la saluda a lo lejos con una mano, no corresponde el saludo puesto que le causa más confusión que cualquier otra cosa. El terrible pensamiento de que Nott haya hablado con Malfoy le atraviesa las sienes como una daga y se le revuelve el estómago. Sin embargo al ver a Theo asentir, sabe que no puede ser posible.

El Gran comedor está decorado con enormes calabazas iluminadas en el techo y velas. El techo de Hogwarts parece el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas que forman innumerables constelaciones, la cena ya está servida y cada alumno puede sentarse en la mesa que mejor le plazca. Los de Slytherin en su mayoría no se dispersaron y poco se atreven a sentarse en su mesa, sólo algunas parejas y familiares se sientan con las serpientes.

Una de las serpientes dispersas, es precisamente, Theodore Nott.

— Todo estará bien —le dice con su voz angelical. ¿Por qué cuando habla es como si cantara?

Él la mira— Lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo dices?

Ella sirve patatas en su plato— Porque algo te preocupa —lo mira— y no sé que es.

— Luna —susurra Theodore—, contigo es imposible que algo esté mal —le toma una mano y le besa los nudillos— has pensado ¿qué pasará cuando te lastime?

Ella le acaricia el rostro— Aprenderé —sus ojos azules lo atraviesan— y aceptaré que también las personas buenas puede herirme y tendré que perdonarte —él descansa en sus manos—. No sé que te está torturando, pero si es por mi, no te disculpes —vuelve a rellenar su plato—, en cuanto llegue el momento, te perdonaré.

suspira casi con alivio, sonríe y come, ella le roba bocados de su plato— ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que sea que tienen Pansy y Weasley?

— ¿Debería opinar algo? —responde con la boca llena, sigue masticando y traga. Se encoge de hombros— No lo sé, hablar puede aliviar un alma...

— ¿Crees que buscan hablar?

La rubia le da la espalda, mira a Ron casi dormido sobre el pollo en su plato, luego su mirada se desvía a Pansy— Creo qué quieren sentir. No estoy segura de qué… —vuelve a mirar a Theodore— Mamá decía que a veces, cuando le das la mano a alguien puedes tocar su alma...

Una suave melodía a penas audible llega al lugar, arriba de las mesas hay algo parecido a un cubo que flotaba y se veía transparente, la escalera que lleva hasta aquel lugar destella chispas de colores. Nott se levanta y hace una perfecta reverencia ante Luna pidiéndole su mano.

Ella sonríe, las demás suspiran. Le besa la mano y la conduce al centro de la melodía, Rob observa mientras caminan escalera arriba, aquella música por algún motivo le sabe a desesperanza.

— ¿No bailas? — pregunta Harry en tono de mofa y le da una palmada en la espalda.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pueda responder, nota una hermosa figura detrás de su amigo a la que no puede evitar mirar, el moreno se vira instintivamente y se encuentra con aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño hasta la cintura que lo mira de frente. Respira profundo, no puede evitar agitarse.

— ¿P-P-Puedo hacer algo por t-ti?

Ella sonríe, como si no hubiera llorado toda la tarde— Sería un honor que bailara conmigo, señor Potter —responde con toda la gracia que le es posible y hace una reverencia, para posteriormente extenderle la mano.

Harry mira alrededor, Hermione está leyendo y no ve señales de Ginny por ninguna parte, la toma de la mano y la conduce a las escaleras para subir a bailar la melodía que parece empezar a extinguirse. Mientras tanto Ronald decide irse a acostar, le pesa mucho la vida como para quedarse ahí, inspecciona todo el comedor, arriba las parejas parecen divertirse, seguramente su hermana entrará e invitará a bailar a su novia… Las chicas acostumbran bailar juntas cuando no tienen pareja.

Se despide de Hermione con una sonrisa y sale del gran comedor, las antorchas iluminan los pasillos, por primera vez no tiene apetito, ni ganas de reír, sólo quiere envolverse en las cobijas y aminorar el dolor de su cuerpo pesado y entumido.

Mientras camina observa una figura negra que se mueve frente a él y da vuelta a su izquierda, no sabe por qué pero la sigue, escucha un golpe seguido de un gemido de dolor que fue ahogado, corre, saca su varita y llega a una de las áreas que aún se encuentran en reparación, no hay luz.

— Lumos —susurra. De su varita destella una punta plateada que lo ayuda a no caer.

Hay susurros.

— Lo sé todo —dice aquella voz cargada de asco.

— Déjame salir o te juro que gritaré —responde. Es ella.

— ¿Y a quién le vas a gritar? ¿A tu estúpida comadreja?

Escucha un golpe, debió ser un bofetada— No sé por quién me tomas.

Ronald se recarga en el muro que lo divide de ellos para escuchar mejor, luego sólo escucha una succión, decide asomarse y ahí está, es ella aprisionada por una cabellera rubia, la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello y ella, con sus manos en el aire se lo permite. ¿Qué debería hacer? Gritar que la suelte, decir que está celoso, golpearlo como nunca pudo hacerlo, gritarle a ella… ¿Con cuál derecho? La luz de su varita se extingue y decide volver a su habitación.

Cuando el beso termina, Malfoy la observa, es tan hermosa— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

— Nada que no me hayas dado ya, Draco —el tono de Pansy es seco, vacío, como si ya no hubiera más emociones que sentir por aquel que fue su protector, admiración y objeto de deseo durante mucho tiempo.

Él sonríe, puede sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su rostro, su tibio aliento que huele a arándanos dulces— ¿Me dejarás por la comadreja, Pansy?

— Entre Weasley y yo sólo hubo un intento de amistad...

— ¡Entonces que demonios te pasa conmigo! —ríe, histérico— ¡¿Por qué te ocultas de mi?! ¡¿Por qué ya no me buscas?! —se jala el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, en la oscuridad, el reflejo de la luna le permite verla, como una sombra gris en un rincón.

Pansy se yergue— El que no prefiera a Weasley, no quiere decir que tenga más oportunidad contigo, Draco —suspira—, estoy cansada de ser cualquier cosa tuya y tú no eres la sombra de lo que un Malfoy debería ser — la voz se le quiebra, intenta tragar saliva, su labio inferior tiembla junto a toda su mandíbula.

Él rubio se acerca una vez más, la piel de ella tiembla— Como quieras.

La chica se deja caer en el suelo, encaja la cara en sus rodillas mientras las abraza y llora, tiembla por dentro como si el frío del mármol destruido pudiera congelarle la sangre. Tiene tanto tiempo sin llorar… No sabe por qué lo hace, sólo que lo necesita.

— Algo me dijo que tenía que quedarme —ella se pone de pie al instante.

Finge arreglarse el uniforme— Busca tus propios asuntos, comadreja —dice aún con la nariz congestionada.

Él sonríe— Mis asuntos llegarán a mi cuando se casen de los demás —le responde.

Ella se voltea para mirarlo— ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

Ronald se acerca a ella— No lo sé —empieza a reír—, llevo días buscándote y siempre estás donde menos lo espero.

¿A quien le importa? Draco ya no era nadie, pasaría un tiempo antes que cualquier Malfoy recuperara su fortuna y prestigio; Potter era la sensación del mundo mágico una vez más, Weasley era un mago sangre limpia, codiciado, cuyo prestigio aumentó en gran medida por ser el amigo de Harry Potter, porque su familia se consideraba honorable… ¿Qué más daba perder la razón con un Weasley?

Se acercó a él, lo tomó del rostro y se alzó de puntas para besarlo, sin un mínimo intento, él le correspondió y la lleva hasta la pared de aquellas oscuras ruinas para tener un punto de apoyo, sus labios se tocan con suavidad, la sostiene de la cintura rodeándola con uno de sus largos brazos y con el otro se apoya en la pared, ella está colgada en su cuello. No puede evitar compararlo con Malfoy, todo Ron resulta tan suave, tan cálido, tan agradable, hace que en su piel cosquilleen sensaciones que nunca creyó podría experimentar.

Sabe de las mariposas en el estómago y los fuegos artificiales en los ojos, sin embargo ella nunca los experimentó. Ahora ese cosquilleo se ha convertido en puntapiés en su vientre y quema, el ardor se extiende por su cuerpo llenándola de ansia, mientras las manos de Weasley se mueven sobre su cintura por encima de la blusa. Desea que la desgarre y rompa los botones en ese momento, sin embargo él no se mueve más...

Pansy lo empuja, corta el beso con un sonido de succión. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas— ¿Qué quieres de mi? —pregunta al borde del llanto. Dispone a partir.

El gryffindor la toma del brazo suavemente y la obliga a mirarlo— Qué me necesites —una lágrima se escapa de su ojo izquierdo—, como yo a ti.

Entonces vuelve a besarla, la desea de todas las formas que pudiera desear a otra persona. Esta vez se hunde en su boca profundizando el beso, dejando que su lengua la explore y sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que le está haciendo daño y sólo puede escuchar sus gemidos que se asemejan al placer en su boca ¿A caso a ella también le interesa aquel que no tiene mundo, ni vida, ni futuro? ¿Cómo llegó hasta este punto de hastío en que lo único que puede hacer es aquello que está mal y va en contra de todo por lo que ha luchado? Sin embargo, prefiere este momento en el que se desprecia, que toda la vida que le sigue viviendo en el odio.

Agitado, después de no sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo, el ruido de los alumnos por los pasillos continuos, la hace suavizar su contacto poco a poco y la suelta.

Acaba el mes de octubre.


	16. Traidora

Cuando llega a su sala común, con las lágrimas secas todavía en la cara y tallándose los ojos, ve a Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, bebe algo en una vaso pequeño de cristal, con color como el caramelo quemado. Lo primero que quiere hacer es ignorarlo, sin embargo él se pone de pie frente a ella, trae el uniforme sucio, arrugado, su rostro está demacrado.

— No estoy de humor —le dice la chica.

Él la toma del brazo y le encaja los dedos— Parece que nadie está de humor últimamente —sisea como una serpiente, el aroma de su boca hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

Ella deja de hacer fuerza— ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

La suelta— Saber que demonios hiciste para que Pansy se alejara mi —le responde—. Ella era una de las pocas posesiones que me quedaban y ahora no la reconozco...

Alden ríe— ¿Y que tal yo? ¿No era uno de tus trofeos, querido?

Malfoy deja de sonreír— No eres más que una arpía, que ahora se revuelca con Potter —escupe en dirección a ella—, me das asco.

La castaña se sienta— Cuando me dejaste por Pansy, sabía que en algún momento volverías —finge pensar—, lo curioso es que… No pasó —dice con un tono de sorpresa infantil y luego ríe—. Entonces, ¿Quién pudo volverse amiga de Parkinson? ¿Quién sería capaz de esperar el momento preciso para alejarla de, digamos… Tú? —lo mira a los ojos.

La rabia se enciende en el rostro del rubio, sujeta tan fuerte el vaso que lo rompe y deja caer los pedazos en la alfombra— No puedo creerlo, ¿realmente? ¿Todo esto por…?

Se levanta abruptamente— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, Malfoy! ¡Todo esto por usarme un verano y desecharme! —lo encara— ¿Qué crees que sentí al volver a sexto curso y verte con ella? ¿Qué crees que se siente que ella estuvo todo el tiempo contigo, mientras yo estaba a un lado?

— ¡Ni si quiera volví a verte cuando todos me perseguían durante la guerra! —la toma de un brazo y la atrae contra él.

— ¡Estaba encerrada en casa de mi abuela! ¡No podía estar aquí peleando con ustedes y con Voldemort!

La suelta dejándola caer en un sillón— ¿Y crees que ahora, te voy a creer que estarías de nuestro lado?

—No pensaba mentirte, no soy estúpida, como para estar de su lado. Al igual que mi familia —sonríe—, nosotros siempre estamos con los ganadores —saca su varita y apunta a la espalda de Malfoy—. Si no fuera por eso, la mitad de nosotros estaríamos ahora en Azkaban y yo… Sería una piltrafa demacrada —él se vira—, como tú, querido.

Draco no puede creerlo, sí, ellos salieron, se divertían juntos y hacían planes de magnificencia. Sus padres asumían que encontraron a la persona perfecta para traer al mundo los descendientes de su único hijo… Sin embargo, aquella morena de piel de porcelana lo sedujo en un instante. Pansy era tan divertida, agradable… Leal; algo que Alden no podría aspirar a ser. De un momento a otro se deshizo de la castaña y los recuerdos del verano de ensueño quedaron el olvido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —inquiere apretando los dientes y los puños.

Alden se dispone a irse— Muy simple, ella es orgullosa, no soporta los retos —ríe—, ese es su mayor punto débil: Se deja cegar por imposibles. Solamente le di un blanco, el resto lo hizo ella —vira su cabeza antes de partir a su habitación—. En el fondo Draco, ahora que lo pienso, ambos se merecen —su tono se vuelve condescendiente—, son tal para cual. Un par de ridículos, orgullosos e imbéciles.

El rubio sale furioso de la sala común, es casi media noche, la cena no pudo alargarse más debido al estúpido baile, empieza a helar. De su nariz sale vapor blanco y bufa como un toro listo para enfrentarse en ruedo. Camina, casi corre. Se siente mareado por el alcohol y con dolor en una mano que aún sangra en algunos de los cortes hechos por el vaso. El castillo está oscuro, los hechizos para mantener las antorchas encendidas no duran mucho desde la guerra, mucho menos en las partes que están en reparación. Camina tan rápido que en un momento no sabe donde está, todo se ve igual sin luz.

Piensa en sacar su varita y recae en que no la tiene, empieza a temblar, de frío y rabia, gruñe con todas sus fuerzas y golpea una de las paredes de piedra, grita, atina otro puñetazo y algo cruje en su mano, el dolor se extiende desde los nudillos hasta la quijada; se desploma en el suelo, sin contener el llanto.

Su padre ya no está, su madre casi al borde de la muerte por las maldiciones que usó el ministerio para obligarla a declarar y aún cuando decía la verdad la tomaron por mentirosa. Las cámaras repletas de tesoros Malfoy, congeladas, él mismo sin una pizca de lo que fue antes: Aquel déspota, insensible, elitista, a quien su apellido le abría cualquier puerta… Ahora estaba ahí, herido y llorando como un bebé lleno de desesperación.

Tuvo que abrir la boca para poder respirar.

— ¿Hola? —se acercaba con cautela— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Él la miró, llevaba puesto un sobretodo negro, al quitarse la capucha nota que su cabello está amarrado con una coleta a un lado, es de color marrón oscuro, casi negro. En la penumbra, con la poca luz que notaba de las antorchas aún encendidas, observa su piel pálida, no ve el color de sus ojos. Ella se acerca, se arrodilla frente a él.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué te ha pasado! —exclama con horror al ver sus manos. Saca su varita— _Episkey_ —dice señalando.

Al instante, escucha un crujido doloroso de sus manos— _Sanentum_ — conjura una vez más al tiempo que mueve la varita sobre las manos de Draco.

Él no tiene idea que pasa, le permite tocarlo, curarlo, no sabe por qué lo está haciendo. No puede cerrar la boca ya que su nariz está congestionada— Creo que lo hice bien, pero hay que ir a la enfermería, estás muy mal —sigue diciendo aquella chica—, ven…—Se pasa un brazo de él por los hombros y lo ayuda a levantarse, al instante Malfoy gruñe.

Ella no pregunta nada más, sólo lo guía a la enfermería, con más luz puede ver que tiene un uniforme de Ravenclaw y hace juego con una diadema que le surca el cabello, tiene los ojos tan oscuros como su cabello, aún así puede percibir el destello marrón en ellos. No sabe por qué se deja llevar.

Al entrar, una parte de la enfermería sigue destruida, hay pocas camas, algunas todavía tienen sangre puesto que no han sido limpiadas o reemplazadas. No se encuentra Madame Pomfrey por ninguna parte. En total silencio ella lo ayuda a recostarse, trae gasas y un ungüento de color verdusco con olor a plantas mojadas muy fuerte. Lo unta en las manos del Slytherin y prosigue a colocarle vendajes.

— Creo que con esto bastará —suspira satisfecha. Lo mira como si fuera un perro abandonado— ¿Qué te hicieron? —se pregunta mientras le quita mechones rubios de la frente.

— ¿Quien eres? —susurra con voz ronca mientras se va quedando dormido.

— Astoria Greengrass, ahora descansa.

Se va perdiendo en su voz y algo con una melodía lenta susurra su nombre _Astoria,_ dentro de él. Se pierde en un abismo en el que ya no hay dolor y él ya no es un Malfoy. Quizás debería irse de Hogwarts, para siempre.

Mientras tanto, en una torre que alguna vez se usó para adivinación, que ahora tiene un hueco en el techo y se puede ver el cielo estrellado que milagrosamente se encuentra despejado en esa madrugada, dos chicas con el uniforme de gryffindor, entran intentando no hacer ruido, entre risas de armoniosa complicidad. Tal como su hermano lo predijo, bailaron juntas durante la noche, no era extraño, también bebieron.

En cuanto nadie miraba, Ginebra que bebió mucho menos que Hermione la arrinconó, la besó; quizás por el alcohol, la castaña no se resistió a sus besos, caricias, provocaciones, incitaciones. Después de besarse y recorrerse con las manos, corrieron como niñas pequeñas huyendo de un castigo hacia la torre, donde treparon.

Hermione decide ver el cielo, anonadada por tanta luz de luna que alumbra todo. Ahí siguen los cojines y puffs que hacían calurosa e insoportable aquella clase, Ginny ríe, pisa algunas de las bolas de cristal que quedan en pedazos esparcidas por el suelo.

— ¿Por qué la arena brilla? —pregunta la pelirroja, mientras observa aquel polvo en tonalidades pastel esparcido por toda el aula.

Toma de la mano a la castaña y la arrastra hasta un rincón lleno de cojines rojizos y naranjas— Es lo que está adentro de las bolas de cristal, sirve para… —antes de que Hermione pueda terminar, siente el dedo índice de la pelirroja sobre su boca acariciándola.

— Siempre lo sabes todo —dice con una risa tonta efecto del alcohol.

Entonces la besa, Ginebra recarga su cuerpo encima del de Hermione, a la castaña el mundo entero le da vueltas mientras su amiga, aquella que fue su confidente y paño de lágrimas le muerde el labio inferior al tiempo que le desabotona la blusa. Deja de importarle el mundo y echa la cabeza para atrás, mientras la otra baja por su cuello recorriéndola a besos. Aquella chica para la que los libros y la lógica lo ha sido todo, se derrite ante el contacto de la otra que es como el fuego y le está quemando las entrañas.

Ginny le desabrocha el sostén y se detiene para sacárselo, Hermione parece más dormida que despierta excepto por los gemidos que contiene cuando se muerde el labio inferior. Le besa el abdomen hasta donde la falda le impide seguir bajando, le separa los muslos y se coloca en medio de ellos, empieza a tocarla con desesperación, mientras sube para aprisionar uno de los senos de la castaña en su boca, ambas gimen.

— Hermione… —susurra la pelirroja con la voz entre cortada— Por favor, Herms —sigue diciendo.

Para Hermione el mundo está borroso, busca los labios de su amiga mientras las manos de ella se mueven debajo de su falda y su cuerpo sobre su torso desnudo, le desabotona la blusa, se da cuenta de que no usa sostén, la calidez de sus senos contra los de ella, la hace gritar.

Los sonidos de la castaña apagan el cerebro de Ginebra, se llevan sus temores, su odio, toda la rabia que ha sentido. El último recuerdo que empieza a desaparecer de su mente se relaciona con Harry Potter, aquel por el que hubiera dado la vida y ahora no recibe de él mas que rechazos. Sabe la causa, ha visto caminar al tormento de su novio por cada pasillo, incluso sabe que a Harry le parece una mujer muy atractiva, sin embargo, ella nunca lo miró, hasta ahora...

 _—_ _¡No lo entiendo Potter! ¡¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?!_

 _Él la recarga en la pared, tiembla_ _—_ _No puedo, tengo una relación compleja, que… Se está desmoronando y necesito hacer que funcione._

 _Alden parece llorar_ _—_ _Harry…_ _—_ _se acerca a él, su voz ronca le eriza la piel_ _—_ _Dime que no deseas nada más de mí y… me iré._

 _El moreno no puede responder, su lengua se humedece al instante, como si pudiera saborearla. La besa profundamente y sus manos cobran vida sobre aquel cuerpo cubierto perfectamente con un uniforme, no puede evitar desearla, sentirla, adorar su aroma y el contacto con su piel._

 _Ella lo toma de la mano y desaparecen de la vista de aquella pelirroja, que está a punto de entrar al gran comedor, su corazón duele por lo rápido que late y le arde el pecho._

 _Por algún motivo, no le extraña, siempre supo que en cuanto tuviera opciones, ella pasaría a ser de nuevo una del montón… Después de todo, Ginny sólo representaba una obsesión que ahora estaba satisfecha._

Siente frío.

Al abrir los ojos le duele la cabeza y le da vueltas, su cabello rojo parece un nido, bosteza y se estira. El cielo está más claro aunque de nuevo está nublado, se abotona la blusa y luego se abraza a sí misma, vuelve a tumbarse sobre los cojines y recuerda el cuerpo de Hermione completamente suyo. No sabe que lleva a la castaña a corresponderle pero no importa, un momento con ella mejora todos los malos momentos.

Una suave llovizna comienza y tiene que bajar, ducharse, desayunar e ir a clase. No será un mes fácil.


	17. Límite

El mes de noviembre lo recibe con un blanco amanecer, cuando despierta la habitación está tibia, algo dentro de su cuerpo también. Se estira en la cama rodeada por los doseles de terciopelo rojo, sonríe, luego se encoge y ríe. Aún puede sentir su boca, su perfume que está impregnado en su propia carne, no vio más a Hermione la noche anterior, sin embargo el haber besado a Pansy luego de la sequía de su contacto fue algo más que maravilloso.

La Slytherin en sus brazos lo hace tener por un momento la ridícula sensación de que puede aún controlar su vida, y aún más: Que es apto para sentir calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Cuando está listo, baja a la sala común, donde Hermione ordena sus pergaminos dentro de su maletín, él baja saltando los escalones, girando sobre sus talones y le da un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

— Veo que estás de buen humor —dice ella riendo.

Ron mira la ventana— Creo que es un día precioso —dice.

—Claro Ron —sigue ordenando sus cosas— el frío, el viento y la nieve son maravillosos para ir a pasear —sonríe.

El pelirrojo observa su rostro por un momento y se percata de sus grandes ojeras, marcadas en azul y verde— ¿Te siente bien?

Ella lo mira— He, sí, claro… Yo… Creo que me excedí anoche —ríe—, y el ponche, mucho ponche.

— ¡Bueno, se nos hace tarde para desayunar! —grita.

Harry baja las escaleras sosteniéndose la cabeza— ¿Quieren bajar la voz? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Que día es? ¿Que clase toca? ¿Hay clase?

Ambos ríen, el moreno sale dispuesto a tomar una ducha y estar listo, aún es temprano, lo curioso es que Weasley se levante con suficiente tiempo para desayunar y estar listo para clase. Posteriormente la menor de los Weasley entra por el pasillo, su uniforme se ve desordenado y en mal estado.

— Vaya… También-te has- levantado temprano, Ginny — dice Ron.

— Esto-yo-sí —mira a Hermione aún sentada frente a la chimenea— fui a enviar una carta —traga saliva. No puede dejar de ver a la castaña.

Hermione se levanta y toma a Ron de un brazo mientras cuelga su bolso en el otro hombro que queda libre— ¿Vamos a desayunar ya? —sonríe y lo mira— Muero de hambre.— Nos vemos luego, Ginny —se despide sin mirarla, con un tono más seco de lo habitual.

Curiosamente, recuerda escenas cortadas y difusas de la noche, se sonroja y no se reconoce como aquella mujer de mirada perdida y cuerpo caliente que sucumbe ante las caricias de otra… Mujer. Suspira.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —insiste el pelirrojo.

lo suelta, ha estado tomándolo del brazo más fuerte de lo que creía— Sí, yo… Ahora te alcanzo.

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros y sigue con su camino, llega al gran comedor, es tan temprano que a pesar de que el desayuno está servido aún no hay profesores en la mesa. Hay muy pocos alumnos, en su mayoría repasando notas o leyendo "El oráculo" el nuevo periódico mágico que toma fuerza dentro del mundo mágico, puesto que El profeta está casi en banca rota.

Curiosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor ve a Luna Lovegood con Theodore Nott, se reparten besos breves en la nariz y los labios mientras intentan resolver un crucigrama mágico que cambia de lugar constantemente.

— Weasley —dice Nott cuando lo ve de pie frente a ellos.

Luna voltea con ese aire distraído que la caracteriza— Buen día Ron —toma un tazón de mermelada— Prueba la jalea de frambuesa, es deliciosa el día de hoy.

El chico se sienta a un lado de Luna, ella vuelve a mirar a la serpiente y se entretienen de nuevo— No quiero interrumpir pero...

— Entonces no lo hagas —lo mira—, Weasley.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta el pelirrojo.

— Somos exiliados —contestan ambos al unísono, se miran y ríen.

Luna observa la cara de confusión de su amigo, le acaricia el rostro, los ojos de Theodore se clavan como dagas en la mano de la rubia que recorre aquella cara pecosa— En nuestras mesas —comienza a explicar con dulzura y hace un gesto hacia las tres mesas al frente— al parecer la idea de la flexibilidad respecto a sentarnos con otras casas no es muy aceptada todavía… Las chicas se ríen de mí...

— Y a mi no me interesa lo que digan en los slytherin de la presencia de Luna —le acaricia los hombros— pero a ella le incomoda...

Se miran a los ojos, él juguetea con su nariz sobre el pálido cuello de la ravenclaw, hace su cabello a un lado y se dispone a besarlo.

— Perdón, pero… ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos? —interrumpe Ron, mientras sirve una generosa porción de avena en su tazón.

Ella frunce el ceño, Theodore se levanta— La rapté y le di una poción de amor —le besa los labios, toma su maletín—, te veré en el almuerzo—. Finaliza antes de irse sin volver a ver a Ronald.

— En realidad… No lo sé… —suspira y sonríe— Creo que la mejor parte de todo esto es lo inesperado que resulta.

El chico mastica— ¿No te da miedo que pueda hacerte daño?

— ¿Dejarías de comer por miedo al dolor de estómago? —pregunta riendo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— No es lo mismo —bebe jugo de naranja—. Yo necesito comer para vivir...

— Y yo necesito a Theo —lo interrumpe, ahora alinea fresas formando un perfecto corazón en su plato. Se detiene y mira a Ron—. Tal vez ese es tu problema… Todavía no deseas a nadie lo suficiente como para que te ayude a respirar.. —mira únicamente con los ojos a la ventana—. Creo que olvidé mi collar anti Nargles en mi habitación —se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo— ¡Hasta más tarde!

La observa saltar hasta la salida y piensa que Nott debe estar más loco que ella, sabe poco de él pues siempre fue solitario, se le vía leer en algunos rincones del castillo, sus notas eran de las mejores y en algunas ocasiones se sentaba con Malfoy… Siendo slytherin es algo que no pudo evitar y ahora, ahí estaba adorando a Luna. Por un momento le gustaría que sus predicamentos con Pansy resultaran igual de sencillos, tener que sentarse en otra mesa, poder besarse sin importarles las miradas de todos.

Saber al menos que al día siguiente la vería, la tocaría, sería suya al menos unos minutos… Ni si quiera eso tenía garantizado. En la entrada dos chicas discuten, una de slytherin y otra de ravenclaw que parece más pequeña de ella, reconoce a Daphne Greengrass, la otra debía ser familiar de ella. Enseguida hace su aparición Alden, lo mira y le sonríe, se dirige grácil a su mesa, sin mirar a nadie más.

— Hola de nuevo —lo saluda Hermione.

Ron sonríe a penas, se concentra en volver a comer, no era consciente de cuanta hambre tenía. Pasan las horas, el Gran comedor se llena de profesores y Pansy no aparece, tampoco Malfoy. El pensamiento de que están juntos lo llena de rabia, las orejas se le han puesto rojas y aprieta la quijada y los puños por debajo de la mesa. Necesita saber que ella no está con él, que no se reconciliaron… De pronto quiere vomitar.

Se levanta.

—Si, lo mejor es que vayamos a clase —escucha decir a Hermione— ¿Ron? ¿Te sientes bien?

Su voz empieza a dispersarse junto con su imagen, está pálido— ¡Ron! —Harry corre hasta él al ver que se desvanece, aunque no pierde la conciencia.

El profesor Dúcan se acerca a ellos— Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Yo lo hago profesor —dice Hermione. Se pone el brazo de Ron alrededor del cuello, Harry la ayuda tomándolo de la cintura y lo sostiene.

El pelirrojo mientras camina con el estómago revuelto sonríe— Nada es más horrible que escupir caracoles por tres horas —susurra.

Sus amigos ríen— No nos importa que te sientas mejor, te vamos a llevar a la enfermería —dice Harry mientras caminan.

— Madame Pomfrey ni si quiera está —comenta Ron.

— Alguien debe haber —lo interrumpe Hermione.

Llegan hasta la puerta, esta se abre ante ellos, recuestan a Ron en una camilla, aún neva, puede verse por las ventanas altas de la enfermería. Una chica de uniforme Ravenclaw, piel pálida y cabello oscuro se acerca a ellos— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —su voz es similar a la de Luna.

Hermione parece sorprendida— ¿Quién eres tú?

Ron y Harry observan con asombro ¿En verdad algo que Hermione no sepa? ¿Por primera vez en ocho años? Eso es impresionante, al percatarse de las caras que tienen, se miran y ríen con complicidad.

— Astoria Greengrass, soy la encargada de enfermería mientras vuelve Madame Pomfrey, señorita Granger —la hace a un lado y se acerca a Ron, este se encoge sin quererlo— ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?

—Yo… He… No es nada...

—Casi se desmaya en el gran comedor… —lo interrumpe Harry.

— He dicho que no es nada —insiste el pelirrojo.

—Ya veo —Astoria le toca la cabeza y lo ve de un lado al otro, se fija en sus ojos y luego le inspecciona las palmas de las manos.

—¿No estás en quinto curso o algo así? —Pregunta Hermione cruzada de brazos detrás de ella.

La ravenclaw se acerca a un estante a dos camas de la de Ron, toma unas pastillas verdes y se vuelve a la castaña— Sí, estoy en quinto curso y soy voluntaria aquí, si no le importa, no puede haber más de una persona con él… Además —mira a Ron—, supongo que sobrevivirá.

— Como sea —le sonríe a Ron y luego ve a Harry— Los veré más tarde.

El moreno la observa partir, luego ve a Ron— Yo… En realidad debo irme, Ron, tengo una entrevista para...

—Descuida —lo interrumpe—, ya escuchaste: Sobreviviré.

Ambos sonríen, Harry le palmea el hombro y se despide. Astoria le entrega a Ronald las pastillas verdes y le ordena masticar dos, en realidad no saben tan mal, luego toma un banquillo de madera y se sienta junto a él

— Necesitas comer algo más que dulces, Weasley —dice la chica—, las emociones fuertes y una mala dieta, han hecho estragos con tu estómago.

Ron sonríe mientras mastica— ¿Como sabes tanto de nosotros? —pregunta.

— ¿Quién no sabe sobre ustedes? —Logra que él se sonroje ligeramente—. Ahora debo dejarte, tengo otro paciente.

Ella se levanta, su grácil figura es bella, corre la cortina que está a dos camas de la suya y observa a Draco Malfoy quejándose mientras se sostiene el abdomen y ahí… tomando su mano… Pansy. No tiene fuerza suficiente para odiarla, respira profundo. Parece que aquel puente donde el dolor no existía que construyó una noche antes había sido destruido desde los cimientos. Observa disimuladamente como le toca la frente.

— Señorita Parkinson, ya le he dicho que sólo es una resaca —alcanza a escuchar.

 _Estúpido_ —piensa demasiado fuerte, retumba en su cabeza el odio por Malfoy, adjunto a la envidia de que ella lo cuide.

—Debo ir a clase, Draco —dice la slytherin.

El rubio la toma de la mano y la acerca a él, peligrosamente a su boca— No debes.

Ella se separa con suavidad— Si, debo irme.

— Pansy… Anoche yo… No estaba bien —susurra—. No fue en serio.

Ella le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro— Fuiste honesto, estuvo bien para mi.

—No voy a volver después de navidad —su tono es de suplica— Quizás no te vuelva a ver.

—Ya lo veremos — finaliza. Camina a la salida y ve a Ron por última vez—. Weasley.

No dice más, no lo vuelve a mirar. El corazón del gryffindor parece que va a estallar… ¿No volvió con Malfoy? ¿Por qué? Dentro de sí quiere pensar que es por él, quiere saltar de alegría, sin embargo no lo hará pues sabe que todo son ilusiones de su imaginación cansada.

Pansy sale de la enfermería, de nuevo siente su corazón latir tan fuerte que siente dolor en el pecho… Siente. Se acomoda la corbata y abotona su túnica, respira profundo y camina con paso firme y la cabeza en alto. Llega a su clase, en un salón que se asemeja a un sótano, antes de que pueda golpear la puerta esta se abre, la morena entra.

La profesora está de espaldas a ella— Señorita Parkinson —sonríe mostrando sus dientes que parecen manchados de negro—, me alegra que llegue —vira únicamente su cabeza—, esperábamos contar con su presencia —sisea.

— Profesora Collingwood, Malfoy no podrá asistir a clase...

Se vira por completo— Porque sus excesos y la pesadez de su pasado se lo impiden —le hace una seña en el único lugar vacío que queda— entiendo.

La profesora Collingwood, siempre tan extraña, como si hablara únicamente para sí, con su sonrisa tétrica y sus siseos dementes. La profesora se coloca detrás del escritorio con recipientes que contienen criaturas vivas que parecen dormitar dentro de líquidos de colores.

—Hoy veremos… —ríe— Hechizos de amor. Sí, ¿Señorita Granger?

La mano de Hermione que estaba dispuesta a ser levanta se detiene— Las Pociones de amor las vimos desde quinto curso y no tienen que ver con el discernimiento.

Como una sombra se abalanza sobre ella— Hay una gran diferencia entre las pociones y los hechizos… Debió aprenderlo en primer curso —la castaña abre la boca, la profesora se retira y prosigue antes de que pueda hablar—. Y hay una gran diferencia entre un encantamiento, brebaje, pócima para enamorar… Y un hechizo de amor.

El proyector se enciende detrás del salón y aparece en la pantalla dos palabras, en letras magulladas: Jinx Fidem, mientras la profesora se pasea con sus largos mantos de color sangre seca, como flotando por el salón. Posteriormente aparece "Amare per jinx"… Nadie habla, Hermione sentada junto a Theodore Nott, respira agitada. Lo que le sigue son imágenes, dibujos de personas en terribles sufrimientos, ahogándose, haciendo un nudo para horca, mutilándose y todas tienen como común que en cada una de estas torturas, hay otra observador sonriendo de manera ¿Amorosa?

Las proyecciones se detienen, las antorchas se encienden, la penumbra alumbra la cara de la profesora.

— No se puede crear amor, la magia no es suficiente para hacer que alguien os ame… —Les da la espalda. Pansy siente como si la estuviera mirando— Sin embargo, el amor es algo que se puede entregar. Es posible regalar a otro todo el amor que podemos sentir, sin embargo… El otro puede decidir que hacer con ese amor...

— Maldición de la fidelidad —susurra Daphne.

Collingwood sonríe— Exacto, Jinx Fidem — se vira—, diez puntos para Slytherin. Y entonces ¿Qué significará amar con una maldición… Señorita Granger?

Hermione respira agitada— Estar dispuesto a cambiar un suceso —toma aire—, para que el amor no se produzca.

— Maravilloso...

— ¿A cambio de qué? —Interrumpe Alden en voz alta.

Una carcajada macabra escapa de la profesora— Del sentimiento más hermoso, reparador que pueda existir dentro de ti.

La castaña de slytherin aprieta la mandíbula. No dice más. Nadie se atreve a hacer ningún comentario, el frío del aula les ha calado hasta los dientes, en combinación de una magia más oscura ¿Cambiar amor? ¿Dar amor? ¿Quedarse sin amor propio? ¿Quién sería capaz de algo tan aberrante y doloroso?… Mientras tanto, Pansy sonríe en la mesa sin compañero, Weasley debería estar ahí, cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

— Pueden irse.

Hermione se pone de pie— Pero profesora, sólo ha pasado una hora.

— No necesito más tiempo, pero si gusta, puede quedarse —la profesora avanza hasta una puerta de metal negro al fondo de la clase, en cuanto entra por lo que parece un oscuro pasillo, la puerta principal de la clase se abre dejando entrar luz.

Todos salen casi despavoridos. Theodore sale tan rápido que olvida su túnica, Hermione la recoge con la intención de devolverla a la hora del almuerzo, sabe que él estará cerca de Luna, como siempre últimamente.

Mientras tanto, la rubía de ojos celestes ya lo espera en el Gran comedor, tiene cubo de Rubik en las manos y se observa entretenida con él.

— Hacía mucho no te sentabas con nosotros, Looney —susurra, toma asiento a su lado.

Luna levanta la mirada— Siento que soy… indeseable, creo —le sonríe.

Empieza a sacar sus libros— No, tu… Nott, es indeseable —devuelve la sonrisa y luego mira a sus compañeras sentadas detrás de ellas susurrando—, o sobre-deseable —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Cómo te va en la enfermería, Astoria? —al no poder acomodar los cuadros por colores, deja el cubo en la mesa y lo mira, arruga el entrecejo.

Astoria sonríe ampliamente y suspira— Es difícil, no van tantas personas como esperaría, pero he aprendido mucho. La profesora Sprout me ayuda con las plantas medicinales y tu amigo Longbottom me escribe cartas sobre como preparar algunas pomadas.

— Extraño a Neville —pronuncia la rubia con el mismo tono ensoñador de siempre.

— Está esperando que el tratamiento para sus padres concluya, cuando eso pase, volverá… Aunque no sabe si estudiará de nuevo —empieza a hojear el grueso libro de pasta roja con algo parecido a un árbol en la portada, las raíces de este se mueven, de pronto, lo cierra de golpe. Aprieta los ojos— ¿Puedo contarte algo y saber que nadie se va a enterar?

Luna mira alrededor y se acerca a ella para susurrarle al oído— No tengo nadie a quién contárselo.

Ambas ríen.

— Anoche me encontré a Malfoy muy mal, estaba muy lastimado —aspira profundo—, creo que se siente solo. Juraría que por la noche lo escuché llorar.

La rubia se lleva una mano al mentón— Yo creo que debe sentirse solo, no tiene amigos...

—Espera —interrumpe Astoria— Tu… Nott ¿no es su amigo? ¿Y mi hermana Daphne? ¿Y la otra chica que siempre estaba con él? —se golpea la cabeza— Siempre olvido su nombre...

— No. Draco respeta a Theo, pero no son amigos, a él le gusta mantenerse al margen —empieza a estirar el cuello mirando hacia la entrada.

— ¿Lo estás esperando, verdad? —pregunta mirando en la misma dirección. Luna se sonroja y asiente. Astoria sonríe y le toca un hombro— ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

Los ojos de la rubia se abren y brillan, puede verse perfectamente el azul, asiente con rapidez y toma a la otra Ravenclaw de una mano, la obliga a correr.

— ¡Espera! ¡Luna! ¡Espera!

Se detienen. Astoria intenta respirar apropiadamente, se acomoda el uniforme y la mira frunciendo el ceño—¡Odio correr!

— Lo lamento.

— No importa —aspira profundo— ya está. Estoy bien —sonríe— Donde sea que esté, no se va a ir.

Llegan hasta uno de los pasillos abiertos, Astoria se acomoda la bufanda azul y bronce. La rubia sólo trae la túnica abierta, sin embargo es como si no sintiera frío. Salen del castillo, el viento sopla, puede sentirlo cortando la parte de sus mejillas que la bufanda no cubre, encaja más la cara.

A los lejos, hay un chico rubio sentado, leyendo. Como siempre, está solo. Astoria se detiene y lo mira fijamente, visualiza aquel libro que tiene entre manos y sonríe con dulzura _Las naves de la tierra_

 _Se está_ _abotonando la camisa y acomodando la corbata, ella lo mira de pie frente a él, con ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo, quiere decirle algo, aunque no sabe exactamente qué._

 _—_ _No sé por lo que estés pasando_ _—_ _dice casi en un susurro._

 _Él se acerca_ _—_ _Pero no tengo que hacerlo solo, tú me entiendes, debe ser horrible_ _—_ _la mira de arriba abajo, le recuerda a Granger por la forma anticuada y perfecta de llevar el uniforme_ _—_ _, gracias_ _—_ _dice secamente._

 _—_ _No era eso_ _—_ _el tono de ella cambia a uno más fuerte. Cruza ambos brazos sobre su pecho y levanta la barbilla_ _—_ _. No importa cuando creas que has sufrido, no tienes derecho a lastimarte._

 _—_ _¡¿Quién te crees para decirme a que tengo derecho?_ _—_ _se abalanza sobre ella tomándola del brazo._

 _Ella lo encara y pone su mano sobre la de él_ _—_ _No me toques._

 _Draco la suelta. Ella se retira y él sigue acomodándose el uniforme, aún sintiendo mareo. Cuando está listo revisa el perímetro y no la encuentra, aprieta los dientes y respira. Cree que debe agradecerle. Mientras él ve al suelo, ella aparece de nuevo, sólo que ya no tiene la cara de compasión que mostró toda la noche mientras él creía que moriría de dolor y malestar._

 _Trae un libro en las manos y lo avienta a la camilla donde él estuvo_ _—_ _Hay otra formas de evadir tu vida, si quieres tomarla_ _—_ _ella sabe que él va a contestar así que levanta el dedo índice, le indica que se calle_ _—_ _, y antes de que vuelvas a tratar de insultarme como un niño malcriado de once años, te recuerdo que soy quien te levantó de la mierda en la que estabas en la madrugada_ _—_ _se cruza de brazos otra vez y le da la espalda_ _—_ _Si no te lastimas, no me darás trabajo. Hazlo por ambos_ _—_ _finaliza y se va._

 _Draco con ambas manos en la cintura y la boca abierta, sonríe._

Está leyendo el libro que ella le dio, un libro muggle que tuvo que esconder de sus padres. La familia Greengrass siendo sangre pura, a pesar de que mantienen una aversión menos radical hacia las personas no mágicas, tienen muy bien indicada la línea que los separa. Para Astoria siempre ha sido apasionante la historia Muggle, ama saber de ella y en algunas ocasiones va a librerías en Londres lejos de casa, aquel era el último libro que devoró. No está muy segura porque creyó que era buena idea dárselo a Malfoy, sin embargo, lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —indaga Luna, fija su mirada en aquel slytherin rubio sentado solo, resistiendo el viento helado y la soledad— ¿Le hacemos compañía? —sonríe y vuelve a tomarla de la mano arrastrándola a donde Malfoy está sentado.

— Luna, no.. Espera… —dice entre dientes intentando resistirse.

Llegan frente a él, la rubia toma asiento en el extremo y con cautela la morena se sienta entre Draco y su compañera de casa, el chico las observa sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mira el libro y luego la mira a ella, no pudo verla bien por la penumbra, hoy trae el cabello muy oscuro suelto, se desliza en graciosas ondas hasta sus hombros, su piel es aún más pálida de lo que apreciaba en la penumbra y tiene los ojos del color del agua en el caribe, la forma redondeada de su rostro y su nariz puntiaguda le recuerdan a Daphne.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo, otro slytherin se acerca, se acomoda la túnica que acaba de recuperar del olvido y sonríe. Se acerca a la rubia y la besa profundamente una vez, seguido de breves besos que se esparcen por su cara. Astoria se sonroja, Draco prefiere mirar a otra parte. La empuja a un lado y se sienta, haciendo que todos estén apretados en la banca.

— ¿Hoy somos amigos de Malfoy? —pregunta pasando su brazos por lo hombros de Luna. Ella ríe—. Olvidé mi túnica en clase, Cuando volví Granger la tenía y tuve que buscarla —dice mientras se quita la bufanda para ponersela a Luna— Muero de hambre.

Se levanta y toma de la mano a la Ravenclaw. Sin decir más caminan.

Draco suspira. Astoria pretende levantarse, él la toma de la mano, antes de que pueda irse— Gracias —la suelta.

El cuerpo de la Ravenclaw se eriza, nota el rubio tiene los ojos grises y con la falta de sol, se ven más claros que nunca. Su rostro está demarcado y envejecido, ella aprieta los labios y se retira. Mientras la sigue con la mirada, sonríe, hay una tranquilidad en su pecho que nunca había sentido.

Theodore besa la cien de luna que queda mucho más abajo de la altura de su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces con Malfoy? —le pregunta con la boca pegada a su frente.

Ella se encoge de hombros— No lo sé, debe estar triste porque Pansy lo dejó.

Se detienen, el ríe— ¡Luna! ¡No debes decir en público lo que te cuento!

Ella también ríe y siguen caminando—. ¿Crees que Pansy quiere hacerle daño a Ron?

— No más del que se hace a sí misma —responde distraído—. Supongo que ya está tan enamorada como yo.

La rubia se detiene— Tú… ¿estás… enamorado… —mira al suelo y se sonroja— de mí?

Él levanta la barbilla de ella con una mano— Como un loco —se acerca a ella y la aprisiona contra la pared— Cómo no estarlo —susurra y la besa, la ravenclaw le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos.

— Búsquense una habitación.

Theo mira a luna separándose centímetros de su rostro para respirar— No parece mala idea —la toma de la mano y caminan en dirección opuesta al Gran comedor.

— ¿No piensas comer en todo el día, Nott?

Él se detiene y sonríe— Lo que quiero comer no está ahí, Parkinson —se muerde el labio inferior y camina con la rubia hasta perderse de la visa de la slytherin.

Sin saber por qué Pansy sonríe, el humor de Theodore cambió desde que tiene a su rara, una sensación de desolación le inunda el pecho, siente ganas de llorar pero no sabe por qué. Quizás es la certeza de que todo acabará mal, para todos. Se toca el cuello, siente rígido, duele. Baja la cabeza con la esperanza de mitigar el dolor.

De pronto lo siente. Ve todo borroso y su espalda contra la piedra de una pared, el dolor se esparce hasta su nuca. Siente una mano tapando su boca, se le dificulta respirar.

Entonces la suelta— ¡Qué diablos crees que haces! —exclama con los dientes apretados.

Él está temblando— Estoy cansado —susurra cerca de su rostro, su mirada se desvía hasta el escote de la morena y sonríe, recarga su frente contra la de ella—. A la hora de la cena estaré en el viejo boticario de Snape —ella intenta moverse, él la sostiene por las muñecas—, Quiero verte ahí.

La suelta.

— Qué te hace creer que iré ¿Por quién me has tomado? —dice con un tono de asco.

Ronald corta la distancia entre ambos y la besa de forma suave, muy a su pesar, tuvo que ser breve, aunque suficiente como para agitar todos sus sentidos— Creo que estás tan cansada como yo.

Se va.

Pansy siente su cuerpo libre y mira la espalda de Ronald moviéndose debajo de la túnica mientras se aleja. Traga saliva, sus labios aún palpitan, mientras los alumnos siguen entrando, hablan con otras casas además de la propia, los pensamientos de la morena van en todos los sentidos posibles. Tiene dolor en el cuerpo entero.

Decide no entrar al Gran comedor y se retira a su habitación. En la sala común de slytherin no hay nadie, curiosamente no hace tanto frío como siempre. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, quiere llorar de nuevo. Se deja caer con la espalda recargada a la puerta, ya no puede más. Su corazón está supurando veneno, quiere morir.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente empujarlo? O golpearlo, abofetearlo, escupirle, gritarle que le repugna cada parte de su cuerpo: Su aroma, su estúpido cabello, la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la sostiene, la dulzura con la que le habla.

Algo se revuelve en su estómago y siente nausea, las gruesas lágrimas se deslizan a través de las largas pestañas, aprieta los dientes y los puños, gruñe, se arrodilla y golpea el suelo. Cuando está cansada se tira boca arriba, se da cuenta que todo le da vueltas.

Escucha un gemido agudo… Sabe que es Theodore con su extraña, le está… ¿Haciendo el amor? ¿Ella realmente se sentirá amada mientras él la toca? ¿Qué se sentirá sentirse amada? Hasta ahora todo lo que ella puede sentir es el frío, el odio, la soledad, el vacío.

A las nueve en punto, empieza a nevar suavemente, Ron Weasley está en un aula con gabinetes cerrados con cadenas mágicas que flotan alrededor, aquella era la vieja bodega de pociones de Snape. Las pocas mesas que hay están ocupadas con bancos encima, el suelo tiene una capa de polvo. Él está sentado sobre un escritorio de madera negra, las antorchas que rodean la pared y hace parecer el aula más caliente de lo que está, empiezan a extinguirse.

Respira profundo. Ahora lo sabe. No importa que tan bien estén las cosas con Hermione, nada nunca estará bien de nuevo y su amiga de tantos años no lo puede cambiar, nadie puede. Se quita la túnica y la acomoda en un lado de él, tiene un pie en el suelo y el otro colgando, la espalda encorvada, el cabello revuelto. Escucha pasos, se acercan… Y se alejan.

Ella no vendrá y lo sabe.

Sonríe, al menos tiene la certeza de que todo acabó. Ya no tienen que perseguirse, lastimarse, buscarse… No la volverá a besar. Sabe que se equivocó, ella no siente nada por él y no tendría por qué.

Se recuesta en el escritorio, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, la tristeza le llega al estómago, es un cosquilleo parecido al miedo. Estuvo tanto tiempo evadiendo ese sentimiento, tal vez su mente enferma fabricó todo lo que sintió en días anteriores por Pansy para dejar de sufrir, para acabar de una vez con todo el odio que sentía por no defender a su hermano, a sus amigos…

Escucha la puerta abrir y cerrar. Se incorpora rápidamente, alguien ha entrado.

Su rostro está inexpresivo, lo mira fijamente con severidad. El se pone de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, deja que se acerque, es mucho más alto que ella. Al instante que la tiene enfrente, sabe que todo lo que ha hecho las últimas semanas, es un inmenso error que pagará caro.

— Tenías razón, Weasley. Estoy cansada —aspira profundo—. Lo que sea… Que haya pasado, acaba ahora.

El pelirrojo traga saliva y asiente, mira el suelo— Me parece bien —levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

Algo dentro de Pansy se encoge, maldita sea ¿Por qué no está rogando? ¿Llorando, aprisionándola contra una pared y lastimándola mientras la besa? Ella asiente varias veces y traga saliva.

— Entonces… Eso es todo, Weasley —le extiende la mano.

Ron la mira, toma su mano y la suelta. Todo el cuerpo de la slytherin tiembla mientras se vira y dispone a marcharse, sin embargo el chico con dos zancadas la alcanza, le toma la mano y la atrae contra su cuerpo, se encorva para alcanzar su boca y la besa.

— ¿Q-qué ha-haces, Ron? — pregunta ella con un susurro.

El pelirrojo la toma de la cintura y la levanta con facilidad, ella grita por sorpresa, tiene que agarrar su trasero para que las piernas de la morena se enreden en su cintura, instintivamente Pansy rodea su cuello y lo mira a los ojos, sus ridículos ojos de cielo abierto y su estúpida expresión cubierta de pecas.

— Pierdo la razón —responde Ron al fin.

Ella lo vuelve a besar. Mientras tanto la lleva hasta el escritorio, aparta su túnica y permite que ella se siente sin deshacer el candado de sus muslos alrededor de su cintura. El calor se extiende por sus cuerpos mientras se besan, el chico mantiene sus manos en la cintura de ella, la morena le empieza a morder el labio inferior.

— Tócame —susurra, parece una súplica.

Entonces las manos temblorosas de él se deslizan por los muslos de la morena y con lentitud tortuosa para Pansy se van metiendo debajo de su falda, acariciando su carne, lo agarra por la espalda, recarga su frente en uno de sus hombros e intenta seguir respirando. Se miran a los ojos, por un instante.

— N-no puedo seguir así —dice el chico—. Creo que deberíamos...

Ella lo besa brevemente, con besos tan cortos que no lo dejan hablar y le derriten cualquier pensamiento. Separa su pecho de los pectorales de Ron el espacio suficiente para desabotonarse la blusa y el broche del sostén que está en medio de sus senos, se recarga hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos y deja caer la cabeza, cierra los ojos.

Siente la boca del pelirrojo sobre su mandíbula, luego se desliza por la yugular y llega hasta sus hombros y los huecos de sus clavículas. Se miran de nuevo. Se desabotona la camisa, Pansy la desliza por sus hombros y cae al suelo. No puede evitar compararlo con Malfoy, Ronald Weasley parece gigante en comparación al rubio. Su espalda es más ancha, tiene los pectorales marcados y algunas líneas dibujan su abdomen, tal vez alguna vez sus músculos estuvieron marcados.

Le besa una cicatriz encima de un pectoral, él no puede resistirlo y vuelve a besarla mientras una de sus manos le acaricia un muslo y la otra la mantiene firme tomándola del rostro. Las manos de la chica cobran vida recorriendo sus pectorales, abdomen, la espalda, le encanta sentir sus hombros.

Las manos del pelirrojo suben lo suficiente para encontrarse con su ropa interior y siente que algo va a estallar dentro de su cuerpo, por inercia comienza a bajarla, Pansy se recuesta, él le quita la pequeña prenda azul y le separa los muslos al tiempo que le sube la falda, observa. Nunca había visto a una mujer… Así.

El corazón de la chica se está desbocando mientras mira el techo, parece una eternidad el tiempo que él la observa, puede sentir sus ojos clavados en su sexo y se sonroja. Al cabo de la espera, él se sube con ambas rodillas en el escritorio, ella lo observa, desabrocha el cinturón, el botón, el cierre y saca el miembro. Ella lo toca, él gime.

Lo lleva al centro y permite que entre. Es más grande de lo que nunca ha visto a Draco, al principio arde, como si necesitara expandirse más, el chico sigue empujando hasta que logra entrar. Cree que va a morir y no tiene miedo, las sensaciones le recorren el cuerpo. Se besan y acarician con desesperación, ella empieza a empujar y sin saber exactamente por qué, Ron embiste, ella grita y se aferra a él.

Ahí están las luces de colores, los fuegos artificiales, las mariposas en el estómago; todo lo encuentra en él. El chico le besa el cuello, muerde sus hombros y succiona uno de sus senos, la mano sobrante mantiene la pierna de ella firme en su cintura. La escucha decir su nombre en su oído.

Tiene la extraña idea de que necesita marcarla y lo hace mordiendo su cuello, en lugar de alejarse, ella lo toma del cabello, enredándole los dedos y lo aprieta contra sí, haciendo aquella marca tan dolorosa como profunda.

El vaivén se vuelve más fuerte, siente como golpea en su interior y puede escucharlo, Se incorpora un poco, él la abraza rodeando todo su cuerpo mientras ella se sostiene de sus hombros. Al final, todo termina.

Le tiembla tanto el cuerpo que se recuesta, él cae sobre ella. A penas puede respirar, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, Ron levanta la mirada para verla, ella se agacha para besarle la frente mientras le acaricia el cabello, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo.

 _Nunca se habrían visto tantos crímenes, cuya extravagancia gratuita se explica sólo por nuestra impotencia para poseer la vida. Antoine Artaud._


	18. Frágil

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunta con la voz ronca.

Ella se remueve en sus brazos— No lo sé, creo que amanece —le responde sin abrir los ojos.

El silencio se apodera de nuevo de la fría aula.

Ambos abren los ojos, están recostados sobre el escritorio de madera negra cubiertos con las túnicas hasta el pecho. Pansy le da la espalda mientras tiene por almohada un brazo del pelirrojo, él la rodea por encima con el otro pegándola a su cuerpo. La morena se coloca boca arriba y de inmediato él se apoya sobre un codo para verla. No sonríen, sin embargo se miran con una gentileza nueva para ambos.

Pansy se incorpora cubriendo sus senos con la túnica y se sienta al borde del escritorio, inspecciona dónde fueron a parar sus ropas revueltas, crean un camino desde el pasillo hasta el escritorio.

— Esta nevando — Dice la chica. Siente el frío.

El pelirrojo se sienta mientras ella baja y empieza a recoger su uniforme, se viste apresuradamente para que el frío no la atormente más. Ron no puede dejar de verla, todo su cuerpo tiembla por el frío sin embargo por dentro está tibio y cosquillea algo en su abdomen. Se siente como estar en una nebulosa llena de colores en la que no puede respirar, sin embargo se siente más vivo que nunca.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta Pansy con tono desafiante, alzando la barbilla mientras se abotona la blusa. Él niega con la cabeza—. Deberíamos irnos, Ron.

 _Ron…_

Acaba de decir su nombre. Sonríe aún más. La imita y busca sus ropas, que ahora huelen a ella, se siente avergonzado pues nunca lo han visto desnudo, se cubre la cintura con la túnica de gryffindor y ella se ríe, se acerca a él, lo hace temblar aún más. Lo toma del rostro y se pone de puntas para besarlo, él suelta la túnica para sostenerla de la cintura. Abruptamente ella se separa, ríe y lo mira de los pies a la cabeza. El chico permite que lo observe, su rostro toma el color de su cabello y mira al suelo.

La lujuria que se refleja en los ojos de Pansy es desconocida, hasta para ella. Nunca vio un hombre tan físicamente atractivo; es alto, bien torneado, con músculos prominentes, aunque nunca se notan por el uniforme y su delgadez. Cada una de sus formas y tamaños sobrepasan lo que sea que ella pudo imaginar.

Él respira y empieza a vestirse.

Cuando ambos están listos, Pansy abre la puerta para cerciorares que no hay nadie afuera, son casi las seis de la mañana, aún no hay nadie en los pasillos. Salen de aquella aula, el corazón de ambos late con fuerza. Mientras la chica espera no ver a nadie, Ronald la toma de un brazo para jalarla a un rincón en el pasillo de piedra y besarla profundamente.

— Ron… —gime entre sus brazos cuando siente aquellas manos moviéndose libremente por sus muslos—, N-no podemos —se muerde el labio para reprimir los quejidos. Su cuerpo caliente se restriega contra él, pone las manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

Ronald hace lo que nunca creyó, toma las manos de la chica y las aprisiona sobre su cabeza, pegadas a la pared, empuja su pelvis contra la de ella, hace que sus piernas se separen más. Cuando nota que ella ha dejado de hacer fuerza, la suelta, los brazos de la chica caen inertes sobre su cuello.

— Dime a donde ir —dice él en su oído.

Se miran fijamente, él deja que se apoye en el suelo y lo tome de la mano, empiezan a correr por el castillo entre caricias y besos. Sabe perfectamente a donde lo lleva, porque ya ha estado ahí. La mazmorra.

Entra, los recuerdos de él viendo a Malfoy hablar de los Sangre sucia, le provoca ira, sin embargo las manos de Pansy que se mueven sobre su camisa, jalándolo de la corbata borran cualquier pensamiento. Atraviesan la sala común, cruzan por un pasillo largo y llegan a una puerta de roble que parece cubierta de moho, ella toca la manivela y susurra algo que el no comprende. La puerta se mueve.

Cuando Ron entra sabe que es la habitación de Pansy, huele a ella y la temperatura es exactamente la que ella suele tener en su piel. Traga saliva, cuando levanta la vista y observa que ella sólo lleva puesta la ropa interior y se dispone a quitarsela. Se sonroja y la devora con la mirada.

Cuando está desnuda sube a la cama y separa los muslos. De manera torpe, Ronald se desnuda con impaciencia, sin dejar de verla y de reír. Abalanza su cuerpo contra ella, besándola con desesperación, aún huele a él.

Pansy soñó tantas veces con él en su cama, con sus manos sobre su piel, que el paraíso se extiende sobre de ella cuando siente el cuerpo del chico aprisionándola contra las sábanas. Esta vez se recorren, acarician, saborean, sienten como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando el chico irrumpe en ella y empieza a moverse, la slytherin se retuerce bajo su cuerpo, mueve su cadera contra él y lo incita a ir más profundo y más fuerte, casi hasta hacerse daño.

Weasley siente como ella se contrae a su alrededor, su nariz y su piel están penetrados de su perfume, se siente inmerso en ella. ¿Qué lo lleva a estar en ese momento entregándole el alma a esa mujer? Quizás era que al fin, con ella ya no temía, ni le importaba la muerte, olvidaba el dolor y el olor a sangre que no lo abandonaba al fin desapareció.

Con una embestida más termina sobre ella y la besa profundamente.

Se miran fijamente y sonríen, aquello se vuelve una carcajada, no saben si se burlan de ellos, del otro, de la vida, del destino o de estar ahí.

— Quien diría que terminarías follándome —dice Pansy. Se besan.

— Me estás volviendo loco —responde Ronald—, siento que no puedo respirar.

Pansy ríe— Y eso que tu estás arriba.

Él se mueve y se sienta a un lado de ella— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —su sonrisa desaparece.

Ella abre la boca y respira profundo— A ti —lo mira fijamente, sonríe con ironía—, llevó mucho tiempo queriéndote a ti.

Los ojos de Ron se humedecen— ¿Cómo me quieres? —se acerca a ella.

— Como tu quieras —susurra.

Se besan.

La puerta se abre con un estruendo, se separan sobresaltados mirándo en la misma dirección— ¿Estás decente?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Largo de aquí, Nott!

Theodore ríe— Bueno, supongo que igual no importa —dice y entra, cierra la puerta tras de él.

El pánico en la cara de la slytherin y el gryffindor es evidente, se cubren con las sábanas mientras miran al chico reír de ellos.

— Sólo vine a dejarte esto —saca una nota del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo avienta en la cama—. Lo dejó Draco, volverá el lunes porque pasará el fin de semana con su madre… No quiso despertarte porque es obvio —mira a Ron—, que te desvelaste… Estudiando, quizás… Entonces no podrá acompañarte a Hogsmeade hoy.

La chica fija sus ojos en él— ¿Debo comprar tu silencio? —dice altanera.

Ríe— No creo que puedas pagar el precio… —Se pasea por la habitación, mirando por las ventanas con las manos en los bolsillos—. Así que no. No tienes que comprar nada, porque tus asuntos y los de la comadreja, no me interesan. —Se dirige a la puerta— aunque, supongo que comprar el silencio de Alden y de Zabini, no te vendría mal.

Theodore se marcha, cierra la puerta tras de si, ella se levanta gruñendo y entra en el baño.

—¡Espera! —Grita Ronald— ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Ella asoma la cabeza— Oh si, tú… Un costado de la chimenea de la sala común es un pasadizo, te llevará a un desagüe que termina cerca de la torre de gryffindor —sonríe— suerte.

Azota la puerta de nuevo.

A lo lejos, un carruaje que no lleva caballos se pasea por Whiltshire, el joven Malfoy está con los codos sobre las rodillas mirando el suelo, no se inmuta ante el movimiento irregular y en ocasiones violento. Escucha una reja abrirse y el galope de su carruaje se hace más lento y armonioso. Levanta la cabeza y se asoma por la ventana, la mansión que parece inmaculada por fuera se cierne sobre él. No puede evitar que el estómago se le revuelva.

Al llegar a la entrada, un elfo lo recibe abriendo la puerta para él con una reverencia. Todo está en penumbra, algunas velas se encienden en cuanto él pone un pie en el enorme salón que hace de recibidor. Otros elfos entran con el equipaje del rubio.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? —dice con voz grave.

El elfo que hizo la reverencia lo mira— Está en su habitación, señor. Se reunirá con usted para cenar.

Malfoy lo mira, al instante el elfo baja la cabeza. La expresión del chico se vuelve más dura, camina. Sus paso provocan eco en toda la casa. Pasa por el comedor, ahí estuvo Voldemort, cierra los ojos.

— Aran, dile a mi madre que necesito verla cuanto antes —le indica al elfo.

— Sí señor —responde y desaparece.

Va hasta su habitación, está impecable, es una amplia recamara decorada con gris, verde y dorado, su cama está adornada con doseles grises que tienen incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Las cortinas son de seda blanca, los muebles son de aliso gris y el piso de mármol blanco. Deja la túnica negra que cubre sus hombros en el viento y esta flota hasta un perchero. Se recuesta y cierra los ojos. No se atreve a dormir, sabe que las pesadillas lo capturarán si lo hace.

 _El día está tan radiante que puede sentir el sol, el cielo abierto… Huele a tierra húmeda. Mira a sus alrededores y es un lago, hay una mujer en traje de baño de una pieza a lo lejos. Tiene un enorme sombrero de paja en la cabeza y le cubre la cara, escucha su risa, alcanza a ver sus ojos, es como si el agua se reflejara en ellos. El corazón le palpita. Ella alza el rostro y le permite verla, sonríe, el también sonríe. La mueca de ella_ _se_ _transfigura a una de horror, el cielo se cierra sobre él, hay destellos verdes por todas partes, necesita correr a ella, necesita protegerla._

 _Cuando Draco entra en el agua nota que esta es negra y desde el fondo se arrastran pútridos cadáveres que empiezan a hundirlo, escucha sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. Cuando casi está sumergido en el lago, ve la cara de Voldemort riendo a través de las tinieblas..._

— ¿Señor? —inquieren con voz tímida a penas asomándose por la puerta.

Draco abre los ojos— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —grita y gruñe, se frota los ojos con una mano. Siente que su cabeza va a estallar.

— La señora Malfoy lo espera en el comedor —finaliza, aún con la cabeza gacha.

Draco siente su sangre palpitar en sus sienes— ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía?!

— N-necesita algo, ¿Señor?

— No, lárgate.

Se levanta de la cama, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, afuera ya no hay luz y la lluvia azota las ventanas con violencia. se estira, va hasta el baño y se moja la cara con ambas manos. Sabe que soñó con Astoria Greengrass, sin embargo no está seguro de qué, pero fue suficiente para inquietarlo.

 _Todo lo que esté cerca de ti correrá el mismo final_ —escuchaba la voz de su padre el día del juicio.

Baja las escaleras con desgano, no está seguro de querer hablar con su madre, el aroma desde el comedor es delicioso, un nudo se forma en su estómago, los nervios sobrepasan el hambre. Los elfos ya pusieron la vajilla, ahora encienden las velas y terminan de llevar la comida a la mesa.

Observa a su madre, está sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, viste de negro y escarlata, un enorme collar de rubíes le adorna el cuello. Tiene el cabello recogido, sorbe vino espumoso rosa. Cuando Draco entra en el comedor, ella sonríe sin alterar su postura, él se acerca a besarle la mano.

—Madre —dice y toma asiento a su lado.

Narcissa sonríe mientras lo observa. Hace una seña para que los elfos se retiren. En el plato frente a Draco aparece el cordero cortado.

— Quería que comieras tu favorito, debes estar harto de la comida de prisión del colegio —dice antes de sorber su copa.

Draco mira la mesa fijamente, intenta sonreír pero no puede— Vine únicamente porque dijiste que había asuntos que tratar —la mira.

El rostro de Narcissa adopta una mueca dulce— Oh claro, pero come —acomoda una servilleta sobre sus rodillas—, tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso después...

— No tengo apetito y preferiría volver cuanto antes…

Lo mira severamente— Tal parece que tampoco estás de humor para...

—Madre, no comiences —la taja— Sólo dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —corta con desgano su carne, es blanda, jugosa, en el punto que le gusta. Sin embargo, tiene que obligarse a tragar, su madre asiente complacida— Está deliciosa. Gracias.

Llena su copa nuevamente— Bien, Draco… Hijo, ahora que tienes dieciocho años creo que es momento de hablar de tu futuro.

El rubio sorbe vino, el corazón empieza a desbocarse dentro de su pecho.

Su madre prosigue— Obviamente después de los incidentes que hemos enfrentado… Nos quedan pocas opciones, pero siempre encontraremos las mejores para ti —extiende una mano para acariciarle el rostro—, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco?

Él asiente una sola vez, muy lentamente. Su vista está fija en un punto de la mesa.

Narcissa sonríe con entusiasmo— Entonces, querido ¿has pensado ya en alguien para tu matrimonio? Obviamente primero terminarás el colegio, tal vez puedas hacerlo en Durmstrang el año próximo y así no tendrás que volver a… Hogwarts —finalizó con un deje de asco. Volvió a sorber la copa de vino completa y a llenarla de inmediato.

— Supongo que… Pansy. —dice con desgano.

— Oh sí, la menor de los Parkinson —come apresuradamente—, me parece una maravillosa elección...

— ¿Que opinas de los Greengrass, madre? —La interrumpe. Apoya los codos en la mesa y observa fijamente.

La mueca que se dibuja en el rostro de la rubia fue más que evidente, traga su último bocado— Son sangre limpia… Pero quedaron en muy mala posición social después de la guerra, su hija colaboró delatando a todos los de slytherin… Y la menor —mueve la cabeza un lado a otro—, esa tonta ¿sabes que siempre estuvo interesada en los muggles? Sus padres deberían estar avergonzados de ella —mira fijamente a Draco— ¿A caso has estado haciendo amistad con ellas?

Draco sorbe— Daphne es amiga de Pansy…

— Es aceptable, pero Pansy debe seleccionar mejor a sus amistades. En fin, tenemos mucho que hacer, el compromiso debe ser anunciado antes de navidad, por supuesto, debemos seleccionar algún anillo familiar que le entregues y tantas cosas que hay que planear, ¡Debe ser una boda espectacular! ¡Hasta el mínimo detalle!

— ¿Cómo está papá? —interrumpe el entusiasmo de su madre.

— Bien, Draco —fuerza la sonrisa—, obviamente Askaban no le sienta bien a nadie… Pero en unos días será el juicio, haremos una generosa donación al ministerio y quedará libre. Tal vez sea libertad condicional, pero libre al fin. Luego tu podrás graduarte y continuar con el buen nombre las relaciones políticas de tu padre, obviamente —bebe de nuevo.

— Gracias por la cena.

Se levanta y vuelve a su habitación, tiene los dientes fuertemente apretados, sólo quiere volver a dormir, el dolor que hay en su garganta no se compara con nada, está cansado de la vida. De su vida. Su cama ya está lista para que él pueda dormir, se quita la ropa y se mete entre las cobijas; no puede sentir nada por su padre. Merece estar en Azkaban por esos prejuicios ridículos que hasta hace 6 meses él también creía ciegamente.

Se acomoda boca abajo y piensa en Pansy… Siempre ha sido algo así como su "novia" y es lo más cercano a una amiga que ha tenido, es hermosa, es sangre pura, sus padres la aprueban… Sin embargo aquella chica de cabello negro a la que su madre desprecia no sale de su mente, pensar en su voz suave, en su rostro extraño lo hace sonreír.

¿Por qué?

Pansy lleva horas en su habitación, recuerda y duerme, entre sueños ve a Ronald. Siente su cuerpo diferente, como si ya no fuera totalmente suyo, desconoce su olor y tiene algunas marcas moradas en el cuello, el abdomen y los senos, sabe que es la boca de Weasley. Decide levantarse de la cama, toma la nota que Nott le entregó por la mañana.

 **** ** _" Pansy._**

 **** ** _Perdón por estas últimas semanas, se que estar conmigo ha sido horrible. Iré a ver a mi madre, me envió una lechuza, dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, supongo que hablaremos de mi padre y mi futuro. Espero que te diviertas en Hogsmeade sin mí. Te estaré esperando el lunes. Draco."_**

Vuelve la nota una bola y la avienta al techo, la apunta con su varita y hace que se reduzca a cenizas ¿Qué va a hacer con Malfoy ahora? Suspira, recostada boca arriba en el centro de la cama, observa el techo, sus manos encima de su abdomen se pasean hasta llegar a sus pechos y sonríe, las imágenes del pelirrojo se abalanzan sobre ella, produciendo una llamarada en su interior. Escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Se incorpora de un salto apuntando en la penumbra con su varita.

Respira profundo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿No te han enseñado a tocar? —pregunta con severidad, sale de la cama y se para cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Mantiene el mentón en alto.

Él sonríe, mira al suelo, parece un niño tímido. Ella quiere suspirar pero lo evita— Tocaría si pudiera usar la puerta normalmente.

Pansy vuelve a sentarse en la cama— Como sea —ríe—, ¿a que has venido? No pensarás que por acostarte conmigo debo arroparte y darte un beso de buenas noches ¿verdad?

El chico camina hasta ella, se arrodilla justo frente a sus piernas, con los dedos le acaricia las rodillas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a ella le tiembla la quijada. No quiere que note cuan nerviosa la pone el contacto de su piel. Los dedos largos del pelirrojo se mueven a lo largo de sus pantorrillas, hasta sus pies, sólo para volver a subir trazando espirales. Deposita un beso sobre la rodilla derecha, la observa; Pansy tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio inferior, separa sus muslos y sigue acariciando la cara interna con las yemas de los dedos, a penas la roza, sin embargo es suficiente para hacerla perder el control.

Deposita besos suavemente a lo largo, ella se recuesta y le recorre desde las piernas hasta el abdomen. Trae puesto un pijama compuesto de un pantalón muy corto y una blusa sin tirantes ni mangas, cuanto ama aquel pijama. Puede ver sus senos y su pequeña ropa interior por la transparente tela azul marino.

Se apoya con las manos sobre la cama y la besa, sabe que su peso la asfixia y no quiere hacerle daño. Él nunca le haría daño. Ella gime, él le besa el cuello.

Sonríe sobre su cuello.

La slytherin abre los ojos y lo empuja— ¡Te odio! —gruñe mientras lo ve de pie frente a ella, riendo, se toca la boca como si aún la saboreara.

—No me odias —Ron no puede dejar de reír—. Te odias a ti… Justo ahora...

La chica le avienta una de sus almohadas, sabe que no puede lastimarlo, tiene ganas de reír. Se recuesta dándole la espalda, puede olerlo, sentir como camina hacia ella y se recuesta de lado.

Una de las manos de Ron se posa en su trasero y va subiendo dibujando el contorno de su silueta— Odias desearme tanto como yo a ti… —le dice al oído sin dejar de tocarla.

¿Por qué no puede evitar cerrar los ojos cada vez que él la toca? ¿Por qué el aliento sobre su oreja es su punto débil? Mientras que para Weasley sus propias palabras son extrañas ¿Realmente se siente deseado por aquella mujer engreída?

Ella se voltea, quedando boca arriba— ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil? —pregunta Pansy.

Ron sonríe mirándola con ternura— Porque lo fácil no me ha servido para nada.

La besa.

—Me iré en la mañana, te lo juro —dice apoyando su frente contra la de ella—, pero déjame quedarme.

La chica sonríe— ¿No te gusta ya la habitación en la torre de los gatos?

— Muero de frío si tú no estás—abre los ojos— y está nevando.

Se besan— ¿Y que pasará mañana? —pregunta la morena.

— Buscaré más pretextos para tocarte...

Duermen, por primera vez no hay frío, ni sueños. Ronald a penas puede conciliar el sueño, sus manos se mueven por el cuerpo de la chica; su piel es tan suave y tibia. Ama tocarla. En el momento que dedica a preguntarse ¿Qué le está pasando? Se da cuenta de lo inevitable… Ella ha llenado el vacío. Encaja su cara en la espalda de Pansy, no sabe como, pero debe permanecer a su lado.

Despierta, al principio ve borroso. Todo se siente… Extraño.

Por primera vez Pansy despierta sin dolor de cabeza o en el cuerpo, hace frío, sin embargo ya no neva… Nunca había notado cuanto extraña el sol, de nuevo está nublado. Weasley ya no está, aunque todas sus sábanas huelen a él, incluso su piel tiene ese aroma como de rocío de primavera.

Sale de la cama, se ducha y decide vestirse. Es domingo, todos deben haberse ido a Hogsmeade, ese horrible pueblo. Su atuendo es una falda, mallas, blusa con cuello alto y un sobre todo que tiene un broche en el pecho con una hermosa gema azul oscuro, completamente de negro. Camina a la sala común.

Está segura de que no hay nadie, no puede evitar sonreír, desconoce su propio rostro, siente como si pudiera flotar...

— Debe ser mejor en la cama de lo que aparenta.

Se sobresalta. Intenta controlar su respiración y endurece el rostro. Alden está sentada, atravesada en uno de los sillones, con las piernas colgando de uno de los brazos del sillón de cuero negro. Bebe algo espeso y oscuro, parece que ha llorado. Pansy entra en la sala común y se queda de pie frente a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña se incorpora— Esta es mi casa, yo debo estar aquí —en su voz existe un deje de demencia. Sorbe el contenido entero de su vaso, con la varita lo vuelve a llenar. Sonríe—, Weasley se fue temprano ¿Verdad? —mira a Pansy— ¿Cuantos días lleva escurriéndose por aquí?

Pansy decide sentarse— ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor, Alden? —sonríe— ¿A caso el efecto de la Amortentia se le pasó tan rápido a Potter? —concluye venenosamente.

El color se va de la cara de Alden, mira a la morena con odio, mientras esta sonríe con el mentón en alto. Pansy hurga en su sobretodo y saca un recipiente pequeño con la forma de una gota, relleno de un líquido rosa pálido, se lo lanza a la chica.

— El problema es que está mal preparado...

— ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?! —se pone de pie.

Pansy ríe— Del libro falso donde ocultas los demás… ¿A caso crees que soy estúpida?

— No lo usé para...

— Por Merlín, Alden… No te atrevas a mentirme. Es obvio que se lo diste a Potter y el efecto fue tan paulatino porque no le diste la dosis adecuada ni preparaste la poción correctamente —se levanta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho sin dejar de reír—. ¿Creías que te iba a amar y no necesitarías más la poción? Eres una ilusa…

—Claro, me hablas de ilusas cuando estás aquí oliendo a comadreja… —Se acerca al cuello de Pansy— Puedo olerlo en cada poro de tu piel… ¿Me pregunto que pensará…?

— ¿Draco? —completa y vuelve a reír— ¿A caso crees que no sé lo que hubo entre Malfoy y tú? De verdad, Alden ¿por quién me tomas? —empieza a pasearse por la sala común— creíste que acercándome a Weasley, dejaría a Draco de lado y si le dabas celos con Potter, él se refugiaría en ti… No cabe duda que no lo conoces.

Las lágrimas silenciosas se escurren por el rostro de la castaña, se muerde el labio inferior y se deja caer en un sillón sosteniendo su rostro, siente ira.

La morena se acerca a ella y se inclina— No tomaste en cuenta que Draco ya te había dejado por mi una vez —los sollozos de Alden se vuelven más intensos, Pansy continúa—. Mi juego con la comadreja ha servido para que él quiera estar más cerca de mi.

Alden levanta el rostro y habla con voz ahogada— Y de qué te sirve si vas a dejarlo todo por una comadreja...

Pansy se encamina a la salida— Lo que haga con Ronald, no es asunto tuyo. —Sale de la habitación.

De inmediato la castaña lanza contra la puerta la poción que Pansy le acaba de dar, gime de dolor mientras llora y se desploma de rodillas frente a la chimenea de piedra, se sostiene el rostro. Imágenes de Draco pasan por su cabeza, el verano, ellos besándose, ellos en Hogwarts… Luego se convierte en el rostro de Harry, besos, deseo, estar ocultos en clases vacías y en el armario de intendencia y de pronto, el estúpido Potter reconociendo que ella ha sido un error.

 _Aún no acaba_ —se dice.

El corazón de Pansy late con fuerza mientras recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts, sabe que Alden está demasiado enojada, sin embargo no puede permitir que crea que la tiene acorralada. En cierta forma, tiene razón ¿Que demonios hará con Weasley?

Cuando llega al patio, hay un carro tirado por corceles negros frente a ella. El camino para andar entre la nieve está marcado, la puerta se abre y ella sube. Se muerde el pulgar, no le gusta ir a Hogsmeade, sin embargo quiere ver a Ron, quizás llevarlo a algún rincón y besarlo, sonríe con malicia. Sabe que no ama a Draco, aunque tampoco tiene claro que siente por el pelirrojo.

Cada vez que piensa en él algo cruje en su estómago, deja de respirar por segundos, todo su rostro se calienta y enrojece, una corriente tibia le inunda el cuerpo. No tiene idea de como llamarle a eso. No puede evitar sonreír, ella casi nunca sonríe, excepto cuando se burlaba de otros.

El carro se detiene, la puerta se abre nuevamente, se coloca guantes de piel y baja. El pueblo que renace está frente a ella. El frío ha ahuyentado a muchos de las calles, sólo los curiosos que miran por los aparadores y juegan con la nieve están ahí, se encamina a buscar. Hay nuevas tiendas y lugares para tomar el té.

Pansy decide entrar al salón de Gorsemoor, una amplia estancia llena de mesas de cristal, el techo está adornado como si fuera el cielo nocturno y cientos de cristales que se asemejan a estrellas resplandecen. Desabotona el sobre-todo negro y lo deja en manos de una elfina de largas pestañas vestida de verde con un delantal blanco. La lleva hasta una mesa al fondo, huele a té de frutas mezclado con menta, es extraño.

Le entregan la carta, aquel lugar ofrece tartas, postres, cremas, té de todos los sabores y una serie de bebidas embriagantes. El cosquilleo crece en el estómago de Pansy, le gustaría que Ron estuviera con ella.

Elige una tarta de coco y té de frutos rojos. Al instante la taza de madera que hay sobre su mesa se llena con el liquido rojo, y aparece una azucarera a su derecha, sonríe. Endulza el té y da un sorbo. El calor llena su boca y se expande por su garganta, lo siente en el estómago y suspira. Tiene días sin comer adecuadamente.

Inspecciona el lugar.

Lo encuentra.

La elfina trae aquella pequeña tarta con crema de coco blanca y algunas cerezas encima. Ella da un bocado, es deliciosa, sin embargo su mandíbula está demasiado tensa. Él está sentado en un sofá semi redondo acompañado por Lovegood, Nott… Y Granger.

Sin querer está doblando el tenedor.

Mira como él sonríe pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, la castaña empieza a acariciarle el rostro, la sonrisa del chico se vuelve frágil, como si quisiera evitarla. Theodore besa profundamente a la rubia, Ron ríe enseñando los dientes y haciendo esa mueca estúpida que tanto le gusta.

Las manos de Hermione aprisionan el rostro del chico y lo besa.

El no cierra los ojos, mantiene sus manos en el aire, su rostro refleja sorpresa. La slytherin avienta el tenedor, provocando un ligero tintineo contra el suelo, suficiente para que el pelirrojo la observe. Se levanta, deja algunas monedas sobre la mesa y se apresura a la salida.

Parece que todos hablan demasiado fuerte, que hace calor excesivo y un zumbido le impide escuchar nada, no presta atención a la elfina que trae su sobre-todo, simplemente quiere salir de ahí.

— ¡Pansy! —Grita Theodore.

Ronald se pone de pie, al mismo tiempo que Hermione, el chico quiere correr tras ella, sin embargo Theodore se lo impide, lo mira y luego a la castaña de gryffindor.

— ¿Pasa algo? —inquiere Hermione.

El slytherin niega. Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenan de lágrimas.

Luna jala del brazo a Theodore para que se vuelva a sentar— ¿Qué nos ibas a contar, Herms? —pregunta la rubia.

Hermione no deja de sonreír— Bueno, me hubiera gusta que Harry estuviera aquí, a Theo y a mi nos han dicho que cerrarán el colegio antes de terminar noviembre, porque hay muchas reparaciones que hacer…

— Cierto, tendremos unas vacaciones más largas —sorbe su taza de té.

— En efecto —prosigue la gryffindor—, por lo que yo iré a Australia a ver a mis padres. Neville me ha contado que sus padres han tenido avances significativos, creo que los llevaré a la clínica donde están los Longbottom —parece entusiasmada.

El estómago de Ron va a estallar, siente como se contrae mientras Hermione habla ¿Por qué lo besó? Ciertamente no terminaron formalmente, sin embargo, él sigue convencido que los sentimientos de la castaña no son en su favor.

— ¿Weasley? —Pronuncia Theodore. Observa como Ronald está más pálido que de costumbre, sus labios están casi blancos.

— Lo siento, disculpen —se levanta.

Hermione también se levanta— ¡Te irás así! —grita, sus ojos están casi desorbitados— ¡Ron, me voy hoy y no nos veremos en mucho tiempo!

El gryffindor se detiene, la mira, sus ojos azules le recorren el cuerpo y el rostro— Que tengas buen viaje —intenta sonreír y se marcha.

la castaña se deja caer de nuevo en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mueca es de evidente disgusto, Luna sorbe té como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

— Creí que ya no salían —dice dejando la taza grácil sobre la mesa, Theodore clava sus ojos en ella.

Hermione respira— Bueno, es que… Es complicado comenzar una relación… —mira la mesa— como nosotros lo hicimos —sonríe—. Ustedes obviamente comenzaron después de la guerra y aunque es extraño… No ustedes, sino… Por sus casas, ya saben.

— ¿Lo besaste sólo porque pensaste que morirías? —Completa Theodore.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecen— Eso creo —responde casi en un susurro. Su mandíbula tiembla— Debo ir a buscarlo —les sonríe y se levanta —disculpen.

Ronald corre lejos de aquel lugar en el que se sintió asfixiado, lleva en manos el sobre-todo de Pansy, ella lo olvidó y empieza a nevar, donde quiera que esté debe estar congelándose. Quiere gritar, las cosas están bien, su vida está bien, ya consiguió lo que quería ¿Por qué no puede simplemente seguir adelante? Tener una bonita relación con Hermione, acostumbrarse a ella, casarse, tener bebés…

 _Eres un imbécil, Ronald Weasley_ —se dice.

El frío se vuelve más crudo, el viento sopla. Se ve obligado a detenerse para abotonarse la túnica roja que lo cubre casi por completo. Un sollozo parece llamarlo a un callejón, la profesora Angél pasa a su lado, cubierta con una túnica escarlata y le sonríe, la mano huesuda y con largas uñas negras le hacen una seña.

El pelirrojo vira en la dirección señalada y efectivamente, encuentra una chica sentada sobre una roca en lo que parece la puerta trasera de un viejo local de plumas mágicas. La profesora Conllingwood sigue sus pasos sin molestarse en mirarlo una vez más.

Se acerca con cautela ¿A caso está llorando? la nieve cae. Necesita acercarse, paso a paso.

Se arrodilla frente a ella.

Ella levanta el rostro húmedo, los ojos hinchados se ven más claros que de costumbre, tiene fuego en la mirada. Él le acerca su túnica, ella la rechaza volteándole el rostro, por lo que extiende la prenda y se la coloca sobre la espalda. Al instante la chica se pone de pie y aprieta los dientes, su mandíbula se tensa.

— Pansy… —dice él en tono suplicante— No es lo...

—No necesitas darme explicaciones —lo mira, se acomoda el sobre-todo— Puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, con esa sangre sucia o con quien quieras

— No le llames así —el tono de Ron se ha vuelto áspero.

Ella sonríe— Típico. Tenías que ser tú quien defienda a… esa…

— Parece que sigues siendo la misma déspota imbécil que persigue a Malfoy.

Ella lo abofetea— ¡No era una déspota imbécil mientras te acostabas conmigo! —quiere golpearlo, lo intenta— ¡claro! ¡Eso era antes de que volvieras a los brazos de tu adorada sangre sucia!

El pelirrojo la sostiene, su cabeza se empieza a llenar de nieve mientras ella grita que la suelte— ¡No volví a los brazos de nadie! ¡Hermione y yo terminamos! —ella deja de moverse— Porque yo quiero estar contigo.

Se miran fijamente, Ronald la besa. Sin saber porque Pansy sigue llorando en sus brazos, quiere alejarlo, sin embargo también lo necesita cerca.

— ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Eres un ser despreciable!

Hermione los mira.

Se acerca, lo abofetea y se marcha.

Ron gruñe mientras Pansy lo mira asustada. Golpea la pared con los puños cerrados, llora.

— Por la cara de Granger, supongo que ella no estaba al tanto de que terminaron —Susurra la slytherin. Ronald la mira—, no me vuelvas a buscar, nunca.

— ¡No entiendes! —le grita, lleno de ira, de rabia— Como puedo esperar que tú comprendas… Si nunca has amado nada más que a ti misma.

Ella sonríe— la diferencia de tu dolor y el mío, es que tú puedes presumir el tuyo.

Weasley la observa alejarse, llora, le duele el pecho, el estómago, la cabeza. Siente un sabor amargo en la boca y quiere vomitar. No tendrá a Hermione, aunque en cierto sentido nunca la tuvo; tampoco a Pansy, cuando a ella si la ha sentido completamente suya.

 _"Ocurre con los hombres lo mismo que los árboles. Cuanto más intentan erguirse hacia la altura y hacia la luz, tanto más profundamente hunden sus raíces en el suelo, hacia lo oscuro, hacia lo hondo, hacia el mal." Nietzche._


	19. Trágico

Está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, las lágrimas se han secado sobre su rostro, mira el vacío, el frío se extendió por su cuerpo, vapor sale de su boca cuando intenta respirar, su nariz está congestionada.

Es de noche sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, la mazmorra de las serpientes carece de luz.

— ¿No piensas ir a cenar?

Nott entra por el pasillo que llega a la Sala común de las serpientes. Ella se concentra en un punto sobre la nada. Theodore suspira y se sienta a un lado de la morena, suspira, se frota los ojos. Le toma una mano. ¿Por qué Nott está tan tibio?

La mira a los ojos— Vamos a cenar —le pide.

— ¿Que te ha pasado? —susurra Pansy, parece que volverá a llorar.

— Me enamoré —no hay expresiones en su rostro.

— ¿Y por qué no te ves destruido como yo? —ella sonríe.

A Nott se le eriza la piel— A veces los buenos sentimientos sólo son malos sentimientos que no han logrado herir a nadie. Por eso odias a Weasley —se acerca a ella—, porque crees que lo amas.

 _amor._

Su corazón palpita con intensidad y se sonroja. La palabra "amor" le parece tan sería, lejana, inalcanzable— Yo no odio a Weasley...

— Lo odias porque no te deja quererlo —la interrumpe—. Por favor, vamos a cenar.

Ella acepta y camina con él. Alden no está por ninguna parte, Theodore dice que quizás se ha ido ya de vacaciones, la mayoría de las personas se están marchando, el Gran comedor tiene muchos menos alumnos que antes. El slytherin le explica que Hogwarts se ha vuelto peligroso, hay demasiadas cosas que aún no se pueden controlar, se necesita tiempo para arreglarlas. La morena a penas lo escucha, él camina llevándola de la mano.

— No voy a dejar que te mates —le susurra al oído— por muy herida que te sientas.

 _¿Estoy herida? ¿Por qué es diferente?_ —piensa. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla, traga saliva. Abre su boca para poder respirar.

Tuvo a Weasley, el mintió por ella, le dio la espalda a sus amigos para estar con ella… Él la eligió, eso debería bastar. Sin embargo, no sabe porque, pero no es suficiente. Quiere que Ronald se consuma de la misma forma en que ella lo está haciendo.

En la entrada del Gran comedor, Harry y Ginny parecen discutir, el moreno entra, ella se marcha. Ron está ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos, aguardando. Los slytherin se detienen, ella lo mira con sus jeans desgastados, el horrible suéter rojo con dorado que tiene una R, el cabello revuelto… Tal como le gusta. Suspira involuntariamente. Realmente lo odia.

Theodore se para frente a ella— Podrías empezar dejándolo en paz —le dice tomándola de los hombros.

Ella lo aparta y camina con decisión frente a él. Theodore la observa, mueve la cabeza y entra en el comedor.

La chica se detiene frente al pelirrojo, él la mira. Los ojos de Ron están considerablemente más hinchados que los de Pansy, ahí van, a empezar de nuevo con el discurso de terminar lo que sea que tengan. Se observan.

— ¿Ahora qué? —susurra Ron con la voz ronca.

Ella niega con la cabeza— Te quedaste con algo que me pertenece.

Él piensa de inmediato en la túnica, que ahora reposa en su habitación, sin embargo, ella lo toma del rostro y lo besa. Le duele la quijada de la fuerza que hace, lo succiona con la boca completamente abierta, le encaja las yemas de los dedos en el rostro. Lo odia, lo aborrece. Él la toma con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca, deja que su lengua la saboree. Cuando la chica cede, quiere separarse de él, sin embargo él la mantiene firme, la recarga contra la pared. Pansy siente un dolor agudo en la espalda que le recorre la columna y gime de dolor.

Weasley sabe que debe parar.

Suelta su boca la mira a la cara, él quiere llorar. Ella respira agitada.

— Te aborrezco —dice Pansy.

El chico la besa suavemente, le recorre el cuerpo entero con las manos. Él también quiere odiarla, aspira profundo sobre su cuello, ella cierra los ojos, entonces la suelta y entra en El Gran comedor.

La slytherin evita las lágrimas, se acomoda el uniforme y procura dejar de temblar, otra vez está tibio. Odia que no haya frío, porque eso le recuerda que Ronald Weasley existe. Se dirige a su mesa. Por primera vez Lovegood está en el extremo junto a Nott, ninguna de las serpientes se atreve a susurrar o a mirarlos, saben que lo pagarían caro.

Él hace hermosos copos con su varita que destellan encima de la rubia, la comida aparece y él la besa en el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Es tan abrumado, repugnante… Pansy no entiende como puede amar a alguien tan diferente.

— ¿Como se atrevió? —susurra.

Pansy la escucha, se siente junto a ella— Sólo Nott haría algo tan aberrante, Daphne. —responde.

— ¿Y Alden? —pregunta Daphne.

— Probablemente muerta —dice arrastrando las palabras, luego sonríe— Debe haberse ido ya.

Daphne sirve jamón en su plato mientras sorbe jugo— No me extraña, después de lo de Potter a penas si ha enseñado la cara.

Los ojos de Pansy se clavan en su compañera— ¿Qué pasó con Potter?

Se encoge de hombros— No lo sé, parece que en el entrenamiento le dijo que ya le ha dejado en claro que se acabó… Pero Weasley lo descubrió y… —mastica.

— ¡¿y qué?!

Daphne traga— y Potter estuvo peleando con Weasley, la enana. Apostamos que seguramente ella se irá del castillo esta noche, una lástima que Alden se haya ido ya.

Pansy suspira— Si, una lástima.

Tiene un plato de pasta frente a ella, sin embargo sólo lo mueve con el tenedor de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando sorbe jugo. Levanta la vista y observa que el apetito de Ron parece más voraz que de costumbre, el de Harry está tan apagado como el de ella, no están Ginebra ni Hermione. Seguramente ya se han ido del castillo.

La mirada azul de Ron se encuentra con la de ella, ambos se observan profundamente tristes. Suspiran al mismo tiempo, bajan la mirada al mismo tiempo y se vuelven a ver… No importa lo que haga de ahora en adelante, sabe que acabará perdiendo su alma.

— Mira quien llegó —Daphne la saca de sus pensamientos. Parece emocionada.

Caminando a la mesa de Slytherin, vestido con un impecable traje gris oscuro, camisa y corbata negra se aproxima Draco Malfoy, algunas chicas suspiran, él está fijo en el rostro de Pansy.

Draco hace a un lado a Daphne y se sienta junto a la morena.

— ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —pregunta Daphne. Es ignorada.

— Necesito hablar contigo —susurra para Pansy.

Ella se muestra inexpresiva, sigue jugando con su pasta— Ahora no Draco.

El rubio sonríe, algo no está bien para la chica. Ella aspira profundo, realmente ver a Malfoy es lo último que necesita.

— Hablé con mi madre y considera que de acuerdo a lo acordado por nuestras familias — se pone de pie, la toma de una mano, toda la mesa de slytherin los mira.

Parece que el Gran comedor se paraliza durante un momento, incluso los profesores estiran el cuello para ver lo que ocurre, Draco saca un estuche de plata con forma de cofre. La boca de Pansy se seca al instante, el corazón está a punto de abandonar su pecho.

— Ya que quieres hacerlo aquí.

Los ojos de la slytherin se humedecen— No, por favor —susurra, a penas audible.

— ¿Serás mi esposa? —Abre el pequeño cofre y deja al descubierto un anillo único con un enorme diamante negro en solitario. Una de las reliquias de los Malfoy.

Pansy extiende su mano, las imágenes de Ronald la golpean. Él colocándole una bufanda, mirándola desde su mesa en el Gran comedor, acorralándola, poseyéndola sobre un escritorio; Ella agarrada a su espalda recostada, de pie, sentada… Weasley. Llora.

— Por supuesto.

Le coloca el anillo, los alumnos en general aplauden, los profesores asienten. Es más que obvio, esos dos terminarían juntos. No sonríe, simplemente vuelve a sentarse entre los murmullos que en su mayoría son de aprobación.

Cuando se le ocurre mirar a Weasley, le devuelve la misma mueca vacía. Se levanta y se va.

Quiere correr, perseguirlo. Sin embargo no lo hará.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, alumbrada por la chimenea, Hermione acomoda algunos libros en una maleta pequeña, su rostro de molestia no pasa desapercibido, ni si quiera para Harry. El moreno entra por el pasillo y la observa, no dice nada, se sienta en uno de los sillones, ella lo mira y sigue con su labor.

— Parece que no hubiera pasado nada… Pero todo cambio —dice Harry mirando al fuego.

La castaña asiente.

— Nunca vamos a recuperar nuestras vidas ¿verdad?

Al fin lo mira— Creo que todos estamos confundidos. No sabemos como reaccionar —se arrodilla frente a él.

Harry sonríe— ¿Sabes lo que hice? —ella asiente— No me reconozco —le tiembla la voz—. Es como si un día hubiera despertado sin ser yo...

—No seas tan duro contigo —baja la mirada— yo… También hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco —llora—. Pero cada mañana moría por no ser yo… y… yo… ya no sabia como escapar...

Él le frota la espalda— Lo sé. Era como...

— Dejar de ser yo —completó.

Harry y Hermione miran al pasillo, La figura de Ron, más pálido, ojeroso, con los labios resecos aparece. El pelirrojo se acerca, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, cae de rodillas frente a la chimenea y llora. Hermione se apresura a sujetarlo mientras el chico de ojos verdes se levanta para acercarse y completar el abrazo de tres.

— Quiero que todos vuelvan —dice Ron mientras llora—, quiero volver a ver a Fred, quiero escuchar reír a George… Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas del moreno— No podemos volver el tiempo atrás —lo abraza más fuerte.

El pelirrojo los mira— Siento que todo ha sido un error.

Hermione lo toma del rostro e intenta sonreírle— Lo arreglaremos, no sé como, pero lo haremos…

Recostada boca arriba con ambas manos sobre el abdomen, mira el techo, de nuevo no siente nada. Aquel candado sobre su dedo pesa, sabe que algo dentro de ella duele. Se ha dicho que basta de llorar, de rogar, de perseguir, pues su destino está escrito. Siempre lo supo, debía casarse con un sangre pura y para su familia, un Malfoy es un honor. Hay tantas familias que pelearon al único heredero de Malfoy que ella debería estar saltando de entusiasmo.

Sin embargo Pansy sabe que el joven Draco no la ama y ella no puede sentir nada por él, quizás por nadie.

Ron la vio, vio aquel anillo, sabe que ella dijo que sí y no puede excusarse. Su ahora prometido debe estar acostado odiándola tanto como ella lo desprecia a él.

Se levanta, se coloca la túnica de slytherin y se pierde en la oscuridad. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse de la misma forma que al principio de año. Recorre los pasillos con la varita aferrada en una mano. Todo está en silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cielo está despejado, puede ver la luna. No sabe que busca, sólo desea no estar en su piel un momento más.

Camina hasta una banca frente a una de las fuentes con forma de hipogrifo en los jardines. Se sienta. Intenta seguir respirando, su nariz se congestiona por el frío y las ganas de llorar, todo su cuerpo tiembla.

Escucha el crujir del césped. Cierra los ojos, el viento le corta las mejillas.

— ¿Qué? —inquiere la chica.

Él no dice nada, se acerca, se sienta al otro extremo de la banca. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirar al otro. Pueden sentir algo entre ellos, que los acerca, rodea, calma y quizás los cura. El llanto se ha secado para ambos, algo en el pecho y el abdomen duele.

— Felicidades —rompe el silencio—, siempre buscaste agradar a Malfoy —sonríe con una mueca grotesca, al fin la mira—. Lo lograste.

— Un traidor de la sangre nunca va a entenderlo —susurra.

Ron se pone de pie— Tal vez no aprendí de pureza, pero ¿sabes qué? Sé de lealtad, de amor, de valentía, de amistad...

Ella se mofa— ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? —exclama sin gritar— ¿Cuando tu apellido sea olvidado, la valentía no lo va a salvar?

— Mi apellido no puede ser olvidado porque sobrevive por amor, no por sangre.

Pansy se levanta, queda frente a frente a él— ¿Y qué es el amor, Weasley? —se acerca a su rostro— Si el amor fuera suficiente tendrías una bonita relación con Granger, en lugar de pasar la última semana en mi cama...

El cuerpo del pelirrojo tiembla— Yo no amo a Hermione —le responde y se inclina sobre el rostro de la chica.

Ella se aleja, abre los labios. Su corazón palpita con fuerza, duele.

— Si la amara, sí hubiera sido suficiente… —ella le da la espalda, Ron sin moverse, continúa— Yo me enamoré de ti.

— Basta Weasley —lo taja la slytherin.

— Y sí, creo que es suficiente.

— ¡No significas nada en mi vida! ¡Entiende! —se vira, sus ojos están rojos, las lágrimas vuelven a humedecer sus mejillas, el agua salada pegándose a su piel fría hace que arda.

Se acerca— No te creo.

— ¡No puedes amarme! —exclama entre sollozos— No soy… esto...

La toma de los brazos— Entonces amo, lo que sea que eres… Justo ahora...

Pansy le acaricia el rostro— No me amas a mi, amas un momento que capturaste de mi vida.

Le mira los labios, quiere besarla, tocarla, abrazarla mientras llora y le grita que no se vaya. Sin embargo deja que ella ponga las manos sobre su pecho y se aleje de él. Esta vez no llora, sólo suspira y se resigna, en algún momento dejará de pensar en ella, las pesadillas volverán y con el tiempo quizás también se vayan.

Weasley hace entonces una lista de prioridades en su cabeza: Debe arreglar las cosas con Hermione, seguir apoyando a Harry, alejarse de Hogwarts después de vacaciones, ayudar a George a superar la pérdida de Fred y si le queda un poco de tiempo… Olvidarse de Pansy Parkinson.

Al amanecer, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se marcharía con los buenos deseos de todo a intentar por primera vez desde la batalla que sus padres recuperen sus memorias, Ginny iría a probar suerte para entrar al equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, ella y la castaña se despedirán cordialmente y nunca más volverían a hablarse como amigas. Harry llevaría a la pelirroja hasta la estación de tren y se despediría de ella con un profundo beso, decidirá entonces casarse con ella.

Para Ron, la vida quedará congelada.


	20. Vehemencia

Está acostumbrada a despertar en sus brazos, ya sea en la torre o en la mazmorra. El duerme con pijama de dos piezas, verde, ella duerme desnuda a su lado, sólo porque así le gusta. Pocas veces los han encontrado juntos, aunque ya no hay nadie que los reprenda. Todo su cuerpo huele a él, y él tiene exactamente el olor del cabello de ella impregnado en la ropa.

Como siempre. él ya está despierto y no se mueve hasta que ella vira su rostro para encontrarse con el del slytherin y besarlo. Por primera vez, cuando Luna corre un poco la cortina para ver a los compañeros de Theo que seguramente duermen, sin embargo quedan pocos en las camas, el resto está ordenado.

— Creo que se fueron temprano —comenta la rubia con voz ronca. Se sienta en la cama, rodeando con la sábana la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Él se acerca para besarle el hombro, se pasa la mano por el cabello revuelto— Yo también debería irme.

La tristeza se nota en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo sonríe. A Theodore se le parte el alma. Le acaricia el mentón, ella se muerde el labio inferior, los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas.

— Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti… —traga saliva.

— ¿Y si pasas las fiestas con papá y conmigo? —mira al suelo— No tenemos muchos invitados...

— Luna —la interrumpe—, debo ir a Dorset a ver a mi abuela… Ya te lo dije, tiene...

— Casi cien años —completa con un deje de voz muy agudo. Sonríe—. Lo sé. A veces pienso… Que no te volveré a ver...

— Con mi padre en Azkaban, es difícil… —intenta reír— No hay muchas personas que quieran al hijo de un mortífago en Hogwarts. No puedo ir con nadie de los Nott, así que mi única esperanza es intentar contactar a la familia de mi madre...

— ¿Crees que los encontrarás?

Ríe enseñando todos los dientes— Eso no será difícil —le besa la frente— y no importa lo que pase, yo volveré a verte —toma las manos de la chica y besa sus nudillos— Te lo juro.

— Necesito que me digas que no te vas a ir nunca, mientras te vas —dice ella. Él le besa la frente.

Luna se queda en silencio, casi nunca está en silencio.

Después de vestirse, caminan tomados de la mano. Algunos alumnos van junto a ellos, atraviesan los terrenos rumbo al tren, Luna se da cuenta que Theodore puede ver los Thestrals que los miran entre los árboles, sin embargo no pregunta nada. Se miran y sonríen de vez en cuando. Son como dos polos opuestos, ya que la ropa de Luna es colorida, brillante y Nott viste completamente de negro con un sobretodo azul.

Al llegar, todos con rostros alegres suben al tren que los llevará a la estación. A lo lejos, Harry se despide de Ronald, el moreno se quedará en el castillo ya que tiene entrevistas que atender. El pelirrojo, su hermana y Hermione partirán en el tren y se separarán al llegar a Londres.

Desde lejos, mientras Harry Potter besa a Ginebra… Ron observa que Nott mantiene a la rubia tomada de las manos y se miran fijamente. El sobre todo azul del chico tiene estampado un escudo con una grulla con las alas extendidas hacia atrás, es de color dorado, encerrado entre laureles, bordado sobre lo que parecen dos espadas. No sabe porque se fija en aquel escudo, tal vez porque en su familia no tienen uno.

En algún momento Nott abraza a Luna, la toma del rostro y la besa profundamente. La Ravenclaw se aferra a él, por lo rojo de sus nudillos puede notar que ella intenta no soltarlo.

— ¡¿Qué esperas Ron?! —Lo apresura Ginny.

Sube un pie y se queda recargado, flotando entre la máquina y la tierra, observa con cuidado. Con un movimiento brusco aquella peculiar pareja se separa del beso y se mantienen abrazados, pareciera que Nott recita algo que Weasley no alcanza a entender. Se miran, sonríen y él sube al tren, mientras este empieza a andar. Ron busca un vagón para ver a Luna desde la ventana.

Limpia el vapor de vidrio empañado y nota que ella llora, seguramente lo sigue mirando. Extiende su mano para decirle adiós, luego lo mira. Ron nunca había visto a aquella chica extraña llorar, ella le dice adiós con la mano también a él, luego cruza los brazos y vuelve al castillo.

 _—_ _Yo necesito comer para vivir..._

 _—_ _Y yo a Theo._

Recuerda sus palabras. Un sentimiento extraño le atraviesa el estómago mientras se sienta en aquel vagón solo.

Luna se aleja sin contener el llanto "¿Qué harás cuando te lastime?" le había preguntado él, ella lo sabe— _Tengo que perdonarte_ —se dice mientras vuelve al castillo a esperar el traslador que la llevará a casa con su padre.

En cuanto el tren estuvo en Marcha, Ginny procuró sentarse con un grupo de chicas de su curso en un vagón lleno, donde no cabía su hermano ni Hermione, la piel de Hermione, el olor de Hermione… La observa pasar, la mirada de la castaña es severa, le voltea la cara y sigue hasta que encuentra al pelirrojo.

Sin decir nada acomoda su mochila en los compartimientos sobre ellos, evidentemente enfadada, se sienta frente al pelirrojo y abre uno de sus libros. Él sabe que no está leyendo.

— ¡Es horrible! ¡¿Lo viste, verdad?!

El chico se sobresalta— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta.

Hermione bufa, cierra el libro y mira a la ventana— Nott sabía perfectamente que dejaría a Luna —vuelve a hojear el libro—. Los hijos de los mortífagos se van de Hogwarts… Pero no importa, seguramente les darán algún cargo en el ministerio a los que son como él...

— ¿Los sangre limpia? —tiene fruncido el ceño. Traga saliva.

Ella lo mira— Los que son hijos de familias demasiado influyentes como para inculparlos y enviarlos a Azkaban, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson —termina con un gesto de asco.

Ronald únicamente baja la mirada, sólo quiere llegar a casa.

Rumbo al castillo, Luna es interceptada por Astoria Greengrass, la observa llorar y no necesita preguntarle que le pasa. Al parecer todo el mundo sabe lo que harán los hijos de mortífagos, excepto la rubia.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta la otra ravenclaw.

Niega con la cabeza dos veces— Estoy bien.

— Parece difícil.

Ella sonríe tranquilamente— Lo es.

 _Mientras estaban abrazados, aquello que ambos susurran son antiguos conjuros de protección, recitados con el más dulce y profundo de los amores._

 _'tu estarás bien, aunque yo no esté_ —le dice el chico— ' _nada va a pasarte, nunca'_

 _Ella simplemente lloraba_ — _Te voy a extrañar_ — _entre sollozos._

 _Cuando al fin se separan, Theodore siente que le han arrancado el corazón. Sabe que así es, pues todo lo bueno que hay en él, lo está dejando ahí, de pie, con enormes ojos azules mirándolo partir._

— ¿Llegó el momento de perdonarlo, no? —pregunta Astoria, sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos— Es obvio que fue un error… Supongo que no se pertenecen...

— Hay lugares a los que pertenecemos, sólo porque son los que estamos preparados para enfrentar —la mira con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y los ojos lleno de victoria, Astoria cree que así se ve Luna enojada. Tiene razón.

La rubia no permitirá que nadie cuestione su amor por Theo, ella puede sentirlo perforando su piel, cada poro. La otra Ravenclaw comprende y simplemente baja la mirada. Luna mira hacia el horizonte, le hace una seña a su compañera con los ojos.

Astoria mira en la misma dirección y se encuentra con Draco Malfoy, aún atrapado en aquel libro de fantasía que le pertenece, la chica de ojos azules le hace una señal de aprobación mientras sonríe, su rostro se dulcifica nuevamente.

Draco detiene su lectura, una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ante aquella mujer pálida de cabello negro y ojos turquesa. La espera, tranquilo, paciente. ¿Por qué es tan lenta?

— ¿Necesitas ya el libro? —lo levanta.

Ella niega— Puedes quedártelo en vacaciones —sonríe ampliamente—, parece que ya lo estás terminando.

Empieza a nevar suavemente, ellos caminan al castillo.

— Felicidades por tu compromiso —comenta la chica

Aquellas palabras caen por su cuerpo como si un fantasma lo atravesara, sigue caminando en silencio, lleva una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra el libro de Astoria.

Ella deja de caminar— Lo siento —menciona—, no quise inmiscuirme.

El rubio al virarse para verla de frente, sonríe— Gracias, por ayudarme —se acerca a su rostro—, y por ponerme en mi lugar.

Le propicia un beso que atina entre la mitad del labio y la mejilla, luego se vira de nuevo y se va. El rostro de la ravenclaw se enciende, es lo más parecido a un beso que ha experimentado, siente su mejilla y sus labios latir. Sus ojos se humedecen sin quitar aquella expresión de asombro

La brisa fría le acaricia el cuello, sube el cierre de su chaqueta hasta el tope y suspira.

— Me pasó lo mismo —dice Luna a su espalda.

Se vira para mirarla— No, no es lo que parece… Sólo estábamos...

La rubia se acerca— Sintiendo —sonríe.

Los ojos de Astoria se humedecen— Mi hermana me mataría, mi familia lo mataría y él… Él se va a casar con alguien...

— ¿Igual a él? —suspira— ¿Quién querría eso?

Se aleja.

Pansy observa a la rubia de Ravenclaw pasar a su lado, sabe que Theodore se fue y no volverá Hogwarts, no entiende porque aquella chica extraña no está llorando por todos los rincones como alma en pena. Quizás es suficientemente ilusa para pensar que su amor lo traerá de vuelta, así son las personas cuando se enamoran.

Se encuentra con Malfoy y lo rodea con los brazos, se besan por un instante en el que la morena ve a la hermana menor de Daphne mirándolos.

— No me digas que enredaste a Greengrass —menciona la slytherin.

Astoria se sonroja y se aleja de ellos.

Draco se vira— Yo no enredo a nadie —suspira, desearía mirarla hasta que desaparezca—. ¿A que hora te irás?

Pansy lo suelta— Vendrán en un carro por mi, no deben tardar ¿Y tú?

— Igual. —contesta secamente— ¿Volverás a Hogwarts?

Lo mira a los ojos— Eso creo… Tu… ¿no lo harás, verdad?

Niega— Planearemos la boda en febrero… Pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí —hace un gesto de asco que es igual al de su madre—, quiero desaparecer.

La chica lo abraza, sus ojos se humedecen. Se miran a los ojos, Draco suspira y la besa, por primera vez con suavidad.

— Estaré bien —dice el rubio.

Ella intenta sonreír— Siempre estás bien, Malfoy.

Un carruaje se detiene frente al pasillo por el que caminan, el chico abre la puerta para ella, le da la mano, deja que suba y cierra la puerta. Se inclina a través de la ventana para volver a besarlo.

— Buen viaje —susurra el rubio.

Los caballos empiezan a andar, él le suelta la mano hasta que no puede retenerla más. Luego emprenden el vuelo. Sentada dentro de aquel carruaje con interiores en beige, suspira, mira el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, siente ganas de llorar, como si no fuera a ver a Draco nunca más… Aunque sólo son vacaciones.

Piensa que alguna vez realmente lo quiso, como cuando acariciaba su cabello durante los viajes a Hogwarts, en el baile de navidad, dando vueltas por la pista… Siete años junto a Draco y ahora al fin lo tendría para siempre… ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con eso? Cierra los ojos: Ahí está la imagen de Weasley.

Cubriendo con su bufanda, acariciándole los muslos, riendo a un lado de ella, sacándola de quicio, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, se cubre la cara con ambas manos sin evitar llorar.

Sólo entonces ante la incógnita de la adversidad lo nota, está enamorada.


	21. Honor

**Este capítulo se dedica exclusivamente a Theodore Nott, si no deseas leerlo puedes ir directamente hasta el asterisco, leer las líneas de Pansy y pasar al capítulo siguiente.**

Aquel día el sol luchaba contra las nubes.

Baja del carruaje y pisa el césped húmedo, sus zapatos impecables se llenan de fango. Se acomoda el sobre todo y mira el cielo, tiene demasiado tiempo sin ver sol. Hace frío. Respira profundo y exhala con un sonoro suspiro, no siente el palpitar de su corazón. Se pasea una mano por el cabello. Un mozo que cojea, sale de una reluciente residencia que parece cubierta por un enredadera que amenaza con tragársela.

— Bienvenido, amo Nott —dice aquel y hace una reverencia. El chico responde asintiendo con una media sonrisa que se borra de inmediato. El mozo se dirige al carruaje y apunta al equipaje con su varita, los maletines en el carro flotan y lo siguen por una puerta de servicio a la casa.

Él permanece de pie, hasta que una mujer de cabellos canos y un mechón castaño oscuro se acerca. Tiene un peinado recogido y algunos cabellos se desbordan por su frente, su rostro es hermoso, aunque severo; tiene la barbilla partida y los ojos almendrados, Trae puestos aretes de rábano. El chico aspira profundo… No quiere pensar en Luna.

Theodore junta los talones y hace una reverencia— Madame —dice al inclinarse.

Ella sonríe— Los Nott, siempre tan formales —extiende los brazos y lo rodea— ¡Dale un abrazo a tu abuela!

Las manos del chico se quedan en el aire, aquella mujer lo suelta, lo mira a los ojos y le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos— Tienes los ojos de tu abuelo —sonríe y suspira— Que en paz descanse. Ven, vamos adentro.

Algunos elfos con ropas caminan por la casa, adentro está tan lleno de plantas y criaturas que revolotean como afuera, por algún motivo todo aquello solo reaviva con fuerza el recuerdo de Luna, es un lugar que está hecho para ella.

— No creí que tendrían Elfos domésticos...

Su abuela se detiene y lo mira aún sonriendo— No son "domésticos", querido… Son amigos.

Llegan a unas escaleras que parecen estar hechas de un árbol que aun está vivo, como parte del encanto natural de aquella residencia, lo conducen hasta un tercer piso en el que las paredes son de cristal y puede ver perfectamente el horizonte, el atardecer, cada ángulo de la casa y los jardines, tiene césped en lugar de suelo y hay una sola puerta que conduce a la que será su habitación.

— Nunca estuvimos acostumbrados a los invitados, así que condicioné el viejo estudio de tu abuelo para que te quedes… Muchas de sus cosas siguen ahí, pero nada peligroso —dice mientras da vueltas a la puerta con una vieja llave, algunos engranes que parecen parte de la moldura se mueven y esta se abre hacia un lado, no hacia adentro como lo haría una puerta normal.

El rostro de Theo refleja incredulidad ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado emparentado con gente así y nunca lo supo?

— Veo que te sorprende… —dice en medio de una carcajada— Bueno, a tu madre tampoco le gustó mucho nuestra forma de vida… Supongo que por eso se caso con alguien como Nott ¿cierto? —Le acaricia el rostro—. Descansa querido, serviremos la cena en una hora. Tu equipaje ya está acomodado. Si necesitas algo llama a Fergus, es el mayordomo y conoce esta casa mejor que nadie.

— Lo agradezco, madame —responde Theo mirando el suelo.

Ella suspira con resignación y sale. La puerta se cierra, aunque aquellos engranajes ya no se mueven. Las paredes de los costados de aquella habitación son de cristal, en el resto hay repisas repletas de libros y objetos. A su lado hay una maceta pequeña con lo que parece un brote de césped que se agita de un lado a otro, se sienta al borde de la cama. Todo parece estar hecho con árboles vivos. Traga saliva y se lleva las manos al rostro, todo su cuerpo como un adicto tiene la necesidad de tocar a Luna, escucharla, verla. Tensa la mandíbula, lo enferma desearla así.

Se recuesta...

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre mi cielo? A penas tocaste el pudín de bienvenida que te prepare_

 _Niega con la cabeza, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, aún contiene las lágrimas. Aquel hombre de cabello largo y despeinado que viste con una túnica violeta se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos. La chica llora._

 _—_ _Luna_ _—_ _dice_ _—_ _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Que tienes?_

 _Ella levanta su rostro para verlo y se abraza a él con fuerza, llora. Por alguna manera él sonríe con dulzura._

 _La varita de la chica descansa sobre la mesita de noche a su lado, Xenophiilius se la entrega_ _—_ _Muéstrame._

 _La rubia se seca el rostro con el dorso de la mano, suspira con dificultad_ _—_ _Expecto patronum._

 _Al principio surge un hilo de luz débil, sin embargo pronto se transforma en una bella grulla con las alas abiertas que la rodea con gracia._

 _El Señor Lovegood se frota la barbilla y observa mientras el ave se esfuma_ _—_ _Ya veo…_ _—_ _vuelve a abrazarla_ _—_ _A todos nos pasa, mi cielo._

 _—_ _Lo amo…_

 _Lo amo._

Lo amo.

Su voz retumba en su cabeza, un destello le cruza por los ojos aún cerrados y se incorpora de golpe. Ya no hay luz afuera. El recuerdo de aquello parecido a un sueño está fresco en su cabeza. Se frota la frente y gruñe mientras golpea el colchón… Observa que la planta pequeña a su lado se sacude, como si temblara y hace un sonido casi imperceptible…

— Ya empecé a volverme loco —se dice. Sin embargo escucha aquella cosa de nuevo. La toma con ambas manos y la observa de cerca… Ahí, casi imperceptibles, puede ver dos puntos negros que… ¿Parpadean?

Fergus se asoma tímidamente deslizando la puerta— La cena está servida, amo.

Theodore se levanta— Gracias —antes de que el mozo vuelva a cerrar la puerta, lo detiene con aquella planta en la mano— ¿Qué es esto?

— No estoy familiarizado con los nombres de todo lo que habita aquí, amo… Pero Madame Porpentina seguramente le encantará responderle —sonríe y lo toma del brazo—, venga conmigo.

Se deja guiar. Ahora parece que cada criatura y planta que vive en aquel lugar duerme. En el primer piso, una de las habitaciones al fondo es un hermoso comedor, alumbrado con hadas en lugar de antorchas o velas, los muebles sigue el mismo prototipo de toda la casa. Toca el borde de la silla con la mano libre.

— ¿Es maravilloso verdad? —su abuela entra en el comedor, trae un lechón horneado flotando mientras ella lo dirige con su varita hasta la mesa— Todo lo que vez está hecho con un árbol que aún vive… Nosotros pedimos y él nos regala. Es como un trato —Se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa.

El slytherin deja la extraña planta de su habitación sobre la mesa.

— ¡Oh, veo que ya hiciste un amigo!

Mira a aquella mujer ataviada en un largo vestido de terciopelo azul y el cabello suelto con un gesto de extrañeza— Lo encontré en mi habitación, Madame.

— ¡Por Merlín, Theodore! ¿Por qué no me llamas abuela? ¿O Nani? —se coloca una servilleta en las rodillas.

— Falta de costumbre… Supongo —sus mejillas enrojecen.

— ¿Que tal, Tina? —propone ella,él sonríe— ¿Te gusta? ¡Abuela Tina!

Él asiente.

— Espero que te guste el lechón querido —dos cuchillos empiezan a cortar la carne, que flota hasta los platos—. El pobre animal murió y sólo comemos la carne de aquellos que entregan su cuerpo por voluntad. A tu pobre abuelo no le gustaba cazar, como sabrás.

El chico la mira, es insoportable ver a alguien que le recuerda tanto a Luna— No sé mucho de ustedes.

Tina corta su carne— Evidentemente, seguramente tu padre nunca te dio nuestras postales, cartas, mucho menos los libros que te enviamos —suspira y sonríe— No me sorprende.

— Encontré las postales, por eso vine —da un sorbo al extraño jugo verde— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es un filtro. Está hecho con menta y otras hierbas… ¿No te agrada?

Theodore ríe— Es… Extraño —suspira— Me hace sentir...

— ¿Alegre? —el chico asiente. Tina continúa— Es un bálsamo digestivo, lo invento tu abuelo, siempre odió las discusiones en la mesa. El bálsamo las evita… Pero supongo que después de tomarlo durante años, el efecto es más suave para mi. Además no tengo nadie con quien discutir.

— Tina… Yo he venido porque...

— Necesitas ocultarte y cambiar tu nombre. Lo sé.

El slytherin guarda silencio, deja los cubiertos en la mesa y la mira. Antes de poder hablar de nuevo, Fergus irrumpe en el comedor, está pálido y agitado.

— ¡Madame, Madame! ¡Pronto! ¡Muere!

Tina se levanta hondeando su vestido y corre tras él, Theodore toma su pequeña planta y la sigue. Salen al jardín trasero, es algo parecido a una jungla, un riachuelo cruza justo a su lado, al fondo hay lo que parece una casa de cristal.

— Con cuidado, cariño. Algunas plantas son muy traicioneras.

Entran en el cobertizo de cristal, por dentro está tan claro como si fuera pleno día, mira en todas direcciones, el mozo se dirige hasta lo que parece que fue un árbol y ahora sólo es una rama pálida.

— ¡Que desastre! —el grito es ensordecedor, está furiosa— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí, Fergus?!

Fergus se encoge— Un lazo del diablo, entró. Como la luz no es real no le hizo daño —sollozó— Cuando lo vimos ya era demasiado tarde, los elfos lo ahuyentaron y fueron a buscar la raíz pero...

— Pobrecito… —susurra Tina, mira a Theodore— Es un Prunus Dulcis —acaricia las tristes ramas que mueren—. Tarda ciento cincuenta años en madurar, este tiene setenta años.

El chico deja la maceta que carga en el suelo y se acerca— ¿Que hace?

— La semilla que produce cambia el estado del ánimo… Si comes una, todo lo que hagas saldrá bien por un periodo de tiempo —susurra.

Abre los ojos con fascinación— Nunca había visto uno… Es como un felix felicis

— Algo así… Pero los han cortado por años, por sus raíces, su madera también es especial. Trae buen humor a las casas… Creemos que este es uno de los pocos que quedan y ha sido el tesoro más grande de la familia...

Ve alrededor, como buscando algo. Se acerca a una planta de color morado que se asemeja a tentáculos y se mueve, arranca uno y dice "disculpa", luego toma una hoja de algo parecido a una sabila, la corta con una cuchilla y vuelve a disculparse.

— ¿Dónde puedo mezclar esto?

Fergus le entrega un mortero de piedra. vacía los ingredientes y empieza a mezclarlos, conjura un poco de agua. La mezcla se vuelve espumosa y azul, sonríe. Su abuela no dice nada, asiente y lo deja acercarse al árbol. Toma un poco de aquel brebaje espumoso con los dedos y los pasea por la planta, vierte el resto en la tierra alrededor de esta.

Observan.

Un luminoso destello dorado parece emerger de adentro del tronco y este va cerrando las heridas en el mismo. El color vuelve lentamente y brotes de hojas se hacen notar. Tina lagrimea y tapa su boca con ambas manos, no puede evitar reír. Abraza al muchacho.

— ¡Tienes un don maravilloso! —dice cuando el árbol está repuesto y mucho más grande de lo que ha crecido en tantas décadas.

Él también sonríe— Soy bueno en pociones, es todo.

— Pues yo creo que serías un maravilloso naturalista, como nosotros —limpia sus lágrimas— Vamos a terminar la cena.

Caminan de vuelta a la casa, Theo entrega el mortero y agradece, recoge su planta del suelo. Es extraño, ha salvado algo. Rumbo al comedor la boca se le seca.

— Si sabes que sólo vengo por tu apellido… ¿Por qué me recibiste? —pregunta el chico antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— Porque es el apellido de tu madre. Lo mereces tanto como cualquiera de nosotros —suspira de nuevo—. Has demostrado ser un heredero, no puedo negarle a nadie, algo que le pertenece.

Sonríe, observa que su plato ya no está y mira en todas direcciones— ¿Recogieron mi…?

— No, querido —lo interrumpe Tina, mientras el chico sorbe el brebaje—, son los Nargles...

Tose con fuerza, se golpea en el pecho y se obliga a beber más. El rubor más marcado que nunca se apodera de su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Intenta respirar— Sí… Los ¿Q-qué?

— Los Nargles, cariño. No te preocupes, te traerán otro plato enseguida.

— Abuela… ¿Q-q-qué son los n-nargles?

Tina señala la maceta que Theo tiene a un lado suyo, lo que creyó que era una varita de césped larga— Ese pequeño bribón que tienes ahí es uno. Aunque claro, sólo es un bebé…. Pequeñas plantas traviesas, se puede camuflajear con casi cualquier yerba y les encanta hacer travesuras… Claro, cuando son silvestres, los que crecen en casa son mejor portados, como el tuyo.

— El… ¿mío? —Mira a su Nargle.

— Él te ha elegido, hoy es el primer día que abrió los ojos. Si no se queda contigo, se marchitaría.

Theodore vuelve a sorber— No creí que existieran… Los busqué en tantos...

— ¿Libros? —ríe sonoramente— Pocas personas hemos visto alguno. Ellos eligen quien los verá. Tu abuelo y yo creíamos que si no quieren ser descubiertos, tienen derecho a no serlo, preferimos no escribir de ellos —bebe— ¿Te apetece un poco de vino?

Asiente repetidamente— Me hace falta.

Era de madrugada cuando el carruaje de Pansy tocó tierra, se movió hasta una enorme reja negra que le dio pasó y prosiguió hasta la entrada.

La morena abre los ojos aún somnolienta, un elfo abre la puerta sin mirarla. Aquella mansión fría y oscura en total silencio se extiende ante ella. El elfo corre a abrir la puerta de la casa antes de que ella llegue. Entra. Todo está oscuro.

El sol lo despierta, ha dormido sólo con un pantalón largo, gris. A Luna le gustaba que él duerma así, han pasado dos días y aún no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea su respiración, su risa, el olor de su cabello, sus ojos como agua clara. Cierra los ojos y se pasa una mano por el cabello, le desespera no poder vaciar su mente.

Decide vestirse de negro, como siempre.

En el piso de abajo, en una habitación con paredes de cristal que dan al hermoso Jardín, observa a aquella mujer de ropas extrañas y cabello suelto, está sentada observando un gran pergamino limpio que flota frente a ella. Entra con cautela, procura no hacer ruido

— Adelante, cariño… Pasa —dice ella sin inmutarse.

— No quise interrumpir Madame, abuela —se sonroja y respira profundo.

Ella suspira— Tu abuelo pensaba que la inspiración brotaba de las hojas en blanco —mira a su nieto y sonríe—, pero a mi no me pasa.

El slytherin se sienta a un lado de ella— ¿Lo extrañas?

— Por supuesto, pero creo que… Él siempre fue un espíritu libre —a pesar de que sus ojos se humedecen sigue sonriendo—, esta debe ser la más grande de sus aventuras —le acaricia el rostro al chico—, a veces dejar ir lo que amamos, demuestra cuanto nos importa.

La barbilla de Theo tiembla, intenta endurecer la quijada, se levanta y va hacia una de las ventanas, con las manos en la cintura intenta seguir respirando mientras mira el jardín, no está acostumbrado a ver el sol. Madame Porpentina se levanta, camina hasta donde él está, Theodore no la mira.

— La adversidad es un hermoso regalo —dice Tina, logra que su nieto la observe—. Si ya te concedí nuestro apellido, que desde luego era tuyo por derecho —lo mira— ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

Respira profundo— Quería… Conocerte...

— No te atrevas a mentirle a tu abuela, muchacho —sonríe. Él se sonroja. Le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos para que la mire, haciendo que se encorve ya que es más alto

Thedore mira al suelo— No quería mentirte —al levantar el rostro sus ojos están húmedos y tiene la mirada más severa que su abuela hubiese visto—. Hay una… ella es… —respira profundo— Se llama Luna Lovegood.

— ¿Lovegood? ¿Como Xenophilus?

Asiente— su hija es maravillosa, se convirtió en algo muy importante para mi.

Tina camina a la ventana— ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema, querido?

El slytherin no puede evitar que las lágrimas se deslicen por su rostro— Que estoy enamorado.

Para Popertina todo ocurre como una revelación, se acerca y lo abraza. Theo nunca había permitido que nadie lo abrazara, hasta Luna— ¿Crees que no tienes nada que ofrecerle? ¿Por eso buscas nuestro apellido? —lo toma del rostro con ambas manos— Theo, dejar de ser tú no es la solución.

— Después de dejar de ser Theodore Nott, pensaba ir a América, iba a desaparecer, empezar de nuevo y todo cambió cuando...

— Apareció la chica —sus palabras están cargadas de ternura—. Si necesitas cambiar, hazlo, cielo. Es parte de crecer. Sólo, no lo veas como desaparecer… Me gusta más la palabra Reinventar.

Theo sonríe— ¿Crees que está bien? ¿Dejar de ser lo que soy? ¿Por ella? —se dirige a la ventana y observa el campo verde y abierto que se extiende. Suspira con ambas manos en la cintura— Ella es fuera de lo común —sonríe con ironía—, nunca fui tan criticado en Hogwarts, como el momento en que decidí permanecer a su lado —se vira para encarar a su abuela—. Nada de lo que Luna es, encaja con lo que yo he sido hasta ahora.

— Theo… La vida es muy corta para enamorarse de lo común. Si la amas, búscala. Si te ama, te estará esperando.


	22. Devoción

Desde que puso un pie fuera de Hogwarts, vio perderse la figura del castillo en la sombras. Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaban para despedirse y hacer sus maletas, ellos, los exiliados… Todos los hijos de mortífagos que no pudieron probar su inocencia, debían huir. Ese ha sido el destino para Malfoy, Parkinson y Nott.

Pansy sabe que su situación es tan precaria como la de Malfoy, quien seguramente regresó a la antigua mansión deteriorada por el tiempo y las inclemencias, los saqueos, las revisiones del ministerio, donde sólo lo aguarda su amorosa madre, que muere lentamente. Ya no hay Elfos. Mientras tanto el plan de Nott es huir a otro continente, cambiar de nombre.

— ¿Y que se supone que hará con la rara? —se pregunta mirándose al espejo. Se hace un moño en la corbata negra que acaba de colocar en el cuello de su blusa blanca. Suspira, cepilla su cabello y se dispone a bajar.

Cada lugar de la mansión al que se mueve está más oscuro que el anterior, es como si le hubieran robado la vida a su hogar. El nudo en la garganta es permanente.

Va hasta la sala de estar, donde a la luz de la chimenea, su abuela reposa en un gran sillón que alguna vez fue del color del oro. La mujer de cabello cano está ataviada con un vestido negro que sólo deja ver sus huesudas manos. Toma asiento.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —dice la mujer inmóvil, sostiene una taza con una sustancia oscura en ella. Su voz es ronca y chillona. Pansy no contesta— ¿Debo ayudar a que te escondas? ¿O librarte de la humillación que la escoria de tu padre trajo a nuestro apellido?

La serpiente se mantiene inmóvil, con el rostro perdido en el fuego.

Aquella mujer se levanta, la taza se evapora de su mano. Observa a su nieta, la toma de la barbilla, la mano huesuda, arrugada, pálida, con uñas largas, causa repulsión en Pansy.

— Deberías sacarle partido a tu belleza, niña —dice— mientras aún eres joven —intenta sonar dulce—. La vida no acabó, si, mi hijo cometió errores y tu madre también, pero lo tienes todo por delante —la suelta y sigue caminando— un brillante futuro como la esposa de un gran mago de apellido respetable.

Pansy escucha el eco de las palabras de su abuela mientras se aleja " _Como un Malfoy_ ", piensa. Sus ojos se humedecen al instante, se sienta frente a la Chimenea. Lleva tres días en aquel lugar y todo alrededor se siente como si estuviese mal. Siente profundo odio por sus padres, por abandonarla. Su padre en Askaban, su madre… Muerta. Ella a cargo de su demacrada abuela.

— Ojalá hubiera muerto también yo —susurra.

 _Que dulzura, llego a tiempo para el momento suicida del día_ —escucha.

Se sobresalta y se acerca al fuego. Lo observa, mientras tose, su rostro se hace visible entre las cenizas de la chimenea.

— ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no irrumpir en los hogares de otras personas decentes, Nott? —ríe. No sabe por qué, le da gusto verlo.

— Si lo hicieron, por eso estoy aquí, Parkinson.

Pansy se arrodilla frente al fuego— ¿Qué quieres, Nott?

Él suspira, el soplo hace que la ceniza llegue hasta el pecho de la chica que grita— Lo siento. Olvido eso. Necesito una recordadora, tú tienes una.

— ¿Y asumes que te la daré sólo porque la pides? —se cruza de brazos y ríe.

Theo pone los ojos en blanco— No la necesitas. Yo sí y no tengo tiempo para conseguir una… Por… ¿favor?

La morena ríe con una sonora carcajada que retumba en la estancia— Sólo tienes que decirme para qué.

Suspira— Porque… no… quiero que Luna me olvide —responde con la voz entre cortada.

Curiosamente, ella no tiene ganas de reír, Theodore ya se va, desaparecerá completamente ¿y no quiere que la rara lo olvide? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Eso es estar enamorado? Siente ganas de llorar y vomitar al mismo tiempo. El chico prosigue:

— La amo, Pansy. Ella me hizo sentir vivo y quiero pertenecerle. Yo creí que quería poseerla, corromperla, desecharla —sonríe— Pero no pude, no puedo… Todo mi cuerpo la extraña. Sueño con Luna, la imagino, pienso como sería la vida si ella estuviera, escucho su risa, sueño con ella. Esto es el infierno, Parkinson.

— Si aprendes algo… es el purgatorio —suena sombría. No puede reír—, te la enviaré con una lechuza. Ahora vete.

Theo suspira nuevamente y se queja, estar arrodillado en la chimenea le provoca dolor— Gracias. No sé que harás, pero sé que es la última vez que nos veremos… —sonríe con tristeza— No puedo decir que fue un placer, si puedo decirte que todos merecemos más que dolor, en pocos días mi abuela me enseñó que no está mal ser yo y que no debo cargar los errores de mis padres… Lo que quiero es… Búsca lo que ames —el fuego comienza a extinguirse y su voz se empieza a desvanecer.

Cuando el fuego se apaga, él se levanta sobándose las rodillas. Mira detrás de él a su abuela con la misma sonrisa tierna.

— ¿Conseguiste la recordadora, cielo?

Él asiente. Suspira. Cierra los ojos— ¿Es lo correcto, Tina? No creo que atarla a mi sea la solución.

— Theo, sólo puedes atar a ti algo que quiera ser atado. Es muy difícil vivir con el corazón de fuera… Si se aman, tienen derecho a intentar estar juntos.

Se cubre la cara con ambas manos, en el fondo no desea hacer esto aunque Luna sea lo que más quiera en el mundo. Ciertamente, el slytherin no sabía lo que era desear algo hasta que la vio en aquella tina por primera vez.

Cuando su abuela le pregunta si está listo, el asiente. El carruaje ya lo espera en la puerta, por primera vez, Nott tiembla de los pies a la cabeza, siente la boca seca. Es curioso que haya sol, hacia muchos meses los días soleados son pocos.

— Estarás bien —le dice su abuela tomándolo de los hombros, luego lo abraza—, yo voy a estar contigo, cielo —susurra.

Él cierra los ojos y corresponde el abrazo, encaja la cara en el hombro de su abuela y respira profundo, quiere guardar el aroma de esa mujer en su memoria. Al soltarla sus ojos están húmedos y sonríe. Hace una reverencia, ve por última vez sol entre las nubes y sube al carruaje. La puerta se cierra sola tras de él, duda si decir adiós con un gesto o no, ve a su abuela asentir y sonreír. Avanza.

Le duele el cuello y los hombros, se recarga en el asiento y cierra los ojos. Puede sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

El camino es más corto de lo que imagina, no duerme, ni come en las horas mientras está atrapado . Al llegar es de noche, el cielo está despejado, es de un azul malva que nunca vio en Hogwarts… Últimamente siempre está nublado.

El carro para y el se baja, acomoda su saco y se peina el cabello hacia atrás, respira profundo, exhala vapor por la boca. Mueve los zapatos negros, relucientes, sobre el césped y lo escucha crujir. Nunca vio un lugar tan vivo como aquel despoblado prado con un torrecilla en el centro.

Se acerca con cautela, la ventana blanca, sin barrotes y con un comedero para aves debe ser la de Luna, hay una ave pintada en la ventana en color blanco y se mueve a través del vidrio, siente ganas de llorar. Mira a su alrededor, guarda la varita en el pantalón y piensa que debe escalar. Por fuera, la torre está cubierta de una gruesa enredadera verde, coloca sus manos con cuidado e intenta sujetarse; sube un pie, no se cae, está firme, luego sube el otro y avanza hacia arriba.

— ¡Mierda! —grita cuando se da cuenta de que se ha resbalado. Cae de espaldas contra el suelo. Se queja. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, de nuevo siente ganas de llorar.

Al abrir los ojos las constelaciones aparecen delante de él y sonríe… ¿Cómo no ser como Luna cuando cada día de su vida ha visto esto? ¿Cómo no ser como es cuando no recuerda la última vez que estuvo tirado mirando las estrellas? Se sienta, sujeta su cara con ambas manos y se dice que puede hacerlo. Se quita el saco y se pone de pie, mueve los hombros, puede escuchar que los huesos de su espalda truenan, duele.

— Tal vez deberías conjurar algo...

Theo asiente— Si conjurar algo… —abre la boca, sus ojos se humedecen y se vira.

— O tocar la puerta… Tal vez funcione.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro mientras la escucha, tiene una pijama de dos piezas con olanes en los bordes rosa pálido. Avanza y en dos pasos está frente a ella, la rodea con los brazos, aspira el olor de su cabello, de su piel y llora.

La rubia encaja el rostro en su pecho y sonríe.

— Te extrañé tanto —dice Theo. Acuña su cara entre sus manos y la besa. Desea quedarse así para siempre.

Debe reunir todas sus fuerzas para separarse de ella.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —pregunta con el mismo tono que lo desarma.

Aún siente ganas de llorar, niega dos veces. Ella abre la boca, pero ninguna palabra sale. Traga saliva

—Necesitaba verte…

— ¿Por última vez? —completa Luna, su voz se quiebra. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas.

La toma del rostro— Luna… Eres lo que más me importa—susurra.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué te vas?! —Lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa.

Muy a su pesar el slytherin se deja besar, se aferra a ella, sabe que está llorando a pesar que toda la vida le dijeron que debía ser fuerte ¿Cómo puede ser más fuerte que en este momento? Tiene lo que más desea en el mundo en sus brazos y acepta no poseerlo.

Lentamente se separan.

— Nunca estarás a salvo si me quedo —susurra sobre sus labios aún sin abrir los ojos—. Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que no puedo cambiar.

La rubia asiente, él la mira a los ojos, quiere recordarla así, con el azul del cielo abierto en la mirada, los labios enrojecidos, el cabello suelto.

Sonríe— Jamás hice una promesa tan en serio como esta: Luna Lovegood, volveré y nada podrá separarte de mi —toma su brazo y saca su varita.

— Theo no… —susurra ella.

—Lo juro.

Un lazo rojo los une y se disuelve al instante.

Luna lo suelta y se separa de su cuerpo— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El carro negro en el que Theodore llegó se aproxima a ellos, saben que el tiempo ha acabado, la chica llora, él la besa una vez más.

— Porque te amo —la besa— y eres lo único que he amado en mi vida —la sujeta del rostro, ella pone sus manos sobre las de él y deposita un beso en su frente—. Se buena.

Sube al carro. Empieza a alejarse, no retira su vista y ella no se mueve hasta que se pierde en el horizonte. Aún puede olerla en su piel, su corazón late como nunca, se siente vivo, tiene un propósito: Volver por Luna Lovegood.


	23. Limerencia

*Anhelo agudo, penetrante y excesivo por obtener la reciprocidad emocional, o sea, por saber que tu amor es total y absolutamente correspondido.

 _"Esta es la raíz de la raíz, de un sueño llamado vida"_

 _Todo está oscuro, está acostada en una cama demasiado grande, tanto que no puede ver los bordes del suelo, por una gran ventana se filtra la luz de la luna, puede ver que ha nevado, se incorpora. El sol sale, demasiado pronto, ilumina toda la habitación con luz cegadora… Debería quemar, quiere salir de la cama y cada vez se hace más grande. La ventana se abre y entra aire color rojo, se cubre la cara com ambas manos, sabe que morirá quemada y sin embargo cuando la toca el frío paraliza su cuerpo. Mira su camisón ensangrentado, hay una flecha atravesando su pecho, el frío se extiende, quiere llorar… Ve a Ronald Weasley a su lado.._

Despierta.

Siente frío, su cuerpo tiembla. Hace a un lado los edredones plateados que cubren su cuerpo y se levanta, se siente enojada. Odia aquella casi vacía habitación, odia la falta de luz, el frío, el olor a nada. Tiene ganas de llorar, se mira en el espejo, tiene los ojos hinchados y el cabello despeinado.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —grita agudo, desde el fondo de su garganta.

Las lágrima se deslizan por sus mejillas, se arrodilla en el suelo y golpea con las palmas abiertas " _basta, basta, basta_ " repite continuamente, hasta que el cansancio la obliga a recostarse, sostiene sus rodillas. La somnolencia le acaricia las sienes, quiere dormir y tal vez no despertar. Entonces lo recuerda a él en su habitación, tocándola, estremeciéndola, desea dejar de sentir frío y se odia porque conoce la solución.

Al otro lado del país, él está agitado, sudando.

Encienden la luz.

— ¿Pesadillas de nuevo, cielo?

Toma la cobija y se cubre el pecho— Estoy… bien —intenta sonreír.

Su madre asiente, cierra la puerta, quiere decir algo mas, hace una seña como de espantar moscas sobre su cabeza, respira profundo y avanza por el corredor. Por debajo de la puerta Ron mira su sombra marcharse. No sabe que es lo que ocurrió en su sueño, sin embargo se siente inquieto. Lleva menos de una semana en casa y siente que no pertenece ahí, como si no fuera él, ni su propia vida.

Los ojos se humedecen, los talla con ambas manos. Son casi las cinco de la mañana, mira por su ventana, el sol no tarda en salir. Se levanta, su habitación está tan vacía… Sólo hay un espejo redondo, una cómoda con ocho cajones y su cama, ya no hay mas camas para sus hermanos, ni para Harry,

Camina hasta la ventana, no ve nada en el jardín más que el prado verde, algunos gnomos, sonríe, hace mucho tiempo no limpian… No hay quien quiera limpiar. Se estira y logra tocar el techo, luego se mira al espejo, trae puesto un pantalón de dormir azul marino, ha crecido. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verse así hace tres o cuatro años, se rasca la cabeza y suspira, piensa que ahora ya no importa.

Escucha susurros, camina hasta la puerta, abre levemente, la luz del pasillo está encendida, no quiere salir y encontrar…

— ¿Hola? —pregunta.

Va por el pasillo a la izquierda, los susurros se hacen más audibles "No hemos desgniomizado el jardín —ríe— ¿Recuerdas cuando te gané? Aunque ese fue uno de tus mejores días… Mamá quiere que vuelva al colegio, pero hay cosas que hacer en la tienda…"

Ron aparta la puerta levemente y ahí está, su hermano hablando con el espejo, sonriendo, como si realmente tuviera una conversación real. Los ojos de Ronald se humedecen.

— Por favor —dice George tocando el espejo—, no estés muerto —llora—. No sé como seguir si no estás… —la voz se le quiebra.

Las lágrimas se deslizan en silencio por el rostro de Ron, abre la boca para poder respirar y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido, vuelve a su habitación y gruñe. Se siente enojado, frustrado, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué su hermano? ¿Por qué su familia? ¡¿Donde diablos está Harry?… Ríe al pensar en su amigo dando entrevistas para ese estúpido libro de historia, donde él será un héroe… Y su hermano seguirá muerto.

El dolor le recorre el cuerpo mientras se viste, baja al comedor, donde el desayuno es tan generoso como siempre. Sólo están él y su madre, sorbe jugo de calabaza.

— Mamá —duda—… Hay un plato… demás —se quiebra la voz.

Los ojos de Molly se humedecen— Oh que tonta soy —sonríe, se limpia la lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla—… la… costumbre —con la varita hace que el plato flote hasta la alacena, acaricia el cabello de Ron— ¿Que harás el día de hoy?

— Iré a la tienda… Creo que debo… hacer inventario o algo.

Molly suspira— Claro, e-es una magnifica idea...

— ¿Dónde está papá? — su rostro se vuelve sombrío.

Ella no responde. El chico se levanta y sale de la cocina, el perchero se acerca a él para ofrecerle un abrigo, Ron lo toma y se vira para mirar a su madre.

— Hace frío —dice ella y sonríe.

Asiente y va a la sala. Toma polvos Flu, se mete en la chimenea y se dirige al callejón Diagon. Al llegar se sacude los jeans y se acomoda el abrigo, frota su cuello y despeina su cabello. camina por los pasillos aún desiertos, observa los nuevos negocios por abrir, tabernas, bares, tiendas de túnicas y de deportes… Se va aproximando hasta el antes alegre Zonko.

Saca la llave de su abrigo y abre la puerta, una campanilla suena al instante. Las imágenes de la tienda viva, sus hermanos en lo alto vestidos con trajes coloridos, llora de nuevo y recuerda a George suplicando frente al espejo. Grita y avienta un contenedor que está en el mostrador, este se despedaza. Respira profundo, mira el techo, saca la varita y hace un gesto para que el contenedor se arme y vuelva a su lugar.

No puede estar ahí, lleva días posponiendo esto.

— Eres un cobarde, Weasley —se dice. Sonríe, recuerda a Pansy diciendo lo mismo exactamente en el tono que él lo ha dicho. Traga saliva— Olvidala, tienes que hacerlo.

Decide salir, por la calle ya más concurrida atraviesan una mujer de cabellos canos y una niña rubia— ¡Es él! —grita la pequeña señalándolo. Ron la observa y le sonríe, le hace un gesto con la mano mientras se vira para cerrar la puerta.

Al virarse están frente a él— Disculpe, señor Weasley ¿Mi nieta se pregunta si le daría un autógrafo?

— Yo… He… Claro, claro… —se tienta el abrigo como buscando una pluma. La niña le acerca una que aparentemente tiene tinta y una pequeña libreta. La toma y escribe Ron Weasley, frunce el ceño ya que su letra es horrible.

La pequeña sonríe con agradecimiento y se abraza a sus piernas, Ron se pone en cuclillas y corresponde el abrazo— Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor Weasley, es un honor —la mujer le estrecha la mano.

Ellas se apartan, a él le queda un desazón que no comprende. Las palabras _Señor Weasley_ y _Es un honor_ retumban en su cabeza como golpes secos. Decide cruzar la calle, hasta uno de los nuevos pubs y comprar un cerveza de mantequilla… Una hora después tiene cinco tarros frente a él y el mundo gira a su alrededor, siente anestesiado el dolor. La boca le sabe amarga. Decide caminar a casa.

Deja el dinero sobre la barra, un hombre corpulento con una cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha lo recibe, los tarros flotan lejos de él. La tarde comienza a perecer mientras él camina.

Para llegar a la madriguera debe tomar un autobús noctámbulo, que lo dejará en Devon, para posteriormente caminar una hora entre el despoblado y las cenizas de algunas casas de otros que no tuvieron tanta suerte durante la batalla. Así lo hace, se sumerge en la sensación burbujeante de no necesitar pensar o sentir. Cuando llega, el cielo está oscuro y cubierto de nubes, no puede ver la luna o las estrellas.

— Nevará —susurra.

Entra por la pequeña puerta del patio, atraviesa el jardín, las chimeneas humean, las luces están encendidas, el recuerdo de llegar con todos sus hermanos luego de jugar quidditch lo golpea, siente ganas de vomitar. Abre la puerta con cautela.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —su madre se abalanza a abrazarlo.

Él sonríe y corresponde el abrazo— Estoy bien… sólo… se me fue el tiempo y...

—Está bien querido.

Parece más animada que de costumbre, Ron se asoma a la sala y observa a George… Por primera vez en meses está en un lugar diferente a su habitación frente al espejo, una chica de piel negra y cabello largo está con él.

— Mamá… ¿Quién…? —señala.

—Es Angelina ¿Te acuerdas de ella? —sonríe— Oh seguro que sí, ha venido a visitar a George, no sé como lo hizo pero lo sacó de su habitación.

La ex novia de su hermano… Ni si quiera se cuestiona, cualquier cosa que anime a George, es mejor que verlo en el deplorable estado del que nadie lo ha podido sacar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Guarde la cena, para ti, cielo —se frota las manos— ahora la caliento… Por cierto ¡Llego tu libro! —escucha a su madre gritar desde la cocina. Ron se acerca, ella está de espaldas— Está en tu habitación, lo puse junto a tu cama —habla rápido—, por cierto, hay que sacar otra cama del desván, imagino que tu amiga se quedará en tu habitación.

Ron abrió la boca, miró a su madre fijamente… No quiere ver a Hermione.

— ¿Ya llegó? ¿Te dijo algo? —inquiere, casi molesto.

Molly se vira— ¿Debía decirme algo? —sonríe— Si, llego hace unas horas, esta exhausta, parece que no ha dormido en días, le dije que descansara ¡No la despiertes! —le apunta con una cuchara de madera—. Ahora les llevaré la cena a ambos.

Asiente, no quiere verla, escucharla, saber que está ahí. Tampoco quiere saber de Harry, ni que lo obligue a leer el estúpido libro, no quiere ser un héroe, ni recibir el sermón sobre volver a Hogwarts. Sube las escaleras "Hermione, me da gusto verte, pero no estoy de humor", "Hermione, yo te quiero, pero ahora es importante mi familia", "No quiero leer el libro", repite sus discursos mentales a cada paso.

 _Basta de ser débil_ —se dice en voz alta.

La puerta de su habitación está cerrada y puede ver la luz encendida, abre… ella está sobre su cama.

 _Tu amiga llegó_ , dijo su madre. Nunca se ha referido a Hermione como "su amiga". Está sentada en el centro de la cama con los pies apoyados en el colchón y las rodillas inclinadas sobre las que detiene el libro, el cabello le cubre la cara, trae un vestido negro con un cuello de olanes blanco, tiene una cinta azul en el cabello y calcetas hasta las rodillas, parece un uniforme.

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira— Buen libro —cierra el libro. Su voz le hace cerrar los ojos, algo caliente se extiende por su cuerpo, deja el libro de lado y se sienta al borde de la cama—, nada mal para un héroe, Weasley —se levanta y sonríe.

Instintivamente Ron retrocede, ella se detiene y borra la mueca de gracia— Pensé que tu madre opondría más resistencia, pero ni si quiera preguntó quien soy —lo ve a los ojos—. Si quieres que me vaya lo haré —avanza, esta vez él no se mueve.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiera el pelirrojo con tono severo— Lo dejaste claro, no significo nada en tu vida —cierra los ojos— y lo acepté. Deberías estar preparando tu boda…

Pansy no tiene ninguna expresión en su rostro— No voy a casarme —da un paso a él— al menos no con Malfoy— enreda sus manos en el cuello del chico y lo roza con sus labios.

— ¡La cena está lista!

Se separan casi empujándose, la puerta se abre y una bandeja con la cena entra flotando por la puerta, en la bandeja hay una pequeña bocina con forma de labios— Coman antes de que se enfríe —dice la bocinilla con dulzura— ¡Ronald, ¿Qué esperas para armar la cama?!

— Ni si quiera puedes verla —susurra.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Se que no lo has hecho! —se vira a la chica—. Si Ron no arma la cama, dormirá en el suelo, descuida cariño. Que descansen.

—Gracias Señora Weasley —dice Pansy.

—Sí, mamá —dice Ron al mismo tiempo.

La bocinilla desaparece y la comida se postra sobre la cama. Pansy se acerca, ve dos platos con carne, patatas y ensalada, en el centro hay una canasta con el pan más fresco que ha visto en su vida y una bebida burbujeante que parece de limón. Ron también se acerca y toma un pan.

— ¿no cenarás? —pregunta al ver que no se mueve.

Pansy mantiene la boca abierta— Tu madre es...

Él sonríe— Especial, lo sé.

Ella asiente. Ron se atraganta, no puede creer que Pansy Parkinson le esté dando la razón… Cenan en silencio, luego él se marcha de la habitación para volver con algunos tubos y detrás de él entra flotando un colchón, mientras ella retoma el libro el arma otra cama, no comprende si quiera por qué lo está haciendo o que demonios hace ella en su casa, en su habitación.

Pansy no puede evitar mirarlo de re ojo, él lo sabe y pretende ignorarla aunque todo en su cuerpo esté ardiendo.

— ¿Por qué lees ese estúpido libro? —rompe el chico el silencio.

Ella lo mira— No se si has notado que no hay mucho… Que hacer —termina con voz ronca, un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal del chico, Pansy se ha desabotonado el escote, no puede evitar mirarlo—. Y no parece un libro estúpido —abre un capítulo específico— "El segundo héroe. Primeros años: Roonil Wislib…"

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Escribieron mal mi nombre?! —avanza a ella. Pansy recarga el libro sobre su pecho y ríe.

Se pone de pie— Bromeo comadreja… ¿Donde estaba lo interesante?… A ver… Madriguera, nacido en el apogeo de la primera guerra, Peter Petegrew, Gryffindor, Tren, Potter —pasa algunas páginas— ¡Aquí está! "Afirma estar enamorado de la heroína Hermione Granger y sólo piensa en dejar esto atrás y unir su vida a ella" —cierra el libro, fue mas gracioso cuando lo leyó en voz baja.

Ronald tiene los ojos cerrados— Mi entrevista fue la primera...

Avienta el libro— No tienes por qué justificarte, Ron, ni te estoy pidiendo explicaciones… Es un gran libro. Todo un héroe de guerra —ríe con ironía—, Quien diría que yo llegaría a enamorar a un héroe —se acerca a él.

El chico tiembla ¿Ron? ¿enamorar? ¿Explicaciones? ¿Justificarse?— No quiero que lo mejor de mi vida sea un libro —susurra Ron. La sujeta de la cintura, ella se resiste.

— ¿Que diablos haces? —pregunta Pansy apretando los dientes.

— ¿Que diablos haces tú? —exclama el pelirrojo— Entras a mi casa, planeas quedarte aquí ¿Que demonios quieres de mi? Ya te di todo lo que tengo, no hay nada más que puedas quitarme, Pansy.

Lo ve a los ojos— Estamos a mano, Weasley.

Él sonríe— No todavía —La besa. Todo dentro de Pansy logra arder, el fuego la consume y lo sabe… Lo prefiere al frío.

Permite que la recueste, le sujeta la cabeza con ternura, siente todo el cuerpo fundirse con la temperatura de Weasley. El chico le desabotona el vestido mientras besa su cuello, se levanta para sacárselo, la va desnudando con instinto. Cuando reposa desnuda sobre la cama reúne todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y se levanta, la observa, siente que estalla.

Pansy no dice nada, lo observa tratando de controlar su respiración. Ron no sabe que hacer, se avergüenza por permanecer ligado a ella que tanto daño le hace.

— Te extraño, cada vez que te vas —dice la chica—, no puedo dormir, comer, pensar… Sólo imagino que estarás haciendo, cómo te verás en cada momento —se sienta al borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo. Él se acerca y se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de su frente—. Te he deseado cada momento de mi vida, desde que te vi…

— El tren… —susurró el chico con los ojos húmedos.

Le toca la cara y le besa los labios, se quita el saco y lo deja en el suelo, ella desabotona su cinturón, baja el cierre y lo ayuda a deshacerse de sus pantalones, cuando al fin lo ve únicamente con el bóxer blanco más grande y ridículo del mundo, en lugar de reír, arde en deseo… Necesita sentirlo. Aunque sea por última vez. Se acomoda sobre ella.

La slytherin logra zafar su cuerpo, de tal manera que el pelirrojo queda debajo de ella, le besa los pectorales, juega con sus manos, las guía por sus curvas mientras gime, lo siente irrumpirla y se levanta completamente, queda sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se mueve encorvando su cuerpo adelante y atrás, de vez en cuando observa su gesto de placer tratando de resistir.

Ron se sienta— Q-que-date, quédate conmigo —susurra en su oído mientras muerde su cuello—. Quédate conmigo, Pansy —la toma más fuerte de la cadera, ella lo mira a los ojos—, yo te necesito.

La chica siente un estremecimiento que la obliga a presionarlo dentro de ella, lo tiene, es suyo, tan suyo como la primera vez que lo vio. Cae sobre su pecho agitado y traza patrones en sus pectorales, él se va quedando dormido, ella se arrulla con sus latidos.

—Weasley… —susurra Pansy, él no contesta— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sido amigos?

Ron le permite deslizarse hacia un lado y no deja de abrazarla— Te hubieras enamorado de mi, desde el principio —responde adormilado.

Pansy se va quedando dormida...

 _Cuando abre los ojos el día es soleado, huele a rocío, a tierra húmeda y cerca del tren en la estación King's Cross se siente caliente. A lo lejos un chico pelirrojo entra junto con uno de gafas y cabello color azabache. Ella entra de la mano con su padre, un hombre de perfil aguileño, cabello negro, piel pálida, que trae puesto un traje costoso de cuyo chaleco cuelga una cadena de oro._

 _—_ _¿Nerviosa, querida?_ _—_ _pregunta el hombre_ _—_ _No tienes por qué estarlo, irás a Hogwarts, estarás en Slytherin o Ravenclaw, como tu madre._

 _La pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules asiente, tiene un gesto altivo, como su padre._

 _—_ _¡Señor Parkinson!_ _—_ _gritan a los lejos, un mozo se acerca_ _—_ _Señor Parkinson, el baúl de la señorita está listo, le reservamos un compartimiento para que no tenga inconvenientes._

 _El Señor Parkinson saca de su bolsillo dos monedas de oro y se las entrega._

 _—_ _Es un placer como siempre, amo._

 _No le presta atención, mientras el mozo hace reverencias_ _—_ _Espero que te dejen tener un gato, habrá una lechuza joven para ti, mi vida, nos escribirás una vez por semana, como es la costumbre, te enviaremos lo que necesites..._

 _Mientras su padre habla, a ella le llama la atención la familia de cabellos rojizos, todos son iguales, pecosos, larguiruchos, parecen vivir en una nube. Son peculiares a su parecer… Entonces lo ve. Arrastrando un carrito con ruedas aparentemente viejas, una rata en una jaula, trae un suéter gastado, está despeinado, tiene el rostro más bobo que haya visto… y aún así no puede dejar de verlo._

 _El voltea a mirarla, ella de inmediato vira su rostro a otro lado, se sonroja, respira para controlarse, sabe que la está mirando. Aquel pequeño pelirrojo se siente cautivado, nunca ha visto nada más hermoso que esa pequeña niña. Tiene la piel pálida, más incluso que la de él, los ojos grandes, el cabello negro, una nariz tan pequeña que parece casi inexistente._

 _La sigue con la mirada, mientras su madre se lleva sus cosas, la observa abordar, trae un sobretodo azul con bordes dorados y zapatillas como de bailarina negras. Ella sube al tren._

 _—_ _¡Rápido o te quedarás aquí!_ _—_ _gritan sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, tiene que correr para alcanzar el tren._

 _—_ _¡Cuidado Ron! ¡No olvides escribirnos! ¡Y no pierdas a Scrabers!_ _—_ _escucha a su madre gritar, mientras ve a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña despedirse con la mano. Él sonríe._

 _Sus hermanos no están por ninguna parte, entonces, debe buscar compartimiento… El primero que encuentra está alejado de los que sus hermanos le han comentado, tienen pocas personas en ellos, están cerrados, lo miran con desconfianza, como si fuera un intruso._

 _Sigue caminando hasta encontrar uno abierto, ahí… con el sol dispersándose, está ella. Tiene un codo recargado en la ventana, mira hacia afuera con aburrimiento._

 _—_ _Hola… El tren…_ _—_ _ella lo mira, a él se le va el aliento_ _—_ _está lleno._

 _Ella asiente, vuelve a ver a la ventana._

 _Toma asiento frente a ella, ella lo vuelve a mirar— Soy Ronald Bilius…_

 _—_ _¿Bilius? ¿De los Bilius de Belgravia?_ _—_ _inquiere la pequeña. Sonríe, no lo deja contestar_ _—_ _Pansy Parkinson, un placer._

 _Él sonríe, sabe que Belgravia es un barrio de gente con mucho dinero, ella es una Parkinson, ha escuchado a su padre hablar de "ellos". No dice nada, mira por la ventana intentando ocultar su incomodidad._

 _—_ _¿En que casa crees que quedarás?_ _—_ _pregunta ella_ _—_ _Yo debo ser Slytherin, aunque también me permitirían ser Ravenclaw, mi madre lo es. ¡Imagina ser Gryffindor! Que vergüenza para nuestra sangre ¿No lo crees Ronald?_

 _Intenta sonreír_ _—_ _Sí, claro… Gryffindor…_ _—_ _traga saliva._

 _Permanecen en silencio, él la observa. Sonríe. Es lo más bello que ha visto en la vida. El compartimiento se abre._

 _—_ _No sabía que estaba ocupado_ _—_ _menciona un niño rubio de ojos grises, que trae puesto un sobre todo igual que ella y un suéter de cuello alto color verde._

 _—_ _Aún hay espacio_ _—_ _dice la chica._

 _El intruso sonríe_ _—_ _Malfoy_ _—_ _extiende su mano_ _—_ _, Draco Malfoy._

 _Pansy la toma— Pansy Parkinson y el es Ronald Bilius._

 _Draco mira al pelirrojo con pericia, Ron no sabe a donde mirar, así que se levanta y sale del compartimiento ante lo que el rubio ríe._

 _—_ _No conozco el apellido Bilius..._

 _—_ _Me extraña, Malfoy. Bilius, de Belgravia, son familias antiguas, puras y con mucho prestigio._

 _El chico se sienta cruzando los brazos, finge no importarle… Hablan animadamente hasta que llega el momento de bajar, la noche ha caído. La próxima vez que Pansy ve a Ron es en los botes, va a un lado de ella, no puede dejar de observarlo ni él a ella. Al parecer hizo un nuevo amigo. Se las arregla para estar junto a él en las escaleras cuando Draco se acerca a Harry Potter… Entonces escucha cuando Draco dice "Debes ser un Weasley"… Luego lo observa ser seleccionado para Gryffindor._

 _Ella toma asiento junto a Draco, mientras él bromea_ _—_ _Los Weasley tienen hijos para comérselos y no morir de hambre, seguramente el compartimiento del tren debe ser más grande que su casa._

 _Pansy se mantiene suspirando con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa, Ron se levanta y va hacia la puerta, seguramente al baño antes de volver por el postre._

 _La Slytherin sonríe y decide perseguirlo._

 _Lo encuentra fuera del gran comedor y lo intercepta como una pequeña mandona._

 _—_ _Ho-hola.. ¿Slytherin he? Felicidades_ _—_ _menciona tratando de avanzar._

 _—_ _¡Tú! ¡Me mentiste!_ _—_ _le apunta con un dedo al pecho acercándose a él._

 _Ron levanta las manos_ _—_ _¡No te mentí! ¡Tu asumiste lo que te dio la gana!_

 _—_ _¡Pudiste corregirme!_

 _—_ _No_ _—_ _pone los ojos en blanco_ _—_ _porque me hubieras echado y no había más lugar. Ahora muévete._

 _Ella resopla_ _—_ _¡No era tu lugar! Debías estar con los de… los de… ¡Tu clase!_

 _Él se detiene, se vira y la encara_ _—_ _te informo, Pansy, que en el tren no hay clases… Pero descuida, no me volverás a ver cerca de ti._

 _La chica se cruza de brazos y hace una mueca con la lengua_ _—_ _Pues nos quedan siete años… Ya lo veremos._

 _El pelirrojo avanza, con evidente fastidio, le queda un mal sabor de boca, se voltea una vez más para mirarla… no puede negar lo hermosa que sigue siendo. Sonríe._

Es desde el momento en que se ven por primera vez, a los once años, Ron la observa con cautela; desde la otra mesa, en otros lugares, en las gradas, en las clases, cuando habla, cuando se mueve… Poco a poco va apartando esa dulce imagen de sus recuerdos al sustituirla por aquella chica malvada, desleal, que se mueve al compás de Malfoy. Lo que sentía por ella era un amor tan puro que imitaba los gestos del odio y al decidir acompañar al héroe, tuvo que dejarla pasar de su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando se la cruzaba, rozaba levemente su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo, Weasley? —le pregunta aún adormilada.

Ron abre los ojos— Eres mi única oportunidad para sentir algo que no es odio —. La besa.


	24. Necrosis

*Muerte patológica de un conjunto de células de un organismo vivo, provocada por un agente nocivo, no se puede reparar o curar.

Soundtrack: watch?v=xMMSBS0qwPk

Cada día que despierta, la encuentra sentada frente a la ventana mirando el jardín. Regularmente está bebiendo cualquier cosa que le ha servido su madre, observa como cae la nieve, su rostro impecablemente tranquilo. En esos momentos desea leer su mente, saber que piensa.

Durante las semanas que han pasado juntos, la observa reír, comer, dormir. Hacen el amor a deshoras, en la cama, en la mesa, en la sala, ama ducharse con ella, porque ella ríe ya que él no cabe en la ducha y debe encorvarse, por lo que continuamente se golpea con la regadera en la frente.

Ron se acerca. No se atreve a preguntarle ¿Qué siente por él? Y le aterra la respuesta… Ella le dijo que lo extraña y él que está enamorado, que la necesita… ¿Será suficiente?

— ¿Algo interesante en la nieve el día de hoy, Parkinson? —le acaricia los hombros y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

Ella no se inmuta— No —dice con un ensoñador susurro, mira el vacío—. Nunca me sentí así.

Ron se pone en cuclillas frente a ella— ¿Eso es malo?

Pansy sonríe— Sólo es malo porque te involucra, Weasley —logra sonrojarlo, se pone de pie—. Estoy tranquila, siento como si tuviera muchas cosas en que pensar, Ron… Pero no puedo concentrarme en ninguna, siempre que intento pensar en el futuro aparece tu rostro —una de sus manos le acaricia la mejilla al pelirrojo, él le besa la palma repetidamente.

— Quédate conmigo —susurra, Ron. Abre los ojos para mirarla y sonríe—, quédate.

— ¿Qué hay de la… de Granger? ¿De tu familia? ¿De la mía?

—Lo resolveremos —su voz nunca fue tan firme como en este momento.

Se besan.

— ¿Volverás a Hogwarts? —pregunta la chica.

Ron mira el suelo sin soltarla— Pensaba atender la tienda con George… La pasa muy mal sin Fred. Ginny recibió llamado de Las Arpías de Holyhead para ser sustituta, por eso no está aquí, si se queda en el equipo ella no volverá… Lo que quiero decir es que… No hay nada para mí, ahí —levanta la vista—, pero si tu vuelves, yo volvería contigo.

— No te pediría que lo hicieras.

La toma de las manos— No tendrías que hacerlo… Hay algo que quiero mostrarte…. Si quieres.

Ella acepta. Con entusiasmo y el cuerpo temblando la guía por las colinas hasta llegar a una parte de lo que parece un bosque de pinos.

— _Si arruino mis zapatos, te corto la cabeza, Ron._

Él no puede evitar reír, no sabe si por el insulto, su tono o porque algo burbujeante se esparce por su cuerpo cada vez que ella dice su nombre.

Llegan hasta lo que parece un viejo puente de tren que no es usado desde hace tiempo, está hecho de piedra, por debajo hay un río ancho que se encuentra congelado, Pansy se queda en el borde observando el hielo casi transparente que parece increíblemente frágil.

— ¿Qué se supone….?

El la alcanza acercándose entre los pinos y arbustos, de su mochila saca unos patines blancos, con cuchillas relucientes, se encoge de hombros— Eran de Ginny… Supongo que te servirán.

La Slytherin mantiene la boca abierta y se sonroja, el vapor sale y ella traga saliva mientras se frota los brazos— No se hacer esto, Ron… Me refiero a que nunca…

Se le acerca sonriendo— Yo no sabía hacer muchas cosas cuando te conocí. —ambos se sonrojan— Será divertido.

No puede evitar una mueca de disgusto y vergüenza, se sienta al borde el río congelado y se coloca los patines, observa que Ron hace lo mismo más rápido, se levanta en las puntas y camina hasta el hielo, Pansy se aterra cuando lo ve tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras sonríe como un niño pequeño, puede ver cada una de sus pecas y la punta de su nariz tan roja como su cabello. Lentamente se mueve con más habilidad y empieza a deslizarse, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Cuando el pelirrojo levanta la cara, lo mira a los ojos… Quiere conservar esa imagen así: Él con su ridículo abrigo de cuadros azules y rojos, su cabello largo y despeinado, la piel pálida, sus pecas, su nariz y sus orejas teñidas de rojo, las mejillas sonrosadas y el enseñando cada uno de sus dientes. Así quiso verlo siempre, grande y como un niño. Los ojos se humedecen, Ron Weasley la llena de ternura, igual que el primer día en el tren, o cuando la abrigó con la bufanda.

Está tan cansada de no poder admitir que lo quiere...

Ron le hace señas— ¡Ven!

Ella niega — ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Ante esto, Ron se acerca hasta ella y le ofrece su mano, Pansy la toma, intenta levantarse y vuelve a caerse sin hacerse daño— Sé que duele, pero no aprenderás si no te levantas —dice él, ríe, se acerca a su rostro—, vamos, yo te sostengo —susurra cerca de sus labios.

Logra estremecerla.

Toma su mano nuevamente y esta vez logra ponerse en pie, ambos gritan de entusiasmo, él la guía al hielo torpemente, vuelve y no la suelta mientras le dice que hacer, cuando casi resbala la sostiene de la cintura y le dice "no te voy a soltar", las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes, sin embargo las controla.

Cuando al fin la suelta, da unos pasos manteniendo el equilibrio con los brazos extendidos, siente emoción, lo logra, voltea para mirar al pelirrojo y él está ahí… Mirándola con algo que parece un gesto puro de orgullo. De la misma manera vuelve a él, la recibe con los brazos abiertos y la eleva lentamente.

Enreda sus manos en su cuello y lo besa, despeina aún más sus cabellos— Eres un buen maestro —susurra.

Ron no dice nada, puede sentir el corazón de ella golpearlo— Quédate conmigo.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro de la slytherin, se muerde el labio, aprieta los ojos y entre la nubosidad de sus pestañas húmedas, lo observa. Quiere gritar, besarlo tan fuerte que le absorba el alma. Sin embargo, no se mueve. Todos sus músculos han dejado de obedecerle… Hasta que asiente.

El chico abre la boca, ríe, llora, no tiene la menor idea de lo que pasa en su cuerpo.

— Me quedo contigo, Weasley.

Le frota los brazos y la une a su cuerpo, quizás demasiado fuerte, pero ella no se queja. Luego sostiene su rostro para besarla. Los copos empiezan a caer sobre sus cuerpos… Saben que deben marcharse.

— ¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Ron.

Pansy sonríe— No.

Por primera vez todo en su cuerpo se siente cálido, a pesar del miedo.

Caminan en silencio tomados de la mano firmemente, de vez en cuando se miran y sonríen. La tormenta se vuelve más fuerte conforme avanzan, a lo lejos pueden distinguir las chimeneas humeando y las luces encendidas de la madriguera. Corren hasta la puerta, parece que compiten sin intentar ganar.

Empujan la puerta de madera aún tomados de la mano, Ron entra primero y la jala hacia él, ella ríe y se sostiene el estómago.

— ¡Llegamos! —exclama.

Nadie responde.

— ¿Mamá? —insiste, va de la cocina a la sala— ¿Papá? ¡¿George?!

Pansy se acerca al perchero que habitualmente camina hacia ellos con abrigos, tiene pegada una nota.

— ¿Ron? —llama al chico y hace una seña para que se acerque.

 _"Estamos en San Mungo, hubo un accidente con George._

 _Mamá"_

En un pasillo rodeada de blancura que cegaba, con las manos en el pecho y la vista en la nada, está sentada Molly Weasley. Ignora a los sanadores caminar de un lado a otro con instrumentos en mano, apresurados… Hasta que un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones se acerca a ella lo suficiente para que pueda notar su presencia.

— ¿Señora Weasley?

Ella reacciona, se pone de pie— ¿Cómo está…?

— Mi nombres es Lean, yo atendí a… —observa la tabla de apoyo que flota a su lado—, su hijo George —sonríe, ella no dice nada—. Sólo queremos corroborar la historia...

— No sé que pasó, sólo encontré —dice secamente.

Lean respira profundo— Entiendo… Dice que estaba inventando una nueva broma —la mira a los ojos— ¿Cree usted que es cierto…?

Ella lo mira sin parpadear— Si George dice que eso pasó, no tengo por qué dudar de él, señor.

El sanador intenta acercarse— Molly, mire, comprendo su situación. Lamento mucho por lo que su familia pasa… Podemos ayudarlos, a todos.

Molly sonríe— Dudo mucho que comprenda, quisiera ver a mi hijo.

Él asiente— Está en la habitación veintisiete, del pabellón M… Accidentes con magia. Se recuperará pronto —dice, escucha que lo llaman por una bocina—. Disculpe.

Molly lo observa alejarse , sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras se repite "estaremos bien" una y otra vez, las lágrimas amenazan con salir cuando ve a Ron esquivando a una enfermera y corriendo hacia ella, no trae puesto el suéter que le dejó, detrás le sigue esa chica de cabello negro que se ha quedado en casa durante las vacaciones; no sabe quien es y no le importa… Muchos hijos de mortífagos buscan refugio después de la guerra.

Ron se abalanza a abrazar a su madre— ¿Como está George? ¿Qué pasó?

Su madre no responde, traga saliva e intenta sonreír— Que tal si, si, lo vas a ver —ríe— anda cariño, le animará mucho verte —lo apresura.

— Mamá —susurra el pelirrojo.

— Yo estoy bien, lo que importa ahora es que Fred… —cierra los ojos y respira profundo— es decir, George —traga saliva y sonríe— se mejore, no es fácil.

Ronald asiente, le pregunta a una enfermera por el pabellón M y ella lo acompaña en silencio, al entrar encuentra una recepción en forma de C donde hay algunas elfinas escribiendo en pergaminos, frascos con sustancias de colores flotan en diversas direcciones y algunos memorándum en forma de aviones de papel se mueven desde una oficina hasta la puerta que él acaba de pasar.

Las habitaciones están dispuestas en forma de círculo alrededor de aquella recepción en forma de C, todo es blanco. Hay cristales en las habitaciones junto a las puertas, puede ver un hombre con el rostro verde y algo parecido a un arbusto en la cabeza, mientras el pelirrojo avanza el hombre le sonríe, hay una niña no mayor a ocho años, tiene el cabello rubio y corto, parece normal hasta que hipa y lanza fuego por la boca, al instante la pequeña llora. Llega al número 27, la puerta se abre al instante.

Es una de las pocas habitaciones que no tiene cristales y tiene una sola cama, está en el centro, al fondo hay una simulación de ventana que proyecta un campo abierto en un día soleado, una ligera brisa mueve el césped… George está mirando con atención; tiene vendados los brazos completamente, hay pequeñas cortaduras en sus dedos, el rostro y el cuello, cuando se vira ve sus labios morados, resecos, una herida que no sangra, algo se le atora a Ron en la garganta.

— Vamos, no me veo tan mal, hombre —dice George y sonríe—, soy imbécil, estaba probando las bombas para...

Niega— No me mientas —dice secamente. Cierra los ojos y traga saliva, al abrir los ojos está húmedos, aprieta la quijada—, no… mientas, George —las lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro de Ron.

— Ron… No...

— ¡No mientas! —se acerca a él, respira por la boca, su nariz se ha enrojecido.

George vuelve a mirar el paisaje, su expresión se endurece— Entonces no hagas preguntas.

Ron ríe con ironía— ¿Cuantas veces lo intentarás? ¡No todos los intentos puedes justificarlos con tus experimentos, George!

Mira a su hermano pequeño con la expresión de desolación más triste que Ron haya visto— Si hubiera funcionado la primera vez no tendría que seguir intentando.

— ¡¿Quieres que te dejemos morir?! ¡¿No te basta con que hayamos perdido a Fred?!

— Ustedes no perdieron a Fred ¡Yo perdí a Fred! —exclama con rabia.

Ron se acerca— También era mi hermano.

George llora— No lo entiendes, Ron. Nadie lo entiende —vuelve a ver el paisaje.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, al instante Ron seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y evita que lo miren. Su hermano Bill entra sonriendo, seguido de Fleur quien trae en manos un gran ramo de girasoles. No espera, ni saluda, sólo se va casi huyendo. Sabe que le contarán a su madre y le pedirán explicaciones, sabe también que George mentirá de nuevo, nunca admitirá que trata de quitarse la vida y su familia le permitirá seguir mintiendo.

Camina sin detenerse, está furioso, quiere llorar de rabia. Está cansado de que todos actúen como si no pasara nada, es como si Fred nunca hubiese existido y él no pude hacer nada: Su padre siempre trabajando, como si quisiera evitar estar en casa, su madre ensimismada, sus hermanos en sus vidas, George intentando morir… Él existiendo a la sombra de Harry, siendo el orgullo de la familia por ello.

Su madre sigue sentada en la misma silla, mirando la nada… Pansy no está.

Pansy no está.

Los ojos se le desorbitan, hay un hueco en su estómago.

— ¿Donde está Pansy?

su madre no responde

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde esta Pansy?! —exclama.

Molly reacciona como si despertara, se sobresalta— Oh… ¿Qué pasa? —le sonríe— ¿Tu amiga?… Llegó una carta esta mañana y dijo que tenía que irse.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A donde? ¿Por qué?

Vuelve a mirar la nada— No lo sé, Ron… Ya sabes, seguro sus asuntos mejoraron y puede volver a… su… hogar.

No lo mira.

El cuerpo del chico tiembla, debe apresurarse y volver a casa, no va a permitir que ella se vaya.

Por más que Ron se apresure, no la alcanzará y lo sabe, sólo encontrará una nota en la cama que dice _"Perdoname"._ Y si tiene suerte, antes que el fuego la consuma, entre las cenizas encontrará la carta que aleja a la mujer de su vida lejos de su destino...

 _" Pansy:_

 _A mi padre le han dado una sentencia de buena voluntad gracias a los años que apoyamos al ministerio, necesitamos que la boda se realice cuanto antes, para favorecer la imagen de nuestras familias, el trato le beneficiará también a tu padre. Debemos volver a Hogwarts, el ministro puede cambiar de opinión._

 _Draco "_

Arruga el pergamino con su puño, arrodillado frente a la chimenea hace fuerza en la mandíbula. No está dispuesto a perderla a ella, aunque le cueste la vida.

Su absurda risa, su estúpida forma de mirar como si fuera superior. Esta atravesada en uno de los sillones con un pie sobre el brazo y el otro colgando, lee "El profeta", la miran y no saben por qué lo hace. Ella los ve de arriba abajo conteniendo una carcajada, están molestos.

Bosteza— Son una pareja adorable —les dice— ¿cuando es la boda? ¿Me invitarán? —ríe y vuelve a hojear el periódico— ¿Porque, somos amigos, no es así?

Draco no suelta a Pansy, ambos están tomados de la mano frente a Alden, no dicen nada, el rubio suelta a su prometida y avanza a la chica de ojos verdes— ¿Qué haces leyendo esa porquería?

Alden se aclara la garganta, empieza a balancear el pie que cuelga— _"De acuerdo al ministerio de magia, muchos ex mortífagos han mostrado cooperación con las investigaciones_ " —los mira y sonríe— bla, bla, bla… Aquí es _"como una astuta estrategia, algunos magos sangre pura han optado por refugiarse en los hogares de mestizos u otros no acusados de ser parte de la destrucción de Hogwarts junto al difunto Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort; cabe destacar que en los últimos meses las bodas entre hijos de mortífagos se han propagado, ya que el ministerio de magia no puede obligar a las familias a declarar unas contra otras…"_ —su sonrisa se ha borrado.

La chica avienta con desprecio el periódico a la mesita de café frente a ella. Se pone de pie.

— Descuiden… tengo mejores cosas que hacer —se acerca a Draco—, en lugar de ver como se hacen miserables mutuamente.

Pansy tiene la mirada vacía, ve un punto en la nada— Perdiste, Alden —la mira— aceptalo

El rostro de la castaña se endurece, la rabia se le refleja en todos los gestos. Se acerca a Pansy con tres zancadas— ¿Yo perdí, Parkinson? —ríe— ¡¿Creen que casándose van a conseguir algo que no sea más vergüenza?!

Draco se deja caer en el sillón— Lo que consigamos o no… No es de tu incumbencia.

Ella se vira— Era de mi incumbencia cuando salías conmigo, era de mi incumbencia cuando éramos iguales, era de mi incumbencia cuando Parkinson era mi amiga...

— Yo nunca fui tu amiga — la interrumpe.

—… O al menos cuando lo fingía —completa Alden—, Draco… Yo puedo hacer que tu padre salga de prisión.

El rubio se levante, la mira y luego ve a Pansy— Yo no tocaría nada en lo que Potter haya puesto sus sucias manos —mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hace gesto de asco.

Alden ríe con locura, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, debe decidir ahora… ¿Va a permitir que la vida siga? Ella se recuperará y lo sabe, olvidará a Draco, se casará con un mago de prestigio y dinero… Y Pansy Parkinson, la mujer que arruinó su vida, seguirá adelante sin pagar nunca por cada cosa que ha hecho. La respuesta es No.

— Pero no te molesta, poner tus manos sobre algo que la comadreja ha tenido ¿verdad, querido?

El frío vuelve al cuerpo de Pansy, algo pesado cae sobre sus hombros mientras una roca se atora en su cuello… Se abalanza contra la castaña, quiere abofetearla, pero Malfoy la detiene.

— ¡No la escuches! —grita pansy.

Alden sigue riendo, Malfoy se encuentra en medio de ellas— ¡Basta! ¡Las dos! ¡Basta ya!

Con un brusco empujón logra separarlas, la ira se refleja en los ojos azules de Pansy, toma a Draco del brazo e intenta alejarlo con todo el encanto que puede quedarle, él la ignora, toma a la castaña de ambos brazos y la azota contra el sillón.

— Habla —dice con fuerza rozando sus labios.

Ella está inmóvil— Pansy se ha revolcado con Weasley enfrente de tus narices —ambos miran a la morena—, yo no te mentiría, Draco.

La suelta, ella tiembla de los pies a la cabeza, nunca tuvo miedo por su vida, en cierto momento le daba lo mismo que Malfoy o cualquier otro acabara con su vida, pero ahora… Ron… Llora , no sabe por qué, o quizás sí, necesita protegerlo.

El rubio se va acercando a ella, nunca la miró así antes. Los recuerdos golpean a Draco como dagas ardientes, ella en la noche de brujas, ella sin volver a la mazmorra, ella escurriéndose por los rincones por los que miraba después a la comadreja. El olor desconocido, su extraña actitud, las mentiras.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todas las vacaciones? —pregunta con calma. Sabe la respuesta.

Alden ríe, Pansy mira a los ojos al slytherin, quiere mentir. En cualquier ocasión mentiría, pero está muy cansada.

— Me voy a casar contigo para que nuestros padres salgan de Azkaban —se acerca a él— ¿no te basta con eso?

El golpe seco se cierne sobre su mejilla, vira el rostro por la presión, las lágrimas salen por el ardor en su cara, se sostiene la mejilla, alza la cabeza y no dice nada.

La rabia le recorre el cuerpo— ¡Mi vida es suficientemente miserable ahora que sé que la pasaré contigo! ¡Mátame si quieres! —aprieta los dientes—… Me harías un favor librándome de ti.

Malfoy la golpea nuevamente, esta vez Pansy devuelve el golpe, él la toma de los hombros, y la lleva a la pared asegurándose de estamparla con fuerza.

— ¿Lo amas? —pregunta sujetándola con una mano del cuello— ¿Dormiste con él? ¿Le dijiste que lo amas? ¡¿Le dijiste que es mejor que yo?! ¡¿Lo elegiste sobre mi?! ¡Contesta zorra miserable!

Pansy le escupe en la cara— Sí, lo hice.

Con un gesto de asco, Draco la suelta, ella cae de rodillas, levanta la cara para mirarlo— Dejarme tocar por Ron era mil veces mejor que aguantar tus pútridas manos, sus palabras, su aliento, su boca… Todo era mejor, porque no me recordaba a la basura miserable que eres, Malfoy. —se pone de pie— Tu padre y el mío pueden morirse en Askaban…. Ya no me importa.

La observa salir de la mazmorra.

— Déjala ir —dice Alden acercándose a él y tocando su brazo—, no la necesitas —en su tono de voz puede escuchar la locura—. Yo haré que Lucius salga de Azkaban, que tú nunca pises una celda… Deja que esa estúpida sea feliz con la comadreja...

 _"Que sea feliz con la comadreja"_

Grave error.


	25. Apoptosis

*Vía de destrucción celular programada o provocada por el mismo organismo, hace posible la destrucción de las células dañadas evitando la aparición de enfermedades.

 _Nadie consigue lo que quiere sin perder algo que ama._

Sale de la mazmorra, limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, siente todo su cuerpo entumido y con dolor. no trae suéter, los dientes le castañean por el frío y no le importa, quiere huir, correr, olvidarse de Malfoy, Alden, Slytherin, Hogwarts.

— Ron —susurra entre sollozos.

No quiere olvidar a esa estúpida comadreja, se odia por ello. Él tiene la culpa. Corre tan rápido que sus piernas dejan de responder y cae sobre el deshielado césped. Golpea el suelo. Lo odia con todo su ser, si no fuera por él, ella estaría casándose con Malfoy, sus padres fuera de prisión, volvería la riqueza y recuperarían el honor… Se odia tanto por el hecho de que él le importe más que todo eso. Desearía que muriera y poder seguir su vida.

Siente algo caliente esparcirse por su espalda, abre los ojos para ver el abrigo que cuelga de sus hombro, no quiere levantar la vista, así que no lo hace, llora.

Él se arrodilla junto a ella— Hace frío —le dice.

Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro pecoso que la trastorna, quiere gritar y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarse a su cuerpo mientras solloza. Lentamente Ron le ayuda a levantarse sin soltarla, se miran, la brisa de la tarde remueve sus cabellos.

— Ron… Yo no quería...

El suspira— Lo entiendo.

Pansy lo suelta— Debes irte, ¡Malfoy te odia y te matará si te ve aquí! ¡Conmigo! —lo toma de la mano— Vamos, no te verá.

Él no se mueve— Pansy… Moriría tratando de probar que mi amor por ti es más grande que su odio —la sujeta de ambos brazos y la besa.

Se mantienen tan absortos en aquel beso lleno de deseo, esperanzas.

A lo lejos escuchan risas, hay personas que se acercan, sin embargo ellos no pueden soltarse, no quieren hacerlo. El viento sopla más fuerte, las nubes se hacen más densas y oscuras, un trueno puede escucharse… Ellos no le toman importancia.

— ¿Entonces tus padres están bien? —Pregunta Harry arrastrando una mochila.

Hermione sonríe, su cabello está mucho más corto que de costumbre, le roza la barbilla— Sí, es un proceso lento, sus recuerdos son confusos pero al menos saben de mi existencia.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, Hermione! —dice Neville, quien camina junto a ellos— Perdí todo el curso para estar con mis padres y no hubo ningún avance.

La chica lo abraza, es mucho más alto que ella— Lo lamento Neville, al menos lo intentaste.

El alto chico sonríe y suspira.

Los tres se detienen en seco al ver la cabellera rojiza del pelirrojo sujeta por pequeñas manos que lo aferran a su cara. Los ojos de Hermione se humedecen sin llegar a llorar, Harry mantiene la boca abierta mientras que Neville decide seguir caminando.

Harry mira el suelo y sigue a Neville, la castaña sólo se queda ahí, ellos se separan sin abrir los ojos, saben que los miran, les importa y aún así no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Ron mira a su novia, su amor platónico, ella que ayudó a arruinar lentamente su vida.

Abre la boca para decir algo, las lágrimas se deslizan sin control por el rostro de la Gryffindor, da un paso.

Entonces el dolor lo envuelve.

Cae de espaldas, siente como si un sonido fuerte le llenara el cuerpo y todos sus órganos quisieran estallar empujando su piel hacia afuera, no puede respirar ni abrir los ojos.

Draco está ahí a un metro de él apuntando con su varita— ¡Crucio! —repite.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Grita Neville detrás del rubio haciendo que su varita caiga lejos de él.

Hermione saca su varita— Accio varita —atrae la de Draco y le apunta.

Neville se mantiene firme, Draco ríe con ironía— Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en Askaban, con tu asqueroso padre —dice entre dientes. Mira a Pansy— Tu también.

La gryffindor se acerca a Ron inconsciente e intenta cargarlo aunque resulta demasiado pesado para ella, cuando Pansy quiere ayudar, Hermione grita que no lo toque.

— No te atrevas —dice con firmeza.

Draco camina hasta Pansy sin que el chico deje de apuntarle, Ron puede escucharlo más le es imposible abrir los ojos, el dolor aún se esparce por su cuerpo.

— ¡No! —grita la chica, parece que su garganta se desgarrara.— ¡Ron!

Él la escucha, no puede hacer nada, el mundo oscurece y pierde la poca conciencia que le queda.

 _Ron_

 _Ron_

 _Ron_

— ¡Ron!

Despierta.

Se exalta, quiere incorporarse, el dolor que aún le recorre el cuerpo se lo impide. Llueve, aún está nublado, por algún motivo sabe que es otro día. La enfermería está iluminada, tiene vendajes en la cabeza, no está seguro de nada. Quiere ver a Pansy, preguntar por ella, pero no hay nadie cerca, no se puede mover demasiado y la garganta arde como para hablar. ¿Dónde está, que le pasó? ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?… Escucha voces.

¿Nevile?

— Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, igual de extraño que tú, Luna —dice el chico. Sonríe encantadamente—. Aunque se haya ido.

Ella suspira— Y a mi me alegra que hayas vuelto. Aunque tus padres no.

El Gryffindor mezcla algunas plantas en un mortero— Al menos aprendí mucho, hasta podría ser maestro… —ríe— o algo así.

Hermione y Harry irrumpen en la enfermería, ella corre hasta la camilla donde Ron finge dormir y solloza, el niño que sobrevivió permanece de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Estará bien —dice Neville, acercándose a la castaña—. Malfoy no sabe hacer un crucio… adecuadamente —termina dudoso.

La castaña lo mira y sonríe con agradecimiento, él pone una mano sobre su hombro.

—Molly está furiosa, Arthur también —suspira Harry—, hace un rato vinieron por Draco, lo pondrán en una celda.

Hermione se pone de pie— Lo dices como si fuera algo malo...

Luna se acerca a ellos— Siempre es malo que alguien termine herido, aunque sea Malfoy.

Las fosas nasales de la leona se expanden y aprieta la mandíbula— ¿Ahora estás de lado de ellos? —encara a la rubia— Despierta Luna, Nott también te abandonó porque a ellos no les importa nada más que su bienestar —le da la espalda y se dispone a salir.

Harry la observa— L-lo siento… Es que… Esto —señala a Ron—, ella no se siente bien —sale tras ella.

Luna mira el vacío, sin la ensoñadora expresión que siempre tiene. Neville está en silencio, le acaricia un hombro sin decir nada. Ella lo mira y le sonríe. Él chico simplemente vuelve a su mortero, luego lo toma y sale de la enfermería. La ravenclaw se sienta en la cama en un lado del adormilado pelirrojo.

— Ya se fueron —suspira con inocencia— ¿Escuchaste, Ron? Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le toca la frente.

El pelirrojo abre los ojos, ella lo ayuda a sentarse, aún no puede hablar. Poco a poco intenta tragar saliva, siente que su garganta se va despejando aunque todavía está inflamada.

— Duele… —es lo primero que sale de la boca del pelirrojo.

Luna saca su varita y hace flotar un vaso hasta el chico, luego conjura agua y lo ayuda a beber— ¿La maldición, Hermione, Pansy? —lo mira— ¿Qué de todo?

Ron cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza en la pared— Todo —susurra.

Luna se pone de pie— No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Solamente estuviste inconsciente un mes —antes de que Ron pueda gritar, ella ríe—, es broma, es broma —pone sus manos en su pecho— cálmate o te pondrás peor… Sólo fueron dos días.

— ¿Q-qué p-pasó? —su voz es muy ronca.

Ella piensa con un dedo en su mentón.

— Mandaron a Malfoy a Askaban esta mañana —dice Neville entrando de nuevo, no trae el mortero de porcelana en las manos sino una botella con un líquido púrpura, se lo ofrece a Ron, este lo toma—. Hay muchas personas intentando sacarlo de ahí…—suspira— Ron… Yo no sé que ha pasado desde la batalla, pero te vi...

Ron ha terminado de beber— Lo sé, estaba con ella, la estaba besando —quiere llorar—, no es la primera vez —mira a Neville a los ojos— Ni será la última.

El chico se levanta, asiente.

Luna sonríe— Yo me sentí igual por amar a Theo… —besa su mejilla y se acerca a su oído— No permitas que te digan de que forma debes amar —se separa— ¡Recupérate!

La mira salir, el dolor se esparce por su cuerpo nuevamente, se queja tan fuerte que Neville se acerca con otra botella esta vez con un líquido rosa que se ve más espeso, le ordena beber. No dice nada más, ni si quiera intenta sonreír, Ron se remueve entre las cobijas.

— ¿No te parece, cierto? —ríe— Qué yo me haya enamorado de alguien… como ella.

Neville le da la espalda— No es mi decisión juzgar nada, Ron —lo mira y sonríe.

El pelirrojo se mueve de tan manera que queda sentado al borde de la cama, se queja— parece que todos lo ven como algo malo… Ella me devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Nevile hace tanta presión con sus puños que rompe una de las botellas que acomoda en distintos estantes, no le da la cara a Ron, saca su varita y empieza a curarse.

— Dime que diablos pasa —exige el pelirrojo.

— Debes descansar — intenta ignorarlo.

— Neville… Por favor.

El chico se voltea y se recarga en el estante mirando su mano que está siendo curada lentamente— Ella se casó con Malfoy esta mañana, Ron… Antes que lo llevaran a Askaban. Dijo que era algo de niños, que jugaba contigo, y que tu te obsesionaste… —frunce el ceño y lo mira.

Ron trata de no llorar— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —ríe— ¿Fue Hermione? ¡¿Verdad?! Ella haría cualquier cosa por...

Neville le da la espalda— Yo la escuché. Se casó con él para protegerlo, Ron. Ella no quiere que él vaya a Askaban, no quiere perderlo… Yo no sé que pasa con todos, pero lo que sea, —sonríe— ya acabó ¿Cierto? Digo, era obvio que ustedes no podían… Terminar juntos —se vira— ¿Ron? —la camilla está vacía.

Corre hasta el pasillo fuera de la enfermería, no hay nadie, por la ventana al final del pasillo logra ver que la lluvia se ha convertido en nieve— ¡Ron! —lo llama, su voz hace eco en las paredes del castillo.

Desde que está a su cargo la enfermería, Neville intenta explicar lo que pasa con el comportamiento de su amigo pelirrojo, teorizan sobre pociones de amor, hechizos, veneno, sin tener certeza. Sabe la depresión por la que Ron pasa, lo notó desde que se despidió de todos, aunque parecía estar bien en aquel momento, se ha ido consumiendo hasta ser el ser sombrío que ha escapado de la enfermería.

Encuentra a Harry y a Hermione, les explica, ellos exclaman al unísono que no debió contarle nada, a pesar de no entender que es lo que pasa con él, saben que esa chica venenosa se ha vuelto importante en su vida. Es como si lo hubiese mordido una serpiente, antes de que sane deben extrae el veneno.

Lo buscan por las mazmorras, en los baños, en el comedor y en la sala común, cuando están exhaustos la nieve ha cubierto los terrenos de Hogwarts, la inmensa puerta que resguarda el castillo se abre de par en par con una brisa fría, los tres observan afuera, Hermione quiere llorar, niega con la cabeza, Harry le da su mano y se dirigen al jardín.

— Perdimos demasiado tiempo buscando adentro —suspira la castaña entre sollozos.

— No podíamos saber que iría a los jardines —dice Neville.

Harry se detiene— ¿Y a que parte exactamente? Puede estar en la cabaña de Hagrid o en el bosque —habla con desesperación— Sólo le pido a Merlín que no haga una tontería...

La chica se detiene en seco— Tontería… ¡Harry! —exclama y ambos corren. Neville los sigue.

La primera vez que George trató de quitarse la vida era viernes, fue en la torre de las lechuzas… Ron lo encontró, nadie más lo hubiese encontrado hasta el siguiente lunes que Hagrid subiría a alimentarlas.

Al llegar al borde de la torre, él está ahí… En el suelo, como si durmiese. Hermione grita con horror, se arrodilla a un lado de su cuerpo, Neville lanza chispas rojas con su varita hacia el cielo. Harry se recarga en la torre y llora. No hay nadie alrededor.

 _—_ _Quédate conmigo_ _—_ _repite. Extiende su mano hacia ella, detrás de él parece que hay un manto blanco, está descalzo, despeinado, parece que la nieve en la piel no le hace daño, con la otra mano se apunta al cuello con una varita que ella no conoce, seguramente no le pertenece._

 _—_ _Baja de ahí y hablaremos._

 _Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas del pelirrojo, sólo trae puesta la bata con la que huyó de la enfermería, toda su apariencia es desquiciada._

 _Ron niega dos veces_ _—_ _¿Te casaste con él?_ _—_ _susurra, la voz se le corta._

 _Ella intenta acercarse_ _—_ _No es lo que piensas._

 _—_ _No mientas, no mientas ¡No mientas!_ _—_ _grita_ _—_ _Me… ¿Usaste?_

 _—_ _Lo que sea que Alden haya dicho, ya no es así_ _—_ _Pansy respira por la nariz, llora, quiere acercarse, teme que él haga algo._

 _Ron cierra la boca, intenta respirar_ _—_ _Alden no dijo nada… Ni Malfoy. ¿Q-que soy para ti? ¿Qué sientes por mi, Pansy?_

 _Ella cierra los ojos_ _—_ _No me hagas esto, Ron… Por favor ¡Sólo baja de ahí de una maldita vez! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Que diablos quieres?!_

 _—_ _¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Te quiero a ti!_ _—_ _llora_ _—_ _Te… Quiero… A ti._

 _No sabe que hacer, puede lastimarlo para que se de cuenta que ella no vale la pena, puede decirle la verdad, puede irse y dejarlo morir, así acabarían sus problemas… O puede amarlo. Con todo lo que es._

 _—_ _Weasley… Yo no valgo la pena_ _—_ _aprieta los dientes_ _—_ _, mi lugar es con Malfoy… Por favor, no te hagas daño. Yo me iré de tu vida, lo prometo, para siempre_ _—_ _se acerca más_ _—_ _, me olvidarás, tendrás hijos, un empleo que te guste, una familia… Ron, por favor_

 _Esta cerca de él, el chico se sienta y ella se acerca_ _—_ _Bésame_ _—_ _le pide, ella niega._

 _Pansy lo abraza, llora, Ron se acerca a su oído_ _—_ _Yo te amo._

 _El mundo se paraliza._

 _Un destello rojo sale de la varita del chico, su cuerpo se pone tan pesado, ella no puede sujetarlo, él cae desde la torre mientras ella grita su nombre. Mientras lo ve caer, él tiene los ojos cerrados. Y en un momento, Ron ya no está._

Cuando Pansy se acerca a la enfermería, Hermione llora desconsolada en los brazos de Harry Potter, algunos alumnos se han reunido afuera, se pueden observar lágrimas, expresiones de sorpresa. No hay nada que hacer, se corre la voz.

Ella abre la boca, no puede ser, Ron no puede estar muerto… No...

Antes de que cualquiera pueda notar su presencia, corre.

No sabe a dónde va, ni por qué, deja salir las lágrimas que se esparcen por su rostro, desea con toda su alma estar soñando, le duele el estómago, el pecho, la garganta, los pies, la espalda… Quiere desmoronarse y llorar, simplemente llorar, hasta que su cuerpo cruza con una puerta que se abre de par en par y la atraviesa. Cae al suelo, se queda boca abajo , solloza.

Una mano huesuda se extiende sobre su cabeza.

— Te esperaba…


	26. Renaître

_Nos aferramos al dolor porque es todo lo que nos queda._

Entre la bruma de dolor, levanta la mirada, no toma su mano, se pone de pie. Desea tanto despertar. Esa mujer está sonriendo, no lo entiende… Sigue llorando, nadie va a entenderlo nunca.

El aula está oscura como siempre, recuerda estar junto a Ron, sus manos acariciándola, la madriguera Weasley, él… Aquella mujer avanza entre las mesas, velas iluminan el lugar de manera lúgubre, está más frío que de costumbre, sin saber porque Pansy la sigue.

Lleva puesto un vestido largo que parece hecho de harapos oscuros, cuando camina parece que flota.

— Nunca estoy segura de quien va a llegar… Pero siempre sé que será alguien —se vira para abrir un estante, dice un conjuro extraño que Pansy no reconoce.

— Profesora Collingwood —susurra la morena—, lamento...

Ella se vira y le sonríe— No lo lamentes —sus dientes con manchas oscuras y sus movimientos de serpiente parecen relucir debajo de la luz de las velas—, es interesante como funciona el destino ¿No crees? —Pansy no se mueve, mira la nada— Yo creí que moriría, Potter —concluye con una mueca de desprecio.

La slytherin la mira, abre la boca ¿Como lo sabe?

— ¿Por eso estás aquí, no es así, querida? —avanza tan rápido que parece volar hasta ella, toma una de sus manos y la observa, hace patrones con el índice sobre la mano de Pansy—, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —ríe de manera maniaca. Sus ojos se desorbitan y brillan— Muy bien, lo haremos—. Vuelve al estante.

Pansy no comprende, quiere hablar pero no lo entiende. Todo parece brumoso y absurdo, la cabeza le da vueltas, siente mucho sueño.

— Yo no buscaba nada, profesora —susurra, contiene las ganas de llorar.

Angél se detiene, sisea la cabeza de abundante cabello rastoso— ¿Entonces no quieres que Weasley vuelva?

Todas sus ideas se esfuman, la profesora la observa con atención, avanza a ella— ¿Él… Puede… Volver?

Ríe mostrando todos los dientes, asiente— Por eso estás aquí. Me buscabas sin buscarme —pasa el largo dedo índice con una puntiaguda uña negra por sus labios—, esa es la forma más honesta de destino. Estar justo ahora aquí, es tu destino.

Llora— Haz que vuelva.

La profesora ríe— Tres preguntas: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?

Respira profundo— Sí.

— ¿Entregarías tu vida a cambio de la de él?

Las lágrimas se siguen deslizando— Sí —solloza.

— ¿Por qué?

Cierra los ojos, se muerde el labio inferior, algo en ella tiembla antes de hablar— Porque… Porque… —no puede terminar.

Angel le acaricia la cabeza— Lo entiendo. Va a doler.

— No importa —su tono es firme a pesar del llanto.

"La forma más honesta de destino" retumba cada palabra en su mente lentamente como si se adormilara, la profesora se acerca, coloca una varita larga y puntiaguda como una espina en la sien de la chica, ella no se mueve "dolerá", piensa… La imagen de Ron al borde de una torre, con ojeras, el cabello despeinado sobre la cara, los ojos hundidos de tanto llorar, los labios partidos, la piel más pálida y la expresión de locura; nada puede doler más.

— Si fracasas… Nada cambiará y habrá sido en vano —sisea la profesora, Pansy siente que se va perdiendo en la nada—, aunque duela, sigue intentando.

Siente que algo frío sale de su cabeza, luego ve a la profesora depositar un hilo blanco que cuelga de su varita en una especie de fuente de piedra caliza, no tiene idea de que pasa, ni de que es ese artefacto, de pronto no tiene ganas de llorar, ni de reír, como si las emociones se hubieran vaciado de su cuerpo.

El liquido en la fuente brilla, la profesora hace un ademán, como si quisiera indicarle al agua que subiera, el agua lo hace. Sube lentamente saliendo de aquel objeto y va hasta la chica, la rodea flotando en el aire, parece un huracán a su alrededor. Lo último que Pansy puede ver es a su profesora difuminándose en la acuosidad de las imágenes a su alrededor, sonríe y le dice adiós. Cree escucharla decir "suerte"

Siente que se ahoga, el agua entra en su boca, nariz, oídos, presiona su cuerpo y saca todo el aire, los pulmones duelen más que nunca, quiere gritar pero no puede, no ve nada, no sabe nada.

Una voz retumba en su cabeza, fuerte, penetrante: _"Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado"_ dice.

Siente la piedra del suelo golpear su espalda, tose como si acabara de salir del mar, su uniforme está seco, tiembla, todo alrededor arde… Ahora entiende el dolor.

Desorientada alcanza a ver que las antorchas de un pasillo están encendidas, está en el castillo… Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Le toma un momento incorporarse, se da cuenta que es el pasillo que lleva al Gran comedor y está desierto, temblando, con el uniforme perfectamente puesto, se mira… El dolor desaparece.

Respira agitada, camina hasta el gran comedor, Daphne está sentada junto a Alden, Theo lee en la mesa de las serpientes, sin tratar de ser cautelosa, mira a la mesa Gryffindor, ahí está Ron, come como siempre lo hace y habla con Potter de vez en cuando, da un paso hacia esa dirección. Quiere correr, abrazarlo, llora sin poder evitarlo. No sabe que pasa, tiembla.

Daphne le hace señas y se acerca a las chicas.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Parkinson? —dice Alden.

Pansy se imagina clavando el cuchillo que usa para cortar la carne en el corazón de la chica de ojos verdes, se sienta en medio de ambas… Reconoce aquel momento.

— El juramento —susurra.

Las chicas la miran extrañada— Creo que Parkinson al fin se volvió loca —dice Alden riendo.

Puede escucharla masticar, beber, no puede dejar de ver a Ron, está vivo ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Correr y advertirle? ¿Matarse ahí mismo? ¿Huir de Hogwarts? Sólo podía recordar vagamente a Conllingwood diciendo, "sigue intentando". Intenta levantarse, un dolor agudo le invade el estómago, se queja con fuerza mientras vuelve a sentarse.

Alden se alarma. Pansy no comprende… "sigue intentando"… Eso es.

— Por Merlín, Parkinson ¡Ve a la enfermería! —grita Alden, parece honestamente preocupada.

— Yo puedo acompañarte, Pansy —dice Daphne.

La morena niega dos veces… Cada cosa que intente hacer diferente, provocará un dolor agudo en su cuerpo y cambiará una parte del destino. Mira a Alden, reúne fuerza para sonreír. Luego mira a Ron fijamente.

— Parece que quieres comerlo —susurra Alden en su oreja.

Pansy voltea a mirarla, no dice nada, la chica ríe.

— Te apuesto veinte mil galeones, a que...

Pansy se levanta— No. —Dice secamente, todo su cuerpo tiembla ante la oleada de dolor que sabe, sentirá— No apostaría contigo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello —en su tono hay furia.

Sale del gran comedor dejando a sus compañeras con la boca abierta, en cuanto atraviesa la puerta, escucha ruido de olas golpeando la costa, cierra los ojos, huele a sal. Una ola gigante entra por el fondo del pasillo y la golpea, el ahogo vuelve a su cuerpo, sus brazos están extendidos en forma de cruz mientras flota dentro de la burbuja de agua, siente como si los estiraran en direcciones opuestas, arde hasta los huesos.

Una vez más, cae. Su pecho se estampa tan fuerte que rebota sobre sí misma, tose de nuevo, no hay nadie alrededor. Está sobre césped. Quiere llorar, parar la tortura, renunciar a todo… Cuando alza la mirada, alcanza ver una cabellera pelirroja, se da cuenta que está casi frente al lago y Ron de nuevo, está vivo.

Aquella voz casi macabra se escucha de nuevo _"Entregadme el fruto de vuestros esfuerzos"._

Logra ponerse de pie, quiere correr, abrazarlo, algo quema en su interior… Se siente natural avanza a él, quiere resistirse, quedarse ahí, pero no puede hacerlo. Cada vez que hace lo que recuerda el dolor cede… Él está ahí, aventando piedras de forma muggle, se coloca a su lado con expresión perdida.

Desea no hablar. No puede evitarlo.

— ¿No es algo infantil? —dice con voz ronca. Llora.

Ron voltea a verla, su cara se alarma al ver su llanto, está a punto de hablar.

— Me refiero — susurra, la garganta duele, su nariz congestionada no le permite hablar— a lanzar… piedras —llora con más fuerza, solloza— Ron.

El dolor se hace intenso, no debió decir su nombre.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —ella cae en el césped, él la rodea con los brazos— ¡Debo ir a pedir ayuda!

Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

— ¡No me toques! —grita con histeria— ¡Lárgate, Weasley! —logra verlo— ¡Vete! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Vete!

El chico la suelta y corre al castillo, ella lo ve alejarse… Huele a sal de nuevo, no puede dejar de llorar mientras el agua vuelve, esta vez siente que le arrancan la columna vertebral, la sensación de tener una aguja en cada poro de su pie la invade, el dolor la rodea, la absorbe. Deja de respirar. Acepta la muerte. Entonces acaba.

El dolor de la caída no es nada comparado con el de su alma abandonando su cuerpo. De nuevo abre los ojos en el castillo, es de noche, hace frío… Sabe exactamente que día es y lo que pasará.

En cuanto logra ponerse de pie, siente su mano rodeando la cintura, aspirando su aroma. Si sigue así, el dolor desaparecerá, todo cuanto ama está ahí, Ron la vira para quedar frente a ella y dan algunos pasos para que su espalda tope contra la pared, Pansy siente ganas de llorar y lo besa.

Ahí está, en la primera vez que le hizo saber a Weasley que era correspondido, cuando lo incitó para que la siguiera fuera del comedor, no puede evitar besarlo, acariciarlo, enredar sus dedos en los cabellos que no volverá a tocar, se separa lentamente, tiene pocos minutos antes de que la agonía surja de sus entrañas nuevamente.

Aquella voz vuelve a palpitar en su cabeza _"Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor"._

Llora— Mereces algo mejor que yo, Ron —dice entre cortada, el frío empieza a extenderse por su cuerpo.

— Pansy… No sé que estoy haciendo —intenta soltarla—, pero no quiero parar.

— Basta Weasley —el llanto le impide seguir hablando—, te casarás, tendrás hijos y no me necesitarás en tu vida —le acaricia el rostro—… Me enamoré de ti hace muchos años —sonríe—, siempre serás mi primer amor —lo empuja levemente y le regala un último beso antes que él se separe de su cuerpo.

El chico se va desvaneciendo lentamente, todo a su alrededor se torna borroso, luego sus extremidades se sienten como témpanos de hielo, todo su cuerpo se va congelando, presiona tanto que crujen sus costillas y deja de respirar.

De pronto, no hay dolor, sólo oscuridad. Su cuerpo se siente lánguido y suave, parece que careciera de huesos, está entumida. Intenta mover los dedos de los pies, hasta que lo logra, luego los de las manos. Se da cuenta que está sobre una superficie suave y tiene poca ropa.

Respira profundo una vez y logra abrir los ojos. Está en su habitación en la mazmorra de las serpientes, tiene puesta su pijama. Le duele todo el cuerpo, sin embargo no es de una manera peculiar, sino como si hubiese corrido un maratón. No sabe que día es. La cabeza le da vueltas.

— ¡Ron!

Se coloca zapatos y corre con todas las fuerzas que quedan en su cuerpo, el día está nevado, sabe que es el mismo día… Trata de llegar hasta la torre de las lechuzas donde encuentra la silueta de un cuerpo en la nieve, se tapa la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito, llora nuevamente.

— No funcionó, no funcionó, no funcionó.

Es casi media noche, vuelve al castillo, a la misma habitación donde vio por última vez a la profesora Conlingwood, todo es igual a como lo recuerda ¿por qué aún tiene los recuerdos? Abre las puertas de par en par, la profesora la observa.

— ¿Disfrutaste el viaje? —sisea.

Pansy está furiosa— ¡No funcionó! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vi a Ron…! —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

La profesora sonríe— ¿Estás segura?

No.

Vio su silueta, no a él.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, vuelve a correr entre los pasillos, atravesando fantasmas, despertando cuadros que duermen plácidamente, recibiendo gritos e insultos de los más gruñones. Tiene que verlo, si ha funcionado él debe estar...

— Sobrevivirá —escucha.

Se esconde en un recoveco del pasillo de piedra mientras dos chicas con uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor caminan sosteniendo escobas y ríen.

— No fue un mal entrenamiento —dice una.

Las voces se hacen más tenues— Estaba tratando de impresionar a su prometida, espero que mañana que despierte adolorado todavía piense que vale la pena —responde la otra.

Quidditch, tratando, sobrevivirá, sobrevivirá.

Sale de su escondite despacio, camina dudosa hasta la enfermería, Neville Longbottom está ahí junto a la hermana de Daphne Greengrass, no recuerda su nombre. El Gryffindor le da instrucciones que no alcanza a escuchar, ambos se marchan en direcciones opuestas. Espera un momento, al confirmar que no hay nadie, decide avanzar. Las antorchas a su alrededor se apagan, entra en la enfermería.

Ahí, en una camilla, está él, antes de que pueda acercarse, abren la puerta. Se queda de pie, inmóvil.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —dice Neville.

Ella no responde, él se acerca hasta que queda de frente, siente ganas de vomitar, sin embargo no hay miedo, vergüenza, ni ningún otro sentimiento que pueda reconocer.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta al ver que está pálida.

— Necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza —dice ida.

El Gryffindor se separa para buscar, le entrega una pastilla blanca que se asemeja a un dulce redondo. Ella la toma sin pensarlo, su vista se queda en la nada.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta Neville. No obtiene respuesta— No hay nada de que avergonzarse, lo entiendo.

Quiere llorar una vez más, abre la boca para contestar, nada sale, el chico pone una mano sobre su hombro— Debo ayudar a Astoria —señala una camilla— Puedes recostarte un momento si quieres. ¿Esta bien?

Pansy asiente. No se mueve.

Espera escuchar la puerta a su espalda, luego camina hasta la camilla de Ron, se sienta en un lado y se acomoda para abrazarlo, llora y se aferra a su cuerpo. Escucha su corazón, siente el vaivén de su pecho subiendo y bajando.

— Ron —susurra—, Ron.

Los recuerdos difusos aparecen en su mente… No puede prestarles atención, se va quedando dormida. Sueña con dragones de grandes cabezas que la queman con el aliento, después sólo hay oscuridad. Sigue sin sentir nada. Busca el cuerpo que acariciaba antes de dormir y no lo encuentra.

Abre los ojos lentamente, ella está en otra camilla de la enfermería… El sol le molesta en la cara.

Se incorpora, no hay nadie más— Sol —susurra. Levanta la mano como si quisiera tocar los destellos amarillos y atraparlos, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio el sol.

— Te moví anoche —dicen.

Ella ve hacia la puerta, se toca la cabeza que palpita.

— No sé que recuerdas, pero te quedaste en una camilla ocupada —prosigue con cautela. El chico deja un uniforme, en los pies de la camilla— Le pedí a tu amiga Daphne que trajera un uniforme para ti, así no tendrás que ir hasta la mazmorra.

La Slytherin asiente— Gracias, Longbottom.

El chico afirma y se retira. Pansy decide vestirse. No comprende que ha pasado, recuerda cada uno de sus pasos, sabe que Ron está vivo, no puede comprender como.

Sale de la enfermería, por los grandes vitrales se filtra la luz del sol, tiene que taparse la cara, ve círculos rojos por todas partes, traga saliva. Ya no hay dolor en su cuerpo, no siente nada. Daphne la está esperando.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! —la chica la abraza y luego se separa abochornada. Caminan— También que hayas vuelto, muchos se fueron, no estábamos seguros si tú volverías, es obvio que Malfoy lo haría...

— Malfoy —susurra Pansy mirando penetrantemente a Daphne.

Se muerde el labio inferior— Perdona… Olvide la regla. —suspira.

¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¿Malfoy no está en Azkaban? ¿Donde está Alden? Su cabeza punza con fuerza.

Al entrar al Gran comedor todo está iluminado, todos sonríen, los profesores están en sus lugares. Va directo a su mesa, se sienta, Daphne come, a la costumbre de los grandes bocados, Theo no está… Malfoy tampoco. Busca entre las mesas sin saber que es exactamente.

Entonces lo mira. Él, sonriendo, con el cabello rubio platinado que brilla intensamente por culpa del sol, desde hace años no había visto a Malfoy reír, viene tomado de la mano de una chica pequeña, Ravenclaw.

— Es… —mira a Daphne y señala a la puerta.

— Pansy, lo siento. Traté de evitarlo… No sé qué pasó, ya se conocían o algo —se apura a contestar Daphne—. Astoria me había dicho que conoció a Malfoy cuando él estaba herido, lo llevo a la enfermería y se estuvieron escribiendo desde entonces.

— Tu hermana está con Draco —susurra.

En la mesa Gryffindor… Ron come, parece que no lo ha hecho en meses, aún tiene la venda en la cabeza, alcanza a ver a Potter, sonriendo, diciendo algo, la enana pelirroja no está y Granger lee a un lado de él… Están tomados de la mano por encima de la mesa.

¿Qué pasó?

Decide levantarse y salir, todos saben que es porque no soporta ver a Malfoy enamorado, sin embargo, se va porque comprende poco de lo que pasa alrededor, como si acabara de despertar de un macabro coma. Consiguió lo que quería, y no se siente satisfecha.

Camina entre los pasillos, no se apresura, no siente nada.

Llega hasta la puerta doble de aquel lúgubre salón que ya conoce y dónde entregó su dolor.

— No la veo tan feliz como esperaba, señorita Parkinson —la profesora se acerca a ella con curiosidad.

— No entiendo nada de lo que pasa —responde.

A la profesora se le desorbitan los ojos, una sonora carcajada sale de su boca— Nunca vi a nadie que sobreviviera a la maldición...

Pansy se exalta— ¡Maldición! ¡Creí que era un hechizo! —se acerca más a ella— ¡¿Me enviaste a hacer algo a lo que nadie sobrevive?! ¡Usted está loca!

Ella sisea— Yo no soy la que estaba dispuesta a dar todo —dice arrugando la nariz— Por amor —concluye en un tono meloso—. ¿Funcionó, verdad? —le da la espalda— él está vivo ¿o no?

Pansy cierra los ojos— Sí, lo está… No entiendo como funciona, todo es diferente.

— ¿Ha leído la fuente de la buena fortuna? —pregunta con inocencia.

— ¿Que demonios tiene eso que ver? —se cruza de brazos— Todos los niños magos conocen las fábulas de Beedle.

— ¿Me lo contaría? —la profesora desaparece y reaparece sobre el escritorio, no deja de mirarla.

La morena la mira— No recuerdo mucho… Hay una fuente mágica o algo así que cumple un deseo… Una especie de puerta se abre y entran tres mujeres y un hombre: Una enferma, una pobre y una… —abre la boca— con el corazón roto...

Angel sonríe desquiciada— ¿Cuales son las tres cosas que pide el camino a la fuente?

No puede ser… Ese estúpido cuento— Las tres cosas…

Recuerda...

 _Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor_

 _Entregadme el fruto de vuestro esfuerzo_

 _Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado._

La morena está anonadada— Si las reliquias de la muerte eran verdad… La fuente...

— ¡Exacto! —salta desde el escritorio y hace un baile extraño sosteniendo la falda— Si, sí, sí… Pansy —se acerca a ella hasta sostenerle el rostro— Has sobrevivido a la fuente de la buena fortuna —ríe—. La diferencia, es que la fuente concede el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, si entregas lo que te pide… Y sobrevives.

Acaba el mes de diciembre.


	27. Eudaimonia

*Felicidad, de ella se deriva el Eudemonismo: Justifica todo aquello que sirve para alcanzar la felicidad.

 _Sí, te he querido como nunca._

 _¿Por qué besar tus labios, si se sabe que_

 _la muerte está próxima,_

 _si se sabe que amar es sólo olvidar la vida,…?_

 _Vicente Aleixandre, Soy el destino._

El hombre se sienta en una roca al otro lado del lago, desde donde puede ver el castillo, a pesar de que la mañana es fría, el sol hace relucir las nuevas torres reconstruidas de la guerra. Trae puesto un sobre todo café, debajo del que se puede apreciar un saco azul y pantalones negros, sonríe.

A cuestas carga un maletín de algún material sintético, al abrirlo una ave extraña que parece una combinación de águila y lechuza, sale de él, el hombre le ofrece su brazo para que se pose, el ave lo hace. Le acaricia el pico, tiene plumas plateadas brillantes y en el borde de las alas algunas azules, sus garras son doradas. De su bolsillo saca un pequeño paquete, el ave la toma y el hombre alza el brazo para que esta emprenda el vuelo.

La majestuosa ave atraviesa el lago sin aletear, sus garras rozan el agua y entra por las altas ventanas del Gran comedor mucho antes que el resto de las lechuzas, su tamaño y color hacen exclamar a todos los presentes con admiración, en lugar de dejar caer el paquete, va hasta una de las mesas, cuando aterriza parece que hace una reverencia con las alas extendidas y coloca el encargo frente a ella.

Ella lo observa con fascinación y curiosidad, con el pico el ave empuja el paquete, quiere que lo abra-

Lo toma con cautela y acaricia al ave, esta le permite tocarla. La profesora McGonagall en la mesa de profesores se levanta y mira a los demás, como si conociera de alguna manera aquel hermoso híbrido y supiera que es peligroso.

Al abrir el paquete, encuentra una recordadora con humo blanco, ella no ha olvidado nada, además encuentra una nota doblaba cuidadosamente.

 _"Mi amada Luna._

 _Te presento a Arnold, y te informo que no se va a marchar hasta que leas esto. Puede ser un poco testarudo, pero a ti no te hará daño. No puedo hacer nada más que suspirar y esperar que te encuentres bien. Tuve que irme, no para huir, pude quedarme en Hogwarts, contigo… Pero sé que tú mereces algo más que yo. Fui a casa de mi abuela materna, a buscar el otro lado de mi familia que no me avergüenza, aunque mi padre me haya educado para que sí lo hiciera._

 _Mi abuelo era un famoso naturalista, yo tengo muchas cosas que se parecen a él y decidí explorarlas, cambié mi nombre y mi apellido, todo lo demás sigue siendo igual, aunque ahora me dejé la barba, espero que te guste la próxima vez que me veas. Decidí convertirme en magizoologista, he ido a América y visto algunas cosas que desfallezco por mostrarte, Luna… En cada paso que he dado, sólo he pensado en que tan lejos estoy aún de tus brazos._

 _Te envío una recordadora por si me olvidas, sepas siempre que estoy atado a ti por más que un juramento, eres lo único que he amado en mi vida, te amo más que a mi mismo. Aunque a veces pienses que mis pasos te alejan, confía en que todo cuanto hago es para no volver a separarme de tu vida._

 _Me he dado cuenta que la soledad destella en un mundo sin amor, y yo me siento más vivo y más completo porque llevo tu corazón conmigo, lo llevo en mi corazón._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _Rolf Artemis Scamander"._

Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la chica —¿No me olvidó? —pregunta como si el ave pudiera responderle. Toma una frambuesa rosa y la desliza contra sus labios, besa el pico del ave, el relieve de su boca se queda marcado, se acerca al ave y susurra algo que nadie puede entender.

Con un violento aleteo, el ave vuelve a elevarse y sale por la ventana más alta. La rubia aprisiona la carta contra su pecho, tiene el propósito de buscarlo, esperarlo… O morir en el intento.

El ave atraviesa el lago hacia el brazo en alto que lo espera, Theodore Nott, ahora Rolf Scamander se quita la capucha, tiene una herida larga atravesándole la frente, el cabello más largo y algo de barba, observa el beso en el pico de su ave con dulzura, besa encima del azucarado color rosa brillante y sonríe ampliamente, abre la maleta para que el ave entre en ella y como un remolino que se disuelve, desaparece.

Muchos años después, Luna Lovegood despertaría en un hermoso loft, sola en una inmensa cama de sábanas blancas, con un camisón amarillo y el cabello suelto se levantaría y entraría al baño estirándose.

Por la venta en la que entra el sol, observa la gran ciudad de San Francisco en la que vive desde que se graduó de Hogwarts un año después que todos sus amigos. Baja las escaleras de madera y camina hasta la cocina, prepara y bebe un té de raíces extraño que sólo a ella le agrada, observa que han dejado un sobre por su puerta, sonríe al pensar que sus amigos dejaron de usar lechuzas para mandar el correo.

Vuelve a su habitación sin dejar de observar el sobre sellado con el escudo de los Weasley, aparta el último ejemplar de "Nuevos animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" escrito en gran parte por ella, de la mesa frente a la ventana, hace un movimiento con su varita y el sobre se empieza a abrir, tiene una delicada tarjeta que parece del color de las perlas.

— ¿Otra boda? —le dice. Está recargado en la puerta del baño, viste un jean desgastado… Únicamente. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el cabello despeinado— ¿Tus amigos no se cansan de emparentar? —le pregunta acercándose, le quita el sobre de las manos y lo lee— ¿Granger y Weasley? —avienta el sobre a la basura— Era obvio —se estira.

Ella lo ve con la atención que una persona miraría una figura sagrada. Se levanta, camina a él, pone las manos en su pecho y se pone de pie para besarlo.

— ¡Eso es asqueroso! —grita una voz aguda, infantil. Una cabecita rubia se asoma por la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Te lo dije Lysander! ¡Cuando no hacen el desayuno pasa eso! —grita otro pequeño. No tienen más de tres años, son idénticos, rubios, con el cabello como su padre, los ojos de su madre, piel de porcelana.

Ellos se separan— ¡Qué hacen aquí, diablillos! —uno corre— ¡Lorcan! ¡Ten cuidado! —escuchan un golpe y luego el llanto.

— Siempre pasa —suspira la rubia.

Rolf se apresura a bajar, a su hijo no le ha pasado nada, sólo tiene un golpe en la frente. Luna ayuda al otro pequeño a bajar con cuidado tomándolo de la mano.

— Haré té para todos —dice la rubia con el mismo tono ensoñador que mantuvo siempre.

— ¡No! —gritan los tres al unísono, luego ríen.

Rolf se pone en cuclillas frente a los gemelos— Si van a la cocina y ponen la mesa, yo hago el desayuno —guiña un ojo, ellos ríen y obedecen. Se estira de nuevo— Entonces ¿Ahora si iremos a la boda?, ya que a la de Potter no fuimos.

Luna sonríe— No saben nada de mi vida… Creo que tendré que explicar… Quien eres… y… Ellos —mira en dirección a la cocina.

La toma de la cintura— Sólo diles que te enamoraste de mí, tu eres naturalista, yo magizoologo, es bastante obvio.

— ¿Y si te reconocen?

— Los mato a todos —intenta besarla.

— ¡Theo! —grita— Perdona… Rolf.

Se besan.

La cabecitas se asoman por la puerta— ¡Que asco! ¡¿Otra vez?! —gritan al unísono.

Rolf suspira con exasperación— Están ganando que mamá les comparta un delicioso Té de Raíz...

Camina a la cocina, el piso es de madera al igual que el techo, las paredes son de ladrillos de colores cálidos, todos los gabinetes y el comedor son blancos, con su varita el chico hace que los sartenes vayan a la estufa que se enciende sola, en una olla se vierte leche y comienza a pintarse marrón sin necesidad de agregarle nada, una cuchara se mueve en lentos círculos, el lugar se impregna de aroma a chocolate.

Luna se sienta junto a los pequeños, observa que su esposo sonríe— Siempre pensé que la comadreja se casaría con, Pansy… O algo así —dice mientras un huevo flota hasta su mano, parte el cascarón y lo vacía sobre una sartén—. No supe nada de ella ¿Crees que haya cambiado de identidad o algo?

Ella suspira— No lo creo —ve la espalda de él y aún puede recordar como tomó todas sus cosas y se embarcó en cuanto terminó el colegio fuera de Londres, hasta América, donde sin cita previa, mientras caminaba por el puente que unía el barco con el muelle, el hombre más bello que hubiese visto en su vida, la estaba esperando, recargado contra un poste de madera, con una mano en el bolsillo. La recibió elevándola por los aires y con un beso profundo, mientras susurraba "te extrañé".

Sale de su entonación, encuentra un plato con huevos, tocino, dos panqueques cubiertos de jalea de zarzamora frente a ella.

— ¡Oye! —gritan los gemelos— ¡¿Por qué mamá siempre va primero?!

Rolf ríe— Porque ella me vio primero —la besa. Los pequeños hacen gesto de asco, al instante los platos flotan frente a ellos, y una jarra va hasta sus tazas a llenarlas con espumoso chocolate caliente.

Luna contempla su plato— No creo que Pansy haya hecho lo mismo que tú.

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral, aún recuerda el rostro cadavérico de Pansy Parkison, aquella slytherin en otros tiempos hermosa, altiva, sonriente, rodeada de amigas...

La última vez que Luna la ve, es a la orilla del lago, poco antes de que terminara febrero y las hojas comenzaran a retoñar en los árboles, la nieve aún no terminaba de derretirse, decían que era el peor invierno de Hogwarts, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pansy camina por los pasillos desiertos en la madrugada fría, la luna brilla y se ve más grande que nunca. Su memoria poco a poco vuelve a ella, cada recuerdo doloroso sólo le provoca una punzada de reproche que se guarda en su pecho. Recuerda el pasado como ocurrió e incluso los suceso que no vivió, su mente confunda sabe que hizo algo que debe reprocharse y en el fondo no lo entiende.

El último mes, la morena deja de ir a clase, pasa las horas sentada en un viejo escritorio al fondo de la biblioteca escribiendo en un pergamino. Hace una lista y al terminar el día, la rompe.

Sabe que hizo una estúpida apuesta con Alden, para conceder su deseo de la infancia de acercarse a Weasley, funcionó. Recuerda su piel, su aroma, sus besos, sus manos deslizándose por toda su existencia. Cierra los ojos, aún puede sentirlo ¿la realidad? Nunca aceptó la apuesta, alejó a Ron, él se refugió en los brazos de la sangre Sucia, Alden se fue de Hogwarts dos días después.

Sabe que discutió con Malfoy… El bebió, terminó siendo rescatado por Astoria Greengrass, se escribieron y de alguna manera terminaron juntos, él volvió a Hogwarts por la chica. Ella nunca estuvo comprometida con él, su padre nunca salió de Azkaban.

Sabe que Ronald Weasley Murió, cayó de una torre y ella dio su vida a cambio de que él volviera. Le regaló su amor.

Ahora no puede sentir amor por nada, nunca podrá hacerlo, tampoco siente dolor o tristeza. La profesora Collingwood se lo dijo:

 _"_ _—_ _Puedes aferrarte al amor que sientes por él… O vivir sin amor el resto de tu vida_ _—_ _reía_ _—_ _. Aunque te amen, no podrás volver a amar a nadie."_

Sonríe sin gracia. Le resulta curioso cuan parecido se siente el amor al recuerdo del amor, y aún más curioso… Que un recuerdo sea suficiente para seguir viviendo.

" _— Si tu mueres, tu amor morirá contigo_ _—_ _siseaba en cada palabra_ _—_ _, entonces él recordará todo."_

Arruga el pergamino en su puño, escucha pasos. Hace un movimiento con la varita y se vuelve pequeños pedazos, casi polvo. Son dos chicas Hufflepuff, probablemente de cuarto año besándose a escondidas entre los lúgubres estantes de libros empolvados. Debería decirles algo, pero no le interesa.

Ni si quiera puede matarse, entonces no tendría sentido. Lo que ella quería es que él fuera feliz.

Se recuesta en la cama con los pies colgando, sin quitarse el uniforme, mantiene las manos sobre su vientre. Desearía tanto poder llorar, o al menos estar furiosa. Odia ese momento en el que no puede dormir y sólo piensa en Weasley, como se veía comiendo, o jugando en los jardines… O caminando. Como se ve la ropa sobre su cuerpo y lo imagina desnudo, amándola. Se muerde los labios, se obliga a abrir los ojos.

En ese momento, se da cuenta que está más pálida, tiene las ojeras marcadas, ha bajado de peso… Se coloca un sobre todo negro y sale de la mazmorra cuando es de madrugada.

Decide caminar hasta la oficina de aquella profesora que le arruinó la vida al presentarle la fuente.

— Esa maldita fuente —dice en voz baja.

La puerta se abre levemente antes de que pueda tocar. Todo está oscuro, la profesora está sentada en una esquina, se camufla en la oscuridad, los rayos de la luna entran sin tocarla por una enorme ventana abierta, Pansy jamás había visto luz en aquel lugar, además de la de las velas.

— Nada es coincidencia —susurra Angel con un tono casi triste, mira por la venta melancólicamente. Parpadea con lentitud y se fija en la slytherin, no sonríe, no sisea— ¿Cuando lo supiste? —pregunta.

La chica no se mueve, se queda entre los pupitres mirando sin expresión en su rostro— Ni si quiera sé si es real —le contesta.

— No sentir te hace ver el mundo más claro —vuelve a ver a la ventana, lleva una de sus manos temblorosas a su boca.

— ¿Hiciste lo mismo que yo, verdad? —Se acerca, queda de pie frente a la ventana, mira hacia afuera— Tampoco puedes sentir.

Angel traga saliva— Cuando dejé de sentir, comencé a hacer hechizos prohibidos, ya no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Él sigue vivo?

La profesora sonríe y se pone de pie— Para mi desgracia.

— ¿Y te odia?

— Cree que me odia —sisea—no sabe que alguna vez me amó.

Pansy la mira— ¿Quieres que muera?

— Después de todo lo que hice… Creo que saber la verdad en su lecho de muerte, nos pondrá a mano —camina entre las sombras— yo podré perdonarlo y él a mi. Entonces yo también podré morir.

Unas escaleras se mueven para posarse detrás del escritorio.

Pansy no se vira, sigue viendo la ventana— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿De qué sirve?

Angel sigue caminando— Porque tú ya te vas… Y a donde vas, no importa lo que lleves.

Escucha una puerta, sabe que ella ya no está. Tiene razón

Siempre cargará con lo que hizo, con el vacío y mantiene el consuelo que amo a Ron Weasley con todo su ser. Camina hasta la puerta y decide salir del castillo, no lleva nada más que lo que trae puesto, no necesita nada.

Nada sirve estar en las sombras acosándolo, el estará bien el resto de su vida hasta su lecho de muerte y ella, sin sentir, puede hacer lo que quiera y quiere hacer una última cosa.

Decide ir a la orilla del lago donde intentó conquistarlo… Sabe que lo va a encontrar y así sucede. Él está mirando la nada, no se ve triste, mantiene una boba sonrisa. Hasta que siente su presencia, se pone de pie empuñando la varita, tiembla. Ella se descubre, el baja la varita.

— Sé que no debo estar aquí… —dice. Después de todo, ella es prefecta.

— No importa —dice. Sus cuerpos permanecen a un metro de distancia.

Él mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no trae la túnica, sólo el suéter y la corbata colgada a cada lado del cuello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me voy de Hogwarts.

El chico frunce el ceño— ¿Y quieres insultarme por última vez? —sonríe.

Pansy desea sentir, porque desea seguirlo amando— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sido amigos, Ron?

Una punzada toca el interior del pelirrojo, que lo llame por su nombre resulta tan extraño y familiar…

Niega— No lo sé… Yo hubiera sido tu amigo —traga saliva, con la cabeza mirando el suelo alza la mirada—, aún puedo serlo, si quieres.

Ella se acerca— Como ya me voy y eres la última persona de este asqueroso lugar al que voy a ver… ¿Me darías un regalo? —el asiente, se acerca más— Si te digo la cosa más extraña del mundo, prometes no hacerme preguntas y ¿creerla por completo?

Ron se rasca la cabeza completamente extrañado— Eso creo...

— Yo… Ron…

Se muerde el labio, no es capaz de hacerlo. No tiene sentido. Pero de alguna forma quiere que él lo sepa.

— Me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi —sonríe, aunque no siente alegría—, escribí… sí, eso es… Escribí una historia en la que tu estabas muy triste y eso te llevaba hasta mi.

Él ríe ampliamente— ¿Y cómo termina la historia?

— Te mueres —dice sin interés.

Se carcajea y se acerca más— Es un excelente final.

— Ese no es el final —corta la distancia que hay entre ellos, puede sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él—. Yo hago algo estúpido y te salvo, pero a cambio de eso tu no recuerdas que me amas y yo no puedo volver a sentir.

— Es una gran historia —sin saber por qué la toma de la cintura, se encorva para mirarla a los ojos—. Si ese fuera mi caso, daría mi vida por recordar que te amo —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no sabe por qué.

La chica acaricia su cabello, el día en el hielo aparece en su memoria, era una de las escenas que no recordaba. Abre la boca, siente su aliento, cierra los ojos _"Quédate conmigo",_ repetía.

— Quédate —susurró el chico—, no tienes que irte…

— ¿Creerías cualquier cosa que te diga?

—Justo ahora, sí, prometí hacerlo —sonríe.

Quizás por inercia, por impulso, por instinto, se encorva y la besa, suave, dulce, como nunca ha besado a nadie. Son en los momentos en que Ron se siente aturdido que hace este tipo de cosas, lo hizo con su novia Lavander, lo hizo con Granger… Lo hace ahora, Pansy sabe que no es real, que es un impulso absurdo, no tiene que ver con nada de lo que ella haya sentido o de lo que él hubiera sentido por ella.

Y sin embargo se deja besar, la sostiene de la cintura.

Debe dejarlo ir. Pone sus manos en el pecho del chico, lo mira los ojos, el no la suelta. Su rostro sereno, desea que permanezca así siempre.

— Lo último que te dije en mi libro, fue Yo también te amo, Weasley. —susurra.

Se separa de él.

Ron ríe, como nunca—Podemos seguir hablando de esto… Mañana —sus mejillas se encienden— si tu quieres —la suelta. No entiende que le pasa.

— Ya veremos Weasley —su tono frío vuelve a ella—, todavía soy Prefecta, así que mete tu trasero en la cama.

Se carcajea— Descansa, Pansy.

Él se aleja. Lo ve caminar encogido por el frío. Saca su varita y le apunta mientras se aleja.

Hace un lento círculo— _Obliviate_ —susurra. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla izquierda, no comprende por qué.

Ron se detiene, mira a ambos lados como si fuera a cruzar una carretera, rasca su cabeza y vuelve a encogerse para seguir avanzando al castillo. Ella no quiere que nada lo torture, ni si quiera el recuerdo que en verdad lo amó. Quita de su memoria lo suficiente, para que él piense al despertar que estuvo en el lago, solo. Como tantas otras noches.

— Te amo, Ron —susurra. Sonríe—, sé feliz.

Se coloca la capucha, abrocha el botón del cuello, y con su varita atrae una pequeña balsa que la llevará del lago al mar abierto. No mira atrás, ni por última vez. Mientras se aleja, como una sombra creada por la luna, saca un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo, hace que aparezca una pluma que no necesita tinta y escribe.

 _"Sólo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"_

Forma lentamente una pequeña grulla, en cuanto esta lista parece que esta toma vida, la pone en su mano y luego la sopla en dirección al castillo.

Ron Weasley la encobraría entonces posada sobre su cama, la abriría y por algún motivo que nunca comprenderá, la guardará entre sus cosas, justificará la acción con descuido, no le dará importancia, no hurgará en de quién es ni como llegó ahí, ni si quiera que quiere decir.,,

Hasta muchos años después, en su lecho de muerte junto a su esposa, sus hijos, sus amigos… Mientras la muerte lo consume. Demandará que busquen aquel papel, los recuerdos lo golpearán más fuerte que la falta de aire. Sabrá que él está muriendo, sólo porque ella ya ha muerto y deseará con todas sus fuerzas, que existan otras vidas para volver a encontrarla. Así dejará la vida, con aquel pedazo de pergamino apoyado contra su corazón inerte.

Fin.


End file.
